Anhelos
by demonyc
Summary: Candy iba a encontrarse con su gran amor, sin embargo extraña mucho a Albert y decide regresar a su lado para seguir cuidándolo de su amnesia, pero Albert sufrirá un accidente que cambiara la vida de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 1

**Nota****: ****Un **minific que me inspiro el poema., Puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche, de Pablo Neruda.

Cuando Candy se despidió de Albert para ir a encontrarse con Terry a Broadway, este no pudo evitar sentir un dolor inmenso en el corazón, aunque al despedirla sonreía y le decía que estaría bien, la verdad era que su corazón se estaba desangrando de tristeza, ella era el amor que tanto anhelaba, era la flor que con tanto amor y ternura había cuidado y ahora otro seria quien disfrutaría de sus brazos, de su risa, de su aroma y hasta de su mala comida., aquel al que no recordaba como su mejor amigo como ella seguido se lo decía, seria quien ahora enjugaría sus lagrimas, entonces se pregunto –

\- ¿ Porque tuve que enamorarme de ti? ¿en que momento dejaste de ser mi enfermera para convertirte en mi mejor amiga y ahora en el amor de mi vida? Ni siquiera se si soy un hombre libre para poder ofrecerte abiertamente mi amor y mi compañía, ¿Cómo poder luchar por tu amor? ¿Cómo pedirte una oportunidad? Candy, Candy, no quiero irme de tu lado, ¿pero que sucederá si decides quedarte con Terry? ¿Qué sucedería si algún día recuerdo mi pasado y tengo otra familia? No podre seguir mas a tu lado, ni siquiera como amigo, no podre ocultar el dolor y los celos que se han instalado ya en mi corazón., ya nada seria igual.

Mientras Albert miraba por la ventana pensando en ella, una Candy bastante confundida viajaba en el tren, iba ver a su gran amor, pero ¿Por qué de repente su corazón estaba tan triste? No podía dejar de pensar en Albert, su mente no dejaba de repasar cada momento vivido con el, le dolía sobremanera separarse de el, no quería dejarlo solo, entonces pensó -

\- ¿Y si me necesita? ¿y si recuerda quien es y se va nuevamente? No quiero que Albert se vaya de nuevo, Quizá lo mejor será que regrese y le escriba a Terry para disculparme por no ir al estreno de la obra., si eso haré, me disculpare con el, seguro entenderá que Albert me necesita en estos momentos.

Decidida Candy siguió hasta la próxima estación y ahí bajo para tomar el próximo tren de regreso a Chicago, mientras Albert suspirando tomaba un bolígrafo y una hoja en blanco para comenzar a escribir.

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.

Puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche, escribir por ejemplo; la noche esta estrellada y tiritan azules los astros a lo lejos, el viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta, puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche, yo te quise y a veces tu también me querías, pero ahora te amo, en las noches como esta te tuve entre mis brazos, cuantas veces me imagine besándote bajo el cielo infinito, se que tu me quieres pero solo como amigo, ¿Cómo no amar tus grandes ojos verdes y fijos?

Puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche, pensar que no te tengo, sentir que te he perdido, oír la noche inmensa sin ti y el verso cae al alma como pasto el rocío, que importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarte, la noche esta estrellada y tu no estas conmigo, eso es todo, a lo lejos alguien canta, a lo lejos mi alma no se contenta con haberte perdido, como para acercarte mi mirada te busca, mi corazón te busca y tu no estas conmigo, la misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles, nosotros los de entonces ya no somos los mismos, ya no te quiero es cierto Candy, ahora te amo, mi voz busca el viento para tocar tu oído., serás de otro como antes de mis besos, tu voz, tu cuerpo claro, tus ojos infinitos, ya no te quiero es cierto, pero cuanto te amo, es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido, porque en noches como esta te tuve entre mis brazos, mi alma no se contenta con haberte perdido, aunque este sea el último dolor que tu ausencia me cause y estos sean los últimos versos que yo te escribo.

Cuando Albert termino de escribir aquel poema, decidió salir a caminar, quería despejar su mente, todavía falta para que amaneciera y el no soportaba estar solo en aquel departamento sabiendo que Candy cada vez estaba mas cerca de otro, lejos estaba de imaginar que ella iba de regreso a su lado.

Tomo una chaqueta y salió, mientras Candy una y otra vez pensaba –

\- ¿Por qué te necesito tanto Albert? Antes no me sentía tan sola como en estos momentos, Dios que largo es el camino, ya deseo llegar al apartamento para cerciorarme de que estas bien, esta vez no soportaría que te fueras sin decir nada, eres el mejor amigo que tengo, te quiero tanto Albert, siempre me has apoyado en mis peores momentos, quiero compensarte todo lo que me has brindado, estar a tu lado me hace bien, contigo me siento segura y plena, me pregunto si serás un hombre casado ¿y si lo fueras? ¿Me extrañarías? ¿Seguiríamos siendo tan amigos como hasta hoy? Desde que convivimos mas te has vuelto muy importante en mi vida, creo que no soportaría estar lejos de ti, la verdad no me gustaría que estuvieras casado, no quiero compartirte con nadie, ¿pero que me pasa? yo nunca he sido egoísta, ¿será que la convivencia diaria con Albert me ha hecho verlo en otra forma? Creo que estoy pensando puras tonterías, lo mejor será que descanse.

Albert caminaba nostálgico acompañado de su fiel poupett, iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un auto perdió el control y lo atropello.

En seguida un mundo de gente comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor, alguien llamo una ambulancia y se lo llevaron, poupett corría tras de el, pero un enfermero la aparto con brusquedad, una anciana alcanzo a ver de quien se trataba y enseguida le pregunto al enfermero –

\- Joven ¿A dónde lo llevaran?

\- Es ud. pariente de el?

\- Soy su vecina

\- ¿Sabe cual es su nombre y si vive solo?

\- Se llama Albert y vive con su hermana Candy, ella es enfermera y trabaja en el hospital Sta. Joana

\- Bien, pues entonces le sugiero que le informe del accidente que sufrió su hermano, dígale que lo llevaremos al Sta. Joana

\- Muchas gracias joven.

La anciana llamo a poupett y esta desesperada corrió a ella, mientras esta le decía –

\- Ya tranquila pequeña, Albert estará bien, vamos a casa a avisarle a Candy.

Que lejos estaba Candy de imaginar que Albert había sufrido un accidente, sin embargo de pronto se sintió nerviosa y desesperada, no sabia porque pero tuvo un mal presentimiento, miro su reloj y vio que todavía faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar nuevamente a Chicago, para distraerse saco una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo para comenzar a escribirle a Terry.

Hola Terry:

No me fue posible asistir al estreno de Romeo y Julieta, me hubiera encantado verte en el protagónico, pero Albert todavía no se siente del todo bien, tuvo una pequeña recaída y como comprenderás no quise dejarlo solo, se que te hubiera gustado que asistiera, sin embargo el deber me llama y mi obligación como enfermera es cuidar de la salud de Albert, se que la obra será todo un éxito, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

Con amor… Candy.

Candy se quedo mirando fijamente la carta y decidió borrar las últimas palabras y solamente puso.

Con todo mi aprecio Candy.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Albert era llevado al ala de urgencias para atenderlo, se había abierto un poco la frente y dos enfermeras le estaban suturando, como estaba un poco inquieto le inyectaron un tranquilizante.

La anciana que había visto el accidente estaba tocando desesperada el apartamento donde Albert y Candy vivian, el Sr. Tomas al escuchar que tocaban con desesperación e insistencia salió de su apartamento y le pregunto a la anciana –

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa abuela?

\- Sr. Tomas, acaban de atropellar a Albert cerca del parque y vengo a avisarle a Candy, pero ella no me abre

\- Es que Candy no esta, creo que se fue de viaje

\- ¿Qué hacemos Sr. Tomas?

\- Por el momento ir a ver como esta Albert, ¿sabe a donde lo llevarían?

\- Me dijeron que lo llevarían al hospital Sta. Joana

\- Entonces voy enseguida a ver que se ofrece

\- ¿Y yo que hago?

\- Orar abuela, orar porque ese muchacho este bien.

En el hospital Albert comenzó a soñar, escuchaba el ruido de un tren, se veía a el mismo sentado y acompañado de varias personas en un vagón, a su lado viajaba poupett, pero de repente vio como esta se puso desesperada y salto del tren y el enseguida de ella para poder alcanzarla, cuando la alcanzo escucho un fuerte estruendo y se despertó asustado, entonces se dio cuenta que no había sido un simple sueño, su mente comenzó a recapitular el porque estaba en aquel vagón, miro a su alrededor y miro que se encontraba en una habitación blanca, se toco la cabeza y sintió un leve dolor, entonces un hermoso rostro invadió sus pensamientos y dijo –

\- Candy ¿Dónde estas? ¿en donde estoy? Alguien ayúdeme por favor, díganme donde esta Candy.

Una enfermera que pasaba por ahí lo escucho y enseguida entro a la habitación y cuando lo vio muy angustiado con voz tranquila le dijo –

\- Tranquilícese joven por favor

\- Srita. ¿acaso estoy en un hospital?

\- Así es, ¿acaso no recuerda que tuvo un accidente?

\- En realidad no ¿en donde esta Candy?

\- ¿Se refiere a Candy White?

\- Si, ella ¿Por qué no esta aquí?

\- Tengo entendido que pidió unos días de licencia

\- Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, iba a encontrarse con…

\- ¿Con quien joven?

\- Eso no importa ya

\- Espere un momento, le diré al Dr. Martí que venga a revisarlo

\- Ya estoy bien srita. quisiera retirarme a casa a descansar

\- No hasta que el dr. Martí lo revise y diga si puede marcharse.

Mientras Candy finalmente llegaba a la estación y bajaba del tren, tomo un carruaje y se dirigió hasta el apartamento, en el camino pensaba –

\- Que sorpresa se llevara Albert al verme, estoy segura de que le dará mucho gusto verme ¿me extrañaría como yo a el? ¿pero que sucede conmigo? Apenas nos despedimos hace unas horas y siento como si hubiera sido una eternidad.

Finalmente el carruaje se detuvo y Candy bajo, abrió con cuidado la puerta para darle la sorpresa a Albert pero vio que el apartamento estaba completamente solo, ni siquiera poupett estaba, algo en la mesa llamo su atención y se acerco para leer.

A medida que avanzaba su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza y gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, cuando termino de leer aquel hermoso poema dijo –

\- Albert tú… tú me amas ¿Por qué? ¿yo no se que sentir? Dios estoy tan confundida, entonces fingías que te alegrabas al verme partir al lado de Terry.

Decidió salir a buscarlo, de pronto escucho la voz de una anciana quien le dijo –

\- ¡Candy que bueno que decidiste regresar! Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que le paso a tu hermano

\- ¿A mi hermano? ¿Qué hermano?

\- Me refiero a Albert, el es tu hermano ¿o no?

\- Por supuesto, pero dígame abuela que paso – pidió Candy comenzando a sentirse nerviosa

\- A Albert lo atropello un auto

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Lo que escuchaste, lo atropellaron y se lo llevaron inconsciente

\- Dios mío ¿sabe a donde lo llevaron?

\- Lo llevaron al hospital donde tu trabajas y mira poupett esta igual de angustiada que tu

\- Tengo que irme, ¿podría ud. hacerse cargo de poupett mientras regreso?

\- Claro que si Candy

\- Gracias abuela, en cuanto tenga noticias de Albert volveré por ella.

Candy se dirigió de inmediato al hospital, mientras que Albert escapaba, ahora lo recordaba todo, pero eso lejos de tranquilizarlo lo hizo angustiarse mas, ahora ya no podría vivir mas con Candy, decidió que era mucho mejor irse, tal vez era hora de que se presentara como el patriarca de los Andrew, había llegado el momento que tanto temía, además Candy iba a encontrarse con Terry, seguro que el la haría feliz y si ella era feliz el también lo seria y la seguiría amando en silencio, un silencio doloroso.

Cuando Candy llego al hospital se encontró con Flamy y angustiada le pregunto –

\- Flamy ¿donde esta Albert?

\- Tranquilízate Candy, ¿de que Albert me estas hablando? ¿acaso no tenias permiso para ausentarte unos días?

\- Flamy por favor, eso ahora no importa, lo que quiero saber es donde esta Albert

\- ¿Cómo es el?

\- Es un hombre alto, rubio, y buen mozo

\- Pues tu descripción concuerda con un paciente que trajeron hace apenas unas horas

\- ¿Dónde esta el?

\- Ven te llevo a la habitación donde el esta

\- Si vamos.

Pero al entrar Candy se llevo una desagradable sorpresa cuando vio que la habitación estaba vacía, unas gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus enorme ojos verdes y dijo con voz angustiada –

\- Albert no, no puedes dejarme nuevamente, no ahora que se que… Dios mío tengo que encontrarlo

\- Tranquilízate Candy, no fue nada grave, solo se abrió un poco la frente

\- Es que el tenia amnesia y… tengo que ir a buscarlo cuanto antes.

Candy salió rápidamente del hospital y se dirigió a buscarlo de inmediato, mientras Albert se dirigia a las oficinas del corporativo Andrew, como iba vestido nadie lo reconoció y pidió hablar con George, la secretaria lo miro algo extrañada y pregunto –

\- ¿A quien anuncio?

\- Dígale que vengo de parte de la srita. Candy

\- Esta bien, espere un momento.

La secretaria se dirigió a la oficina de George y le dijo –

\- Sr. Jhonson afuera lo busca un hombre muy extraño, dice que viene de parte de la srita. Candy.

George se alarmo un poco y le dijo a la secretaria –

\- Hágalo pasar srita. y que nadie nos moleste por favor

\- Claro Sr. compermiso.

En cuanto Albert entro George lo reconoció y lo abrazo gustoso mientras decía –

\- William, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde estabas? No sabes lo preocupados que están todos por ti, todo un año buscándote y nada

\- Estoy bien George, estuve viviendo con Candy

\- ¿Así que tú eres ese vagabundo con quien ella compartía el departamento?

\- Así es, si te hubieras ocupado mas de ella, tal vez te hubieras dado cuenta donde estaba, tuve amnesia y ella se encargo de cuidarme todo ese año, apenas hace algunas horas que recupere la memoria

\- Discupa William, pero es que la Sra. Elroy me exigió que te buscara y además ella repudia a la Srita Candy, los Leagan le han dicho que ella estaba deshonrando el apellido Andrew porque estaba viviendo con un vagabundo y me exigió que…

\- ¿Qué te exigió mi tía George?

\- William, la srita Candy ya no es mas una Andrew, como tu no aparecías la sra. Elroy me pidió que hiciera los tramites para quitarle el apellido.

Albert no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo pensativo, George lo miraba fijamente tratando de descifrar aquel rostro que de pronto se había vuelto inescrutable, de pronto Albert dijo –

\- ¿Candy ya sabe que no es mas una Andrew?

\- William, no he tenido tiempo de informarle disculpa…

\- No te preocupes George, yo le informare después, por ahora he decido volver a Lakewood, creo que es hora de tomar mi lugar como patriarca, infórmale a mi tía que estoy bien, que estaré en Lakewood que no quiero que nadie me moleste por favor

\- Como tu digas William

\- George quiero que estés al pendiente de todo lo que necesite Candy, no quiero que pase apuros y por favor mañana necesito que vayas al edificio y preguntes por el sr. Tomas

\- Esta bien ¿que quieres que le diga?

\- Quiero que le preguntes por poupett, hoy por la mañana me accidente y me llevaron al hospital pero ella no estaba conmigo, espero que haya regresado al edificio y el Sr. Tomas la haya visto

\- Se hará como tu digas William y de una vez quieres que le deje dinero a Candy

\- Ella ahora no esta en la ciudad, se fue a Broadway al estreno de la obra de Terry

\- ¿Ella sola?

\- Si y no quiero hablar mas sobre Terry y Candy, ahora me voy– dijo Albert levantándose del lujoso sofá.

Para George no paso desapercibido el tono de tristeza y rabia que se mezclaron en la voz de Albert, pero no dijo nada., después de que Albert le hiciera algunos encargos se marcho de las oficinas Andrew acompañado por dos empleados.

Mientras Albert compraba algunas cosas para regresar a Lakewood acompañado por los empleados, una pareja ya mayor vio a Albert acompañado por esos hombres y se extrañaron mucho, la dama le dijo a su esposo –

\- ¿Qué no es ese el disque hermano de Candy?

\- Ay mujer, tu siempre haciendo conjeturas extrañas, pero si, si es el ¿Qué estará haciendo acompañado por esos tipos? nunca los había visto

\- Harry, te dije que ese hombre nunca me dio buena espina, así como tampoco creo que el y Candy sean hermanos

\- Deja de decir tonterías ya ¿quieres?

\- No son ningunas tonterías, esa jovencita es una inmoral y el quien sabe en que negocios ande, seguramente no ha de ser nada bueno, tenemos que decirle a Candy para que lo corra

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter las narices donde no te llaman?

\- Porque el vive en el mismo edificio que nosotros y no es conveniente que una persona con esas compañías viva ahí, así que vamos

\- Esta bien Mery, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien te convenza de lo contrario.

Mientras la pareja se dirigía al edificio para informar a Candy sobre lo que habían visto, ella buscaba desesperada por las calles sin resultado alguno, el tiempo transcurrió y Candy regreso al departamento con el corazón partido, pues le dieron la noche buscando a Albert sin obtener ningún resultado, Albert por el contrario ya estaba llegando a Lakewood, aun no podía creer que se hubiera separado de su pequeña, tratando de convencerse a si mismo se decía – Estoy seguro que serás feliz con Terry.

Mientras Candy estaba sentada en la pequeña sala de su departamento sosteniendo aquella carta que había descubierto de Albert y se preguntaba –

\- ¿Por qué Albert? ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Pero ahora es diferente, te necesito, no quiero que te vayas nunca de mi lado, no quiero que me dejes nunca, no quiero estar con nadie mas que contigo, no quiero estar con Terry, no puedo estar con nadie mas sabiendo que me amas porque yo… yo también te amo.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta, corrió abrir pensando que era Albert y dijo –

\- ¡Albert!

\- No Candy, no somos Albert

\- Sr. Harry, Sra. Mery ¿Qué hacen uds. aquí?

\- Venimos a informarte de los pasos en que anda el chico con el que vives

\- Mery por favor – dijo el Sr. Harry apenado

\- Bueno esta bien, el chico que tu dices es tu hermano

\- ¿Que pasa con Albert? – interrogo angustiada Candy

\- Pues lo vimos con unos tipos indeseables

\- ¿Con unos tipos indeseables? ¡Dios mio! Seguramente se van aprovechar que tiene amnesia y le van hacer daño

\- Pues el se veía bastante cómodo con ellos

\- ¿Dónde lo vieron?

\- Cerca del centro, Candy te venimos a exigir que eches a ese maleante de aquí

\- Albert no es ningún maleante – dijo Candy furiosa

\- Claro que lo es, y tu eres una inmoral por estar viviendo con el sin estar casada, porque sabemos perfectamente que no son hermanos – dijo la Sra. Mery molesta

\- Sra. Mery, Sr. Harry les agradezco mucho la información pero les pido de la manera mas atenta que se marchen, necesito ir a buscar a Albert

\- No te atrevas a traerlo nuevamente al edificio, porque entonces si vas a saber quienes somos Candy – amenazo la Sra. Mery

\- Déjenme sola – dijo Candy cerrando la puerta en las narices de la pareja.

Se dirigió a la recamara y se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente, de pronto pensó –

\- Nunca le he pedido nada al abuelo William, pero ahora necesito de su ayuda para encontrar a Albert, le diré que es un amigo muy querido y que unos maleantes lo secuestraron aprovechándose de su amnesia, seguro que el no se va a negar a ayudarme., yo se que el es un hombre muy bueno y sabrá comprenderme, mañana mismo contactare a George y le pediré que me diga donde se encuentra el abuelo William.

Con ese firme propósito Candy se quedo dormida, en Lakewood Albert no podía dormir tratando de procesar toda la información que había recibido, Candy no era mas una Andrew el era un hombre libre, podía luchar por el amor de ella, pero no se atrevía, no quería intervenir en la felicidad de su pequeña, además Terry era su amigo.

Así paso toda la noche, en ratos dormitaba, pero luego se despertaba angustiado, la noche para Albert fue muy larga.

Candy se levanto muy temprano y se puso su mejor vestido para ir a buscar a George a las oficinas Andrew, en una ocasión acompaño a Archie y a Stear a las oficinas, por eso sabía donde estaban, mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse George llegaba a la recepción del edificio donde vivía Candy y vio un hombre maduro barriendo la banqueta y después de saludarlo amablemente le pregunto –

\- Caballero ¿Me podría decir donde vive el sr. Tomas?

\- A sus ordenes, Sr.

\- Bien mire tal vez le va parecer algo raro lo que le voy a preguntar pero ando buscando una mofeta que se llama poupett ¿ud. no la ha visto por aquí?

\- De hecho si la conozco, es de un joven que se llama Albert, ayer el sufrió un accidente ¿ud conoce a Albert?

George no alcanzo a responder porque vio a Candy salir, así que este se disculpo rápidamente del sr. Tomas para poder alcanzarla, Candy caminaba tan aprisa que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de George hasta que este le dijo –

\- Srita. Candy espere por favor

\- ¡George! Dios me lo ha mandado, precisamente iba a verlo

\- ¿A mi?

\- Si George, me urge encontrar al abuelo William

\- Srita. Candy ¿Qué le parece si vamos a tomar un café y ahí platicamos?

\- Esta bien George.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

ANHELOS

CAPITITULO 2

Ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería y después de ordenar George pregunto -

\- ¿Para que quiere saber donde esta el Sr. Andrew? ¿acaso le pasa algo malo srita. Candy?

\- Yo estoy bien George, pero me temo que secuestraron a un amigo mío muy querido, el tiene amnesia y tengo miedo de que le vayan a hacer daño, por eso necesito pedirle al abuelo William que me ayude a encontrarlo

\- ¿Por qué piensa eso srita. Candy?

\- Es que unos vecinos me dijeron que lo habían visto el día de ayer cerca del centro con unas personas muy extrañas, y luego el tuvo un accidente y yo ni siquiera se si esta bien, estoy tan angustiada George, no se que hacer - menciono esta con ojos cristalinos

\- Srita. Candy ¿Por qué decidió cancelar su viaje a Broadway? pensé que ud. estaría en Broadway

\- Así era al principio, pero decidí regresar ayer mismo, No podía dejar a Albert solo, por eso regrese, pero… Espere un momento ¿Cómo sabe ud. que yo me iría a Broadway?

Por un momento George no supo que contestar pero luego de unos segundos respondió con toda calma –

\- Recuerde que el sr. William siempre me dice que este al pendiente de ud.

\- Es cierto, George necesito que me diga donde lo puedo encontrar

\- Srita. Candy disculpe si me entrometo, ¿pero porque tanto interés en ese amigo suyo?

\- George, me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de el, y necesito encontrarlo, además le quiero dar la gracias al abuelo William por todo su apoyo, pero quiero dejar de ser una Andrew

\- ¿Y se puede saber porque no quiere llevar más el apellido de los Andrew?

\- Porque descubrí que ese amigo también me ama y como se que se van a oponer a que yo tenga una relación con el prefiero renunciar a su ilustre apellido que renunciar al amor de Albert

\- Srita. Candy ¿ha pasado algo entre uds. dos?

\- ¡George! Claro que no, Albert es un caballero, el siempre me ha respetado

\- Discúlpeme srita. Candy

\- George dígame donde puedo encontrar al abuelo William, por favor se lo ruego.

George se conmovió mucho al ver a Candy tan angustiada y casi al borde de las lágrimas entonces dijo –

\- Ahora mismo la llevare a donde se encuentra el Sr. William Andrew

\- Gracias George, es ud. un angel, muchas gracias ¿el se encuentra aquí en Chicago?

\- No srita. Candy, el se encuentra en Lakewood

\- Entonces vamos por mi maleta, para irnos ahora mismo

\- Claro vamos.

George espero a Candy afuera del edificio y esta tomo su maleta con una mano y a poupett con otra mientras le decía –

\- Tú también vienes conmigo poupett, pero tienes que portarte bien ¿eh?

George la vio acercarse y de inmediato se acerco a ayudar a Candy, miro a poupett y sonrió satisfecho al imaginar la cara de sorpresa que pondría Albert al ver Candy y a poupett.

Que lejos estaba Albert de imaginar la llegada de Candy a Lakewood, decidió salir a caminar un poco para despejar su mente, la soledad de aquella enorme mansión lo asfixiaba, como anhelaba estar nuevamente en aquel pequeño departamento, aquel era su verdadero hogar y ella alegraba ese pequeño lugar con su sola presencia., entonces pensó para si –

\- Me siento atrapado en este enorme lugar, tu sin quererlo me hiciste tu prisionero, ¿Cómo hago para liberar mi corazón de ti? Eres mi mayor anhelo Candy, cuando estaba a tu lado nada me hacía falta, en cambio ahora me falta todo, ¿podre olvidarte algún día? ¿como olvidar esa sonrisa tuya que iluminaba cada día mi existencia?

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cascada y recordó la vez que la salvo, también le vino a la mente la primera vez que la vio llorando desconsolada cerca de aquella colina, desde entonces quedo prendado de su sonrisa y de sus ojos, le causo tanta ternura verla tan desvalida y a la vez tan fuerte, quien iba decir que terminaría locamente enamorado de aquella chiquilla que alguna vez solo le había inspirado ternura y ganas de protegerla, aquella que alguna vez fuera su pupila, ahora le había robado el corazón y el se sentía desvalido sin ella, necesitaba de su presencia, pero sabía que tendría que renunciar a su amor porque ella amaba a su amigo, siempre que le hablaba de el con tanto entusiasmo, sentía como una llamarada de celos lo invadía cada vez mas y dijo –

\- Candy, perdóname, pero lo mejor será que deje de tratarte, no voy a soportar verte al lado de el, no quiero, no puedo, el amor es algo muy difícil de ocultar y los celos aún mas, mi pequeña princesa nunca te voy a desamparar, siempre estaré el pendiente de ti, pero de lejos.

Albert paso toda la mañana recostado sobre la hierba y escuchando el correr del agua, regreso por la tarde y comió un poco para luego encerrarse en un enorme y elegante salón.

Candy y George llegaban por fin a Lakewood, ella iba un tanto nerviosa, por fin iba conocer al hombre que le había ayudado tanto, se preguntaba como reaccionaria ante su petición, ¿se molestaría por pedirle que le quitara el apellido de los Andrew? o peor aún, ¿se negaría a ayudarle a buscar a Albert? Cuando por fin el auto se detuvo frente a la enorme mansión George miro que Candy tenía las manos entrelazadas y sonrió amablemente para después decirle –

\- No este nerviosa srita. Candy, ya vera que el Sr. Andrew es una muy buena persona y estoy seguro que comprenderá el motivo de su visita

\- Es que tengo miedo de que no acceda a ayudarme a buscar a Albert, además no quiero que vaya a pensar que soy una malagradecida por pedirle que me retire el apellido Andrew para hacer vida con Albert, claro eso después de que lo encuentre

\- Dígame una cosa srita. Candy, ¿Qué pasaría si el sr. William se opusiera a que ud. y el joven con quien estuvo conviviendo sostuvieran una relación? – interrogo interesado George para ver la reacción de Candy

\- De cualquier manera lo haría

\- ¿A pesar de que el sr. Andrew se opusiera?

\- A pesar de eso George – contesto Candy muy segura.

George quedo más que satisfecho por la seguridad con que Candy había respondido a su pregunta y dijo –

\- ¿Le parece bien si entramos?

\- Si George entre mas rápido mejor.

Cuando entraron a la mansión Candy vio algunos retratos de Anthony, Stear Archie y otro joven un poco mas mayor que sus primos y noto que ese joven tenía un enorme parecido con Anthony, se pregunto - ¿acaso sería el príncipe que vi cuando niña? de pronto George dijo –

\- Espere un momento aquí por favor, voy a avisarle al sr. William que desea verlo

\- Si George, gracias.

Este se dirigió al enorme salón donde sabía que estaría Albert, toco y abrió un poco la puerta, Albert al verlo dijo bastante extrañado –

\- Pero George ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿acaso le paso algo a Candy?

\- Descuida William, ella esta bien, tanto que esta aquí

\- ¿Cómo que aquí? ¿te refieres aquí a la mansión?

\- Si William, esta abajo esperando hablar contigo

\- ¿Le dijiste quien soy? – interrogo Albert molesto

\- No William, pero me pidió verte

\- Entonces ¿no se fue a Broadway?

\- No y será mejor que platiques con ella, creo que te dará gusto saber porque esta aquí.

Albert un tanto extrañado y con el corazón brincando de emoción le contesto a George –

\- Esta bien.

Entonces George bajo y vio a Candy caminando angustiada de un lado a otro, y le dijo –

\- Venga srita. Candy, el Sr. Andrew acepto verla

\- George, ¿el abuelo William no esta molesto porque vine?

\- Molesto no, pero si bastante extrañado, aquí es, la dejo para que hable tranquilamente con el

\- Gracias George.

Candy toco y entro al no obtener respuesta, miro un enorme y elegante sillón y vio que aquel a quien creía el abuelo William se encontraba de espaldas, Candy se aclaro un poco la garganta antes de hablar y por fin dijo –

\- Buen día abuelo William, se que tal vez se estará preguntando el porque el atrevimiento de mi visita.

\- Albert fingió un poco la voz y dijo –

\- Así es jovencita, ¿Por qué has venido a verme?

Candy pareció de pronto reconocer la voz de Albert en aquel hombre que le daba la espalda pero luego pensó –

\- Por todos los cielos, estoy tan angustiada por Albert que hasta creo que la voz del abuelo William se le parece bastante.

Moviendo un poco la cabeza en forma negativa prosiguió -

\- Vera ud. abuelo William, hace un año que convivo con un amigo muy querido en Chicago, el siempre me ha respetado desde luego, eh ¿sabe? El… bueno decidí llevarlo a vivir conmigo porque el sufrió un accidente y perdió la memoria, y desde luego porque lo conozco desde que yo era una niña y se que es un hombre bueno y decente, ud. debe de estar enterado que yo soy enfermera, por eso decidí cuidarlo, ya sabe era mi deber y…

\- Espera un momento Candy

\- Perdón creo que hable demasiado rápido – menciono Candy apenada

\- Algo así jovencita, ¿sabes? tenía entendido que viajarías a Broadway a ver la obra que protagonizaría tu novio ¿Por qué decidiste regresar? – interrogo Albert un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de Candy

\- Porque algo dentro de mi corazón me decía que ese amigo tan querido me estaba necesitando

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- No sabría como explicarle abuelo William, pero no me equivoque, porque en cuanto llegue al departamento me dijeron que este había tenido un accidente, corrí a buscarlo a hospital y no lo encontré, salí desesperada a buscarlo pero no he sabido nada de el desde entonces y luego unos vecinos me dijeron que lo habían visto con unos maleantes, tengo miedo de que lo hayan secuestrado para hacerle daño, ayúdeme a encontrarlo por favor – suplico Candy cubriéndose el rostro y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- No llores Candy, me parte el alma y el corazón escucharte llorar – dijo Albert levantándose del enorme sillón y volteando hacia el enorme jardín, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla.

Candy al escuchar la voz de Albert se descubrió el rostro y miro la alta e imponente figura de el y dijo bastante sorprendida –

\- ¿Albert? ¿Albert eres tú?

\- Si pequeña soy yo – dijo Albert volviéndose hacia ella

\- Pero… pero ¿que estas haciendo tú aquí?

\- Candy, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew

\- ¿Entonces tú eres el abuelo William?

\- Así es pequeña, ven cálmate por favor – le dijo Albert al verla tan angustiada y confundida a la vez

\- Albert yo tuve tanto miedo por ti, por ud. no se como llamarlo ahora

\- Pequeña, llámame como siempre por favor, para ti soy Albert

\- Albert, ¿desde cuando recuperaste la memoria?

\- Ayer, al parecer un auto me golpeo y cuando estaba en el hospital lo recordé todo

\- Albert ¿Por qué no regresaste al departamento? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? No sabes lo angustiada que estaba – dijo Candy volviendo a llorar.

Albert seco cuidadosamente las lagrimas de ella con el pulgar, y tomándola por la barbilla la miro fijamente y le dijo en tono cariñoso –

\- Candy si pensaba regresar – mintió

\- ¿Entonces porque no me dejaste ni una nota?

\- Porque no tuve tiempo pequeña

\- O porque tal vez nunca tuviste la intensión de regresar – le reprocho ella dolida

\- Ven Candy, vamos a dar un paseo.

Cuando salieron George los miraba desde una ventana y sonrió al ver que el rostro de Albert era distinto, William se había enamorado de Candy, hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba, siempre le pedía a el que se hiciera cargo de lo que ocupase Candy, pero antes de su desaparición una vez conversando con el lo escucho decir muy animado que Candy se había vuelto una jovencita muy hermosa y atractiva, desde luego que le había aclarado a este que lo decía como su tutor solamente, pero George nunca le había escuchado hablar de nadie con tanta emoción.

Albert y Candy caminaban en silencio, ella por su parte pensaba –

\- Ya no podre decirle lo que siento por el, esto es horrible, el hombre que amo ahora resulta que es mi tutor y además la tía Elroy me odia, pero ¿y el? Tal vez en su amnesia se enamoro de mí, pero ahora que recupero la memoria…

Candy soltó un enorme suspiro y Albert volteo a mirarla de soslayo pero no dijo nada, estaba tan confundido y también pensó –

\- Aún me cuesta mucho trabajo creer que estas aquí pequeña, dices que estabas muy preocupada por mi, pero jamás mencionaste que me amabas, solo dijiste que yo era un amigo muy querido ¿Qué pasara con Terry y contigo?

Entonces el rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio le dijo –

\- Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí conmigo Candy

\- Y yo estoy tan contenta de haberte encontrado Albert, no sabes la angustia que pase, pensé tantas cosas malas

\- ¿Te preocuparía mucho que algo me pasara?

\- Oh si, muchísimo

\- ¿Tan desvalido crees que soy? ¿Crees que soy un hombre que no puedo defenderme de maleantes?

\- Claro que no, tú eres un hombre muy fuerte, grande, y musculoso – menciono ella un poco apenada.

Albert al verla sonrojarse sonrió y le dijo –

\- Jamás hubiera imaginado que pensaras todo eso de mi

\- Bueno si, pero también eres dulce, tierno y noble y las personas malas aprovechan esas bondades para hacerle daño a la gente tan buena como tú, por eso estaba tan preocupada-

Candy, ¿Qué va pasar contigo y con Terry? ¿no crees que se vaya a molestar porque no fuiste al estreno?

\- Bueno, pues espero que el entienda el motivo de mi regreso, además le escribí una pequeña carta diciéndole el porque faltaría, seguro que comprende

\- ¿Lo amas mucho?

\- Le tengo afecto, que es diferente

\- ¿Y a mí? – pregunto Albert sin pensar

\- También te tengo afecto, pero es distinto

\- Claro, es un afecto de amigos ¿cierto?

\- Albert ¿Por qué me estas preguntando todo esto?

\- Simple curiosidad

\- Albert ¿no recuerdas haber olvidado nada en el apartamento?

\- Pues la verdad es que no, espera ahora que lo mencionas…

\- ¿Recuerdas algo? – interrogo Candy emocionada

\- Recuerdo que ese día que te fuiste salí con poupett a dar un paseo y luego tuve el accidente y cuando estaba en el hospital ella no estaba conmigo

\- Ah claro poupett, no te preocupes porque la traje conmigo – dijo Candy simulando una sonrisa

\- ¿De veras? ¿y donde la dejaste?

Candy jamás imagino que llegaría sentir celos de una mofeta, pero sin embargo le molesto escuchar a Albert decir que solo recordaba haber dejado a poupett ¿y que pasaba con el poema que el había escrito diciéndole que la amaba? ¿Qué se encontraba triste sin ella? Candy sonrió melancólica y le dijo –

\- Cuando llegamos la solté por aquí, seguro que no tarda en aparecer

\- Tienes razón, andará dando un paseo por los alrededores

\- Albert, ¿entonces ni Archie ni Stear saben tampoco quien eres?

\- No Candy, nadie mas que la tía Elroy, George, algunos miembros del consejo y ahora tú lo saben, le pedí a George que le avisara a la tía Elroy que estaba aquí, pero que no quería ser molestado por nadie

\- Albert ¿Cómo es que tú eres el abuelo William siendo tan joven?

\- Mis padres murieron muy jóvenes y yo quede como el sucesor del clan Andrew, pero como era muy joven la tía Elroy me mando a estudiar, lejos, después George se encargo de prepararme para hacerme cargo de los negocios, yo estaba harto de todo y decidí viajar por todo el mundo, cuando decidí regresar finalmente a América el tren donde viajaba exploto y pues paso lo de mi amnesia

\- Comprendo

\- Candy, te gustaría ir un rato a la cabaña

\- Claro vamos.

Candy se sentía muy desilusionada de que Albert no hubiese recordado el poema, pero pensó que tal vez sería lo mejor ya que Albert seguía siendo su tutor y ella no podría jamás aspirar al amor de el, ¿quien era ella para pretender que el la amara? Tal vez el en su amnesia la amaba, pero ahora que había recuperado la memoria ese amor se había esfumado, que cruel era el destino con ella, necesito de verlo perdido para darse cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado y sobre todo de cuanto lo amaba, Albert noto la seriedad de ella y le pregunto –

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo pequeña?

\- Nada es solo que…

\- Habla Candy, no te quedes callada, ¿o es que me estas ocultando algo?

\- No, no te oculto nada, ¿sabes? me llamo mucho la atención un retrato que vi en la mansión

\- Bueno Candy hay varios ¿puedo saber cual en especial?

\- Si, había retratos de los chicos, pero también había uno de un joven muy parecido a Anthony, solo que ese joven era un poco más mayor.

Albert sonrió un poco de medio lado y deteniéndose en seco la tomo de ambas manos para enseguida mirarla fijamente y decirle –

\- Ese es aquel chico del espacio al que le dijiste llevaba faldas y que su música sonaba como caracoles arrastrándose

\- ¡Albert! ¿tu como sabes eso?

\- Pequeña, lo sé porque ese chico era yo

\- Tú… ¿tú eres mi príncipe de la colina?

\- Me temo que si Candy, y gracias por llamarme príncipe, eso es un halago para mi

\- Albert, yo te he buscado por tanto tiempo… te he buscado desde que era una niña, nunca te he olvidado mira aquí traigo tu insignia, siempre la cargo conmigo

\- ¿Y porque lo haces pequeña?

\- Porque siento como si el príncipe, bueno en este caso tu siempre estuvieras conmigo y además me da suerte

\- Esa insignia me la heredo mi padre, no sabes lo enojada que se puso la tía Elroy al enterarse que la había perdido

\- Ahora mismo te la devuélvo

\- Quédatela Candy, es tuya

\- Pero me dices que es la herencia de tu padre, yo no puedo, no debo, es algo muy especial e importante para ti

\- Así es, pero tu eres mucho mas importante y especial para mi Candy – menciono Albert acariciando con ternura el rostro de ella, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo y esta cerrara sus ojos y entreabriera los labios.

Albert de pronto se sintió confundido, era como si ella lo estuviese invitando a besarlos, suspirando fuertemente y haciendo uso de todo su dominio le dijo a Candy –

\- Mira pequeña, ya casi llegamos

\- Si, es cierto, será mejor que continuemos ¿verdad?

\- Espero que poupett se encuentre ahí

\- Casi estoy segura de que así es – dijo Candy sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron efectivamente poupett estaba ahí, en cuanto vio a Albert salto a su hombro y Albert feliz acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña y traviesa mofeta, Candy miraba la hermosa escena y de pronto pensó –

\- No sabes como te envidio en estos momento poupett, tú le puedes demostrar a Albert tu cariño en cambio yo…

Albert al notarla tan seria le pregunto –

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, es solo que me conmueve mucho ver como quieres a poupett

\- También te quiero a ti Candy, claro de una manera diferente

\- ¿Y de que manera me quieres?

\- Bueno, ya sabes que eres muy importante para mi, eres mi amiga, eres mi confidente

\- Es cierto, somos y siempre seremos grandes amigos ¿verdad?

\- Los mejores, ¿te parece si regresamos?

\- Claro.

Cuando regresaban Candy no pudo evitar decirle a Albert un poco antes de entrar a la mansión –

\- Te quiero mucho Albert, tuve tanto miedo de perderte, por favor prométeme que nunca mas te iras de mi lado

\- Te lo prometo Candy.

CONTINUARA…

Pues bien chicas, gracias por acompañarme nuevamente, con sus comentarios me dan nuevas ideas, y este fic es de todas uds. porque créanme que cada comentario lo tomo en cuenta por eso digo que este fic es de todas uds.

Con mucho cariño su amiga Demonyc o Mony como uds. quieran decirme.


	3. Chapter 3

ANHELOS

CAPITITULO 3

Cuando ambos entraron a la mansión se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver a Elroy sentada en el enorme recibidor quien corrió y abrazo a Albert con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo –

\- William, tuve tanto miedo de que no volvieras nunca, pensé tantas cosas malas ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Tía ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿acaso George no le aviso que estaba bien y que no quería que me molestaran?

\- Si me lo dijo, pero comprende que después de tanto tiempo necesitaba verte y cerciorarme por mi misma que estabas bien

\- Pues ya lo vio tía, estoy perfectamente bien

\- No sabes cuanto me alegro, y tu ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? sabes perfectamente que no eres bienvenida a esta casa, y ahora mas que ya no eres una Andrew

\- ¿Cómo? – menciono Candy sorprendida

\- Tía por favor

\- Por favor nada William, no te das cuenta que esta chica es una descarada, por eso mande a que se le retirara el apellido, no iba permitir que lo siguiera enlodando con su vergonzoso comportamiento

\- Yo no tengo nada de que avergonzarme tía Elroy – se defendió Candy

\- No vuelvas a llamarme tía, porque ya no eres mas una Andrew, jamás debí permitir que William me obligara a hacerte parte de una familia tan distinguida como la nuestra, ahora largo de mi casa.

Candy no pudo soportar más y salió corriendo sin escuchar que Albert la llamaba desesperado y después se volvió a mirar a su tía para decirle –

\- Ud. y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente después

\- Espera William, deja que esa chiquilla se vaya de una vez por todas.

Pero Albert ya corría desesperado tras de Candy, cuando por fin la alcanzo la abrazo por la pequeña cintura y le dijo –

\- No te vayas Candy, por favor déjame explicarte

\- Esta bien – dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas

\- Ven vayamos adentro

\- Pero es que tu tía no desea que yo este aquí

\- Candy, esa también es mi casa, por favor vamos.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se permitía disfrutar por primera vez como mujer del exquisito aroma de su cuerpo y de los fuertes brazos de aquel maravilloso hombre que la fue soltando poco a poco para regresar a la mansión., Albert la puso frente a el y le dijo –

\- Pequeña, te aseguro que tratare de arreglar esta situación, ven vamos adentro que ya esta refrescando un poco - dijo este quitándose el saco y poniéndoselo a Candy sobre los hombros.

Al entrar Elroy miro con recelo a Candy pero antes de que dijera nada, Albert dijo en tono determinante –

\- Candy se quedara aquí hasta mi presentación como patriarca del clan Andrew y si después de eso ella decide irse yo no me opondré, pero le pido tía que trate a Candy con respeto

\- Esta bien William, compermiso – dijo Elroy en tono molesto y retirándose indignada

\- Albert yo no quiero incomodar a tu tía, lo mejor será que me vaya

\- ¿Eso es lo que en realidad deseas pequeña? - interrogo acercando un poco su rostro al de ella

\- En realidad quiero quedarme un poco mas a tu lado

\- Entonces quédate, te necesito a mi lado, ahora ven vamos al estudio deseo explicarte lo del apellido

\- Esta bien, vamos.

Caminaron hasta el enorme estudio y Albert invito a sentarse a Candy a su lado, entonces Albert comenzó a decir –

\- Candy tú ya no ere mas una Andrew, George me informo que durante mi ausencia la tía le ordeno que hiciera algunos tramites para revocarte el apellido, yo lamentablemente apenas me entere el día de ayer cuando fui a ver a George, así que como comprenderás creo que ha sido una desagradable noticia para ambos

\- Albert, ¿tu sabes por qué tu tía decidió retirarme el apellido?

Este se quedo un tanto pensativo y después de algunos segundos se levanto y dijo –

\- Al parecer tanto Neal como Eliza le vinieron con mentiras a la tía

\- ¿Qué clase de mentiras?

\- Según George, le dijeron que vivías con un vagabundo, y que estabas enlodando el ilustre apellido de los Andrew – menciono Albert en tono sarcástico

\- Debí suponerlo, ellos nunca me han querido

\- Pero yo si te quiero Candy, y eso es lo que importa

\- Yo también te quiero mucho Albert

\- Candy, te prometo que voy a arreglar esta situación para que vuelvas a ser una Andrew

\- Albert… yo no quiero ser mas una Andrew

\- Pero pequeña…

\- Tampoco quiero que me sigas llamando pequeña, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que ya no soy una niña? soy una mujer Albert, mírame por favor, mírame bien y dime si te parece que sigo siendo una pequeña.

Albert se turbo un poco al ver como Candy le estaba diciendo que la mirara bien y que le dijera si le parecía que seguía siendo una niña, desde luego que ya no era mas una niña, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de cómo sus curvas delicadas se asomaban traviesas tras su blanco uniforme, sus vestidos y que decir de aquel pijama a rayas, cada noche soñaba con ella, y sus sueños con ella no eran para nada inocentes, en mas de dos ocasiones se levanto bastante agitado y sudando copiosamente, porque anhelaba su presencia junto a el, anhelaba sentir su cuerpo delicado y pequeño perdiéndose entre los pliegues de su piel, de pronto sintió como su rostro y su cuerpo comenzaban a encenderse y carraspeando un poco dijo –

\- Claro que me doy cuenta de que ya no eres mas una niña Candy, ahora eres una mujer hermosa y …– (deseable pensó para si)

\- ¿Y?

\- Y muy atractiva para muchos jóvenes

\- Mentiroso, ni siquiera has notado que cambie mi peinado hace tiempo

\- Claro que me di cuenta Candy

\- ¿Y porque nunca me has dicho como me veo?

\- Perdona Candy, es solo que pensé que te gustaría escucharlo primero de labios de Terry.

Candy no dijo nada y eso le dolió muchísimo a Albert, porque entonces quería decir que el no tenía ninguna esperanza con ella, si tan solo le hubiera dicho o insinuado que se había quitado esa imagen de niña para el, entonces tal vez en esos momentos la habría tomado entre sus brazos para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, pero no fue así, Candy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos le dijo –

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien que?

\- Dime te gusta como me veo

\- Desde luego, te vez hermosa con el cabello suelto, das la apariencia de un felino

\- ¿En serio? Grrr – pregunto e hizo como que gruñía en tono coqueto mientras jugueteaba con su abundante y rubia melena.

Y Albert sintió como se derretía al ver como ella se revolvía el cabello en forma salvaje y algo sugerente, carraspeo un poco nuevamente y dijo –

\- En verdad te miras hermosa Candy, ehhh… por favor deja de hacer eso ¿quieres?

\- Perdona, no pensé que te molestara – dijo Candy un tanto desilusionada y haciendo un pequeño puchero que Albert por poco se cae de espaldas, al ver lo sexy que ella se miraba haciendo aquella mueca

\- Candy, desde luego que no me molesta pero quiero que hablemos seriamente ¿si?

\- Esta bien, perdona, sigo siendo una maleducada

\- Claro que no Candy, me gusta como eres, pero retomando el tema, ¿dime porque no quieres mas ser una Andrew?

\- Albert yo te quiero agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi, pero no quiero seguir causándoles molestias

\- Tu no causas ninguna molestia Candy

\- Bueno tal vez a ti no, ¿pero que me dices de la Sra. Elroy? ella no me soporta, tampoco quiero que tengas problemas con los miembros del consejo, con los Leagan

\- ¿Es solo por eso Candy? – interrogo Albert clavándole la mirada con insistencia.

Ella de después de un corto silencio respondió -

\- Si, es solo por eso

\- Esta bien Candy, si eso es lo que realmente deseas ya no serás mas una Andrew, pero antes tienes que prometerme que te quedaras conmigo hasta el día de mi presentación

\- Yo no creo que eso sea una buena idea Albert

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar los miembros del consejo y los Leagan cuando sepan que estuvimos viviendo juntos?

\- ¿Eso que importa? ¿acaso no te gustaría ver la cara que pondrán los Leagan al ver que yo soy ese vagabundo con el que vivías? Además se me acaba de ocurrir algo que hará la fiesta muy interesante

\- ¡Albert! ¿Que planeas?

\- Te lo diré solo si me prometes que te quedaras hasta mi presentación

\- Eres un tramposo, sabes perfectamente que soy bastante curiosa y por eso te aprovechas ¿verdad?

\- Mmm algo así Candy ¿entonces que dices? – interrogo Albert sonriendo coqueto

\- Pues digo que acepto, ¿pero ahora dime que planeas para tu presentación?

\- Candy para mi presentación le diré a mi tía que organice una fiesta de disfraces

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Claro, veras que va a ser muy divertido

\- Ya lo creo que si, pero antes me gustaría que hablaras con Stear para que desista de enlistarse en la guerra, convéncelo Albert por favor, estamos muy angustiados por su necedad en irse, sobre todo Patty, no sabes lo que esta sufriendo

\- Te prometo que tratare de convencerlo Candy

\- Gracias Albert

\- Ahora Candy creo que es hora de descansar, le diré a Dorothy que te lleve a tu antigua habitación

\- Yo se donde esta Albert, gracias.

Cuando Candy se retiro y Albert se dirigió enseguida a la habitación de Elroy para hablar sobre Candy, toco la puerta y después entro, vio a Elroy muy seria y esta dijo –

\- Espero que hayas recapacitado y echado a esa chiquilla inmoral de aquí

\- Tía por favor modérese, ahora siéntese por favor, es necesario que hablemos muy seriamente

\- Esta bien, supongo que estas enterado de porque le pedí a George que se hiciera cargo de retirarle a esa… muchacha el apellido Andrew

\- Si, lo estoy, pero antes déjeme aclararle algunas cosas

\- No me digas que apruebas el que ella haya estado viviendo con un don nadie, yo no podía permitir que nuestro apellido anduviera en boca de todo mundo solo porque esa jovencita siempre ha hecho lo que le ha venido en gana

\- ¿A ud. le consta que ella vivía inmoralmente con un vagabundo?-

\- Bueno, personalmente no la vi, pero Eliza y Neal si la vieron y eso me basta, no pretenderás que dude de la palabra de mis sobrinos ¿o si?

\- Tía por favor, ud. sabe perfectamente que ellos siempre han odiado a Candy

\- Eso no es cierto, además tu apenas y conoces a esa chiquilla, no sabes la de cosas que hizo en el colegio, ¿sabias que la expulsaron porque la encontraron en los establos con un joven?

\- Eso es una vil mentira, Eliza urdió un plan para que corrieran a Candy del colegio, pero no he venido a hablar del pasado sino del presente

\- Es que es necesario que sepas todo lo que esa chiquilla estuvo haciendo mientras tu estuviste desaparecido, y para colmo ahora resulta que Neal dice estar enamorado de ella, como comprenderás yo no voy a permitir semejante relación.

Albert se levanto molesto y sin pensarlo dijo con la voz temblando de coraje –

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que ese estúpido esta enamorado de Candy?

\- William no te permito que te expreses así delante de mí

\- Disculpe tía, pero quiero que me explique eso que acaba de decirme

\- Mira, lee con tus propios ojos la carta que acaba de enviarme Sarah – dijo Elroy entregando una carta a Albert.

\- Albert comenzó a leer aquella carta que iba dirigida a Elroy.

Tía Elroy

Necesito de su ayuda, pues Neal hablo conmigo el día de ayer y me dijo que esta profundamente enamorado de Candy y que se quiere casar con ella, desde luego que le dije que ella ya no esta a nuestra altura puesto que ya no es mas una Andrew, además todos sabemos que ella vive en unión libre con un hombre que sabrá Dios que mañas tenga, por eso le ruego que hable con Neal para que recapacite y desista de esa idea absurda de casarse con Candy, seguro que solamente se trata de un capricho, ud. y yo sabemos como son los hombres y seguro que a Neal le atrae la facilidad de esa chica, seguro que ella anduvo coqueteando con mi pobre bebé y ahora se esta haciendo la difícil con el para poder entrar nuevamente a la familia.

En espera de su respuesta.

Sarah Leagan.

Albert apenas y podía contener la rabia, y soltando y fuerte suspiro le entrego la carta a su tía y le pregunto –

\- Tía ¿Qué opinión tiene ud. de mi?

\- No entiendo a que viene esto William

\- Contésteme, míreme bien y dígame que opinaría de mi si me viera en la calle, claro si ud. no supiera quien soy realmente

\- Pues a pesar de la facha que traes, se ve que eres un caballero distinguido y elegante

\- ¿Esta segura?

\- Desde luego, a leguas se mira que eres gente bien

\- Pues sus queridos sobrinos Leagan no opinan lo mismo

\- Sigo sin entender y francamente no me gusta este juego de palabras William, así que habla claro

\- Esta bien, tía yo soy ese vagabundo que vivió con Candy

\- No puedo creer hasta que grado eres capaz de mentir por esa chiquilla, ¿Qué diablos te sucede William?

\- No estoy mintiendo tía, yo estuve viviendo con Candy porque el tren en el que viajaba, exploto y perdí la memoria, ella me atendió durante todo el tiempo que estuve desaparecido

\- ¿Es verdad eso William?

\- No tengo porque mentirle y puedo asegurarle que Candy es la mujer mas decente y buena que conozco

\- Pero es que Eliza y Neal...

\- Eliza y Neal mienten, están llenos de odio y resentimiento contra Candy, pero escúcheme bien tía, si alguien se atreve a tocarle un solo cabello a Candy o a hacer alguna insinuación malintencionada en contra de ella, le prometo que me van a conocer, así hágaselo saber a su querida familia política y desde ahora le digo que no permitiré que ese mocoso insolente y caprichoso de Neal se acerque a ella, ah otra cosa no quiero que los Leagan se enteren quien soy todavía

\- ¿Le devolverás nuevamente el apellido? – interrogo Elroy bastante contrariada por la actitud de Albert

\- No, pero no por que ud. no quiera, sino porque ella me lo pidió

\- ¿Y porque te pediría algo así?

\- Sera porque ella no ocupa un apellido de abolengo para abrirse paso por la vida, ahora bien, es necesario que ya me presente ante la sociedad como el patriarca del Clan Andrew, así que por favor le pido que se haga cargo de organizar todo, quiero que sea algo especial

\- Esta bien, yo me haré cargo de todo

\- Gracias, tía quiero que la fiesta sea de disfraces

\- ¿Pero como se te ocurre semejante idea? Eso se me hace de muy mal gusto

\- ¿Acaso no dicen que soy un hombre muy misterioso y excéntrico?

\- Pues si pero…

\- Pero es lo que deseo tía, a propósito mandare traer a Stear de Chicago

\- ¿Pasa algo con el?

\- Pasa que quiere enlistarse para la guerra, y voy a tratar de convencerlo para que desista

\- ¿Pero que se le ha metido en la cabeza a ese muchacho tonto? Tienes que convencerlo William por favor

\- Tratare tía se lo prometo

\- Gracias William.

Albert salió de la habitación de su tía y se dirigió hacia la suya, en cuanto entro se dejo caer sobre la enorme cama mientras pensaba –

\- Tengo que hablar cuanto antes con Stear para convencerlo que desista de ir a esa tonta guerra, el es el único de mis sobrinos que sabrá quien soy realmente, en cuando a ti mi querida Candy, no se como voy a hacer para no decirte cuanto te amo.

Se cambio rápido para bajar a cenar y vio que Candy estaba ayudando a Dorothy a poner la mesa, se le veía tan linda con ese hermoso vestido tan ceñido a su pequeña cintura y con el cabello sujetado en una graciosa cola alta con una delicada cinta, ella estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Albert hasta que el poso su mano encima de la de ella para impedirle que tomara un plato y sonriendo le dijo –

\- ¿Me permites hacerlo a mi?

\- ¡Albert! Me espantaste

\- ¿Tan feo soy? – bromeo el mientras Dorothy se retiraba discretamente

\- Claro que no, al contrario ya te había dicho que eres muy buen mozo, lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta a que hora llegaste

\- Me gusta el peinado que te hiciste, te ves hermosa Candy

\- Gracias Albert, lo hice pensando en ti

\- ¿De veras? – menciono Albert emocionado.

Candy no alcanzo a contestar porque vio a Elroy parada frente a ellos que los miraba con cierta curiosidad, entonces dijo –

\- Buenas noches, Candy ¿Por qué estas poniendo tú la mesa? Ese trabajo es de Dorothy, deja que ella lo haga

\- Bueno es que me gusta ayudar, a mi no me molesta se lo aseguro

\- Ya lo se, pero eres invitada de William, así que por favor siéntate

\- Esta bien Sra. Elroy como ud. diga.

Elroy tomo la campanilla que había junto a la mesa y la toco para ordenar que sirvieran la cena, poco rato después se presento George y disculpándose por la demora dijo –

\- William, es necesario que regrese mañana a Chicago, al parecer se presento un pequeño problema en el corporativo

\- Esta bien George, de hecho iba pedirte que le entregaras una pequeña nota a Stear para que venga a verme, quiero platicar con el

\- ¿Le vas a decir quien eres?

\- Es necesario que lo sepa

\- ¿Y Archie?

\- El todavía no, por eso le vas a entregar la nota a Stear, le dices que es de parte el abuelo William

\- Esta bien, mañana parto muy temprano y antes de ir al corporativo, paso a entregarle la nota a Stear.

Tanto Candy como Elroy estuvieron muy calladas durante la cena, sin embargo Elroy no pudo dejar de notar que Candy ya no era la misma, ahora se miraba mas mujer, tampoco pudo evitar notar como de vez en cuando Albert la miraba con cierto disimulo, pero la mirada que Albert le dirigía a Candy no era ni la de un tutor ni la de un hermano, la estaba mirando como solo un hombre puede mirar a una mujer que le gusta, entonces se pregunto a si misma –

\- Si vivieron juntos tanto tiempo, es imposible que no haya pasado nada entre ellos, tal vez Albert no recuerde por su amnesia ¿pero ella? Puedo ver que ya no es mas una niña, tiene la mirada de una mujer enamorada, pero Eliza me aseguro que Candy es novia del actor Terry Grandchester, ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué enredo es este? ¿si ella es novia de ese actor como le permitió que viviera con William? Ningún hombre en sus cinco sentidos permitiría semejante cosa, ese mundo de la farándula es bastante liberal.

Cuando ya estaban sirviendo el postre, Elroy se dirigió a Candy y le dijo –

\- Candy, tengo entendido que tu novio es un actor que se esta dando a conocer, creo que se llama Terry Grandchester.

Candy un tanto sorprendida solo atino a decir -

\- Bueno yo no diría que es mi novio precisamente, sabe solo compartimos de vez en cuando algunas cartas, se podría decir que es algo platónico

\- ¿Quieres decir que para ti no tiene ninguna importancia?

\- Es solo que nos conocemos desde el colegio San Pablo, y bueno el nunca se me declaro ni nada por el estilo, simplemente creo que ambos asumimos que éramos novios, pero no es nada formal.

Ahora eran Albert y George quienes guardaban silencio, sin embargo Albert sintió una enorme punzada de celos al escuchar como Candy decía que seguía siendo novia de Terry., de pronto Elroy le hizo una pregunta a Candy que esta hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro –

\- ¿Y me podrías decir como consideras tu relación con mi sobrino? William me contó que vivieron cerca de un año juntos, claro el me dice que tu lo ayudaste durante su amnesia, pero me gustaría saber como te sientes respecto a el.

Candy sintió la mirada de George, el sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Albert, y casi le rogó con la mirada que no dijera nada, George le sonrió con tranquilidad y esta contesto –

\- Yo le tengo un afecto muy especial a Albert

\- ¿Qué tipo de afecto?

Albert se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Candy y le dijo a su tía –

\- Tía por favor, deje de estar interrogando a Candy, ella es libre de hacer y querer a quien le plazca

\- Yo solo quería hacerle conversación William

\- Una conversación que la hace incomodarse bastante

\- Tienes razón William, bueno ahora si me disculpan me retiro a mis habitaciones, buenas noches.

CONTINUARA…

Bien mis niñas, pues ni se imaginan lo que viene en la presentación de Albert, solo les pido que me ayuden con los disfraces, créanme que son bienvenidas todas sus sugerencias.

Les mando un enorme abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 4

George decidió retirarse también para darles un poco mas de privacidad, y cuando ambos se quedaron solos Albert dijo –

\- Candy disculpa a la tía Elroy por favor, no tenia ningún derecho de hacerte ese tipo de preguntas

\- No tienes porque disculparte Albert, es natural que quiera saber que tipo de afecto siento por ti y por Terry – menciono ella sintiendo arder sus mejillas.

Albert la miro profundamente, por un momento estuvo a punto de confesarle cuanto la amaba, sin embargo se contuvo y sonriendo un poco menciono –

\- ¿Y ya pensaste que disfraz usaras?

\- Todavía no estoy muy segura

\- Entonces quiere decir que ya tienes contemplado alguno ¿verdad?

\- Bueno es que me gustaría que mi disfraz fuera relacionado con el tuyo, claro si no te molesta

\- Claro que no me molesta, por el contrario es un halago para mi, ¿sabes? tu me debes un baile y creo que ha llegado el momento de que cumplas

\- No comprendo

\- ¿Recuerdas el día del festival de mayo?

\- Claro que si, ese día me castigaron y tu me mandaste los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta, que por cierto me fueron de mucha utilidad para poder asistir al festival

\- Pues bien, recuerdo haber sido invitado, pero después me informaste que estarías castigada, debo admitir que me sentí un tanto desilusionado

\- Lamento tanto mi comportamiento…siempre fui algo desobediente

\- No Candy, no lo digo por eso, sino porque ese iba a ser nuestro primer baile, pero ahora lo podemos remediar, el día de mi presentación estarás a mi lado y me gustaría que tu fueras vestida de Julieta y yo de Romeo

\- ¡Albert! eso me parece una idea maravillosa

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Claro que si

\- De cualquier manera me gustaría saber en que habías pensado Candy

\- En realidad también había pensando en ese disfraz, en ocasiones siento como si fuéramos dos almas gemelas ¿tu no Albert?

\- Albert tomo de las manos a Candy y le dijo –

\- Candy yo siento tantas cos…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Dorothy entro para preguntar si se les ofrecía algo, Albert soltó de inmediato las manos de Candy y solo menciono –

\- No Dorothy, gracias ya no se nos ofrece nada

\- Disculpe Sr. Willian, no quise interrumpir

\- No interrumpiste nada Dorothy – menciono Candy un tanto desilusionada

\- Pues bien Candy, ya es un poco tarde y casi no has descansado, además yo tengo que escribir la nota para mandársela a Stear

\- Tienes razón Albert, me retiro a descansar, buenas noches

\- Espera Candy, te acompaño.

Ambos iban en un profundo silencio mientras subían las escaleras, Albert apenas podía creer cuan cerca estuvo de decirle a Candy lo que sentía por ella, por un momento se sintió un poco molesto por la interrupción de Dorothy, sin embargo ahora lo agradecía profundamente, tal vez era lo mejor, pues en el fondo de su corazón pensaba que si lo hubiera hecho las cosas ya no serían iguales y que tal vez ella decidiera irse antes de su presentación., cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a la habitación de ella ambos suspiraron y Albert dijo –

\- Bueno Candy, ¿te parece si mañana salimos a dar un paseo a caballo?

\- Claro que si

\- Perfecto, entonces paso por ti mañana temprano, descansa Candy, ah y prepárate por que yo soy un muy buen jinete

\- Y yo soy mejor amazona, ya lo veras Albert – lo reto Candy con una hermosa sonrisa

\- Ya lo veremos mañana, buenas noches.

Albert se despidió de ella para luego darle un leve beso en la mejilla, pero Candy sorpresivamente volvió un poco el rostro y el beso casi rozo la comisura de sus labios haciendo que Candy temblara un poco y el corazón de Albert comenzara a latir apresuradamente, acto seguido Candy se metió rápidamente a la habitación dejando a Albert afuera bastante confundido, y con el corazón a punto de explotar por la emoción, se retiro de ahí segundos después mientras se preguntaba –

\- ¿Qué fue eso? si Candy no se hubiera encerrado en su habitación creo que no hubiera podido contenerme, ¡Dios! ayúdame a controlar mis sentimientos, no quiero asustarla.

Después camino hacía donde era la biblioteca y después de servirse un poco de whisky para relajarse comenzó a escribir la pequeña nota para Stear., cuando termino salió un poco a caminar por el inmenso jardín, la noche estaba estrellada y demasiado callada, de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien, se volvió un poco y miro que era George quien le dijo –

\- William, pensé que ya estarías dormido

\- No, no tengo sueño, me siento algo inquieto

\- ¿Puedo saber porque?

\- Bueno, es que me preocupa mucho Alistear, espero convencerlo para que no se enliste

\- Stear es un muchacho inteligente y creo que entenderá

\- Pero es un muchacho al fin y al cabo George, y cuando uno es joven comete muchas equivocaciones, nos dejamos guiar por nuestros impulsos, nos volvemos ciegos ante algunas circunstancias

\- Caramba William, estas hablando como un viejo, tu también eres muy joven, solo eres un poco mas mayor que ellos, pero al fin y al cabo eres un joven, has viajado por casi todo el mundo y tenido algunas experiencias difíciles, y eso te ha vuelto mas maduro

\- Tal vez tengas razón George, pero recuerda que cada día se aprende algo nuevo, descubrimos sentimientos nuevos que nunca nos imaginamos que pueden hacernos sus prisioneros

\- ¿Acaso te sientes prisionero de tus sentimientos?

\- Un poco si, ¿sabes George? Daría todo lo que tengo en este mismo instante por volver a ser simplemente Albert y no William Albert Andrew

\- William sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hijo, por eso quisiera que me respondieras con toda honestidad una pregunta

\- Desde luego George, sabes que yo también te aprecio bastante, dime ¿cual es esa pregunta?

\- ¿Qué sientes por la srita. Candy?

Albert no supo que responder ante aquel cuestionamiento tan directo de George, después de algunos segundos dijo –

\- George ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

\- William, no me respondas con otra pregunta, ¿a que le tienes miedo?

\- Al rechazo George… lo que pasa es que me enamore perdidamente de Candy, no me preguntes como paso, porque ni siquiera yo mismo se la respuesta, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que la necesito como el aire que respiro

\- ¿Y porque no se lo dices?

\- Te lo acabo de decir George, temo que me rechace, que se vaya de mi lado, no quiero alejarla

\- ¿Y no te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por ti?

\- Eso es imposible George, tu la escuchaste durante la cena, ella sigue siendo novia de Terry

\- William ¿acaso no escuchaste que era una relación platónica?

\- Pero al fin y al cabo una relación George, no sabes lo celoso que me siento de el, además el es mi amigo

\- Y ella la mujer que amas, conquístala William

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que traicione a un amigo?

\- Te estoy diciendo que luches por el amor de la mujer que amas, hazlo William, tal vez te sorprendas

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? Me lo dices que una seguridad que me esta haciendo dudar, ¿acaso Candy te ha dicho algo?

\- Yo solo digo lo que veo William, piénsalo porque el verdadero amor se presenta solo una vez en la vida

\- Pero George…

\- Piénsalo bien William, ahora me retiro a descansar, buenas noches

\- Espera George, tu sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir

\- Ya dije lo que tenia que decir, lo demás te toca averiguarlo a ti

\- Esta bien George, creo que ya es bastante tarde, también me retiro a descansar y aprovecho para darte la nota para Stear

\- Muy bien William, vamos.

Cuando Albert entro a su habitación no dejaba de pensar en lo que habían platicado el y George, no sabía porque pero la conversación con este le había hecho dudar un poco, tal vez Candy si se sintiera atraída por el, ¿pero y si no?

En otra habitación Candy no podía dormir, ahora podía reconocer el verdadero amor en Albert, se había dado cuenta que lo de Terry era una simple ilusión de adolescente, una chiquillada, en cambio el era todo lo que ella necesitaba para poder sentirse viva, pero el parecía no recordar el amor y la tristeza que había plasmado en aquel poema que encontró sobre la mesa del apartamento que compartieran, y para colmo era nada menos que el patriarca del Clan Andrew, un hombre muy importante al que ella ni siquiera podría aspirar mas que como amigo.

A la mañana siguiente todavía no se levantaba cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta, se levanto de un salto al pensar que de seguro se había quedado dormida y Albert era quien estaría tocando a su puerta, sin embargo para su alivio escucho a Dorothy decir –

\- Candy, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro Dorothy, pasa

\- Buen día, veo que todavía no te levantabas

\- ¿Que hora es?

\- Temprano, mira el Sr. William te envía esto y dice que te espera en la sala

\- Gracias Dorothy ¿sabes que es?

\- Al parecer ropa para montar

\- Albert siempre esta en todo, yo ni siquiera traje ropa para montar

\- Bien Candy, entonces voy a prepararte el baño

\- Gracias Dorothy, pero lo haré yo misma

\- Pero Candy…

\- Pero nada, mejor dile a Albert que no tardare por favor

\- Esta bien, como tu lo quieras.

Candy se ducho rápidamente y se puso aquel hermoso traje que le había regalado Albert, el pantalón se le ajustaba bien al cuerpo así como el elegante saco, finalmente bajo y Albert pudo admirar la hermosa y delicada figura de Candy., no pudo evitar decir con emoción –

\- Candy estas hermosa, esa ropa te queda muy bien

\- Gracias Albert, el traje esta precioso

\- Lo que pasa es que a ti se te mira hermoso, pero bueno dejémonos de plática, ahora dime ¿esta lista para montar?

\- Mas que lista, ya veras como te voy a ganar

\- Pues eso lo veremos.

Mientras tanto George llegaba a la elegante casa de Chicago, apenas iba entrar a la sala cuando escucho a Archie decirle a Stear en tono por demás molesto –

\- Que demonios te pasa Alistear, ¿Por qué insistes tanto en ir a esa maldita guerra? ¿es para convertirte en héroe acaso? ¿Es para pilotear un avión en forma?

\- Por favor Archie no digas estupideces, quiero enlistarme porque siento que es mi deber cívico ayudar a mis compatriotas, no puedo quedarme así como si nada sucediera, ¿Por qué te es tan difícil comprender eso?

\- Porque no quiero que nada te pase hermano, tengo mucho miedo por ti

\- No me va a pasar nada

\- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? ¿acaso inventaste algún traje para que no te pasara nada? Por Dios Stear reacciona

\- Mira Archie, mi decisión ya esta tomada y no pienso cambiar de idea por ningún motivo

\- Eso lo veremos – menciono Archie molesto

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿escribirle al abuelo William para que me niegue su autorización?

\- Si sigues con esa necedad de enlistarte ten por seguro que lo haré, el hará por todos los medios que te rechacen

\- Tu no te atreverías a hacer algo así, jamás te lo perdonaría Archivald

\- No me importa que no me perdones nunca con tal de que estés sano y salvo

\- Archie por favor entiende

\- No Stear, entiende tú – grito Archie.

George al escucharlos tan alterados decidió entrar y decir –

\- Buenos días jóvenes, espero no interrumpir nada

\- George ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – interrogo Stear

\- Seré breve, el Sr. William me pidió que le entregara esta nota joven Stear.

Stear miro molesto a Archie y este alzando los hombros dijo –

\- Yo no he dicho nada

\- George ¿ud. sabe lo que dice la nota?

\- No joven Stear, será mejor que la lea, ahora me retiro pero pasare por su respuesta mas tarde

\- Esta bien George, muchas gracias.

Cuando George se retiro, Stear abrió rápidamente la nota y comenzó a leer.

Alistear

Es necesario que vengas a verme, tenemos que tratar un tema un tanto delicado y no me gustaría hacerlo mediante esta pequeña nota, estoy en Lakewood.

Solo te pido que vengas tu, ah por cierto, antes de venir cómprate un disfraz y dile a tu hermano que también compre uno para el, muy pronto será mi presentación ante la sociedad y lo haré en una fiesta de disfraces., te espero mañana mismo en la mansión.

Saludos cordiales

William Andrew.

Archie miraba intrigado a su hermano y le pregunto –

\- ¿Que dice la nota Stear?

\- El abuelo William quiere que vaya mañana a verlo, dice que desea tratar un tema delicado conmigo, Archie ¿acaso te atreviste a escribirle al abuelo William sobre mis planes?

\- Si claro, como es un hombre que se le puede localizar a la vuelta de la esquina… piensa Stear, el único que sabe siempre donde esta es George y a veces hasta lo dudo

\- Tienes razón, me pregunto que será lo que desea tratar conmigo

\- Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que empacar para ir a Lakewood

\- Espera Archie, el desea verme solo a mi

\- ¿Quiere decir que te pide que no vaya yo?

\- Así es, solo me pide en su nota que te diga que te compres un disfraz

\- ¿Un disfraz? ¿y para que querría yo un disfraz?

\- Al parecer pronto hará su presentación y será durante una fiesta de disfraces

\- Jajajajaja vaya que es excéntrico el abuelo

\- ¡Archivald!

\- Es la verdad Stear, no me puedo imaginar que disfraz usaría un anciano, va resultar muy cómico verlo

\- Tienes razón, deberías de avisarle a Annie para que ella también se compre un disfraz

\- Y tu a Patty

\- Todavía no se, puesto que no se si me vaya a quedar para la fiesta de su presentación

\- Sigues empecinado en lo mismo

\- Pues si

\- De cualquier forma cuando le diga a Annie sobre la fiesta, estoy seguro se lo contara a Patty, así que deberías de hacerlo Stear o ¿acaso no quieres a Patty?

\- Desde luego que la quiero, la amo, por algo es mi novia ¿o no?

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Esta bien, lo haré cuando regrese de ver al abuelo William.

En Lakewood, un par de rubios galopaban tratando de demostrarse uno al otro quien era mejor con los caballos, ambos estaban algo agotados pero ninguno se rendía, Albert no podía dejar de admirar lo buena amazona que era Candy, se le miraba tan hermosa con sus mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello un tanto alborotado, Albert decidió detenerse y Candy al ver que el no la seguía también lo hizo, entonces se giro y vio que el se bajaba del hermoso animal para dirigirse a ella caminando, cuando ella se iba a bajar también, sintió como unos fuertes brazos le sujetaron por la cintura para ayudarla, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se hicieron uno solo, así se quedaron por algunos momentos sin escuchar otra cosa que no fuera su agitada respiración entonces Candy se acerco todavía mas a Albert y en un leve susurro dijo –

\- Albert

\- ¿Qué te pasa Candy? ¿estas cansada?

\- Eh… un poco agitada solamente

\- Claro, eres una muy buena amazona, me has ganado

\- Pues si ¿verdad? aunque mas que ganar me doy cuenta que a tu lado siempre pierdo

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Candy?

\- No por nada, yo me entiendo, será mejor que regresemos, tu tía nos debe estar esperando para desayunar

\- Tienes razón, vamos.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, Candy iba demasiado callada y seria, Albert la miraba y la notaba un poco triste, entonces le pregunto –

\- ¿Porque estas tan callada Candy? ¿estas pensando Terry?

\- No, no pensaba en el

\- ¿Entonces que te pasa? pareces triste

\- Solo pensaba que la vida en ocasiones es muy injusta ¿no lo crees?

\- Pues si, yo quisiera ser nuevamente aquel hombre amnésico que no tenía tantas cosas por que preocuparse, aquel hombre que vivía día a día con una hermosa y simpática rubia de ojos hermosos y soñadores

\- Yo también extraño a ese amnésico ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué extrañas de el?

\- Mmm, bueno además de su exquisita comida, extraño nuestras charlas, extraño esos fuertes brazos donde siempre me he sentido acogida y protegida, extraño su presencia desenfadada y rebelde

\- Candy ¿crees que he cambiado?

\- Si Albert, ya no eres el mismo conmigo, en ocasiones pareciera como si huyeras de mi

\- Candy yo…

\- Descuida, yo comprendo que ahora que has recuperado la memoria tienes muchas cosas que hacer, eres el patriarca de los Andrew, ya no me puedes dedicar el mismo tiempo que me dedicabas antes

\- Candy yo te prometo que me voy a esforzar en estar mas tiempo a tu lado, no quiero verte triste

\- No te preocupes tanto, son niñerías mías, creo que me consentiste mucho durante el tiempo que convivimos juntos

\- Y lo seguiré haciendo, es una promesa

\- Gracias Albert, mira ya hemos llegado.

Este asintió y la ayudo a bajar, pero antes de entrar a la mansión, Albert la detuvo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, un beso que aunque había sido casto hizo que Candy temblara por la emoción y a Albert el solo rozar con sus labios aquella suave piel le quemo los labios.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que eran observados por Elroy, quien movía la cabeza negativamente y pensaba –

\- Lo que me sospechaba, William se enamoro de Candice, pero no voy a permitir que una huérfana del hogar de pony quiera ser la Sra. Andrew, mañana mismo comenzare a hacer la lista de invitados y desde luego que no puede faltar el Sr. Andre Mackay, con su hija Megan, ella es preciosa, tiene todo lo que una Sra. Andrew requiere, porte dinero y sobre todo viene de una familia escocesa.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 5

Mientras en Chicago Stear hacia su equipaje para viajar a Lakewood, estaba un tanto desconcertado, no tenia idea porque el abuelo William deseaba hablar con el, los únicos que sabían sobre sus planes eran sus amigos, había sido muy cuidadoso de que nadie mas se enterara, de pronto vio que Archie entraba a su habitación y le preguntaba –

\- ¿Qué te pasa Stear?

\- Sabes Archie, estoy muy desconcertado por la nota que me envió el abuelo William, no me imagino porque desea verme

\- Lo estuve pensando y tal vez por ser el mayor de sus sobrinos quiera presentarse ante ti Stear

\- No Archie, ¿para que haría una cosa así? muy pronto será su presentación, además en su nota me dice que desea tratar un tema muy delicado conmigo

\- Pues lo mejor será que averigües de que se trata

\- Si por eso partiré hoy mismo a Lakewood

\- ¿No iras a comprar tu disfraz antes?

\- Archie, no tengo cabeza para pensar en disfraces ahora

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no planeas ir a la fiesta?

\- Eso quiere decir que deseo platicar con el abuelo William cuanto antes

\- Caray Stear, jamás pensé que fueras tan obstinado – menciono Archie al ver que Stear terminaba de empacar

\- Me sorprendes Archie, tu mejor que nadie sabe que soy muy obstinado y no desisto tan fácil de mis planes a pesar de que en ocasiones no resulten

\- Si te refieres a tus inventos desde luego que se que no desistes hasta que funcionen, aunque sea por unos minutos, pero con respecto a enlistarte pensé que te olvidarías

\- Pues ya vez que no Archie, y ahora te dejo porque quiero llegar cuanto antes a Lakewood

\- ¿Qué le digo a George cuando venga?

\- Dile que no quise esperarlo y que decidí estar en Lakewood cuanto antes

\- Esta bien Stear, que tengas buen viaje

\- Nos vemos Archie.

En Lakewood Candy y Albert entraban al comedor y vieron a Elroy quien los esperaba y luego de que ambos tomaran asiento esta comento -

\- William desde hoy empezare a hacer la lista de los invitados para la fiesta

\- Me parece bien

\- Pienso invitar al Sr. Andre Mackay y a su hija Megan

\- Pues ud. es quien los conoce

\- Ya veras que hermosa es Megan, es una dama escocesa muy fina, de hecho pensaba proponerte que ella fuera tu pareja para el baile.

Candy sintió una punzada de celos al escuchar el nombre de la joven que mencionaba Elroy, al parecer esta tenía sus planes para Albert, sin embargo no dijo nada y siguió desayunando en silencio mientras escuchaba a Albert decir –

\- Olvídelo tía, yo ya tengo pareja para esa ocasión

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que ya tienes una pareja?

\- Así es tía

\- ¿Y se puede saber a quien llevaras en una ocasión tan importante y especial?

\- A Candy

\- ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso William, serás el hazmerreír de todo mundo, nada mas faltaría que fueras disfrazado de vagabundo

\- Ahora que lo menciona… es un excelente disfraz, así Candy podría ir disfrazada de enfermera ¿no sería gracioso? – menciono Albert con sarcasmo

\- William por favor, no estoy jugando, estoy hablando muy en serio

\- Yo también estoy hablando en serio tía

\- ¿Quieres decir que te presentaras vestido de vagabundo?

\- Descuide tía, usare otro disfraz, pero Candy será mi acompañante toda la noche, así que desde ahora le dijo que no intente relacionarme con Megan Mackay o con alguna otra

\- ¿Por qué quieres que Candy sea tu acompañante? – interrogo Elroy molesta y levantándose de la silla

\- Porque Candy es mi amiga, ella me conoce mejor que nadie, mucho mejor que ud. tía

\- ¿Ah sí? entonces me gustaría que Candice me explicara hasta que punto te conoce, ahora dime Candice ¿hasta que punto conoces a William? – interrogo Elroy mirando molesta a Candy y apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la enorme mesa

\- Bueno yo…

\- Mira Candice, puedo ver lo que intentas y desde ahora te digo que no te voy a permitir nada, no serás nuevamente una Andrew – Dijo Elroy retirándose molesta y dejando a los rubios bastante desconcertados.

Candy no sabía que decir, al parecer Elroy había descubierto sus sentimientos por Albert, de pronto Albert la tomo de las manos y le dijo con voz suave –

\- Candy, perdona este mal rato por favor

\- Esta bien Albert, es solo que tal vez la Sra. Elroy tenga razón y deberías de presentarte con alguien de tu misma posición, es una ocasión muy importante

\- Esas son tonterías, yo quiero que tu estés a mi lado ese día

\- Albert no quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas con tu tía

\- Candy tu no me ocasionas problemas, tu eres todo lo que yo necesito a mi lado, mejor ¿que te parece si subes a cambiarte y vamos a comprar los disfraces?

\- Esta bien.

Acto seguido ambos rubios subieron a ducharse y a cambiarse para ir de compras al centro, mientras Stear tomaba el tren hacia Lakewood, George llegaba a la casa de Chicago y preguntaba a Archie por Stear y este le contestaba –

\- No quiso esperarte George, simplemente me pidió que te avisara que hoy mismo llegaría a Lakewood, por cierto George ¿tu sabes sobre que quiere hablar el abuelo William con Stear?

\- No joven Archie, el Sr. William solo me entrego la nota para el joven Stear

\- No se porque no te creo George, pero en fin ya se que eres como una tumba y no dirás nada ¿cierto?

\- Cierto joven Archie

\- Esta bien George, solo espero que para la fiesta del abuelo William seas menos serio y te diviertas

\- Tratare joven Archie

\- ¿Puedo saber de que iras disfrazado?

\- La verdad no tengo la menor idea, creo que no tengo edad para esas cosas, pero el Sr. William pidió que su presentación fuera así

\- Ay George, no me digas que el abuelo William si tiene la edad para esas cosas, la verdad es que no puedo esperar a ver al abuelo disfrazado, y también a la tía Elroy, dime una cosa George ¿el siempre ha sido así de excéntrico?

\- Lo único que le puedo decir joven es que ese día todos se llevarán una enorme sorpresa

\- Uyyy cuanto misterio

\- Bueno joven Archie, me retiro voy a estar unos días mas aquí en Chicago, así que cualquier cosa no dude en decirme

\- Así lo haré George, ah por cierto ¿crees que al abuelo William le moleste que lleve a mi novia?

\- En absoluto, creo que le dará gusto ver nuevamente a la Srita. Annie

\- Espera George, ¿Cómo que le dará gusto verla nuevamente? ¿acaso el la conoce?

\- Ehhhh, bueno el como patriarca conoce a sus amistades

\- Tienes razón George, si no como adopto a Candy ¿verdad?

\- Así es, bueno me retiro con su permiso joven.

Mientras en Lakewood Candy y Albert entraban a una enorme tienda de disfraces, las dependientas de ahí no dejaban de mirar a Albert, pues este se miraba muy apuesto con el cabello sujeto y ropa casual pero de buena marca, nadie se imaginaba que ese hombre tan joven y atractivo fuera alguien tan importante, Candy se sentía orgullosa de ir a su lado, después de observar varios disfraces Albert le pregunto –

\- Candy ¿que te parece si te pruebas otros disfraces?

\- ¿Para que si ya decidimos cuales van a ser los que vamos a llevar?

\- Anda Candy, será divertido verte otros disfraces

\- Esta bien con una condición

\- ¿Que condición?

\- Bueno que tú también te pruebes algunos

\- Esta bien.

Acto seguido pidieron a una chica que les mostrara algunos disfraces, Albert se probo algunos, como el de el fantasma de la opera, dracula, Robín Hood, el conde de montecristo y hasta uno de el rey Arturo, por último se probo el de Romeo y Candy quedo deslumbrada, y le dijo a Albert que todos se le veían bien pero que ese le encantaba, pero un tanto extrañada pregunto –

\- Albert pero si quieres sorprender en tu presentación ¿como harás para cubrir tu rostro?

\- Eso no es ningún problema, ahora lo veras.

Albert dirigiéndose a la chica que los atendía y le dijo –

\- Srita. ¿sería ud. tan amable en mostrarme algunas mascaras que queden acorde a este disfraz?

\- Desde luego joven, enseguida le muestro algunas

\- Ah, y por favor traiga para la Srita. un disfraz de Julieta, otro de Cleopatra, también uno de cortesana y el de Maria Antonieta, desde luego también con algunas mascaras

\- Claro permítame en un momento los traigo.

Candy miro a Albert desconcertada y le pregunto –

\- ¿Por qué pediste esos disfraces? Son muy atrevidos

\- No lo sé, solamente se me ocurrió – menciono Albert en tono por demás inocente

\- Esta bien.

Cuando la chica volvió con los disfraces y las mascaras Albert se puso una mascara y luego se volteo hacía Candy y le pregunto –

\- ¿Crees que me reconozcan con esta mascara?

\- En lo absoluto, te miras distinto, pero tal vez el cabello…

\- Oh Candy, no te preocupes por eso después vendré a que me lo recorten un poco

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno el patriarca no debe andar con cabello tan largo, pero anda no sigas perdiendo tiempo, pruébate los disfraces que muero de ganas por vertelos

\- Esta bien no comas ansias, ya me los pruebo.

Mientras Candy estaba en el vestidor pensaba –

\- Nunca me imagine que salir de compras con Albert sería tan divertido, como me gustaría que me pidiera que fuera su novia, cada día que pasa lo amo más, me gusta más, es el hombre de mi vida, es todo lo que yo soñé, pero la Sra. Elroy creo que ya se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y por eso quiere presentarle a esa tal Megan, ya me cae mal y todavía no la conozco, de pronto escucho a Albert preguntar –

\- ¿Ya estas lista princesa?

\- Espera un momento es que no alcanzo a abrocharme bien el corset

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Candy lo pensó unos segundos y luego respondió –

\- Esta bien.

Albert entro y miro a Candy de espaldas, le hizo el cabello a un lado y pudo ver la blanca y nívea piel de Candy, esto hizo que sintiera un ligero dolor en las entrañas al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía apresuradamente, fue apretando el corset hasta que quedo listo y finalmente Candy se volteo hacía el para preguntarle –

\- ¿Y bien como me veo?

\- Hermosa

\- Es un poco atrevido ¿no crees?

\- Bueno el vestuario de Maria Antonieta siempre fue un tanto extravagante, ah por cierto te falta la peluca

\- Es cierto tienes razón, espera ahora me la pongo.

Albert no podía dejar de ver como con ese disfraz el busto de Candy sobresalía notablemente, de pronto Candy dijo –

\- Es increíble como una mujer podía llevar una peluca que parece un algodón de azúcar

\- Es cierto Candy, pero en ese entonces así se usaba

\- Pues yo no sería capaz de usar un accesorio tan ridículo, aunque me dijeran que es elegante

\- Jajajajaaja ay Candy me encanta tu espontaneidad ¿en verdad no usarías algo así?

\- Claro que no

\- Bueno como habrás visto en algunos museos y también leído en algunos libros, los hombres de aquella época también utilizaban pelucas, ahí tienes nada menos al delfín Luis XVI, esposo de María Antonieta, ese sería otro disfraz que podríamos utilizar ¿no crees? Tu irías de María Antonieta y yo de Luis

\- Ay no Albert para nada, Luis era un hombre muy poco agraciado y además con un carácter bastante débil, todo lo opuesto a ti, además no me gustaría verte con peluca

\- Pero si solo es un disfraz Candy

\- Pero un disfraz muy feo, definitivamente te miras mejor de Romeo

\- Bien, de cualquier manera ya lo habíamos decidido, solo quería saber que te parecía mi sugerencia

\- Pues ya vez que no me gusto en absoluto

\- Esta bien , ahora ve a probarte los otros disfraces Candy

\- Enseguida vuelvo.

Mientras Candy se probaba los otros disfraces Albert se deleitaba observando cada uno en ella, era divertido ver como cambiaba con cada uno de ellos, pero definitivamente el que le gusto fue el de Julieta, se miraba hermosa, elegante y con ese aire inocente que siempre le había cautivado.

Por fin se llevaron los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta, ambos se habían divertido mucho, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ya iban a ser las tres de la tarde, decidieron comer fuera de la mansión y se dirigieron a un hermoso parque donde compraron un par de sándwiches así como también unas sodas, mientras disfrutaban de aquella humilde comida, Albert mirando hacia el horizonte dijo melancólico –

\- Candy, me gustaría que siempre compartiéramos todo

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Bueno en realidad lo que quiero decir es que me gusta estar a tu lado, quisiera compartir tantas cosas contigo, porque sin ti siento que no soy nada, tu eres como el aire que respiro, eres mi luz pero también en ocasiones eres mi obscuridad

\- Albert yo…

\- Déjame continuar Candy, Tal vez te estés preguntando porque te estoy diciendo que eres mi luz pero también mi obscuridad

\- Pues la verdad si

\- Candy, en momentos como este, aquí frente a la naturaleza o incluso cuando compartimos una taza de café, siento que eres mi luz, pero cuando recuerdo que algún día te tienes que marchar te vuelves mi obscuridad, porque sin tu presencia se que vagare inseguro entre las penumbras de una sociedad a donde no quiero pertenecer, yo quiero pertenecer a tu mundo Candy, quiero estar siempre donde tu estas

\- Albert… yo tampoco quisiera dejarte nunca

\- Pero lo harás algún día Candy, no puedo obligarte a estar siempre a mi lado, tu tienes que hacer tu vida, formar un hogar con Terry o…

\- Yo no quiero hablar de Terry, el no significa nada para mi Albert en cambio tu… tu significas todo para mi

\- Pero Terry es tu novio.

Candy no dijo nada, tuvo ganas de gritarle a Albert que era el a quien amaba, pero se contuvo, por momentos le daba la impresión de que Albert estaba a punto de declararle su amor, pero luego se arrepentía quizás si la amaba pero no lo suficiente para renunciar a ser el patriarca de los Andrew, Candy miro su reloj y tratando de desviar la conversación dijo –

\- Albert es tardísimo, tenemos que regresar a la mansión

\- Es cierto Candy, vamos.

El camino a la mansión fue eterno, porque ambos iban en un completo e incomodo silencio, la chispa de cuando estaban en la tienda de disfraces parecía haberse esfumado después de aquella plática en el parque, cuando llegaron Albert dijo –

\- Perdona si te incomode con lo que dije en el parque Candy, te aseguro que no fue mi intención, pero te prometo que el día de mi presentación te daré una enorme sorpresa

\- Oh Albert, no es necesario, te aseguro que no me incomodaste para nada

\- Bueno es que te veo tan callada que pensé que estarías molesta

\- No es eso, solo estoy un poco cansada

\- Esto si que es increíble Candy White cansada, no lo puedo creer y dime princesa ¿Dónde quedaron esas energías?

\- Supongo que en la tienda de disfraces, ¿sabes? no estoy acostumbrada a medirme tanta ropa y menos disfraces

\- Esta bien Candy, descansa te veo a la hora de la cena

\- Claro.

Después de mirar como Candy subía las escaleras, se dirigió a la biblioteca para revisar algunos documentos pero antes le pregunto a Dorothy por Elroy y esta le dijo que había salido a hacer algunas diligencias, después de estar revisando y firmando documentos por un buen rato, escucho que un auto se detenía y se asomo por el enorme ventanal, entonces miro que era Stear, no tardo mucho tiempo en escuchar que tocaran a la puerta de la biblioteca y escucho a Dorothy decir –

\- Sr. Andrew ¿puedo pasar?

\- Adelante

\- El joven Stear pregunta por ud. dice que lo mando llamar

\- Así es Dorothy, hazlo pasar y por favor que nadie nos moleste

\- Esta bien Sr. William.

Albert se sentía un poco nervioso, no pensó que Stear se fuera a presentar tan pronto, pero le daba gusto que hubiera ido, aunque no sabía como iba a reaccionar al ver que el Albert amnésico amigo de Candy era al mismo tiempo el abuelo William, escucho que tocaban a la puerta y después de acomodarse la camisa tomo la misma postura que cuando lo fue a ver Candy, entonces soltando un fuerte suspiro dijo –

\- Adelante.

Stear entro un poco nervioso y después de aclararse un poco la garganta saludo cortésmente para enseguida continuar –

\- Ehhh, pues bien abuelo William, recibí su nota y por eso estoy aquí

\- ¿Cómo estas Alistear?

\- Bien, pero supongo que no me cito aquí para preguntarme como estoy ¿o si?

\- Claro que no, te lo dije en la nota que te mande con George, pero no esta demás un poco de formalidad ¿no crees?

\- Disculpe abuelo William, pero es que el tiempo para mi es oro

\- ¿Y valoras mucho el tiempo Stear?

\- Desde luego que si

\- Y la vida ¿la valoras de igual manera?

\- Por su puesto, pero no entiendo porque me hace estas preguntas

\- Te hago estas preguntas porque tengo entendido que quieres enlistarte para la guerra

\- Pues si, ¿ud. como se entero?

\- Eso no importa

\- Desde luego que importa, no voy a hablar de esto con alguien que no se atreve a darme la cara, se que ud. es el patriarca de los Andrew, pero yo he venido a darle la cara mientras ud. esta sentado en ese enorme sillón dándome la espalda

\- ¿Crees que me estoy escondiendo?

\- No lo se, pero siempre me ha dado esa impresión, nunca lo hemos visto y no se porque el misterio, ¿Qué es lo que esconde?

\- No escondo nada, pero no te he hecho venir para que me interrogaras Alistear, sino para que platiquemos sobre lo que deseas hacer

\- Desde ahora le digo que mi decisión esta tomada y no voy a dar marcha atrás

\- Puedo notar que eres un joven muy impetuoso y valiente

\- No crea que me va a convencer con sus halagos

\- ¿Por qué piensas que te estoy halagando?

\- No lo se quizás para convencerme de que no vaya a la guerra

\- ¿Crees que te pienso convencer con halagos?

\- Mire abuelo William, la verdad me gustaría que habláramos de este tema frente a frente

\- Esta bien Stear., tienes razón.

Entonces Albert se volteo y cuando quedo frente a Stear, este abrió los ojos enormemente y dijo sorprendido –

\- Esto debe de ser una broma

\- No Stear, no es ninguna broma, yo soy el abuelo William

\- Pero si tu dijiste, bueno mas bien Candy dijo que tu nombre era Albert

\- Mi nombre completo es William Albert Andrew

\- ¿Y como es que estas aquí? ¿Candy sabía que tú eras el abuelo William?

\- No Stear, Candy se entero hace apenas unos días

\- Entonces ¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria?

\- Bueno tuve un pequeño accidente, me golpee la cabeza y todo se aclaro, de repente supe quien era, mi memoria regreso el día que tuve el accidente

\- Pero la tía Elroy nos dijo que el abuelo William... es decir que tú estabas muy enfermo, pero jamás menciono que estabas desaparecido

\- Porque no era conveniente que supieran que tal vez nunca aparecería, nadie sabía que había pasado conmigo

\- Jamás lo hubiera imaginado

\- Pues ya vez Stear, la vida esta llena de sorpresas

\- Puedo verlo

\- Stear, volviendo al tema, dime ¿Por qué deseas ir a la guerra?

\- Porque quiero ayudar abuelo William

\- Dime Albert

\- Esta bien Albert, quiero ayudar

\- Stear, ¿que concepto tienes de la guerra?

\- Bueno se que hay gente mala matando gente inocente, son unos malditos asesinos

\- ¿Sabes que para los que nosotros llamamos el enemigo también nuestros soldados son asesinos?

\- Pero eso es mentira nosotros no somos asesinos

\- Si un soldado de los nuestros mata a otro soldado digamos de los que consideramos el "enemigo" ¿que es entonces? ¿un héroe?

Stear no respondió nada, solamente bajo la cabeza, la verdad era que no sabía la respuesta correcta, Albert al ver que este no contestaba nada dijo –

\- Mira Stear, entiendo las ganas que tienes de ayudar, pero antes tienes que preguntarte ¿vas a resistir matar a alguien? ¿en verdad te parece que matar a alguien cualquiera que sea la causa este mas que justificado? Supongamos que te vas, regresas sano y salvo, matas no se cuantos hombres que se dicen nuestros enemigos, ¿podrás dormir plácidamente?

\- No lo sé, tal vez si

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Pero es que ellos son los malos

\- Y nosotros somos los malos para ellos Stear, ¿no te das cuenta? mientras haya jóvenes dispuestos a matar en nombre de la patria y no se cuantas estupideces que se deberían de arreglar dialogando, las guerras nunca van a terminar

\- Albert, me estas diciendo que abandone a mis compatriotas

\- No Stear, te estoy diciendo que la violencia siempre va a generar mas violencia

\- Es que yo quiero ayudar

\- ¿Matando gente?

\- Albert yo…

\- Stear hay tantas formas de ayudar, Dios creo este mundo para todos, sin limites ni fronteras, pero erróneamente la ambición y las ansias de poder de algunos lo han ido destruyendo todo, si tu hubieras visto lo que yo, te darías cuenta de lo que estoy hablando, el hambre que padecen los mas inválidos, los heridos, te consta que perdí la memoria a raíz de que el tren en el que regresaba exploto, me trataron como un espía en los hospitales, en una guerra hay solamente victimas y victimarios y aquellos que se dicen los poderosos solamente reclutan muchachos como tu para que peleen por ellos, en vez de llegar a acuerdos mandan a los soldados a que se manchen las manos de sangre, les hacen creer que es un honor pelear por su patria, por la libertad ¿y que pasa cuando mueren? les hacen un funeral según ellos digno y dicen discursos baratos durante la ceremonia y después... después le dan la medalla de honor a la familia ya sea madre o esposa ¿crees que la familia quiere una medalla y una mención honorifica de su ser amado? claro que no, quieren al ser amado mismo ¿te has puesto a pensar en el dolor y angustia que nos causarías si algo te pasara?

\- Albert prometo regresar

\- No puedes prometer eso al 100% y en caso de que te fueras y afortunadamente regresaras, jamás volverías a ser el mismo, porque tus manos estarían manchadas de sangre

\- Tu no entiendes

\- Por el contrario, te entiendo perfectamente.

Después de un breve silencio Stear dijo -

\- ¿Vas a pedir que me rechacen?

\- No Stear, solo te pido que pienses muy bien lo que acabo de decirte, ah una última cosa

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Sentirías tanta tranquilidad si supieras que Archie también se enlistaría o que Patty se fuera como voluntaria a un hospital de guerra?

\- Bueno la verdad…

\- No me contestes ahora, medita lo que acabamos de hablar y mañana esperare tu respuesta, ahora ve a descansar te esperamos para la cena a Candy le dará mucho gusto verte

\- ¿Ella esta aquí?

\- Si, así que te esperamos en el comedor.

\- Esta bien.

**CONTINUARA…**

Mis niñas, perdón por la ausencia, pero tuve algunas salidas y no me daba tiempo de ponerme al corriente.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas que siguen mi historia pero sobre todo a aquellas que me dieron ideas respecto a los disfraces.

Josie: Hermosa gracias por tu sugerencia

Sahori sex: Lo pensé muy seriamente, pero creo que Romeo y Julieta es especial para mis rubios, te agradezco por tu sugerencia

Liovana: Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia

Chicuelita: Creo que aceptare tu sugerencia, respecto a Elroy muchas gracias por comentar

Candy Fan

Lili Lozano

Elluz

Sabrina Weasley: Espero te haya gustado la conversación que tuvo mi esposo con el tuyo (Albert yStear) jejejeje

Skarllet northman

Delia Díaz

Black cat

Minuchi

Patty a

Mfloresmayes

Elisa

Bowerslittle girls

Alex de Andrew

Sayuri 1707

Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313

Guadalupe de Andrew Nv

Clarita

Vivian Ardlay

Shara MC Carthey

Amigocha


	6. Chapter 6

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 6

Stear subió a su habitación, y luego de refrescarse un poco se recostó sobre la cama, las palabras de Albert no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, el no quería ser un asesino, el simplemente quería ayudar, sin embargo tenía que reconocer que la manera en que Albert le había descrito las cosas lo habían hecho dudar, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de enlistarse, el solo echo de pensar en matar a alguien por mas malo que este fuera no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, se miro las manos por un largo rato y luego se tallo con fuerza el rostro, el no quería manchar sus manos de sangre, cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Stear se había despedido de su familia, su decisión estaba tomada y como le había dicho a Albert no iba a dar vuelta atrás, el deber lo llamaba, estaba seguro de que volvería sano y salvo, también estaba seguro de que podría lidiar con la muerte de los malos, de aquellos asesinos que amenazaban también con entrar a América, miro a la tía Elroy que lloraba desconsolada a causa de su partida, así como también miro el rostro de sus padres quienes lo miraban un tanto con tristeza y otro tanto con ojos acusadores, Candy lo miraba incrédula, casi todos sus seres amados estaban ahí para despedirlo y desearle suerte, pero ¿Dónde estaba Archie y su novia Patty? seguro estaban molestos con el porque no había desistido, le pidió a Candy que lo despidiera de ellos y también que le entregara un par de marionetas que había hecho para Patty.

Por fin partió y horas después cuando llego al cuartel le hicieron todo tipo de exámenes, le sellaron la hoja donde lo aceptaban y luego se embarco hacia la guerra, iba muy emocionado hasta que llego con varios jóvenes y enseguida les ordenaron que ayudaran a trasladar los heridos y los muertos, todos ellos eran bastante jóvenes, miro con horror como un joven mas o menos de su misma edad no tenía piernas y también el rostro lo tenía desfigurado, el joven al verlo le dijo sollozando –

\- Me cayo una granada, hubiera sido mejor que hubiera muerto, ahora no tengo mis piernas, además… además siento el rostro adormecido

\- Estate tranquilo todo saldrá bien

\- Yo no quería venir pero me obligaron, no entiendo como la familia de ese chico lo dejo venir, el era de una buena familia ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué chico?

\- Uno que tiene la finta de ser alguien muy fino y distinguido.

De pronto Stear comenzó a sentir como el corazón comenzaba a estrujársele, ¿Por qué Archie no había ido a despedirlo? Sin embargo se volvió nuevamente hacia el chico y le pregunto –

\- ¿Qué pasa con el?

\- Mas bien que pasaba, ahora el esta muerto, no se que diablos hacía aquí, era malísimo tirando, nunca acertó a darle a nada, o quizás no quería darle a nadie, que se yo

\- ¿Entonces porque lo aceptaron?

\- Porque el comandante en jefe dijo que necesitaban conejillos de indias, así que no es de extrañar que este muerto, ya se había salvado de varias, pobre Archie

\- ¿Archie?

\- Si se llamaba Archie.

Stear palideció al solo imaginar que se trababa de su hermano y un tanto desesperado le pregunto al chico –

\- ¿Dónde esta el?

\- No lo se

\- Bien aquí te quedas, estoy seguro de que los Dres. harán un buen trabajo.

Cuando Stear salía del hospital vio una figura muy conocida, estaba llorando inconsolablemente junto a un cuerpo tapado con una sabana mientras decía –

\- No por favor Archie, ¿Qué le voy a decir a tus padres? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Stear?

El corazón de Stear latía rápidamente, mientras un frío sudor recorría su espina dorsal, luego acercándose cautelosamente se agacho junto a la joven que no paraba de llorar y volvió su rostro solo para cerciorarse de que era Patty, su Patty, ¿Qué hacia su novia en un lugar así? esta al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos y gritaba histérica –

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, cuando llego ya estaba muerto

\- ¿De que hablas Patty? ¿que estas haciendo aquí? – interrogo Stear temiendo lo peor

\- Archie… Archie esta muerto

\- No Patty, no es cierto, tu me estas mintiendo

\- Cerciórate por ti mismo.

Cuando Stear levanto la sabana vio el rostro de su hermano bañando en sangre, le habían dado un tiro en la cabeza y al verlo de pronto se quedo inmóvil hasta que se escucho un fuerte estruendo y vio que una granada había volado el hospital y Patty ya no estaba, de pronto se escucho gritar –

\- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Se despertó sudando copiosamente y vio la habitación en penumbras, de pronto entraron Candy y Albert asustados al escucharlo gritar a todo pulmón, Stear no dejaba de temblar y torpemente trato de tomar la jarra con agua, sin embargo esta se le cayo y Candy lo abrazo maternalmente mientras le decía suavemente –

\- Shhh tranquilo Stear, fue una pesadilla

\- Candy, Candy, fue horrible

\- Ya paso, tranquilízate por favor

\- ¿Donde esta Archie? – pregunto angustiado

\- Supongo que en Chicago

\- ¿Y Patty?

\- También en Chicago, en casa de Annie

\- Albert ¿todos están bien?

\- Claro, ¿Qué pasa Stear? ¿Por qué estas tan angustiado?

\- Es solo que… nada, no me hagan caso

\- Stear me da mucho gusto verte aquí en Lakewood –menciono Candy tratando de aligerar el ambiente

\- A mi también me da gusto verte Candy

\- Stear, voy a decirle a Dorothy que te suba un té para que te tranquilices

\- Gracias Albert.

Cuando Albert salió de la habitación Candy miro el rostro angustiado de Stear, se podría decir que tenia el terror pintado en el, sin embargo no dijo nada pero Stear si y luego de unos minutos dijo –

\- Tuve una pesadilla horrible

\- Gritaste muy fuerte Stear, Albert y yo nos espantamos mucho al escucharte

\- Soñé que Archie estaba muerto, que el y Patty se habían ido a la guerra, yo no quiero perderlos

\- Stear, nosotros tampoco queremos perderte a ti

\- ¿Tu fuiste quien le dijo de mis planes a Albert o ¿verdad?

\- Si Stear, comprende no queremos que te vayas, no queremos que te pase nada

\- Si les voy a ocasionar tan siquiera la mitad del dolor que sentí al ver en esa horrible pesadilla a mi hermano muerto, y a Patty desaparecida te prometo que no iré

\- ¿En verdad Stear?

\- Si Candy, no quiero perderlos, quiero estar siempre a su lado.

En eso entro Dorothy con una bandeja donde llevaba una jarra con té y la dejo sobre la mesa, después se retiro y Candy le sirvió un poco de té a Stear mientras le preguntaba –

\- ¿Qué opinas de que Albert sea el abuelo William?

\- No sabes la enorme sorpresa que me lleve

\- Yo también, apenas y podía creer que aquel hombre que cuide por tanto tiempo fuera el abuelo William – menciono Candy con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado

\- Candy… ¿Que sientes por Albert?

Candy suspiro y se quedo pensando por unos minutos que responder, pero Stear se le adelanto y dijo -

\- Estas enamorada de el ¿cierto?

\- Stear, créeme que no se como paso

\- Bueno, tal vez el convivir con el día a día

\- Solo te puedo decir que a su lado todo me parece maravilloso

\- Candy… ¿y Terry?

\- Ay Stear, ese es un asunto que tengo que arreglar cuanto antes

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- ¿Recuerdas que iba ir a verlo al estreno de Romeo y Julieta?

\- Claro, estabas mas que emocionada

\- Cuando iba en el tren camino a Broadway, ya no me sentía tan emocionada, por el contrario estaba triste y sentía la necesidad de estar al lado de Albert

\- Entonces supongo que regresaste y no asististe

\- Así es, le escribí una carta explicándole que Albert aún me necesitaba a su lado, pero la verdad quien necesitaba de Albert era yo

\- Candy ¿mi tío sabe que lo amas?

\- No, de hecho yo me di cuenta que lo amaba cuando al llegar al apartamento vi un poema que el escribió donde menciona su amor por mí, y luego me angustie tanto al enterarme de que había tenido un accidente… corrí de inmediato a buscarle en el hospital pero el se había ido, nuevamente había desaparecido, sentí como si una parte de mi hubiera sido separada, le busque angustiada, pero nada, fue entonces que decidí pedirle al abuelo William que me ayudara a buscarlo, necesitaba desesperadamente encontrarlo

\- ¿Y que paso?

\- Bueno, paso que cuando estuve a punto de confesarle al abuelo William mi amor por Albert, este se volteo y vi que el abuelo William era precisamente el mismo hombre que yo amaba, aquel que siempre estuvo conmigo

\- Y si sabes que el te ama ¿porque no le dices también que lo amas Candy?

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

\- Ya se, tal vez pienses que te verías como una chica demasiado atrevida ¿no?

\- No es eso Stear, lo que pasa es que el parece no recordar lo que escribió, tal vez el Albert con quien conviví fue quien se enamoro de mí, pero el Albert actual no

\- No lo creo Candy

\- Bueno Stear, recuerda que el sufrió un accidente, no sabemos a ciencia cierta que sucede por su cabeza

\- ¡Por Dios Candy! hablas como si Albert estuviera loco

\- No es eso, además…

\- ¿Además que Candy?

\- Bueno yo jamás voy a estar a la altura de Albert, tu tía jamás permitiría que entre Albert y yo hubiese algo, yo no soy nadie para pretender el amor de un hombre tan poderoso como William Albert Andrew

\- No deberías de decir eso Candy, tu eres una persona maravillosa y valiosa, la realidad es que pertenecer a una familia tan aristócrata parece que lo hace uno prisionero de la sociedad, pero ahora me gustaría que me dijeras que piensas hacer respecto a Terry

\- Bueno después de que pase la presentación de Albert viajare a Broadway para terminar con Terry, bueno eso por decirlo, la verdad es que creo que lo de nosotros nunca ha sido un noviazgo

\- ¿Y después?

\- No se, quizás me quede una temporada en el hogar de Pony

\- Candy, ¿no te parece tonto que uds. se amen y se nieguen la oportunidad de estar juntos?

\- Es que no se si el me ama, entiende Stear, si el tan siquiera me diera muestras de que siente algo por mi, créeme que no dudaría en decirle sobre mis sentimientos, aunque suene descabellado o me vea atrevida, pero el parece que se aleja de mi

\- Bueno tal vez el piensa lo mismo, ahora Candy, dime una cosa ¿que tienes tu que ver con Neal?

\- No entiendo porque me preguntas semejante cosa Stear, yo no tengo nada que ver con Neal

\- Bueno es que no hace mucho nos menciono a Archie y a mi que el era tu novio y que pronto se casarían

\- ¿Quéeeeeeee? Eso es una mentira, yo jamás sería novia de un ser tan egoísta y prepotente como Neal, no lo soporto

\- Bueno es que el dice que tu lo amas y que hasta le diste un pañuelo como prueba de tu amor, nosotros no lo creíamos hasta que el nos mostro un pañuelo que era tuyo

\- Ah eso, Neal es un tonto, te diré lo que paso realmente, una tarde que regresaba de la hospital vi que unos tipos lo estaban molestando y el como el cobarde que es casi lloraba de terror, así que me les enfrente y como pudimos nos escapamos y vi que Neal tenía la mano lastimada, así que saque mi pañuelo y le vende la mano, el muy malagradecido ni siquiera me dio las gracias, es mas me dijo que el hubiera podido defenderse solo

\- No debiste arriesgarte de esa manera por una sabandija como Neal, pero ahora comprendo porque tiene tu pañuelo

\- Inclusive al día siguiente fue al hospital y haciendo alarde de su apellido, le pidió al Dr. Lenard que me diera la tarde libre para que saliéramos a pasear

\- ¿Y que hiciste?

\- Rechazarlo desde luego, y le exigí que no me molestara mas

\- ¿Y se quedo tranquilo?

\- Supongo que si porque ya no me volvió a buscar mas

\- Candy, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, cuídate por favor

\- Claro que si Stear, pero bueno te dejo porque ya se acerca la hora de cenar y tenemos que estar puntuales

\- Es cierto, no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí Candy, nos vemos en el comedor.

Finalmente se llego la hora de la cena y cuando Candy salió de su habitación vio a Albert recargado en la pared del enorme corredor, se le veía tan apuesto que su corazón latió frenéticamente al ver que este le sonreía mientras se acercaba a ella para tornarla galante del brazo, y decirle –

\- Cada vez estas mas bella Candy

\- ¿Entonces antes era más fea? – interrogo ella bromeando

\- Para nada Candy, es solo que ahora te miras mucho mas mujer, mucho mas madura

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto, eres una mujer muy hermosa, tan hermosa y delicada como esta flor – menciono Albert entregándole una linda margarita que escondía en la otra mano.

Candy la tomo emocionada, y acto seguido Albert le dijo –

\- Espera, creo que esta flor se te vería mucho mejor en tu cabello

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Probemos ¿te parece?

\- Esta bien.

Entonces Albert desato con mucho cuidado la cintilla que sujetaba el cabello de Candy en una alta coleta hasta dejarlo suelto, y luego lo peino suavemente con sus dedos para enseguida acomodar la margarita a un lado de la abundante cabellera de Candy, después la miro con ternura mientras le decía –

\- Listo, te miras bellísima

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- Claro que si Candy, me gusta como te miras.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Elroy estaba mirándolos con demasiada atención hasta que la escucharon carraspear y Albert se volvió para ver a su tía con el rostro sumamente serio mientras preguntaba –

\- ¿Ya se dirigían al comedor?

\- Así es tía Elroy

\- Candice, por si no te has dado cuenta vamos a cenar ¿Por qué no te arreglaste? Mira nada mas como traes el cabello, parece que vas al festival de la primavera con esa ridícula flor sobre el cabello, regresa a sujetártelo inmediatamente

\- Claro que si Sra. Elroy, disculpe

\- Espera un momento Candy, tía Elroy, Candy esta bien arreglada, yo solté su cabello para enseguida colocarle esa flor, y si le molesta tanto pues lo lamento mucho, ahora si le resulta demasiado incomodo cenar con nosotros, pues puede ud. quedarse a cenar en su habitación

\- Pero como te atreves William

\- Me atrevo porque ya me estoy cansado de su predisposición hacia mi invitada

\- Esta bien William, no veo porque tengamos que hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua por lo desaliñado de esta niña, al fin y al cabo nunca se ha comportado como una dama

\- Tía, le pido por favor que se modere si no quiere cenar sola y le recuerdo que la ropa y los peinados elegantes no hacen de una mujer una dama, si no su corazón noble y valiente

\- Esta bien William, no vamos a quedarnos a discutir aquí en el corredor ¿verdad?

\- Desde luego que no.

Cuando los tres entraron al comedor, Stear ya los estaba esperando y se levanto para saludar a su tía quien lo miraba cariñosamente mientras decía –

\- Stear, que gusto me da que estés aquí ¿cuando llegaste?

\- Hace algunas horas, pero creo que no estaba

\- Es cierto salí a hacer algunas diligencias para la presentación de William, me imagino la sorpresa que te habrás llevado al ver que el abuelo William es demasiado joven

\- Pues si tía Elroy, pero la verdad es que nosotros ya éramos amigos desde antes

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Bueno ud. sabe que siempre hemos convivido con Candy y como el era su paciente, algunas veces salimos a pasear todos juntos

\- Es cierto, ya William me comento sobre esa lamentable situación

\- Pues yo no lo lamento tía – menciono Albert

\- ¿Cómo no vas a lamentar el haber estado perdido por tantos meses?

\- Me refiero a que gracias a eso pude acercarme mas a mis sobrinos, conviví con ellos como su amigo y pude estar mas cerca que nunca de Candy

\- Bueno Stear, y dime ¿Cómo esta Archivald? – interrogo Elroy desviando el tema

\- Esta muy bien tía, solo un poco desconcertado porque Albert solo me mando llamar a mi

\- ¿Cómo que Albert? No seas tan igualado a Candice, tienes que llamarlo abuelo William

\- Esta bien tía Elroy, yo le dije a Stear que me llamara como siempre, además me sentiría demasiado incomodo si los chicos me llamaran abuelo William

\- Pero es que así nadie te va a respetar William, tu eres el patriarca de los Andrew

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que los chicos me estén faltando al respeto solo por llamarme Albert

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que contradecirme en todo William?

\- Porque soy un hombre que puede tomar decisiones propias, porque no me gusta que me manipulen, porque soy libre, porque no le pertenezco a nadie, por eso – menciono Albert molesto.

Candy nunca lo había visto tan molesto, de pronto el ambiente se había tornado pesado y menciono –

\- La cena esta riquísima.

Elroy se volvió un tanto extrañada y dijo –

\- Pues veo que ya te nos adelantaste Candy

\- Perdón Sra. Elroy, pero es que ya tenia un poco de hambre

\- Veo que tú nunca pierdes el apetito ante ninguna situación ¿cierto Candy? jajajajaja

\- Así es Stear

\- Pues yo también estoy hambriento – dijo Albert tocándose el estomago.

Entonces los tres rieron al uníoslo, mientras Elroy permanecía seria tomando su sopa, cuando terminaron Elroy ordeno a Dorothy que llevara un poco de té a la sala, después de algunos minutos Stear se levanto y muy serio dijo -

\- Albert, se que me pediste que pensara muy bien lo que platicamos hoy, pero he tomado ya mi decisión y me gustaría que platicáramos a solas

\- Esta bien Stear, vamos a la biblioteca

\- Esperen un momento – menciono Elroy

\- ¿Qué pasa tía?

\- Lo que pasa William, es que si van a hablar respecto al asunto que me comentaste me gustaría estar presente

\- Tía por favor…

\- William, entiende que quiero saber que es lo que finalmente decidió Stear

\- Esta bien Albert, creo que la tía tiene derecho de saber cual es mi decisión

\- Bien, yo los dejo para que platiquen a gusto – menciono Candy levantándose

\- Pues ya que la tía quiere estar presente, tu también puedes quedarte Candy

\- Prefiero que platiquen uds. tres Albert, saldré un momento a caminar al jardín

\- Esta bien Candy, luego te veo.

Cuando Candy salió finalmente Stear dijo –

\- ¿Sabes Albert? Tus palabras me hicieron reflexionar mucho

\- ¿Entonces que decidiste?

\- Decidí no enlistarme, creo que no podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que mate a alguien, sea cual sea la causa, y además uds. no merecen que los tenga angustiados

\- Gracias al cielo que recapacitaste y que William se dio cuenta de que planeabas hacer semejante locura

\- Lo supe gracias a Candy tía, de no haber sido por ella no me habría enterado, porque supongo que no pensabas decírnoslo ¿verdad Stear?

\- Así es

\- Bueno pues es lo menos que nos debe esa muchachita

\- Tía ¿Por qué nunca ha querido a Candy?

\- Stear, sabes que de no haber sido por ella mi Anthony aún seguiría con vida

\- Tía Elroy ud. sabe que eso no es cierto, lo que le paso a Anthony fue un lamentable accidente

\- Yo lo único que se, es que desde que decidiste adoptarla, nuestra familia se volvió un completo caos, y ahora que ya no pertenece mas a los Andrew te empeñas en que sigamos conviviendo con ella

\- Esperen un momento ¿Cómo es eso de que Candy ya no es mas una Andrew? – interrogo Stear sorprendido

\- Lo que pasa Stear, es que aquí la tía dejándose guiar por las mentiras de los Leagan y aprovechándose de mi ausencia le quito el apellido a Candy

\- Pero tía ¿por qué hizo una cosa semejante?

\- Porque tenía que proteger nuestro apellido, pero basta ya de hablar de Candy, por lo visto es el tema favorito de uds. ¿verdad?

\- Es ud. quien siempre termina hablando de ella

\- Pues ya no quiero seguir hablando de Candice por favor, bastante tengo con que me obligues a convivir con ella William

\- Tía si ud. se diera el tiempo de conocer como es Candy, le aseguro que cambiaria por completo su manera de pensar

\- Bueno en vista de que uds. no quieren cambiar de tema, mejor me retiro a mis habitaciones a descansar, ah por cierto me da mucho gusto que estés aquí Stear y que hayas recapacitado, buenas noches

\- Espere un momento tía

\- ¿Qué pasa William?

\- ¿Para cuando será la presentación?

\- Dentro de tres semanas, las invitaciones estarán listas en tres días

\- Gracias por hacerse cargo tía

\- Bien ahora si me retiro

\- Buenas noches tía – mencionaron ambos.

Cuando Elroy se disponía a subir a su habitación vio que Candy entraba y se detuvo para esperarla, esta al verla le sonrió tímida, pero Elroy estaba mas que seria, y luego le dijo –

\- Candice, me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor acompáñame a mi recamara

\- Claro que si Sra. Elroy.

Mientras subían Candy se sentía sumamente nerviosa, la presencia de Elroy siempre la ponía un tanto nerviosa, era una mujer que parecía que no sonreía nunca, y su presencia siempre le imponía, finalmente cuando entraron a la habitación, Elroy la invito a sentarse y luego de unos momentos dijo –

\- Candice, se perfectamente lo que sientes por William, y ya te lo había dicho antes, pero quiero reiterarte nuevamente que no voy a permitir que tengas una relación con mi sobrino

\- Sra. Elroy yo no…

\- No me interrumpas, mira Candice debes de comprender que William es un hombre muy importante, es un hombre con clase y un apellido aristócrata, mientras que tu no eres mas que eres solamente Candice White, acepte que fueras la acompañante de William porque no quise contradecirlo en ese momento, pero por el amor que le tienes, quiero pedirte que después de la fiesta te vayas para siempre de Lakewood y no lo busques mas

\- Sra. Elroy, se perfectamente que no soy una chica de clase, y mucho menos cuento con un apellido aristócrata, pero no tiene caso que le niegue que amo a Albert, solo quiero que sepa que mi amor por el es sincero

\- No dudo que ames sinceramente a William, pero tienes que comprender que el tiene el deber de estar con una mujer de su clase, que sepa desenvolverse bien socialmente y sobre todo que sea de origen escoses

\- ¿Cómo Megan Mackay?

\- Si, como Megan Mackay

\- ¿Y si el no la ama?

\- No la tiene que amar en el momento, el amor se ira dando poco a poco

\- Sra. Elroy, yo jamás le diré a Albert que lo amo, pero no voy a separarme de su lado, seguiré siendo su amiga siempre

\- ¿Me estas retando? – interrogo Elroy molesta

\- No, no la estoy retando, simplemente le estoy diciendo que no pienso alejarme de el

\- Y dime ¿que pasara el día de mañana que el se case?

\- Si el es feliz, yo también lo seré, y a menos que el me pida que no nos sigamos viendo, voy a seguir a su lado por mucho que a ud. le moleste

\- Eres una impertinente, me estas retando abiertamente, una verdadera dama se quedaría callada y obedecería, pero esta visto que tu jamás lo serás, eres rebelde y necia, tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear

\- Sra. Elroy, no quiero ser grosera pero si eso es todo lo que ud. quería decirme, creo que lo mejor será que me retire a descansar

\- Maldigo la hora en que llegaste a nuestras vidas, maldigo la hora en que te deje entrar a esta casa

\- En cambio yo le doy la gracias Sra. Elroy

\- ¿Y porque me darías las gracias?

\- Porque si ud. se hubiera opuesto a mi adopción, jamás habría convivido con Albert, con Anthony, con Stear y con Archie, y se que aunque ud. trate de mostrarse dura, tiene un corazón bueno y piensa que esta haciendo lo correcto, ¿sabe? Creo que ud. ha sido una excelente madre para sus sobrinos y en su momento también lo fue para mi, solo creo que tal vez le falto conocer el amor hacia una pareja, tal vez se daría cuenta que amar en silencio no tiene nada de malo

\- Buenas noches Candice – dijo Elroy volviéndose para darle la espalda a Candy.

Cuando Candy salió, gruesas lagrimas surcaban el rostro de Elroy, le habían dolido demasiado las últimas palabras que Candy mencionara, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era amar en silencio, también sabía lo que era renunciar al verdadero amor por ser de distinta clase social, pero también sabía lo que era ser obediente y leal a sus padres, ella había vivido un amor imposible y para no ser lastimada se volvió dura ante los demás, había mostrado un carácter inflexible, todo mundo felicitaba a sus padres por tener una hija con un carácter de hierro, en alguna ocasión le toco escuchar una platica entre los amigos de su padre quienes decían -

\- Elroy es una mujer muy fuerte, es una dama muy temperamental

\- Así es, la verdad es una verdadera lastima que no haya sido varón ya que es mas grande que William, y creo que lo supera en carácter, hubiera sido un excelente patriarca

\- En ocasiones me pregunto si tiene sentimientos, nunca se le ha conocido algún pretendiente

\- La verdad no creo que haya alguien dispuesto a tratar con una mujer con un carácter tan fuerte como Elroy

\- Pues yo una vez le pregunte a William que porque no casaba a su hija y me dijo que ella había escogido el celibato

\- Vaya jamás me hubiera imaginado que esa muchacha siendo tan jovencita tomara una decisión tan poco comprensible, pero bueno de cualquier manera esa jovencita pareciera que no tiene corazón, antes era mucho mas alegre, pero desde hace algún tiempo da la impresión de que es tan dura como una roca

\- Bueno tienes que aceptar que es una mujer muy diferente de las demás, es obediente, pero creo que no tiene corazón jajajajajaja.

Aquellas carcajadas todavía retumbaban en su cabeza, que sabia nadie lo que su corazón escondía, que sabía nadie cuanto había sufrido por un amor imposible, y ver que su padre se enorgullecía cada que le decían cuan fuerte y temperamental era ella, por eso decidió olvidarse de aquella jovencita llena de sueños e ilusiones, para convertirse en lo que ahora era, una mujer dura e inflexible, entonces que comenzó a recordar.

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Chapter 7

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 7

Elroy se dirigió al enorme armario para sacar un viejo y elegante cofre de madera con aplicaciones de oro, tomo las llaves con manos temblorosas y lo comenzó a abrir lentamente, ahí estaba su mas grande y preciado tesoro, ahí estaba su corazón, su alma, ahí estaba la verdadera Elroy, ahí la había encerrado para que nadie le hiciera daño, hacía tantos años que lo había guardado que estaba un poco lleno de polvo, así como su alma y su corazón, sintió como un leve escalofrió recorría su espalda al tomar aquellas viejas cartas, antes de abrirlas las estrecho a su pecho por un largo rato, hasta que por fin se decidió y abrió la que mas la había hecho feliz y tan infeliz al mismo tiempo.

**Flash – Back**

Era una hermosa noche primaveral, cuando Elroy leía emocionada la carta que le había enviado Mervín.

Querida Elroy

No sabes lo feliz que soy desde que aceptaste ser mi novia, estos tres meses han sido maravillosos, ya falta muy poco para terminar mis estudios de economía, un amigo mío dice que en cuanto me gradué, me va a conseguir un buen puesto en el banco, voy a ganar muy bien, podre ofrecerte la vida que te mereces.

Oh mi querida Elroy, cuando tus bellos ojos se cruzan con los míos, mi corazón se acelera porque puedo sentir cuanto me amas, ¿sabes? hoy que le ayude a mi padre a preparar la tarta de limón que tanto te gusta, por poco me descubre poniendo la carta dentro de la rebanada que era para ti, pero eso lo hace mucho mas emocionante ¿no crees? Se que no cuento con un apellido de alcurnia, pero amada Elroy, cuento con mi amor y estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, es por eso que quiero pedirte que por fin nos veamos a solas hoy, te estaré esperando después de las 8:00 en el jardín trasero, donde esta el pequeño laberinto, quiero decirte algo muy importante.

Tuyo siempre…

Mervín.

Cuando Elroy termino de leer aquella carta, una sonrisa traviesa surcaba su hermoso rostro moreno, por fin iban a verse a solas, su corazón latía emocionado y comenzó a tararear contenta una melodía, con apenas 17 años estaba mas que enamorada del hijo del cocinero, era tan buen mozo, le encantaba la hora del té porque Mervín era el encargado de llevarlo siempre, y no había necesidad de gritarse cuanto se amaban porque entre ellos sobraban las palabras, tan solo bastaba mirarse discretamente para saber cuanto se amaban, y por fin había llegado la hora de poder tocar un poco el rostro de su amado, sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba al solo imaginar que sus manos iban a estar en contacto, verlo mucho mas de cerca.

Se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su larga cabellera, después se puso un lindo vestido y por último se perfumo para enseguida mirar su reloj y darse cuenta que ya pasaban de las ocho, ni su padre ni su hermano se encontraba en casa, habían salido a una reunión de negocios, y su madre siempre se recostaba muy temprano, se vio nuevamente al espejo y no pudo evitar mirar un brillo especial en sus ojos, junto sus manos en su pecho y se dirigió de puntillas hacia el enorme jardín.

Cuando llego vio que Mervín se encontraba de espaldas, Elroy casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, era la primera vez que estarían solos, que hablarían frente a frente, ya que se habían hecho novios por carta y así lo habían continuado hasta el momento, de pronto este se volvió y la miro largo rato hasta que por fin se escucho un leve carraspeo por su parte y dijo –

\- Elroy, gracias al cielo que viniste, estas mucho mas hermosa que nunca

\- Mervín, perdona la demora pero es que…

\- No importa, hubiera sido capaz de esperarte toda la noche para poder admirar mas de cerca tu belleza, mira te he traído este pequeño presente – menciono Mervín entregándole una hermosa orquídea blanca

\- Mervín esta preciosa, muchas gracias

\- No tan preciosa como tu, pero déjame admirar tu belleza a la luz de la luna, déjame tocar tus manos sin temor de que nos descubran – decía Mervín rozando con sus labios el dorso de sus manos

\- No sabes cuanto te amo Mervín – decía Elroy bajando el rostro avergonzada

\- Yo también Elroy, por eso quiero proponerte algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Elroy, quiero que seas mi esposa, solo me faltan dos meses para recibirme

\- Oh Mervín, pero mis padres no lo aceptarán

\- Elroy, cuando le diga a tu padre que podre darte una vida decente estoy seguro que comprenderá, tal vez no cuente con un apellido de alcurnia, pero tendré mi profesión

\- Tienes razón, el amor es lo más importante en el mundo Mervín, te prometo que seremos felices.

Mervín la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, se sintió un poco asustada por las emociones que estaba sintiendo, ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de que tanto el padre de Elroy como su hermano estaban parados a tan solo unos metros viendo la escena, hasta que se escucho una voz fuerte decir –

\- Elroy, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

\- Papá yo…

\- Entra inmediatamente a la casa

\- Sr. William, por favor déjeme explicarle

\- ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Que estabas seduciendo a mi hija?

\- No Sr. yo amo a su hija, y me quiero casar con ella

\- ¿Pero como te atreves? Mi hija y tu son muy distintos, ella es una Andrew y tu eres solamente un empleado

\- Sr. yo estoy a punto de graduarme en economía, podre darle una vida bien a su hija, por favor yo la amo y ella también me ama

\- Mira muchachito, yo tengo otros planes para mi hija

\- ¿Qué planes papá? – interrogo Elroy

\- Ya lo sabrás después, ahora obedece y entra a la casa

\- No papá, quiero quedarme, yo amo a Mervín

\- William, llévate a tu hermana

\- Por favor William ayúdame – suplicaba Elroy

\- Lo siento Elroy, tienes que obedecer a papá – dijo William tratando de llevarse a Elroy.

Pero Elroy luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y su padre dijo –

\- Esta bien hijo, déjala que se quede

\- Papá por favor, siempre he sido una hija obediente, déjame ser feliz al lado de Mervín

\- ¿Hace cuanto que tu y este joven mantienen una relación secreta?

\- Hace tres meses

\- ¿Y te parece que has sido obediente?

\- Papá en el corazón no se manda, y es la primera vez que nos encontramos a solas, de verdad

\- Y va a ser la última

\- Nooooooo

\- No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, recuerda que uds. las mujeres están para obedecer, y mientras no tengas un esposo, me tienes que obedecer a mi o a tu hermano, que somos los varones de esta casa ¿entendiste?

\- Si papá – dijo Elroy en un susurro

\- En cuanto a ti Mervín, quiero que tu y tu padre se vayan esta misma noche de mi casa, y también quiero que te olvides de Elroy

\- Sr. ud. no puede pedirme que me olvide de su hija

\- Entonces te lo exijo

\- Elroy, por favor tu sabes que te amo, luchemos por nuestro amor

\- Lo siento Mervín – dijo Elroy llorando y echándose a correr.

Antes de que Elroy terminara por perderse en el inmenso jardín Mervín grito -

\- Elroy te amo, y te juro que nunca me voy a casar con nadie, te prometo que regresare por ti

\- Y yo te estaré esperando Mervín, te lo juro – dijo Elroy apenas en un hilo de voz mientras corría.

Esa misma noche, Elroy vio como Mervín y su padre partían, y su corazón partió junto con el, esa noche la paso llorando, duro días encerrada en su habitación, hasta que un día su madre entro y le dijo –

\- Hija no puedes seguir así, tu hermano y yo estamos muy angustiados por ti

\- Estoy bien mamá, es solo que siento como si estuviera muerta

\- No digas eso hija, la vida es maravillosa y bella

\- Sin amor la vida se vuelve gris, los días se vuelven nublados y tristes

\- Hija, me duele mucho escucharte hablar así

\- Es lo que siento, pareciera que mi corazón se fue junto con Mervín, madre, dime ¿como hago para evitar tanto dolor? ¿Por qué existen las clases sociales?

\- Hija, solo puedo decirte que nosotros como mujeres estamos obligadas a obedecer

\- Si lo sé, ¿Dónde esta papá?

\- Esta abajo, de hecho quiere hablar contigo

\- Esta bien, ahora mismo bajo.

Elroy, se arreglo un poco y cuando bajo miro a su padre serio, mientras la invitaba a sentarse dijo –

\- Me da gusto que estés de mejor animo, porque tengo una noticia que darte

\- ¿Que noticia?

\- Acabo de comprometerte con el hijo de los Grant

\- ¿Con Robert?

\- Así es Elroy, es un muy buen partido y…

\- Espera papá

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo no amo a Robert, es mas ni siquiera me atrae

\- Bueno, ya te agradara con el tiempo

\- No papá, no quiero comprometerme con nadie

\- Pero, ¿Qué dices?

\- Lo que acabas de escuchar, he decidido que nunca me voy a casar

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿me estas diciendo que eliges el celibato?

\- Si papá, por favor no me obligues a hacer algo que no deseo, se que por ser mujer tengo el deber de obedecerte, pero es lo unico que te pido, no me obligues a casarme con Robert o con alguien mas, por favor, te lo ruego, te lo imploro, mi corazón esta muerto

\- Eres muy joven para hablar así

\- Papá por favor no me obligues – dijo Elroy llorando

\- Esta bien hija, hablare con los Grant

\- Gracias.

**Fin de Flash –Back**

Elroy sostenía aquella carta con manos todavía temblorosas mientras decía –

Te jure que nunca me casaría Mervín, y lo cumplí, aún guardo la esperanza de que regreses por mí, ojala y hubiera sido la mitad de valiente que Candice, yo se lo que es renunciar al amor por la diferencia de las clases sociales - perdóname Candice, te estoy haciendo lo mismo que me hicieron a mi, si durante la presentación de William demuestras que realmente amas a mi sobrino, seré la primera en apoyarlos incondicionalmente.

Acto seguido tomo una pluma y un tintero y comenzó a escribir.

Ya solo faltaban dos días para la presentación del Abuelo William y tanto Archie, Annie y Patty, estaban mas que emocionados por la fiesta, además de que Stear les había enviado un telegrama diciendo que había desistido de enlistarse e informándoles que Candy se encontraba también en Lakewood, estaban bastante animados conversando en una cafetería de Chicago, y Archie decía –

\- Chicas creo que la tía Elroy va a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando vea sus disfraces

\- Son lindos – menciono Patty

\- Ya lo creo que si, pero aún así creo que a la tía le va a parecer de pésimo gusto que vayan vestidas de cortesanas

\- Bueno Archie, es una fiesta de disfraces, creo que se vale ir vestido de lo que sea – menciono Annie divertida

\- Cierto, ya no puedo esperar a ver al abuelo William disfrazado, y que decir de la tía Elroy, ¿como de que se imaginan que ira disfrazada?

\- No tengo la menor idea

\- Con que no se le ocurra ir vestida de Cleopatra y al abuelo William de Marco Antonio, ¿se los pueden imaginar? jajajajajaja

\- Archie no sea grosero – lo reto Annie , conteniendo un poco la risa.

De pronto el ambiente se torno pesado cuando escucharon una voz chillona a sus espaldas que decía –

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí Neal, a nuestro querido primito, a su huérfana novia y a la rata de biblioteca

\- ¿Qué diablos hacen uds. aquí? – interrogo Archie molesto

\- Pues venimos a comprar nuestros disfraces, para la presentación del abuelo William

\- Ah, ¿así que a uds. también los invitaron?

\- Por supuesto que si, nosotros si pertenecemos a la familia, no como estas dos tontas

\- ¿Y Candy donde esta? – interrogo Neal

\- ¿Qué te importa a ti dónde esta esa huérfana? – menciono Eliza molesta

\- Simple curiosidad hermanita, como siempre andan los cinco juntos, a propósito tampoco veo a Stear

\- No creo que sea de su incumbencia saber donde están Candy y Stear

\- Tienes razón Archie, que nos importa donde están Candy y Stear, a la que debería de importarle es a Patty, no dudo y Candy se este divirtiendo de lo lindo con tu novio Patty, pobre de ti, deberías de escoger mejor a tus amistades, ya vez que a mi me quito a Terry, a lo mejor a ti te quita a Stear, ven Neal vámonos.

Cuando se fueron, Patty dijo –

\- No se porque Eliza odia tanto a Candy, ella nunca le ha hecho nada

\- No hay que darle importancia a quien no la tiene Patty, ignórala

\- Tienes razón Archie, bien entonces estábamos en lo de los disfraces ¿verdad?

\- Así es Patty

\- Ahora te toca decirnos porque elegiste un disfraz de mosquetero

\- Pues porque creo que es de muy buen gusto

\- ¿Estas diciendo acaso que el que escogimos Patty y yo es de pésimo gusto Archivald Cornwell?

\- Claro que no Annie

\- Más te vale ¿eh?

Mientras en Lakewood Stear le mostraba su traje a Candy quien emocionada decía –

\- No pudiste escoger mejor disfraz Stear, me encanta

\- ¿De verdad Candy?

\- Por su puesto, y dime ¿porque precisamente Robin Hood

\- Bueno, porque me gusta ayudar a los necesitados jajajajaja

\- Eso es cierto, y dime ¿Patty sabe cual va a ser tu disfraz?

\- No, quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero hablando de sorpresas, aún no me dices que traje usaras

\- Es una sorpresa

\- Que mala eres Candy, yo te acabo de mostrar mi disfraz y tu no me quieres decir cual es el tuyo

\- No seas desesperado, solo faltan dos días

\- Esta bien, esperare, oye por cierto la tía Elroy ya no se ha portado mal contigo ¿o si?

\- No, de hecho la he notado un tanto cambiada conmigo

\- ¿En que forma?

\- No te sabría explicar, por cierto Stear, ¿conoces a una Srita, Megan Mackay?

\- Si, es una joven muy hermosa ¿Por qué?

\- No, por nada

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿no confías en mí?

\- No es eso Stear, es solo que… tu tía tiene planes para Albert con ella

\- ¿Qué tipo de planes?

\- Tal vez matrimonio

\- ¿Ella te lo dijo?

\- Si

\- Candy, no escondas tus sentimientos por mas tiempo, dile a Albert lo que sientes

\- No puedo

\- Candy, deberías de ir por ese poema que encontraste cuando decidiste regresar

\- ¿Y decirle que? Mira Albert encontré esto en el apartamento, ¿dime me sigues amando?

\- Así no Candy, creí que eras mas romántica

\- Es que no se que hacer, el y yo somos tan distintos

\- Eso es mentira Candy, tu y el son el uno para el otro, los he observado, y estoy seguro de que Albert te ama

\- ¿Y porque no me lo dice?

\- Porque a lo mejor también tiene miedo de perderte, además tu aún no arreglas tu situación con Terry

\- Es que ¡Dios! uds. los hombres son bastante complicados

\- ¿Nosotros somos los complicados? jajajajaja

\- Así es, le he dado pistas de mi amor por el y me rehúye

\- ¿Qué tipo de pistas?

\- Pues, por ejemplo el otro día salimos a montar y le dije que me encantaba estar a su lado, que me gustaba mucho su presencia, que me divertía mucho

\- ¿Anteriormente se lo habías dicho?

\- Pues si

\- Candy ese tipo de pistas no le dicen a el nada, puesto que ya se lo has dicho anteriormente ¿Por qué son tan complicados Candy?

\- Tal vez el amor es algo complicado Stear

\- O tal vez uds. lo hagan complicado ¿no crees?

\- Puede ser, pero mejor vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín, no sabes cuanto extraño a Albert

\- Pero si apenas se fue ayer

\- Aún así lo extraño muchísimo

\- ¿Sabes a que fue Albert a Chicago?

\- Solo me dijo que el y George se encontrarían allá para ver lo de unos negocios con un nuevo socio, y que regresarían juntos mañana

\- ¿Lo vez? es por muy poco tiempo

\- Tienes razón, en ocasiones creo que exagero

\- A veces el amor nos vuelve un tanto exagerados

\- Pero tu no eres así con Patty

\- Bueno, es que nosotros siempre nos decimos cuanto nos amamos.

Ambos salieron a pasear al jardín, mientras en Chicago Albert y George platicaban con un hombre maduro en un elegante restaurant.

\- Sr. Callaghan, al Sr. Johnson y a mi nos resulta por demás interesante su propuesta, solo que tengo una pequeña duda

\- Dígame cual joven Albert

\- Como ud. sabe el Sr. Johnson y yo hemos venido en representación del Sr. William Andrew, y la verdad nos gustaría saber porque desea convertirse en socio minoritario de la cadena de hoteles de Miami, pudiendo ud. abrir su propia cadena de hoteles y obtener ganancias mayores

\- Bueno, tal vez sea porque aún siendo un viejo, guardo ilusiones y esperanzas

\- No lo entiendo – menciono Albert un tanto desconcertado

\- Tal vez algún día le cuente mi historia joven, pero por el momento me gustaría saber si aceptan mi propuesta

\- ¿Si se da cuenta de que nosotros vamos a ser los mas beneficiados con esto? – dijo Albert

\- Tal vez económicamente si, pero emocionalmente tal vez yo salga ganando

\- ¿Nos permitiría un momento Sr. Callaghan? – menciono George algo alarmado

\- Por supuesto Sr. Johnson, tómense su tiempo, voy un momento al bar – menciono el hombre levantándose y dejando solos a Albert y a George.

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos, George algo preocupado dijo –

\- No me gusta este hombre William, es algo misterioso

\- Mira George, no creo que sea mala persona

\- Entonces no comprendo por que el interés de ser un socio minoritario, además eso que dijo al último no me gusto nada

\- ¿Te refieres a que tal vez saldría ganando emocionalmente?

\- Así es

\- Dime una cosa George ¿hace cuanto que lo conoces?

\- Me fue a ver a la oficina el mismo día que llegue a Chicago, la secretaría me dijo que ya anteriormente lo había visto rondando el corporativo

\- Pues eso es muy extraño, ¿Qué sabes de su vida personal?

\- Bueno, se que nunca se caso y que su padre murió siendo el muy joven, también averigüe que el solo se hizo de un capital bastante respetable

\- Tan respetable como para poder volverse un socio aunque sea minoritario de los Andrew – dijo Albert

\- Correcto

\- Vamos a darle una oportunidad George, si ese hombre planea perjudicarnos, es mejor tenerlo cerca, podremos vigilarlo mejor

\- ¿Estas seguro William?

\- Tan seguro que lo invitaremos a mi presentación

\- Como quieras.

Finalmente George le hizo una seña al mesero para que le dijera al Sr. Callaghan que lo estaban esperando, el hombre se volvió sonriente y regreso a donde Albert y George lo esperaban y pregunto –

\- Bien, espero que me tengan buenas noticias caballeros

\- Creo que le va agradar la respuesta Sr. Callagham – menciono Albert

\- Pues entonces los escucho

\- Sera socio de la cadena de hoteles de los Andrew, como comprenderá sus ganancias serán menores a la de los demás socios

\- Eso me queda clarísimo Sr. Johnson

\- Que bueno que esta de acuerdo, por cierto no se si este enterado que el Sr. William por fin se presentara ante la sociedad

\- Mmm había escuchado rumores, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

\- Pues aquí el joven Albert ha decidido invitarlo a la presentación del Sr. Andrew

\- ¡Vaya! es ud. muy amable joven, pero ¿no se meterá ud. en problemas?

\- Pierda cuidado Sr. Callaghan, yo le diré al Sr. William que fue mi idea invitarlo

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, y dígame ¿cuando será el evento?

\- Dentro de dos días, por cierto le sugiero que compre un disfraz

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la presentación será durante una fiesta de disfraces

\- Es una idea muy original, un tanto excéntrica pero muy original, por cierto, ¿la Sra. Elroy Andrew estará presente?

\- Desde luego, ella es quien esta organizando todo

\- Con el buen gusto de ella, estoy seguro que el evento será todo un éxito

\- Claro que si Sr. Callaghan, entonces ¿firmamos nuestra sociedad?

\- A ojos cerrados joven Albert, Sr. Johnson.

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 8

Después de un rato el hombre se retiro dejando a Albert y a George solos en el restaurant, George al ver tan pensativo a Albert le pregunto –

\- ¿Por qué de pronto estas tan pensativo? ¿es por la sociedad que acabas de firmar con el Sr. Callagham?

\- No George, es mas eso ni siquiera me preocupa

\- Entonces no comprendo porque de pronto estas tan callado y pensativo

\- La verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Candy

\- Todavía no te decides a confesarle tus sentimientos ¿verdad?

\- Lo único que te puedo decir es que el día de mi presentación se definirá para siempre mi situación con Candy

\- William, en ocasiones Dios o el destino nos presentan las oportunidades, pero también es necesario que nosotros pongamos de nuestra parte

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo a perderla

\- El miedo es el peor enemigo, no dejes que se apodere de ti, enfréntalo

\- Eso es lo que haré el día de la fiesta

\- Pues no me resta mas que desearte mucha suerte

\- Muchas gracias George - Albert miro descuidadamente su reloj y dijo - Bien ya es un poco tarde, nos vemos mañana a las nueve en la estación para regresar a Lakewood

\- ¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche?

\- En el departamento que compartía con Candy

\- Entiendo, hasta mañana William.

Albert se dirigió al departamento que antes compartiera con Candy y cuando el Sr. Tomas lo vio entrar dijo –

\- Albert, muchacho que gusto ver que te encuentras bien, ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Resolviendo algunas cosas Sr. Tomas y ud. ¿Cómo ha estado?

\- Bien, un poco preocupado por Candy, desde lo de tu accidente salió a buscarte y no ha regresado

\- Ella esta bien, se esta quedando con una tía y conmigo

\- Albert, no quiero ser indiscreto pero ¿Qué son en realidad tú y Candy? ¿a que te dedicas exactamente?

\- ¿Me invita a tomar un café?

\- Desde luego Albert, vamos.

En cuanto entraron al departamento del Sr. Tomas, este lo invito a tomar asiento en el modesto sofá, mientras decía –

\- Enseguida estará listo el café

\- Se lo agradezco

\- Veo que te ha ido bastante bien Albert – dijo el Sr. Tomas mientras miraba la elegante ropa de este

\- Así es, pero me gustaba mas la ropa que usaba anteriormente

\- No comprendo porque dices eso, ya quisiera yo tener un traje como el que ahora usas, es mas ni siquiera cuando me case use uno tan fino

\- Pues yo con gusto cambiaria mi lugar por el suyo, pero lamentablemente no puedo

\- Veo que te gustan los rodeos, pero a mi no, así que te preguntare nuevamente, ¿a que te dedicas ahora? ¿en que estas metido?

\- Perdón pero no comprendo Sr. Tomas

\- Esta bien, seré mas claro, se han escuchado comentarios de que te has relacionado con gente de dudosa reputación

\- La gente siempre dice cosas Sr. Tomas

\- También he escuchado que tu y Candy son pareja ¿es eso cierto?

Albert se quedo por unos momentos pensativo y cuando apenas iba a hablar el Sr. Tomas dijo –

\- Entonces es cierto lo que rumora la gente, tu y Candy son pareja, yo confíe en uds. ella me dijo que uds. eran amigos solamente y que estabas enfermo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me engañaron, tu nunca estuviste enfermo de amnesia, porque ahora dices que Candy esta con una tía tuya

\- Las cosas no son así Sr. Tomas, permítame explicarle, no quiero que piense mal de Candy y de mí

\- Esta bien, te escucho – menciono el Sr. Tomas mientras servía el café.

Albert comenzó a relatarle al Sr. Tomas lo de su accidente y que entre el y Candy nunca había pasado nada de lo que ambos pudieran avergonzarse., inclusive le confío que el era un poderoso magnate y que Candy había sido su hija adoptiva, pero que durante su convalecencia el se enamoro de ella, pero que el siempre la respeto y que nunca se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos ya que no recordaba nada sobre su pasado, además de que Candy era novia del actor Terry Grandchester y que el deseaba únicamente su felicidad, a medida que Albert le relataba como eran las cosas en realidad, el Sr. Tomas lo miraba asombrado, hasta que finalmente termino de contarle toda la verdad el Sr. Tomas dijo –

\- Perdona mi indiscreción Albert, jamás me hubiera imaginado todo esto, lamento mucho haberme dejado llevar por los cotilleos de la gente

\- No se preocupe Sr. Tomas, creo que los demás vecinos nunca se tragaron el cuento de que Candy y yo éramos hermanos, a pesar de que ud. era el único que sabía que Candy y yo éramos solamente amigos

\- Bueno es que uds. siempre se trataban con un cariño que distaba mucho de ser el de unos hermanos, ambos siempre preocupándose el uno por el otro

\- Sr. Tomas, solo quiero pedirle que por favor no comente quien soy realmente, los vecinos se enteraran por medio del periódico

\- No tienes que pedirlo Albert, seré discreto

\- Se lo agradezco, ¿sabe? He decidido regalarle a Candy el departamento que rentábamos

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Desde luego

\- ¿Puedo saber porque deseas regalarle este humilde departamento a Candy pudiendo regalarle otro mucho más lujoso?

\- Porque este departamento es especial para ella, desde que lo vio le gusto, y que le puedo decir, para mi también es especial

\- Entiendo, entonces hare los arreglos necesarios para que firmes de inmediato los papeles

\- Muchas gracias, ahora si me permite deseo retirarme, pasare la noche en el departamento

\- Claro, claro, ¿quieres copia de la llave?

\- No es necesario, todavía conservo la mía, hasta luego Sr. Tomas

\- Hasta mañana Albert.

En cuanto Albert entro al departamento, miro con cuidado todo a su alrededor, pero su mirada se detuvo en la mesa y se sorprendió mucho al no ver que el poema que había dejado sobre esta ya no estaba, y pensó –

\- ¿Sera posible que Candy lo haya encontrado? No puedo regresar a Lakewood y preguntarle si leyó el poema que escribí, pero si lo hubiese leído me hubiera dicho ¿o no?

Fue directo a la que había sido su recamara y se recostó sobre la pequeña cama, necesitaba pensar muy bien como le confesaría sus sentimientos, de pronto se levanto y tomando una hoja de papel y pluma se puso a escribir.

Candy

No puedo seguir callando el amor que siento por ti, desde que compartimos el departamento te convertiste en el amor de mi vida, no me preguntes como paso porque no sabría como responderte, pero por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo, durante mis días de obscuridad hiciste que el sol brillara nuevamente para mi, te has convertido en mi mas añorado sueño, por favor se mía para siempre, eres el amor de mi vida, permíteme demostrarte mi amor.

Se mía para siempre, como yo lo soy de ti Candy.

Con todo mi amor, Albert.

Acto seguido doblo cuidadosamente la carta y la metió en un elegante sobre, por fin se había decidido, y aunque tenía un poco de miedo no daría marcha atrás, se refresco un poco y saco de la pequeña comoda unos viejos jeans y una playera, después de cambiarse salió para dirigirse a la peluquería, no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos color miel lo miraban con odio, era Neal quien estaba parado frente al edificio y dijo en voz baja –

\- Maldita sea, ¿que estará haciendo ese estúpido aquí? seguro que vino a ver a Candy, aunque Archie dijo que ella no se encontraba aquí, seguro que mintió, pero ahora mismo salgo de dudas.

Neal se dirigió al edificio y en cuanto vio al Sr. Tomas le dijo –

\- Vengo a ver a la Srita. Candy White

\- Ella no esta de momento aquí joven

\- Ud. es un mentiroso, se que Candy esta aquí, así que deme la llave de su departamento porque voy a entrar a esperarla

\- ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que yo lo voy a dar la llave del departamento de Candy?

\- Ud. no sabe quien soy yo, y si se niega a darme la llave le juro que se va arrepentir

\- Mire jovenzuelo, ya le dije que Candy no se encuentra, así que por favor váyase

\- No me voy a ir hasta cerciorarme que ella no esta aquí

\- Haga lo que quiera – dijo el Sr. Tomas dejando solo a Neal en la entrada del edificio.

Mientras en Broadway Terry leía un tanto confuso una carta que venia junto con una elegante invitación que acababa de recibir de Lakewood.

Sr. Terrius Grandchester

Me complace invitarle a la presentación del Sr. William Andrew, que se llevara a cabo en Lakewood, espero contar con su valiosa asistencia.

Nota: La fiesta será de disfraces.

Atte. Sra. Elroy Andrew.

Terry doblo la pequeña nota y mirando la invitación pensó –

\- No comprendo porque esa señora me esta invitando, además Candy no me ha escrito para decirme que va a ser la presentación del Sr. Andrew, lo mas seguro es que ella este presente en un evento tan importante, por fin conocerá a su tutor, creo que es una magnifica oportunidad para vernos nuevamente, tengo tanta ganas de verte mi tarzan pecosa.

Acto seguido comenzó a empacar un poco de ropa, cuando de pronto escucho que tocaban a la puerta, se dirigió a abrir y vio la pequeña y delicada figura de Susana, quien luego de saludarlo le dijo –

\- Vengo a invitarte a tomar una taza de té y también a avisarte que descansaremos dos semanas, ¿no te parece fantástico?

\- Por supuesto que si, este descanso me viene como anillo al dedo, así no tendré que pedirle permiso al Sr. Stranford

\- ¿Permiso? ¿Para que?

\- Susana estoy un poco ocupado, te prometo que después saldremos a donde tu quieras

\- ¿A dónde vas Terry? – interrogo Susana

\- ¿Es que sabes? acabo de recibir una invitación a la presentación del Sr. Andrew y estoy empacando

\- ¿Por qué esa gente te invitaría a ti?

\- Bueno en realidad el Sr. Andrew es el tutor de Candy, supongo que es por eso la invitación

\- Ahora entiendo, vas a verla a ella

\- Pues si Susana, es una oportunidad perfecta para reencontrarnos

\- Terry, llévame contigo a esa fiesta

\- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? No creo que a Candy le guste vernos juntos

\- ¿Y que va a pasar con nosotros?

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

\- Terry, por favor no te comportes como si nada de lo que paso entre nosotros no significara nada para ti

\- Claro que significo mucho para mi Susana, me gustas, eres una mujer preciosa, pero creo que nos dejamos llevar, será mejor que lo olvidemos

\- Eres increíble, pretendes que me olvide de que lo nuestro fue mas allá que un simple noviazgo, me entregue a ti Terry, y no me arrepiento porque te amo, no solo te entregue mi cuerpo, también te entregue mi corazón

\- Yo no te obligue a nada – menciono Terry mientras encendía un cigarrillo

\- Pero tampoco te negaste, creí que me amabas

\- Tu desde un principio sabías que amo a Candy, que ella es el amor de mi vida

\- Pues cuando estábamos juntos no parecías recordarla

\- Es diferente

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque conmigo te desahogabas?

\- Susana por favor, no digas eso

\- Mira Terry, así como me sucedió a mi le pudo haber sucedido a Candy, ¿no crees que ella se haya podido enamorar de otro?

\- Candy es diferente

\- Es una mujer, lo nuestro sucedió porque convivíamos diariamente, ¿Por qué no le pudo suceder a ella lo mismo?

\- Susana vete por favor, quiero terminar de empacar

\- Esta bien, pero piénsalo, ya sabes donde buscarme si cambias de opinión con respecto a llevarme

\- Gracias Susana, pero no creo que cambie de opinión, solo quiero que sepas que eres muy especial para mi

\- Si claro, veo lo especial que soy para ti – menciono Susana dolida mientras cerraba la puerta.

Terry se quedo inmóvil durante algunos momentos, luego se dirigió a un pequeño mueble y saco la pequeña nota que le había enviado Candy la última vez para comenzar a leerla nuevamente, de pronto se sintió inseguro, las palabras que Susana le había dicho habían logrado inquietarlo, Candy había convivido mucho tiempo con Albert, es mas había decidido no ir al estreno de Romeo y Julieta por quedarse a cuidarlo, y ella sabía que era su primer protagónico, que ese día era muy especial para el, de pronto sintió como los celos comenzaban a apoderarse de el y le dio un fuerte golpe al mueble, después pensó –

\- No, Candy no puede haberme olvidado, ella sería incapaz de faltarme, ella me ama, bueno nunca me lo ha dicho pero se que me ama, Albert es solo un buen amigo, es amigo de los dos, además el es un poco mayor que ella, Albert nunca me traicionaría, el es mi amigo y ella la mujer que amo, lo de Susana fue una simple aventura, Candy no tiene porque enterarse, además yo soy hombre, tengo derecho a flaquear.

Después siguió empacando y se dirigió a una tienda de disfraces y compro el disfraz de Otelo, partiría al día siguiente y se hospedaría en un hotel de Lakewood, mientras Albert en Chicago salía de la peluquería y se dirigía nuevamente al departamento, pero antes de que entrara sintió como alguien lo detenía con fuerza mientras decía –

\- Espera un momento maldito vagabundo, veo que fuiste a que te cortarán el cabello, pero lamento decirte que aún así siempre serás un muerto de hambre, un don nadie

Albert se volvió molesto y dijo con voz grave -

\- Haz el favor de soltarme Neal – ordeno Albert molesto

\- Así que sabes quien soy ¿eh? Me alegra porque así iré directo al grano, quiero que dejes a mi novia en paz

\- ¿A tu novia?

\- Si, Candy es mi novia y muy pronto nos vamos a comprometer y a casar

\- Eso es mentira, tu no le agradas a Candy

\- Mira maldito muerto de hambre, te lo advierto, si no desapareces de la vida de Candy te juro que te vas a arrepentir

\- Tu a mi no me amenazas – dijo Albert mientras acorralaba a Neal contra la pared

\- No sabes con quien te estas metiendo, yo pertenezco a una de la familias mas poderosas de este país y te puede ir muy mal

\- No tengo tiempo, ni ganas de perder el tiempo con una persona tan miserable como tu muchachito, así que vete

\- Esta bien, me voy a ir, pero no porque tu me lo digas, si no porque tengo un evento muy importante dentro de dos días y voy a estar bastante ocupado, pero después de eso te prometo que vas a saber de mi

\- Yo más que nadie estaré esperando ese momento, pero ahora vete.

Neal se retiro echo una furia, y Albert moviendo la cabeza negativamente se dirigió al departamento cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta el Sr. Tomas le dijo –

\- Que bien que pusiste en su lugar a ese muchacho, es un insolente, quería entrar al departamento a esperar a Candy, pero como me negué me amenazo

\- No le haga caso, es un niño malcriado, ya vera la sorpresa que se llevara el día de mi presentación

\- Me lo puedo imaginar, por cierto Albert aquí están los papeles del departamento

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Bueno no se si Candy te comento cuando llegaron que la idea era vender este departamento, no rentarlo, así que no hubo que hacer gran cosa

\- Pues eso agilizo demasiado pronto las cosas

\- Así es.

Pasaron al departamento y después de firmar el contrato, Albert le hizo un cheque al Sr. Tomas por un poco mas de la cantidad en agradecimiento, y después de entregárselo se despidierón.

\- Buenas noches Sr. Tomas

\- Buenas noches Albert.

Cuando entro se dirigió a la cocina y se preparo algo rápido, mientras cenaba pensaba –

\- Mi pequeña Candy como me haces falta, extraño tanto verte entrar por esa puerta sonriendo y contándome como te fue en el hospital, pero ya falta poco para vernos nuevamente., espero que te agrade la sorpresa que te llevo.

En casa de los Leagan, una Eliza bastante molesta decía –

\- ¿Donde diablos estabas?

\- Tenia cosas que hacer, no molestes

\- ¿Si te das cuenta de que mi amiga Daysi te estuvo esperando? Me prometiste que saldrías con ella

\- Yo no te prometí nada, tu citaste a tu amiga para que nos encontráramos aquí, pero la verdad Eliza, tu amiga no me interesa

\- Sigues con lo mismo ¿verdad?

\- No se a que te refieres

\- Por supuesto que lo sabes, no soy ninguna tonta, fuiste a buscar a esa maldita huérfana

\- Esta bien, esta bien, si fui a buscarla, estoy enamorado de ella ¿satisfecha?

\- ¿Estas demente? ¿Cómo pudiste haberte fijado en esa maldita huérfana?

\- Deja ya de insultar a Candy o te vas a arrepentir

\- Quien se va a arrepentir eres tu, madre, madre

\- ¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Por qué tanto grito? – interrogo la Sra. Leagan entrando a la sala

\- Madre sucede que aquí tu hijo esta enamorado de Candy

\- ¿Queee? ¿acaso te volviste loco Neal?

\- Mamá estoy enamorado de Candy, quiero casarme con ella

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo la Sra. Leagan molesta

\- Pero mamá…

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que tu y esa muchacha puedan tener una relación? Son muy diferentes, además sabes perfectamente que esa muchacha no tiene ni siquiera idea de lo que es la decencia, tu mismo la has visto que vive con un vagabundo ¿no es cierto?

\- Pues si mamá, pero tal vez solo lo esta ayudando

\- Aunque así fuera, una mujer decente jamás viviría con un hombre sin que fuera su esposo, es una chica inmoral

\- Mamá por favor…

\- He dicho que no, así que será mejor que te olvides de este desagradable asunto, ahora vamos a cenar

\- No tengo apetito, se me acaba de quitar

\- Como quieras – menciono la Sra. Leagan retirándose acompañada de Eliza quien sonreía burlona.

Neal se dirigió a su habitación y se dejo caer molesto en la enorme cama mientras pensaba –

\- Candy me gusta demasiado como para olvidarme tan fácilmente de ella, tengo que planear algo para que mis padres no se opongan a que me case con ella.

Al día siguiente antes de las nueve, Albert estaba sentado desayunando en un sencillo restaurant cerca de la estación mientras esperaba que George llegara, finalmente cuando termino se dirigió a la estación y vio que George ya lo estaba esperando con boletos en mano y enseguida le dijo –

\- Buen día William, te vez muy bien con ese corte de pelo, estoy seguro que le gustara mucho a la Srita. Candy

\- Pues eso espero

\- Ya veraz que si, creo que ya es hora de abordar

\- Pues vamos.

CONTINUARA…

Perdón por la tardanza mis niñas, pero aquí estoy nuevamente, espero les agrade este capítulo., gracias por su paciencia y sobre todo gracias por dejarme sus hermosos comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

ANHELOS

En Lakewood, Elroy, Stear y Candy desayunaban en silencio, de pronto Stear dijo –

\- Tía, el salón principal esta quedando hermoso

\- Pues a pesar de que William me pidió organizar todo con tanta premura, tengo que admitir que todo esta quedando muy bien

\- Y dígame tía, ¿ya tiene listo su disfraz?

\- No he tenido la oportunidad de ir a escogerlo, me hubiera encantado ir a comprarlo a Chicago, pero pues ya no me da tiempo, hoy iré a ver algunos en las tiendas de por aquí, aunque no creo que tengan mucha variedad espero encontrar algo adecuado

\- Si quiere yo la puedo acompañar – dijo Candy tímidamente

\- Prefiero ir sola, pero gracias Candice, bien ahora me retiro, compermiso.

Stear al ver a Candy ponerse un poco triste le dijo –

\- No le des tanta importancia a la actitud de la tía Elroy, ya conoces su carácter

\- Es cierto Stear, pero no deja de dolerme su rechazo

\- Bueno Candy, la tía Elroy nunca ha sido particularmente cariñosa con nadie, recuerda que cuando eramos mas chicos nos retaba por cualquier cosa

\- Es cierto, ¿recuerdas aquella fiesta donde nos reto a Archie y a mi por andar comiendo pastelillos debajo de la mesa?

\- Y como olvidar su cara jajajajaja, pero lo que mas recuerdo es cuando Anthony se gano aquel becerro y este escapo y entro a la casa, la tía realmente estaba molesta

\- ¿Sabes Stear? Extraño mucho a Anthony

\- Yo también lo extraño mucho, era un ser realmente bondadoso, el fue tu primer amor ¿cierto?

\- No Stear, en realidad mi primer amor siempre fue Albert

\- No comprendo

\- Mira Stear, la primera vez que vi a Albert fue en la colina de pony, yo tenia alrededor de 6 años, el estaba vestido con su kilt y tocando una hermosa melodía con su gaita, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, ¿sabes? ese mismo día el perdió su insignia y yo la conserve durante muchos años, es mas aún la conservo, Anthony era tan parecido a Albert que por eso lo confundí con el

\- Entonces te enamoraste de Anthony por su parecido con Albert

\- Anthony me gustaba mucho, al principio me gustaba porque se parecía al príncipe de la colina, que ese príncipe era Albert pero después…

\- Te gusto mas Anthony

\- Si Stear, el era un chico muy lindo y tierno

\- ¿Te puedo confesar una cosa Candy?

\- Claro

\- Yo también estaba enamorado de ti, y creo que Archie también

\- ¡Stear!

\- Descuida Candy, dije estaba, era una ilusión de adolescente, pero tanto Archie como yo nunca tuvimos oportunidad contigo, porque tu inmediatamente te fijaste en Anthony, y después cuando este murió te enamoraste de Terry

\- Es curioso, porque a pesar de que disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Terry, nunca deje de pensar en mi príncipe

\- Creo que cuando estas destinada a una persona tarde o temprano la vida los vuelve a poner juntos

\- ¿De verdad crees que Albert y yo estemos destinados a estar juntos?

\- Si Candy, si no ¿como explicas que desde niña lo hayas conocido? El siempre ha estado a tu lado, es mas creo que tuviste que conocer el amor de Anthony que fue una bella ilusión de niña, después el amor de Terry, un tanto arrebatado como suele ser cuando eres un adolescente, y finalmente el amor maduro, aquel que te llena de paz, aquel que te hace sentir segura, aquél donde ambos comparten problemas, risas, aventuras, aquel donde se apoyan mutuamente, ese es el amor verdadero Candy, aquel que te hace pensar tal vez en una vida juntos

\- Stear, me has sorprendido, ¿acaso tu te sientes así respecto a Patty?

\- Si Candy, tu fuiste una linda ilusión para mi, pero ahora eres como mi hermana y deseo tu felicidad, mi verdadero amor es Patty, en un futuro no muy lejano quiero formar una familia con ella

\- Pues felicidades

\- Candy, dile a Albert cuanto lo amas, no dejes escapar el verdadero amor, creo que si el ha estado a tu lado es por algo

\- Creo que lo haré mañana

\- Bueno Candy, tengo que hacer algunas cosas

\- Yo también Stear.

Mientras Candy paseaba por el enorme jardín, Elroy se encontraba mas que molesta porque los disfraces que había en la tienda no le convencían del todo, le parecían demasiado vulgares, en eso entro la dueña y le pregunto –

\- ¿Me permitiría sugerirle algo Sra. Andrew?

\- Esta bien, dígame que tipo de disfraz cree ud. que sea ideal para mi

\- Ud. es una dama muy elegante, creo que este de María Antonieta le quedara perfecto

\- Mmm, no se, me parece un tanto extravagante, demasiado provocativo

\- Sra. Elroy ¿Por qué no se lo prueba? Tal vez cuando vea como le queda cambie de opinión

\- Esta bien, creo que nada pierdo con ver que tal me veo.

Elroy entro a ponerse el ostentoso disfraz, sin embargo estaba batallando demasiado para poder abrocharse el corsé, entonces la dueña del negocio le pregunto un tanto curiosa –

\- ¿Desea que entre a ayudarle a abrochar el corsé?

\- Ehhh, pues si me hiciera ud. el favor

\- Claro.

Acto seguido la dama entro y comenzó a ayudarle, Elroy de pronto se sintió como cuando era una jovencita y su doncella le ayudaba a vestirse, se emocionaba mucho cada que se ponía esos escotes para que Mervín la viera, ella siempre se ponía bonita pensando en el, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando la dama que la estaba ayudando dijo –

\- Es increíble la hermosa figura que tiene ud. Sra. Andrew, creo que este disfraz le queda perfecto, permítame traer los demás accesorios

\- Esta bien, aquí la espero.

Mientras Elroy esperaba en el vestidor pensaba – como me gustaría verte nuevamente Mervín, ¿Qué habrá sido de tu vida? ¿te habrás casado? Me gustaría que nos encontráramos nuevamente, no se si podría resistir verte acompañado de alguien, creo que no podría soportarlo, te sigo amando como cuando tenia 17 años – Elroy suspiro y la dama que llevaba los accesorios dijo –

\- Si no me equivoco creo que ese disfraz le ha traído gratos recuerdos ¿no es así?

\- Tal vez, ¿esa es la peluca que voy a utilizar?

\- Así es Sra. Andrew.

Cuando por fin Elroy termino de ponerse el disfraz se miro con aprobación en el enorme espejo y dijo –

\- Tiene razón, me convenció, me gusta como me veo

\- Entonces ¿se lo lleva?

\- Desde luego que si.

Finalmente Elroy salió mas que satisfecha de la tienda, su humor repentinamente había cambiado, se sentía emocionada por la fiesta, de pronto se sentía jovial, como iba sola se dio el gusto de comprar un helado en el parque y luego se subió al elegante automóvil para poder disfrutarlo, el chofer la miro un tanto extrañado, era muy raro ver a la matriarca del clan Andrew comprarse un helado en el parque, además su rostro se veía diferente, era como si de pronto algunos años hubieran retrocedido, Elroy dándose cuenta de que era observada por su chofer le dijo –

\- Tenia calor y no quise entrar al restaurante a tomarlo, tengo demasiadas cosas todavía por hacer

\- Como Ud. diga Sra. Andrew.

Mientras Candy en su habitación terminaba de leer por tercera vez el poema que había escrito Albert, suspirando dijo –

\- Yo también podría escribir los versos mas tristes ahora mismo Albert, no sabes como extraño ese exquisito aroma que desprende tu cuerpo, extraño esos ojos azules que me miran con tanta intensidad, no sabes como añoro tu presencia, tu sonrisa, tus fuertes brazos que siempre me cobijan y logran hacerme sentir segura, no se como hacer para seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, deseo con todo mi corazón confesarte cuanto te amo.

De pronto escucho que un auto se detenía y suponiendo que sería la Sra. Elroy decidió no bajar, pues Stear había salido y no quería estar con ella a solas, sin embargo quien había llegado no era Elroy, si no Albert y George, ambos se extrañaron mucho al ver que nadie de la familia había salido a recibirlos, Albert le pregunto a Dorothy –

\- ¿Dónde esta Candy? ¿y mi tía y Stear?

\- La Srita. Candy esta en su habitación y su tía salió de compras y el joven Stear también salió

\- Gracias Dorothy, puedes retirarte, George voy a ver a Candy

\- Anda William, ve y dale la sorpresa.

Albert subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Candy y toco suavemente, su corazón se emociono al escuchar la dulce voz de ella al decir –

\- Adelante.

Albert abrió lentamente la puerta y vio que ella guardaba con rapidez una hoja mientras decía –

\- ¿Qué pasa Dorothy?

\- No soy Dorothy

\- ¡Albert! Pero, pero te cortaste el cabello, que buen mozo te vez, estas guapísimo, te miras tan diferente

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Claro, ya te dije que te miras buen mozo – dijo Candy sonrojándose

\- Que bueno que te gusto, lo hice pensando en ti. Pero dime Candy ¿Qué haces aquí encerrada?

\- Estaba leyendo

\- ¿Puedo saber que?

\- Un libro

\- Pues no veo ningún libro por aquí

\- Ah es que… ya lo guarde

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo al centro y luego vamos a tomar un helado al parque?

\- Albert ¿no deseas mejor descansar? Recuerda que mañana va a ser un día muy ajetreado

\- De ninguna manera mi rubia hermosa, con solo mirarte siento unas ganas enormes de caminar a tu lado

\- Pues yo encantada acepto la invitación

\- Entonces vamos.

En el centro de Lakewood un joven y atractivo ingles se hospedaba en uno de los mejores hoteles del lugar, iba con unas enorme gafas obscuras y una boina, no quería que los lugareños lo reconocieran, cuando se registro le pidió al gerente que por ningún motivo dijera quien era, a lo que el gerente le dijo amablemente –

\- No se preocupe joven, en este hotel somos muy discretos

\- Se lo agradezco, pues voy a descansar un rato y luego bajare a tomar una copa

\- Pase joven.

Albert estaciono su coche y ayudo a Candy a bajar para enseguida comenzar a caminar por el centro, Albert miro de reojo a Candy mientras le preguntaba –

\- ¿Me extrañaste?

\- No sabes cuanto Albert, me pareció una eternidad y dime ¿tu también me extrañaste?

\- Muchísimo

\- Mmm, no se si creerte

\- ¿Porque dices eso?

\- Pues porque debiste de haber estado muy ocupado con tus negocios

\- No tanto como para dejar de pensar en ti

\- Albert, yo quisiera que supieras que yo…

\- Candy, espera ¿vez aquel hombre mayor?

\- ¿Si que pasa con el? – interrogo Candy un tanto decepcionada

\- Es el Sr. Callaghan, el hombre con el que me asocie en Chicago

\- ¿Quieres ir a saludarlo?

\- No, ¿sabes? lo invite a mi presentación

\- Pero si ya te conoce

\- No Candy, el conoce a Albert, no a William, fingí ante el que yo iba representando a William Andrew, además me parece un hombre muy misterioso

\- Pues vaya que es complicado ser una persona tan importante

\- Candy… compartirías tu vida con alguien así de complicado

\- Tal vez

\- Ven vamos a sentarnos en aquella banca, ya esta haciendo mas calor.

Después de platicar un buen rato, ambos se dirigieron al parque y Albert fue por dos helados y le entrego uno a Candy, mientras Candy y Albert disfrutaban de su helado, Terry termino su copa y se dispuso a dar una vuelta por el parque, cuando llego una pareja de rubios llamo fuertemente su atención, sobre todo la mujer, traía el cabello suelto y como adorno una hermosa cinta de seda color verde, Terry pensó –

\- Se parece tanto a Candy, pero no puede ser ella, esta se ve mucho mas mayor, más mujer, es mucho más hermosa y además parece que ese hombre es su novio o su prometido, se miran y se tratan con bastante familiaridad.

Candy juguetonamente le puso un poco de helado sobre la nariz a Albert y este hizo lo mismo, entonces Candy sonrió y le dijo –

\- Ya veras, me las pagaras, te voy a castigar

\- Si pequeña traviesa, ven castígame, solo espero que logres alcanzarme jajajajaja – menciono Albert mientras corría a esconderse detrás de un árbol.

Terry al escuchar la voz de Candy se volvió a buscarla pero de pronto la pareja había desaparecido, estuvo un buen rato buscando a la pareja pero de pronto parecía como si todo hubiera sido obra de su imaginación, nunca se dio cuenta de que la pareja que estaba buscando había subido a un enorme y frondoso árbol, Albert acariciaba las sonrosadas mejillas de ella mientras decía en tono suave –

\- Estas preciosa, me encanta ver como te sonrojas, ya quiero que sea el día de mañana

\- Nunca pensé que te emocionaras tanto por tu presentación

\- No es por eso, es porque creo que va a ser un día inolvidable para ambos

\- Supongo que vas a conocer a muchas jóvenes hermosas y casaderas

\- Pero a mi no me interesa nadie Candy.

Al escuchar las palabras de Albert Candy se sintió desilusionada, y ella que apenas hacia algunos momentos estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, hubiera hecho el ridículo, le hubiera dolido mucho que el la rechazara, que le dijera que no la amaba, a lo mejor ciertamente el Albert amnésico si la amaba, pero este no, de pronto se quedo callada y mirando hacia el horizonte, Albert al ver como ella se quedaba seria y con la mirada un tanto triste le pregunto –

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿dije algo que te molestara?

\- No Albert, es solo que me doy cuenta que muy pronto tendré que regresarme a Chicago, ya me quedan pocos días de licencia

\- ¿Es nada más por eso? ¿no será más bien que extrañas mucho a Terry?

\- Albert, quiero que sepas que muy pronto voy a hablar con Terry, lo quiero mucho, le tengo afecto, es un amigo muy especial, pero no lo amo

\- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?

\- No lo se, simplemente quería que lo supieras

\- Candy, ¿Qué harías si vieras en este preciso instante a Terry?

\- Creo que después de saludarlo, le hablaría sobre mis sentimientos, decirle que lo quiero pero solo como un buen amigo

\- ¿Y que pasaría si el te dijera que el si te ama?

\- Albert creo que en una relación ambos se tienen que amar, que querer, que comprender, ¿Qué caso tendría que solo uno fuera quien amara? No sería justo ni para el ni para mi, el amor no se vive a medias, el amor tiene que ser pleno, porque de cualquier otra forma jamás va a funcionar así

\- Has madurado mucho Candy, me tienes sorprendido

\- Albert ya es un poco tarde, ¿te parece bien si regresamos?

\- Tienes razón.

Albert ayudo a Candy a bajar del árbol y luego tomados de la mano regresaron al auto para enseguida dirigirse a la mansión, mientras en la habitación un Terry bastante inquieto no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, trato de tocar la armónica que Candy le regalara, pero se sentía tan inquieto e impaciente que mejor decidió encender un cigarrillo, las palabras de Susana no dejaban de atormentarlo, las escuchaba claramente - lo nuestro sucedió porque convivíamos diariamente, ¿Por qué a ella no le iba a pasar lo mismo?

Terry movió negativamente la cabeza y tomo un trago de coñac, no, aquella mujer no podía ser Candy, ella estaba seguramente en la mansión de los Andrew, ella estaba enamorada de el, estaba seguro de eso, pero entonces ¿porque de pronto se sentía tan inquieto? Tomo las enorme gafas obscuras y luego de ponérselas decidió bajar nuevamente al bar a tomar una copa para tratar de tranquilizarse, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que un hombre mayor se sentaba a su lado ordenando una copa de whisky y luego amablemente lo saludo y dijo -

\- Es ud. el famoso actor Terry Grandchester ¿cierto?

\- No Sr. esta ud. equivocado

\- No lo creo, ¿sabe? Entre mas trate de ocultarse mas llama la atención

\- ¿Por qué me esta diciendo esto?

\- Porque no es normal que use gafas obscuras dentro del hotel, eso hace mucho mas obvia su presencia, además se mira bastante extravagante – menciono el hombre sonriendo amable.

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa y luego de quitarse las gafas dijo –

\- Tiene ud. razón caballero, soy Terry Grandchester

\- Mucho gusto, perdone mi curiosidad, ¿pero que hace ud. aquí?

\- Me invitaron a la presentación del Sr. William Andrew

\- ¿Es ud. allegado de la familia?

\- No, en realidad soy novio de la hija adoptiva del Sr. Andrew

\- ¿Entonces no lo conoce?

\- No, y mi novia tampoco lo conoce

\- Pues ese hombre es todo un misterio, ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera su hija adoptiva lo conozca?

\- No lo se, la verdad si es bastante raro, pero dígame, ud. no parece ser de por aquí

\- Muy perspicaz jovencito, soy escoses, y mi nombre es Mervín Callaghan

\- Mucho gusto, y dígame ¿que hace tan lejos de su patria?

\- Bueno, antes que nada debo decir que también fui invitado a la presentación del Sr. Andrew, pero mis motivos son mas que nada sentimentales

\- No me diga que ha venido a rescatar al amor de su vida – menciono Terry un tanto burlón

\- Y si así fuera, ¿le parecería ridículo? – interrogo el hombre mirando un tanto molesto a Terry

\- Perdone es que ud. es un hombre un tanto…

\- ¿Viejo?

\- No, es solo que seria un poco extraño

\- ¿Por qué extraño? ¿Por qué no soy un jovencito?

\- Perdone si lo ofendí, le aseguro que no fue mi intención hacerlo

\- Esta bien no se apure tanto, al fin y al cabos que le puede importar mi vida a un jovenzuelo famoso rodeado de hermosas actrices

\- Tal vez sean hermosas, es mas, mucho mas hermosas físicamente que mi novia Candy, pero son frívolas, en cambio mi novia es incomparable, es una joven muy noble, es comprensiva, amable, muy alegre y se que me ama mucho

\- ¿Sabe una cosa? Yo nunca tuve ojos para mirar a otras mujeres, solo ella me parecía hermosa, y estoy seguro de que lo sigue siendo

\- No me diga que nunca tuvo algún desliz

\- Pues si se lo digo, mi amor por ella es bendito, yo le jure con todo mi corazón que jamás me casaría y lo he cumplido, y aunque a ud. le parezca la cosa mas estúpida del mundo, nunca he tenido un romance o aventura con nadie

\- ¿Es es serio?

\- Desde luego que si, ¿acaso tu le has sido infiel a la mujer que dices amar?

\- Bueno es que sabe… en el mundo de la farándula es difícil no dejarse llevar, pero le aseguro que fue algo sin importancia

\- Entonces tu amor por ella no es autentico

\- Claro que si

\- Hijo, cuando el amor es real se te pueden presentar mil oportunidades y rechazarlas

\- Es que tal vez en sus tiempos así era

\- En mis tiempos y en los tuyos el amor y la fidelidad son lo mismo, tu te estas escudando en una explicación bastante estúpida y débil, dime una cosa ¿te has puesto a pensar como reaccionaria ella si se enterara de tus aventuras?

\- Fue solo una

\- Pero fallaste, y eso es lo que importa

\- No se ni porque estoy escuchando la opinión de un viejo soñador y cursi – menciono Terry levantándose de su silla molesto

\- Espera un momento hijo

\- ¿Y ahora que?

\- Solo quiero preguntarte algo

\- Esta bien ¿Qué quiere saber?

\- La mujer con la que tuviste la aventura ¿te ama?

\- Parece ser que si, pero eso no me importa, ella sabía que yo estaba enamorado de otra cuando paso todo y ella acepto tener ese pequeño romance

\- Pues debería de importarte, no es de caballeros aprovecharse del amor de una dama para desahogarse

\- Bien si eso es todo lo que quería decirme, me retiro, no puedo decirle que fue un placer conocerlo, es ud. demasiado entrometido – dijo Terry molesto retirándose y dejando al Sr. Callagham solo.

CONTINUARA…

Mil gracias niñas por seguirme, pero sobre todo gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 10

Al día siguiente Albert se levanto antes del amanecer y se fue a cabalgar, la noche anterior después de que el y Candy llegarán de su paseo, se quedo a conversar con Elroy y le comento que se había asociado con un hombre un tanto misterioso y que había decidido invitarlo a su presentación para así poder observarlo mejor, a Elroy le había molestado el que Albert hubiera invitado al nuevo socio sin antes consultarlo con ella, cuando Albert iba a mencionar el nombre del nuevo socio, Elroy dijo tajante –

\- Ya me lo presentaras en la fiesta, pero William te pido por favor que aunque seas el patriarca de los Andrew no me hagas a un lado completamente

\- Esta bien tía Elroy, no pensé que le fuera a molestar

\- Es que han sido tantos años de hacerme cargo de la familia, que no me parece justo que dejes de consultarme asuntos tan importantes

\- Francamente no entiendo muy bien su actitud, pero esta bien, pierda cuidado, que cuando planee asociarme con alguien, se lo haré saber

\- Gracias William.

Albert bajo del caballo y decidió sentarse a ver el amanecer, el paisaje era hermoso, y decidió mejor tumbarse sobre la hierba mientras pensaba –

\- Hoy es el día, hoy por fin sabrás lo que mi corazón ha callado por tanto tiempo, mi pequeña princesa, mi amor mas añorado y tierno, espero que me aceptes, me duele traicionar a Terry, pero no puedo seguir ocultando mi amor por ti, además ayer me dijiste que no lo amas, de cualquier forma piensas terminar tu relación con el, y yo te amo tanto que si no te confieso mis sentimientos me estaría traicionando a mi mismo.

Se quedo por un buen rato y después regreso a la mansión, cuando llego no había nadie en el comedor, y vio a Dorothy recogiendo la mesa y entonces pregunto –

\- ¿Dónde están todos?

\- Hace unos momentos se retiraron, como ya era un poco tarde la Sra. Elroy ordeno que sirviera el desayuno

\- Caray, no me di cuenta de que ya era algo tarde

\- Enseguida le traigo su desayuno Sr. Andrew

\- No te preocupes Dorothy, yo mismo me lo preparare – menciono Albert dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a Candy sentada en el comedor de la cocina mientras decía –

\- Hasta que por fin llegas Albert, me estoy muriendo de hambre, estaba a punto de atacar el refrigerador

\- ¿Me estabas esperando para desayunar?

\- Así es, y mira que he hecho acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no terminar con todos los bocadillos que están preparando para la fiesta

\- Perdona Candy, la verdad no me di cuenta del tiempo

\- Si ya lo veo, por cierto ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- A cabalgar – decía Albert mientras preparaba un ligero desayuno

\- ¿Por qué no me llevaste?

\- Porque era bastante temprano y no quise despertarte

\- Me hubiera encantado acompañarte

\- Lo haremos después ¿te parece? Por ahora vamos a desayunar que ya muero de hambre.

El día transcurrió demasiado pronto, ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, y en la mansión todo era movimiento, Elroy daba las últimas instrucciones al personal, para que todo estuviera en su lugar, mientras para Elroy el día transcurría con rapidez, para Terry la horas le parecían eternas, ya tenia rato cambiado, deseaba ser el primero en llegar a la mansión y darle la sorpresa a Candy, pero no quería parecer ansioso, ni mucho menos ser inoportuno, jamás paso por su cabeza que Susana había llegado desde muy temprano y se había registrado en el mismo lugar que el, estaba decidida a ir a la dichosa fiesta y decirle a Candy lo que había pasados entre ella y Terry.

Después de las siete de la noche comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados, que fueron los Leagan, minutos después llegaron Archie, Annie y Patty, cuando estos miraron el disfraz de Eliza, se molestaron mucho y Archie no pudo evitar decir –

\- Aunque te vistas y te peines como Candy, jamás serás como ella, siempre la has envidiado y veo que aprovechaste esta ocasión para por fin poder vestirte como ella, tratar de ser ella, pero ¿sabes una cosa Eliza? Te vez ridícula

\- Jajajajaja no seas tonto primito, yo nunca le he envidiado nada a esa estúpida huérfana, y si me veo ridícula es porque ella es una ridícula, es por eso que me disfrace de ella, porque a fin de cuentas la ropa que utiliza es esto, un simple y tonto disfraz

\- Ya cállate Eliza – dijo Neal molesto

\- Hasta que dices algo que valga la pena Neal – menciono Archie

\- Pues no me callo, déjame decirte que tu disfraz me encanta primito, pero el de tus amiguitas es de pésimo gusto, mira que presentarse a una fiesta de nuestra sociedad vestidas de mujerzuelas

\- Eliza será mejor que vayamos a dar un paseo por los jardines – dijo Neal tomando del brazo a su hermana.

Cuando estos se fueron, Archie dijo –

\- No le hagan caso chicas, se miran muy hermosas, ahora vayamos a buscar a Candy y a Stear

\- Tienes razón Archie – dijo Annie

\- Yo aquí los espero

\- ¿Estas segura Patty?

\- Si Annie, tal vez me lo tope por aquí

\- Tienes razón, enseguida regresamos.

Momentos después el corazón de Patty dio un vuelco cuando escucho que una voz demasiado familiar la nombraba mientras le tomaba por la cintura y le decía –

\- Mmm veo que ya es hora de comenzar a robar

\- ¿Ah si? ¿y como que planea robarme señor Robin Hood? Como puede ver soy una pobre cortesana y no tengo joyas – menciono Patty siguiendo el juego

\- Pero tiene otras cosas mucho mas valiosas – dijo Stear mirando descaradamente el par de atributos que sobresalían del escote de Patty.

Esta se sonrojo al ver a Stear en esa actitud tan desenfadada, al parecer con el disfraz este se permitía ser un tanto mas atrevido, sin embargo Patty no se amedrento y continuando con el juego dijo –

\- ¿Y que cosas podría robarme?

\- ¿Que tal esto? – menciono Stear

Para enseguida apoderarse de los suaves labios de Patty y sintiendo como esta se entregaba a ellos sin recato, el al sentir como su amada le correspondía decidió profundizar mas el beso, de pronto se escucho un leve carraspeo detrás de ellos y ambos se separaron y vieron a Archie y Annie sonriéndoles, Patty sintiendo el rostro arder dijo –

\- Chicos ¿que les parece el disfraz de Stear?

\- Es muy bueno, y vemos que te estaba robando un pequeño beso

\- ¿Pequeño? Por Dios Annie, pero si se la estaba devorando

\- Ya basta, solo le estaba demostrando a mi novia cuanto la amo y cuanto la extrañe

\- Si ya nos dimos cuenta, hermano no sabes que gusto nos da verte, y dinos ¿Dónde esta Candy?

\- Ella bajara junto con el abuelo William, será su pareja esta noche

\- ¿En serio? Pues que aburrido, no me imagino a Candy de pareja de un anciano, es como si yo fuera pareja de la tía Elroy, yo digo que los jóvenes con los jóvenes

\- Te aseguro que en cuanto veas al abuelo te vas a llevar una enorme sorpresa

\- Pues ya hay demasiados invitados y nada que bajan, por cierto no he visto a la tía Elroy para saludarla

\- Es aquella mujer vestida de María Antonieta – menciono Stear

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, anda vamos los acompaño

\- Hola tía Elroy, pero que elegante y jovial se mira

\- Archie, muchas gracias, tu también te miras muy elegante, tienes un gusto exquisito hasta para los disfraces, ¿y uds. niñas porque se disfrazaron de esa manera?

\- Pues nos gusto como nos veíamos, espero que no le moleste - menciono Annie un tanto apenada

\- He de confesar que no me encanta, se miran demasiado atrevidas, pero supongo que tienen la edad para ponerse ese tipo de disfraz

\- Gracias Sra. Elroy – menciono Annie

\- Bueno los dejo porque acaban de llegar los Mackay.

Stear vio como su tía recibía sonriente a los Mackay, también miro detenidamente a Megan, sin duda era una mujer hermosa y elegante, era alta, delgada de cabello lacio color avellana, llevaba un disfraz de princesa, se movía con gracia y elegancia, no cabía duda de que su tía había elegido una fuerte contrincante para Candy, solo esperaba que ella no se dejara impresionar por aquella elegante y hermosa mujer, y que por el contrario esto la instara a confesarle sus sentimientos a Albert, Patty lo observaba molesta y dijo –

\- Si quieres me voy para que tu también vayas a saludar y a rendirle honores a tan hermosa dama

\- No te pongas celosa mi amor, que no es lo que te imaginas

\- Pues es que la miras con tanto descaro, que me haces pensar en que te gusta

\- Cuando baje Candy con el abuelo William entenderás el porque estaba mirando tan detenidamente a esa mujer

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver Candy y el abuelo William con esa mujer?

\- Ya lo sabrás en su momento, por ahora ven vamos un momento al jardín a platicar

\- Esta bien vamos.

Mientras ellos salían, Neal buscaba ansioso a Candy, había planeado como obligar a Candy a casarse con el, por eso había escogido el disfraz del el zorro, necesitaba estar mas que oculto bajo ese antifaz y esa capa, esta vez estaba seguro de que lo lograría, tal vez en un principio se ganaría un buen regaño por parte de la familia, pero estaba seguro de que todo valdría la pena después de haber conseguido su objetivo, finalmente Candy seria suya, y nada ni nadie se lo iban a impedir, porque ella estaba sola en esa enorme casa.

En ese momento había ya varias parejas bailando en la enorme pista del salón, y Albert pasaba por Candy a su habitación, había llegado la hora de presentarse ante la sociedad, ambos rubios bajaban por las escaleras y entonces Elroy al ver a la pareja bajar le pidió a Megan que la acompañara, a lo que esta gustosa accedió, cuando estuvieron frente a Candy y Albert, Elroy dijo –

\- Megan te presento oficialmente a William Albert Andrew, el patriarca del clan Andrew

\- Mucho gusto, aunque trae puesto un antifaz me doy cuenta de que es ud. muy joven, realmente esperaba encontrarme con un hombre mucho mayor

\- Creo no es la única Srita. cuando se haga mi presentación oficial en un rato mas, podrá darse cuenta de la sorpresa que se llevarán algunos

\- Llámame Megan

\- Como guste Srita. Megan

\- William, invita a Megan a bailar – dijo Elroy

\- Disculpe tía pero es que…

\- Anda William, no le negaras un simple baile a nuestra invitada ¿o si? – intervino Elroy

\- No tía, desde luego que no, enseguida regreso Candy

\- Claro que si Albert, no te preocupes, ve y atiende a la Srita. Megan.

Candy caminaba nostálgica entre la gente cuando sintió que alguien la detenía, se volvió un tanto contrariada y miro a George vestido de pirata y sonriendo le dijo –

\- George, que bien se mira, nunca me hubiera imaginado que se presentaría vestido de pirata

\- Bueno, es que no encontré otro disfraz, espero no verme ridículo – menciono George un tanto serio

\- Claro que no

\- Srita. Candy, no se preocupe por la joven que esta bailando con William, ella no significa nada para el

\- No lo sé George, mire como le sonríe y platica animoso con ella

\- Es simple protocolo, se lo aseguro, mire mejor vaya a saludar a sus amigos

\- Tienes razón George voy a buscarlos.

Pero cuando Candy se dirigía a sus amigos sintió que unos fuertes brazos la jalaban y le tapaban la boca para evitar que esta gritara, forcejeo un poco pero quien la sostenía era mucho mas fuerte que ella, y la llevo a una enorme y obscura habitación de la mansión, la llevo por una puerta trasera y cuando finalmente estuvieron a solas Candy empujo con fuerzas a quien la había llevado a ese lugar, y molesta dijo –

\- ¿Pero que se ha creído para tratarme de esta manera y traerme a este lugar?

\- No me dejaste otra opción Candy

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿No me reconoces?

\- Pues con ese traje obscuro y ese antifaz no, no te reconozco, pero he decir que tienes pésimos modales

\- Eso ahora no importa, lo que verdaderamente importa es que por fin estamos aquí solos

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

\- Que me ames como yo te amo

\- Yo ya amo a otra persona

\- No me digas que sigues amando a ese estúpido actorcillo de quinta – dijo Neal mientras se quitaba el antifaz

\- Pero si eres Neal - dijo Candy sorprendida

\- Así es Candy, ¿sabes que me tienes loco? Me gustas mucho y te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie

\- Pero yo no te amo Neal, es mas ni siquiera me gustas

\- Eso no es cierto, yo se que tu me amas

\- Déjame salir

\- No

\- No podemos estar encerrados aquí para siempre

\- Tienes razón, estaremos encerrados aquí solo el tiempo necesario para que no te quede mas remedio que casarte conmigo – dijo Neal acercándose peligrosamente a ella

\- No te atrevas Neal, o voy a gritar

\- Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, y la música esta sonando, así que haré contigo lo que quiera.

Candy tomo un pequeño pero pesado candelabro para intentar defenderse, mientras en la fiesta, Albert buscaba desesperado con la mirada a Candy y Megan pregunto –

\- ¿Buscas a alguien?

\- Si, estoy buscando a la chica con la que me viste

\- ¿La que estaba vestida de Julieta?

\- Así es

\- ¿Es tu novia?

\- Eso planeo que sea, se lo voy a pedir esta noche

\- Pude ver que te gusta mucho, pero ya que estas siendo claro conmigo, yo lo voy a ser contigo

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- ¿Sabes? tu tía y mi padre creo que tienen planes para nosotros

\- Megan yo…

\- Déjame continuar ¿quieres?

\- Esta bien

\- Yo estoy enamorada de un chico allá en Escocia, es mas hace poco me declaro su amor, pero mi padre no lo aprueba del todo, apenas lo estaba convenciendo cuando recibimos la invitación a tu presentación, y mi padre cambio de opinión, por favor William, si tu tía o mi padre te insinúan algo recházame abiertamente, me vas a hacer un enorme favor

\- Esta bien

\- Yo solo quiero de ti tu amistad, se ve que eres una linda persona

\- Tu también eres una linda persona Megan, pero ahora si me disculpas me gustaría ir a buscar a Candy

\- Claro, anda ve y declárale tu amor.

Albert busco desesperado por los pasillos a Candy pero nada, se topo con Elroy quien le dijo que era hora de su presentación, pero Albert dijo –

\- No, hasta que aparezca Candy, ella tiene que estar a mi lado durante mi presentación

\- Pero esta Megan, estoy segura de que si se lo pides ella aceptara gustosa estar a tu lado William

\- He dicho que hasta que aparezca Candy tía, yo quiero que sea ella quien este a mi lado

\- Esta bien, ahora resulta que tu presentación depende de Candice

\- Pues si, y tal vez si a ud. no se le hubiera ocurrido la genial idea de que bailara con Megan, Candy estaría aquí y la presentación se hubiera hecho desde antes

\- Ya basta William, anda ve a buscar a esa muchacha.

Albert de pronto estaba inquieto, Stear lo alcanzo a ver y le dijo a Patty que enseguida regresaba, acto seguido fue detrás de el para preguntarle –

\- Albert ¿donde esta Candy?

\- Eso mismo quisiera saber Stear, ¿no la has visto?

\- No, pensé que estaría contigo

\- Y así era, pero cuando bajabamos la tía Elroy se nos acerco y me presento a Megan Mackay y practicamente me vi obligado a bailar con ella, y desde entonces no he visto a Candy, no se porque Stear pero tengo un mal presentimiento

\- No digas tonterías, Candy esta aquí ¿Qué podría pasarle?

\- No lo se, pero estoy muy inquieto por ella, pensé que estaría aqui contigo o con Archie, pero lo vi bailando con Annie, perdona Stear, pero debo ir a buscarla

\- Te acompaño

\- No Stear, yo iré solo, mejor ve con Patty

\- Esta bien, como quieras

Terry alcanzo a escuchar la conversación antes de entrar al salón principal, así que mejor se dispuso a seguir a aquel hombre que buscaba desesperado a Candy, todo aquello le parecía por demás extraño, ¿Quién era aquel hombre que la buscaba desesperado? ¿Dónde estaba Candy? Stear lo había llamado Albert y lo trataba con demasiada familiaridad, ¿sería el mismo Albert que el conocía? Pronto sus dudas quedarían resueltas.

Mientras Neal trataba de besar y tocar a la fuerza a Candy, esta luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Neal ya no era mas aquel muchachito al que Candy le ganaba fácilmente, ahora era un hombre fuerte, y quería abusar de ella, estaba como enloquecido, Candy mordió fuertemente a Neal y grito –

\- Albert ayúdame

\- Eres una tonta Candy, ese estúpido vagabundo no va a venir, serás mía solamente, o ¿acaso creías que solo ese idiota iba a disfrutarte?

\- Estas enfermo Neal, te odio, suéltame

\- No sabes como me excita el ver como tratas de defenderte, anda cariño sigue gritando y forcejeando – decía Neal mientras desgarraba el escote de Candy y comenzaba a besar los senos de ella

\- Maldito, dije que me sueltes, auxilio Albert ayúdame, ayúdame por favor.

En eso Albert escucho a Candy gritar y corrió, Terry lo siguió también, cuando Albert entro a la habitación, se abalanzo furioso sobre Neal y le dio tremendo puñetazo que lo tiro al piso mientras decía –

\- Suéltala maldito, ahora mismo te voy a enseñar a respetar a la mujer que amo

\- Ella va a ser mi mujer maldito vagabundo, no te metas o te vas a arrepentir

\- Quien se va a arrepentir eres tu desgraciado, malnacido – dijo Albert propinándole una tremenda golpiza.

Candy gritaba asustada al ver a Albert tan enojado y golpeando a Neal, Terry al ver a Candy tan asustada y que Albert no dejaba de golpear a Neal que ya estaba casi inconsciente dijo –

\- Ya déjalo Albert, por favor

\- No Terry, este maldito tiene que enseñarse a respetar a Candy, no le voy a permitir que le haga daño a la mujer que por tanto tiempo he amado

\- He dicho que basta Albert, míralo, esta casi inconsciente

\- Esta bien, Candy, pequeña ¿estas bien?

\- Si Albert, yo tuve tanto miedo

\- ¡Hey! esperen un momento ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo es eso de que tu amas a Candy? ¿y tu Candy? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Terry tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí, ni en este momento – dijo Albert abrazando fuertemente a Candy quien se aferraba a el tratando de cubrir el escote desgarrado de su vestido

\- Esta bien, supongo que hablaremos entonces mañana

\- Así es Terry, creo que los tres tenemos mucho que decirnos – menciono Albert.

CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 11

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 11

Albert llevo a Candy a su habitación y se quedo un momento con ella para que se tranquilizara, le beso tiernamente la frente mientras le decía –

\- Todo esta bien pequeña, te prometo que siempre te protegeré

\- Lo sé Albert, no se como haces pero siempre apareces cuando mas te necesito – dijo Candy mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

\- No llores preciosa, no soporto verte llorar

\- Es que tuve tanto miedo

\- Me lo imagino, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante siempre vamos a estar juntos

\- Gracias Albert

\- Candy, ¿te sientes bien como para bajar nuevamente al salón?

\- Si Albert, pero…

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

\- Mi vestido… se arruino – menciono Candy tratando de cubrir el escote desgarrado de su vestido.

Albert como todo un caballero trato de no mirar, sin embargo no pudo evitar hacerlo de soslayo y se quedo maravillado al ver tan bella y sensual visión, carraspeo un poco y se volteo para luego decir -

\- Eso no importa, tienes unos vestidos muy hermosos

\- Pero son muy sencillos para una ocasión tan importante

\- A mi me parece que toda tu ropa es perfecta ¿y sabes porque?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque toda tu eres perfecta Candy, eres la mujer mas perfecta que he conocido

\- Oh Albert… yo no se que decir – menciono Candy sonrojandose

\- Pues no digas nada y ponte más hermosa de lo que ya eres ¿quieres?

\- Esta bien

\- Entonces vendré por ti en un rato más.

Albert salió de la habitación de Candy, y de inmediato regreso al lugar donde estaba Neal todavía tirado tratando de recuperarse, entonces Albert al verlo dijo –

\- Levántate, tu y yo ya ajustaremos cuentas mas tarde

\- Ya lo creo que si, ya veras como el abuelo William te echara a patadas de su mansión maldito muerto de hambre, por ahora impediste que Candy fuera mía, pero no siempre vas a estar pegado a ella, ya encontrare la forma

\- Eres un infeliz, un estúpido, te prometo que te vas a arrepentir, vamos levántate – menciono Albert tomándolo con rabia por las solapas

\- Suéltame, no sabes en el tremendo lío que te estas metiendo, mi familia es muy poderosa y tiene mucho dinero e influencias, y te aseguro que se encargaran de hacerte pagar por como me estas tratando

\- Entre mas hablas, mas me doy cuenta de que eres un gusano, un maldito canalla que tiene que recurrir a lo mas bajo con tal de que obtener lo que desea

\- Lo has dicho bien, soy capaz de eso y mas, Candy me gusta y me gusta mucho mas ahora que se que es una mujer apasionada

\- Cállate o soy capaz de…

\- ¿De que? ¿de matarme? No eres capaz porque sabes que soy alguien muy importante y tu eres solamente un maldito muerto de hambre.

\- Cállate, ahora vamos a la presentación del Sr. Andrew

\- ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con el abuelo William?

\- Ya lo veras – dijo Albert empujando a Neal.

Antes de que entraran al salón Elroy los alcanzo a ver y se apresuro a encontrarlos, al ver el estado en que se encontraba Neal pregunto un tanto asustada -

\- ¿Pero que es lo que te paso Neal?

\- Este maldito muerto de hambre me golpeo

\- Pero Will…

\- Sra. Elroy, en un momento le explicare que fue lo que realmente paso – menciono Albert antes de retirarse

\- Esta bien, ven Neal, vamos ponte el antifaz, tienes que cubrirte el rostro

\- Tía, ud. ¿conoce a ese hombre? – interrogo Neal un poco confuso

\- No me preguntes cosas que aún no es tiempo de responder

\- Francamente no la entiendo, pero le exijo que lo eche de aquí, mire, no se como logro colarse a la fiesta, pero es el vagabundo con el que vivió Candy, seguro ella lo invito, imagínese que los sorprendí en una de las habitaciones antiguas, y como lo corrí de la fiesta, se me echo encima y me golpeo, casi me mata y todo por culpa de Candy, por su ligereza

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero en que momento sucedió todo esto que me estas contando?

\- Fue hace unos momentos

\- Te aseguro que esto lo aclararemos, pero no esta noche, ahora por favor ve a la cocina y dile a Dorothy que te de un poco de hielo para que se te desinflamen un poco esos golpes

\- Estoy bien tía, en cuanto el abuelo William se presente, le diré como sucedieron las cosas, estoy mas que seguro que me apoyara y correrá a ese vagabundo

\- Neal, creo que lo más conveniente es que no digas nada más, por favor ve y arréglate bien esa ropa, y por favor compórtate, recuerda que esta noche es muy importante para los Andrew, cuando estés mas presentable entra al salón, que yo regreso en unos momentos.

Mientras Candy estaba terminando de arreglarse, se había puesto un hermoso vestido color azul marino con escote en corazón, tenía ligeras aplicaciones doradas en el busto, se había soltado el cabello y colocado una cinta de seda del mismo color del vestido, estaba un poco nerviosa, cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta y enseguida entro Albert vestido con un elegante smoking negro, ella un tanto asombrada dijo –

\- Pero Albert, ¿Por qué te cambiaste?

\- Bueno, si tu no traes disfraz, entonces yo tampoco tengo porque traerlo

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada Candy

\- Es que yo pensé que tu querías sorprender a tus invitados

\- Y así va a ser Candy, te lo aseguro – menciono Albert poniéndose el antifaz mientras le preguntaba a ella – ¿tienes el tuyo?

\- Pues si – dijo Candy mientras lo tomaba de la cómoda y se lo entregaba a el

\- Muy bien señorita, ahora mismo te ayudo a ponértelo.

Elroy se dirigió a George y le pregunto por Albert, este le dijo que lo había visto subir a su habitación, entonces Elroy se dirigió a donde Albert, quería que le explicara que era lo que había sucedido, pero camino a ella escucho que alguien estaba en la habitación de Candy, y toco a su puerta, entonces Albert abrió y Elroy algo molesta pregunto –

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo solo en la habitación con Candice?

\- Vine por ella, ahora mismo íbamos a bajar

\- William, ¿que es lo que sucedió? ¿porque Candy trae otro vestido en vez de su disfraz? ¿Es cierto que Neal los encontró juntos?

\- Mire tía, ni me mencione a ese imbécil, y por el disfraz ni se preocupe, que basta y sobra con el antifaz ¿no?

\- William, por favor modérate y explícame que fue lo que sucedió, ¿Por qué golpeaste a Neal?

\- Sucede que ese malnacido, intento abusar de Candy

\- Eso no puede ser

\- Mire tía, si no llego a tiempo quien sabe que hubiera sucedido

\- Candy ¿estas bien? – interrogo Elroy preocupada

\- Si Sra. Elroy, gracias a Dios Albert llego a tiempo y evito que Neal se saliera con la suya

\- Dios mío William, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

\- Todavía no lo se, pero le aseguro que me voy a encargar de que ese maldito reciba su merecido

\- William, te ruego que esta noche no hagas nada, prométemelo por favor

\- Lo siento tía, pero no me pida eso

\- Candy, por favor convéncelo, finalmente no paso nada.

Candy miro angustiada a Albert y este enseguida dijo –

\- Eso depende de cómo se comporte Neal en la fiesta

\- Gracias William, tratare de mantenerlo a raya – dijo Elroy preocupada.

Los tres se dirigieron al enorme salón, y aunque Albert y Candy se habían cambiado y traían el antifaz Neal los reconoció inmediatamente y furioso comenzó a gritar –

\- Saquen a este muerto de hambre de aquí, es un vagabundo que no merece estar aquí, ¿acaso piensas que con esa ropa fina vas a engañar a todo mundo? Yo se que solo pretendes aprovecharte de que Candy es la hija adoptiva del abuelo William y que la has estado enamorando para así poder entrar en nuestra sociedad, ¿pero sabes una cosa vagabundo? Aunque Candy sea la hija adoptiva del abuelo William estoy seguro que no le va a tocar nada si ella se empeña en estar contigo., debiste haberme aceptado a mi Candy, debiste agradecer el que me haya fijado en ti, aún a pesar de que solo eres una huérfana.

Todos los asistentes se volvieron sorprendidos a mirar a la pareja que venia acompañada de Elroy, Eliza sonreía burlona, por fin Candy y su vagabundo eran puestos en evidencia frente a un sin numero de personalidades importantes, Terry miraba desde una esquina la lamentable escena, no entendía nada de nada, todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero circo.

Albert sentía como su sangre comenzaba a arder nuevamente y sus músculos se tensaron tanto que Candy pudo sentirlos y apretando un poco el brazo de Albert dijo –

\- No Albert, por favor contrólate.

Mientras Stear se acercaba presuroso y le decía a Neal –

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo estúpido?

A lo que Neal respondió en voz alta -

\- ¿No lo vez? estoy poniendo en evidencia a tus amiguitos, pues si Sres. así es, al parecer este par pretendían engañar al abuelo William para así poder disfrutar de su dinero, pero ahora tendrán que justificar ante el lo que estaban planeando.

Elroy avergonzada bajaba la cabeza, pues el rostro de Albert se había teñido de un rojo escarlata, deseaba que Neal se callara por su propio bien y dijo entre dientes –

\- Neal, por favor guarda silencio.

Albert haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, se detuvo junto con Candy en las escaleras y dijo –

\- Buenas noches a todos, antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por el lamentable comportamiento del joven Leagan, se que muchos se estarán preguntando quién soy ¿cierto? Pues bien, yo soy William Albert Andrew, el misterioso patriarca del clan Andrew, y por consiguiente el abuelo William, también quiero decir que esta dama aquí presente es alguien muy querido para mi, pero sobre todo, vuelvo a repetir es una dama, anteriormente era mi hija adoptiva pero ya no mas – menciono Albert quitándose finalmente el antifaz que cubría su rostro.

Neal no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tampoco Terry, todo mundo estaba sorprendido, después de un muy breve silencio Albert dijo –

\- Permítanme aclararles una cosa, aquí la Srita. Candy es una dama honorable y todo lo que acaba de decir el joven Leagan es una total y absurda mentira

\- Tía Elroy ¿es cierto eso? ¿ese hombre es el abuelo William? – interrogo Eliza muy sorprendida

\- Si Eliza, y será mejor que le digas a tus padres que controlen a Neal, porque William esta muy molesto con el.

Mientras Albert terminaba con su presentación, Neal sentía que ahora si estaba perdido y discretamente se dirigió a los jardines para escapar de ahí, pero Stear al notar lo que pretendía hacer Neal, lo siguió y cuando lo tuvo cerca, lo tomo del brazo con fuerzas y le pregunto –

\- ¿Adonde crees que vas?

\- No tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que mejor me voy

\- No tan rápido primito, creo que le debes bastante explicaciones al abuelo William

\- ¿Tu sabias quien era verdad?

\- Me entere hace poco, pero eso ahora no importa, por la manera en que Albert te miraba creo que no te va ir muy bien y por eso pensabas huir como el cobarde que siempre has sido

\- Eso es mentira, yo no estaba huyendo, simplemente todo esto se ha convertido en un asqueroso circo en el que yo no pienso participar

\- Por favor Neal, si todo este "circo" lo comenzaste tu, así que deja de hacerte el digno y enfrenta al abuelo William, y si tienes un poco de vergüenza discúlpate frente a todos, es lo menos que puedes hacer para tratar de reivindicarte frente a el y frente a los invitados

\- Claro que no lo hare, así que déjame pasar

\- Esta bien, pero te aseguro que esto no se va a quedar así

\- Piensa lo que quieras y ahora déjame en paz – dijo Neal zafándose del fuerte brazo de Stear, mientras se dirigía con rapidez a la salida.

Stear fue por Patty para reunirse con los demás invitados y ahí se encontraron con Archie y Annie, quienes estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que acababan de enterarse, el Sr. Callaghan tenía poco de haber llegado, pero llego justo a tiempo para ver la penosa situación que había pasado durante la presentación del patriarca del clan Andrew, miro como Elroy trataba de ocultar el rostro, se notaba mortificada y llena de vergüenza, sintió unas ganas enormes de correr a abrazarla y consolarla, pero sabía que tendría que esperar, que no era el momento indicado para presentarse ante ella, finalmente se escucho decir al patriarca de los Andrew –

\- Sres. por favor, este incomodo momento no debe de opacar la noche, así que los invito a que se sigan divirtiendo.

Albert hizo una seña a los de la orquesta y estos empezaron a tocar un delicioso vals y Albert tomando a Candy por la cintura la llevo a la pista para abrir el baile nuevamente, Candy se sentía un poco incomoda porque todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos, el sonriendo galante y seguro de si le dijo –

\- No les prestes tanta atención Candy, ya veras que todo esto pasara, anda mírame y regálame una de tus hermosas sonrisas

\- Albert, yo estoy tan apenada, no se, me siento culpable por lo que sucedió hace rato, además la prensa no ha dejado de tomar fotos y nota de todo lo que esta pasando

\- Candy, pequeña tu no tienes por que avergonzarte de nada, y bueno no le prestes tanta atención a la prensa, después hablare con George para que les diga que es lo que tienen que publicar.

Minutos después varias parejas los acompañaban en la pista, entre ellos Archie y Annie quien dijo –

\- Albert, que gran sorpresa nos dieron, jamás hubiéramos imaginado que tu eras el abuelo William

\- Así es Albert, y déjame decirte que ese corte te queda muy bien, seguro lo hiciste para que Candy se termine por enamorar de ti ¿cierto?

\- ¡Archie! No seas indiscreto – dijo Annie al ver como Candy se sonrojaba y bajaba un poco el rostro.

Cuando ya había demasiadas parejas en la pista, Albert invito a Candy a dar un paseo por los jardines y esta acepto gustosa, necesitaba sentir el viento acariciar su rostro, necesitaba despejarse, lo que había sucedido la había asustado mucho, tanto que no sabía si el haber escuchado decir a Albert que la amaba era producto de su imaginación o había pasado realmente, todavía se sentía muy confundida, es mas ni siquiera estaba segura de que Terry estuviera ahí, desde que Albert la dejo en su habitación no lo había vuelto a ver, entonces Albert al verla tan callada y con los ojos cristalinos dijo –

\- ¿Qué sucede Candy?

\- Albert… ¿es real lo que dijiste?

\- ¿Te refieres a si te amo?

\- Si

\- Si Candy, es muy real, hace tiempo que te entregue mi corazón, no sabes cuanto te amo, no sabes cuanto añoro besarte, me hubiera gustado declararte mi amor en otras circunstancias, pero…

Albert no pudo terminar la frase porque unos sedosos y húmedos labios lo habían tomado por sorpresa, y aunque al principio no supo como reaccionar, segundos después sus labios se comenzaron a mover al mismo ritmo que los de Candy, primero fue un beso tierno, dulce, pero después se fue tornando un tanto urgente y hasta demandante, Albert acaricio suavemente los hombros descubiertos de ella y la sintió temblar, ella estaba vibrando entre sus brazos y el sentía como su cuerpo también se estremecía presa del amor y la pasión guardada durante tanto tiempo, así estuvieron durante un largo rato, entregándose a ese beso por tanto tiempo deseado, Albert sentía como un fuego latente comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y decidió retirarse un poco de ella, ella bajo el rostro un poco avergonzada por su reacción tan arrebatada y el tomándola por el mentón le dijo –

\- Candy, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, permíteme estar a tu lado no como tu amigo, sino como el hombre enamorado que soy

\- ¿Estas seguro? – interrogo Candy sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba

\- Tan seguro, como que te he escrito esto – dijo Albert mientras que de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba la nota que había escrito en Chicago.

Candy con manos temblorosas por la emoción comenzó a abrir la nota y a medida que leía, un par de gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas, y cuando termino de leer dijo emocionada –

\- Si Albert, acepto ser tuya por siempre, yo también deseo demostrarte cuanto te amo, siempre te he amado

\- Mi amor, no sabes cuanto tiempo espere escuchar eso de tus labios, y ahora que finalmente lo escucho me parece un sueño, dime por favor que estoy despierto y que no estoy soñando

\- ¿Esto te parece un sueño? – dijo Candy rozando un poco los labios de Albert.

\- Albert al sentir el ligero roce de ella sobre sus labios, los aprisiono nuevamente y después de deleitarse entre la humedad y la tibieza de sus labios dijo –

\- Definitivamente no es un sueño, te amo mi amor, y quisiera gritarlo ahora mismo a los cuatro vientos

\- A mi también, pero creo que tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar, Albert… ¿Por qué invitaste a Terry?

\- Yo no lo invite, me pregunto quien lo habrá invitado

\- Albert, tengo que hablar con el, creo que merece saber la verdad

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

\- No, pero si me siento mal por el, estoy segura de que se sentirá traicionado, además esta tu amistad con el de por medio

\- Eso es cierto, pero no pienso renunciar a ti, ni por el ni por nadie.

Ambos estaban tomados de las manos cuando de pronto escucharon como si alguien discutiera con los guardias que cuidaban la entrada, entonces Albert le dijo a Candy –

\- Ven amor, vamos a ver que es lo que sucede.

Cuando llegaron vieron a una mujer vestida elegantemente, Candy la reconoció de inmediato y le dijo a Albert –

\- Es Susana Marlow, no comprendo que esta haciendo aquí

\- Pues muy pronto vamos a saberlo.

Entonces Albert dirigiéndose a los guardias y les pregunto –

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

\- Es que la Srita. quiere entrar, pero no trae su invitación, dice que se le olvido

\- Esta bien, déjenla pasar la Srita. Marlow es una de nuestras invitadas

\- Como ud. ordene Sr. Andrew.

Tanto Candy como Susana miraron a Albert un tanto desconcertadas y Albert le hizo un pequeño guiño a Candy., entonces Susana aclarándose un poco la garganta dijo –

\- Buenas noches, perdón por presentarme sin ser invitada, pero es que me urge hablar contigo Candy

\- Esta bien, veo que debe de ser algo muy urgente ya que has venido desde Broadway para hablar conmigo

\- Así es Candy, quisiera hablar contigo a solas, si es que al caballero no le molesta

\- Desde luego que no me molesta, las dejo solas para que puedan charlar con toda tranquilidad

\- Gracias Albert.

Cuando Albert se retiro, Candy invito a Susana a sentarse en una pequeña banca del jardín y después de estar unos minutos en silencio Susana dijo –

\- Tal vez te estés preguntando que hago aquí ¿cierto?

\- La verdad es que si, es mas ni siquiera tenemos nada en común

\- Te equivocas Candy, si tenemos algo en común, y es por eso que me atreví a venir a esta reunión sin ser invitada

\- No te comprendo

\- Tenemos en común un amor, un amor al que no pienso renunciar.

Candy se le quedo mirando por unos instantes y entonces dijo-

\- ¿Te estas refiriendo a Terry?

\- Si Candy, yo amo con todo mi corazón a Terry, he hecho cosas impensables con tal de que el me ame aunque sea un poco

\- Susana ¿porque me estas diciendo esto?

\- Porque quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a luchar por su amor, porque he sido suya, si Candy, me he entregado a el y ahora el pretende terminar lo nuestro para estar contigo

\- Pero Susana…

\- No he terminado Candy, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haberme entregado a el, se que para el no significo lo mismo que para mi, pero no me importa, sin embargo quise que lo supieras, porque voy a luchar por su amor y no me importa si esta bien o mal

\- Susana yo también estoy enamorada

\- Pues entonces ya lo sabes Candy

\- Susana, permíteme decirte que yo no estoy enamorada de Terry, yo me di cuenta de que amo a otra persona, alguien que siempre estuvo cerca de mi, así que no me consideres tu enemiga porque no lo soy

\- ¿Terry sabe esto?

\- Creo que si, o la verdad no lo sé, pero lo que si tengo muy claro es que mañana voy a hablar con el para aclarar nuestra situación

\- Candy, por favor perdona si fui un tanto grosera, no es mi manera de ser, pero considere necesario hacerlo porque venia dispuesta a luchar por su amor

\- No te preocupes, ¿que te parece si vamos a reunirnos con los demás?

\- Esta bien.

En cuanto entraron al salón Terry se paso la mano por el rostro un tanto molesto, no sabia si acercarse a ellas, de pronto Candy dejo a Susana con Annie y Archie platicando y Terry se acerco cauteloso a Candy para enseguida decirle –

\- Veo que ya estas mucho mejor, me da gusto, Candy quisiera que habláramos ahora mismo, no quiero esperar a mañana y tampoco quiero que te cuenten cosas que no son

\- No es el mejor momento Terry

\- Yo creo que si, no me gusta que me vean la cara de estúpido

\- Tranquilízate por favor, no hagas una escena como la que hizo Neal

\- No me compares con ese imbécil, y desde ahora te digo que no me voy a tranquilizar hasta que me aclares muchas cosas

\- Esta bien, vamos a hablar y aclarar muchas cosas, anda vamos al estudio de Albert, ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente.

Ni Candy ni Terry se habían dado cuenta de que Elroy había escuchado toda su conversación y sigilosa decidió seguirlos, no era su costumbre escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero ahora era el momento de saber si Candy realmente amaba a su sobrino, para eso había invitado a Terry, cuando Candy cerro la pesada puerta Elroy se acerco para poder escuchar lo que iban a hablar.

\- Pues bien Candy, quiero que me expliques que es lo que esta pasando

\- Terry, hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que yo solo te quiero como amigo

\- ¿De veras? Seguro que te diste cuenta en el momento en que Albert decía que te amaba cuando se abalanzo sobre el estúpido de Neal, eso no es amor Candy, es agradecimiento, y créeme lo comprendo, te salvo de una situación muy penosa, pero no por eso tienes que decirle que lo amas

\- Estas equivocado Terry, yo en verdad amo a Albert

\- Estas mintiendo, tu me amas

\- No te estoy mintiendo, me di cuenta de que amaba a Albert cuando el desapareció de Chicago, cuando me dejo sola, necesite verlo perdido para darme cuenta que lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso no fui a verte al estreno de tu obra, no quería estar lejos de el, por eso vine a ver al abuelo William, quería pedirle ayuda para que me ayudara a buscar a Albert y así poder ser feliz a su lado, pero todo se complico cuando me di cuenta que el hombre que amaba era el abuelo William

\- ¿Por qué estas inventando todo esto? Seguro es para lastimarme, esa tonta de Susana ya se encargo de llenarte de ideas la cabeza, pero te aseguro que nada de lo que te dijo es cierto

\- ¿Y que ganaría ella con mentirme?

\- Separarnos, tu sabes que ella siempre ha estado enamorada de mi

\- No seas tan presuntuoso Terry, deberías de darle gracias a Dios de que Susana te ame hasta el punto de entregarse a ti

\- Candy, Susana no significa nada para mi, lo que hubo entre nosotros no tiene la menor importancia para mi

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a expresarte así de una mujer?

\- No quise que sonara así, pero yo no la obligue, compréndeme

\- Terry, compórtate como un caballero con ella, además ya te lo dije estoy enamorada de Albert

\- Eso no es cierto, lo dices para herirme, quieres desquitarte por lo que te dijo Susana

\- Que poco me conoces Terry, yo sería incapaz de desquitarme diciendo que amo a otro

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Porque precisamente Albert? ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo? El único que he tenido ¿desde cuando me han estado engañado? ¿hace cuanto que se burlan de mí?

\- Ni Albert ni yo nos hemos burlado de ti, simplemente descubrimos que nos amamos, comprende por favor

\- Que fácil es para ti decirlo ¿y donde queda nuestro amor?

\- Terry, yo te quiero mucho, pero como amiga, cuando tengas algún problema ahí voy a estar para apoyarte

\- Candy ¿estas segura de lo que dices?

\- Muy segura

\- Esta bien, solo aclárame una cosa mas

\- Dime

\- ¿Tu y Albert tuvieron intimidad mientras vivieron juntos?

\- No Terry, Albert siempre fue un caballero conmigo y lo sigue siendo

\- Albert es un hombre bueno, lo reconozco, pero en estos momentos no sabes cuanto lo estoy odiando

\- Terry, no quiero que odies a Albert

\- Candy, como comprenderás no puedo ni quiero seguir siendo su amigo, sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que les deseo toda la dicha del mundo, porque me siento traicionado y herido – menciono Terry dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Espera Terry...

Este se volvió esperanzado y pregunto –

\- ¿Que sucede Candy?

\- No dejes ir a Susana, ella te ama sinceramente, es una chica buena, dale una oportunidad y también dátela tu

\- Tal vez lo haga, aún no lo se

\- Creo que en el fondo de tu corazón sientes algo por ella y yo solo soy una ilusión

\- Tal vez tengas razón, ahora me voy, no me siento cómodo, adiós para siempre Candy, gracias por apoyarme cuando mas lo necesité, como comprenderás no quiero ver a Albert, despídeme de el.

Elroy se oculto rápidamente, y con una sonrisa en los labios pensó - Has pasado la prueba Candy, por un momento dude de tu amor por William pero veo que realmente lo amas.

Pero Terry no contaba con que Albert lo había visto salir de la mansión y lo alcanzo rápidamente, cuando estuvo cerca le dijo –

\- Terry… me gustaría que habláramos

\- No te preocupes "amigo" ya Candy me aclaro el amor que floreció entre ustedes – menciono este en tono sarcástico y a la vez dolido

\- Es que no quiero que pienses que te traicionamos

\- ¿Y eso a ti que más te da? No creo que te importe demasiado mi opinión

\- Te equivocas, si me importa tu opinión , quiero que comprendas que esto sucedió sin que nos diéramos cuenta, Terry yo amo a Candy, me enamore como un loco de ella durante mi convalecencia, trate de alejarme, por eso me fui de su lado, los celos se apoderaban de mi al solo pensar en verlos juntos

\- Entonces comprenderás como me siento, mira Albert no quiero estar cerca de ustedes, no puedo ni quiero ser su amigo, me siento traicionado

\- Te entiendo perfectamente, lamento mucho que nuestra amistad termine de esta manera

\- Yo también, con permiso Albert.

Terry se marcho dejando a Albert un tanto triste, de pronto George se le acerco y le dijo –

\- No te preocupes Willliam, el tiempo todo lo cura

\- Es que traicione su amistad George

\- Eso no es cierto, porque la señorita Candy no lo ama, ella esta enamorada de ti, si tú la hubieras visto como estaba de preocupada cuando desapareciste…

\- ¿Entonces tu sabias que ella me amaba?

\- Si William, ella estaba dispuesta a todo por ti

\- ¿Y porque no me lo dijo?

\- Porque resultaste ser el abuelo William, ¿te das cuenta de todas las emociones que eso ocasiono en ella?

\- Pobre de mi pequeña, y yo fui tan tonto en creer que no me amaba

\- ¿Y ya se lo dijiste?

\- Hace unos momentos, pero todo fue tan rápido… me hubiera gustado que sucediera de una manera mas romántica y además me gustaría proponerle matrimonio, ella es la única mujer con quien me gustaría compartir mi vida para siempre

\- Eso me da mucho gusto William, y creo que no me equivoque en lo que pensé

\- ¿A que te refieres George?

\- Pues mira como los invitados están bastante divertidos en la fiesta, me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle a los empleados que arreglaran cerca de la fuente algo muy especial para ti y para la señorita Candy

\- Pero George... los invitados y la tía Elroy...

\- No te preocupes por los invitados, ni por tu tía que yo me haré cargo

\- Gracias George, ahora mismo voy por Candy

\- No, yo iré por ella, tu adelántate

\- Esta bien, solo que...

\- ¿Que sucede William?

\- Es que no compre ningún anillo de compromiso para Candy - menciono Albert un tanto preocupado y triste

\- ¿Y que opinas del anillo que te heredo tu madre para la mujer que eligieras como esposa?

\- Es cierto, estoy tan nervioso y lleno de emociones que lo olvide por completo George, ahora mismo voy por el

\- Claro, mientras yo voy por la Srita. Candy

\- George, eres el mejor amigo del mundo, no se como pagarte este detalle

\- ¿Qué te parece si me lo pagas siendo feliz y haciendo a la señorita Candy feliz?

\- Claro que si amigo.

Camino a la mansión Albert se topo con el Sr. Callagham y con una sonrisa afable le dijo -

\- Sr. Callagham, que gusto me da que haya venido

\- Pero como iba a perderme de la presentación de William Andrew, mira que lograste engañarme muchacho

\- Pero no fue con mala intención, se lo aseguro

\- Y te creo, veo que estas un poco apurado, ¿acaso vas a una cita de amor?

\- ¿Por qué dice eso?

\- Porque hace algunos años yo tenia el mismo brillo en los ojos, ¿sabes? el amor y el odio son dos sentimientos que no se pueden ocultar, pero tus ojos brillan de amor, no desaproveches esta oportunidad que te brinda la vida, que yo no desaprovechare la mía

\- Gracias por sus palabras señor Callagham

\- Anda ve muchacho, no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama.

Albert llego a su recamara y saco un hermoso cofre donde estaban las joyas de su madre, tomo con delicadeza un precioso anillo con un fino rubí y enseguida abrió una vieja carta que le había escrito su madre donde decía -

Para mi querido hijo William Albert Andrew

Albert, aún eres muy pequeño, pero algún día seras un hombre tan gallardo y fuerte como lo es tu padre, se que eres un chico muy inteligente y sabrás elegir bien a la que sera tu compañera para toda la vida, tu corazón te indicara quien es la mujer para ideal para ti, quiero que seas feliz y que formes una bella familia, por eso te dejo este anillo para que se lo des a la mujer que elijas como esposa.

¿Sabes porque te escribí esta carta? porque aunque parezca increíble presiento que no estaré mucho tiempo contigo mi querido hijo, sin embargo yo siempre velare por ti y por tu hermana.

Se feliz hijo y cuida mucho a tu hermana.

Albert doblo nuevamente la carta y se limpio un par de lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, ¿como era posible que su madre hubiera presentido que no iba a estar con el cuando fuera grande? recordó a su hermana siempre tan alegre, pero a la vez tan delicada como las rosas que le encantaba cuidar, el era apenas un adolescente cuando su hermana Rosemary murió y el no estuvo ahí, todo fue tan rápido que apenas y lo recordaba, de pronto miro nuevamente el anillo y metiendolo en el fino estuche donde estaba, lo guardo en su bolsillo para enseguida decir en voz alta -

\- Gracias mamá, hace tiempo que encontré el amor, te prometo que no lo dejare escapar.

Acto seguido Albert llego al lugar que le había dicho George y se sorprendió al ver la manera tan exquisita pero sencilla en que habían decorado el lugar, había una pequeña mesa decorada con un hermoso y fino mantel, un par de sillas, las dulce Candy perfumaban el ambiente y un par de velas iluminaban el lugar y lo hacían ver por demás romántico, se sentó cuidadoso y entrelazo sus manos un tanto nervioso.

Mientras en el salón Candy escuchaba bastante sorprendida a Elroy quien decía –

Candy quiero que sepas que no me voy a oponer a tu relación con William si es que este te lo propone, has demostrado que lo amas y para mi es muy importante la felicidad de mi familia, además tengo que agradecerte el que hayas alertado a William sobre lo que pretendía hacer Stear

\- ¿Quiere decir que va a respetar nuestros sentimientos?

\- Así es Candy, pero tendrás que ser mas refinada

\- Claro que si Sra. Elroy – dijo Candy abrazando efusivamente a la dama

\- Trata de ser mas discreta por favor – menciono Elroy seria

\- Perdone, es que me emocione

\- Bien pues creo que es hora de que nos reincorporemos a la fiesta

\- Así es, vamos.

George se acerco a ellas y con una seriedad y firmeza que sorprendió a Elroy se dirigió a Candy y le dijo –

\- Señorita Candy, por favor acompáñeme

\- ¿Pero que le sucede George?

\- Perdone Sra. Elroy, pero tengo que llevar a la señorita Candy a un lugar

\- ¿Puedo ir Sra. Elroy? – interrogo Candy con ojos suplicantes

\- Esta bien Candy, George después me explicara que es todo esto

\- Claro que si madame.

CONTINUARA…

**_Muchas gracias por la espera, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias pero tuve algunos problemas de salud y eso me atraso bastante, pero ya estamos aquí nuevamente, gracias a Mayra exitosa que fue quien me alentó a seguir y me saco del atolladero donde me encontraba._**

**_Usagihell34, gracias por tus hermosos comentarios y tu preocupación_**

**Gracias a**

**Patty andrew, Guest, patricia, Litzy, candice ledezma, 7792, Dimica, Irma, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Josie, Lili lozano, Liovana, Sayuri17047, Maryel Tonks, Chicuelita, Sabrina Weasley, leihej, skarllet nortnman, humi, kokoro, patty a, tefy, lady susi, Iris adriana, glenda, Melissa Reyes, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, BlancaMac, AngieArdley, minuchi, LupiTa Cortez, Blackcat2010, flaquita, Cielo Azul A, CandyFan72, sahori sex, Elluz, Norma Angelica, Delhia Diaz, mfloresmayes, Elisa, Alex de Andrew.**

**Doy también las gracias a todas las anónimas, lo he dicho antes y lo vuelvo a repetir, sus comentarios son los que me alientan a seguir y mi humilde trabajo es para uds. lindas, ahora bien estoy pensando en cambiar la clasificación del fic, ustedes digan y sus deseos serán concedidos.**

**Un enorme abrazo a todas.**


	12. Chapter 12

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 12

Mientras caminaban Candy miraba extrañada a George, pues por momentos le parecía ver como si este sonriera, algo no muy común en el, desde que lo conociera siempre se había caracterizado por su seriedad, y verlo sonreír era casi un milagro, ella sabía que era un hombre con una nobleza increíble, pero se podría decir que era la primera vez que le parecía verlo sonreír, por un momento pensó que le hubiera gustado que George fuera su padre, aunque siempre estaba serio, ella sabía que era un hombre muy bueno, de pronto sintió mucha curiosidad por saber a donde se dirigían y pregunto ansiosa –

\- ¿A dónde vamos George?

\- Mmm… es una sorpresa

\- ¡George! Deme una pista por favor

\- De ninguna manera Srita. Candy, no sea tan curiosa y espere – menciono George tratando de sonar muy serio

\- Esta bien – dijo Candy haciendo un pequeño puchero.

No habían caminado mucho, cuando de pronto George se detuvo y dijo -

\- Bien señorita Candy, ¿ve aquellas tenues luces?

\- Si George

\- Pues creo que una agradable sorpresa la esta esperando ahí, ande vaya .

Candy sonrió al imaginar de quien se trataba y solo acertó a decir –

\- Muchas gracias George, es ud. una persona maravillosa.

George se retiro, y Candy se quedo por unos segundos parada solo escuchando el frenético latir de su corazón, finalmente camino hacia donde le había indicado George y se detuvo al ver la ancha y musculosa espalda de Albert, se le notaba nervioso porque no dejaba de retorcerse las manos y luego mirar su reloj para enseguida pasar sus manos por el sedoso cabello, eso le causo un poco de gracia, era la primera vez que veía a Albert tan nervioso y tenía que reconocer que el verlo de esa manera le gustaba, soltó un fuerte suspiro y finalmente se acerco, Albert al verla se levanto de inmediato y luego de ayudarle a tomar asiento dijo con voz aterciopelada –

\- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me parece que te tardaste mucho

\- Lo siento, es que estaba con la tía Elroy

\- Candy esta noche en especial estas hermosa, es una noche maravillosa ¿no te parece?

\- Si es una noche muy bella

\- Perdona, por primera vez en mi vida me siento nervioso, no se que decir, me siento como un tonto, es decir quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero no se en que orden debo decirlas, ¡cielos! Estoy hablando como un adolescente

\- Yo también estoy un poco nerviosa, esta noche ha sido bastante… mmm no se como decirlo

\- ¿Intensa?

\- Algo así

\- ¿Qué te parece si brindamos por nosotros?

\- Me parece muy buena idea.

Mientras en el salón Elroy, se preguntaba si había hecho bien en decirle a Candy que no se opondría a su relación si su sobrino se lo proponía, de pronto vio un hombre alto que se acercaba a ella y cuando finalmente quedaron frente a frente este le dijo –

\- Buenas noches Elroy, ¿me permitirías bailar esta pieza contigo?

\- ¿Quién es ud. y porque me tutea? – interrogo un poco nerviosa.

El señor Callagham, sonriendo le dijo –

\- Ya se, tal vez quieras una rebanada de tu postre favorito, enseguida regreso – dijo este retirándose dejando a una Elroy con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Por unos segundos sintió como si hubiera retrocedido a su juventud, no podía ser cierto, ¿o si? quería hablar pero nada salía de sus labios, tal vez alguien le estaba jugando una broma, de pronto el hombre regreso, Elroy lo miraba atenta, el no estaba disfrazado totalmente, vestía un elegante traje y solo llevaba un antifaz para cubrir su rostro, pero esos ojos, esa boca, esa manera tan familiar de hablarle la tenían bastante desconcertada, además cuando le entrego el plato con una pequeña rebanada de tarta de limón le dijo sonriente –

\- Tu favorita, me hubiera gustado prepararla yo, pero no se si todavía me salga

\- ¿Por qué me hace esto? – menciono por fin Elroy con la voz a punto de quebrársele

\- No llores Elroy, no ahora que finalmente te he encontrado

\- Es que no puede ser… simplemente no puede ser – dijo Elroy saliendo presurosa al jardín a tomar un poco de aire.

El Sr. Callagham, salió presuroso tras de ella, y la vio sentada con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, parecía como una muchachita asustada, decidió dejarla un momento a solas, y se dirigió a su auto para enseguida sacar un estuche con una hermosa orquídea blanca, era ahora o nunca, quería que ella recordara como había sido la última vez, la primera y única vez que probo esos labios y que jamás olvido, esos labios que lo habían hecho el hombre mas feliz, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire se dirigió al lugar donde estaba sentada Elroy, esta no sabía que sentir, su corazón y su cabeza eran un verdadero torbellino de emociones, finalmente vio al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, quien entregándole el estuche con la orquídea le dijo –

\- Si Elroy, soy yo, soy Mervin, déjame admirar nuevamente tu belleza a la luz de la luna, estas tan hermosa…

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? – dijo Elroy sin poder contener el llanto

\- Porque quise esperar a tener una pequeña fortuna y así poder ser digno de ti

\- Oh Mervín yo… yo siempre te he amado, nunca deje de pensarte.

Acto seguido Mervín tomo el dorso de su mano para besarlo con delicadeza, y después la tomo del mentón para rozar con ternura sus labios, ambos sintieron que los años no habían pasado, su amor seguía intacto, Elroy se aparto un poco avergonzada por dejarse llevar y bajando el rostro pregunto –

\- ¿Estas casado?

\- Te jure que nunca me casaría, y lo cumplí

\- Yo tampoco me case, aquella noche que mi padre y mi hermano nos sorprendieron en el jardín fui una cobarde, me pediste que lucháramos por nuestro amor y no lo hice, no sabes como lo he lamentado, como puedes ver no soy mas aquella jovencita llena de vida de la que te enamoraste, ahora solo soy una vieja

\- Shhh no digas eso, eres la mujer mas bella que mis ojos hayan contemplado

\- Eso es mentira, ya no tengo 17 años, mírame

\- Yo tampoco soy un jovenzuelo, pero mi amor por ti no ha cambiado en nada, ¿o acaso el tuyo si?

\- No Mervín, mi amor por ti es mucho mas fuerte ahora, solo que me siento un poco ridícula, yo a mis años…

\- A nuestros años tenemos derecho de amarnos, de desearnos

\- ¡Mervín! – dijo Elroy sonrojándose

\- Elroy como tu bien lo dices, ya no somos unos jovencitos, ¿y que de raro tiene que yo te desee? ¿acaso tú no me deseas?

\- Bueno es que…

\- He guardado mi amor y mi pasión por ti tantos años mi querida Elroy, que no quiero perder el tiempo, quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes, quiero que seas mi mujer, ya esperamos muchos años ¿no te parece?

\- Necesitaría hablarlo con William, ver si esta de acuerdo

\- Es chistoso ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué te parece chistoso?

\- Bueno que aún tengas que pedir permiso, ahora ya no a tu padre ni a tu hermano, sino a tu sobrino

\- Bueno es que el es el patriarca y…

\- Y se los protocolos que debes de seguir, tu sobrino es un buen hombre, y estoy seguro de que no se va oponer a que su nuevo socio le pida la mano de su tía

\- ¿Su nuevo socio?

\- Así es

\- ¿Entonces tú eres ese socio que fue a ver a Chicago?

\- Si, tarde muchos años en hacer una pequeña fortuna para así poder asociarme con los Andrew ¿y sabes porque lo hice?

\- No

\- Porque quería estar cerca de ti, porque lo único que me importa en este mundo eres tu Elroy, te amo, y te amare hasta la muerte

\- Yo también te amo Mervín.

Entonces Mervín tomo a Elroy entre sus brazos para comenzar a besarla, y Elroy correspondio impetuosa, en eso tanto Patty como Stear salían y se quedaron paralizados al ver semejante escena, Stear volteo a ver a Patty y esta tomándolo de la mano le hizo la seña de que no hiciera ruido y que volvieran al salón, ya dentro Stear dijo molesto –

\- ¿Pero que diantres fue eso? ¿Era la tía Elroy?

\- Parece que si

\- ¿Viste lo que estaba haciendo?

\- Bueno… creo que se estaba besando con un caballero ¿no?

\- Ay Patty, eso ya lo sé, ¿pero porque se estaba comportando como si tuviera 17 años? ¿viste la manera en que se estaban besando? Tan solo de recordarlo me da… no se vergüenza, coraje… pero ahora mismo me va escuchar, ella que tanto nos reta por tonterías y mírala, parece una chiquilla besuqueándose como si estuviera en un parque – dijo este dirigiéndose nuevamente al jardín.

Pero Patty lo jalo un tanto brusca para luego decir en tono muy serio –

\- A ver Stear, tranquilízate ¿quieres? ¿Por qué te molestas?

\- No lo sé pero me molesta

\- Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿porque no están disfrutando de la fiesta? – interrogo Archie con una enorme sonrisa

\- Pues íbamos a dar un paseo por los jardines pero nos encontramos con una muy desagradable y penosa sorpresa – respondió Stear molesto

\- Stear, nunca te había visto así de molesto ¿Qué paso? – menciono Annie confusa

\- Pues solo asómense al jardín y verán un espectáculo por demás patético

\- ¡Aliestear! Deja de comportarte como un niño celoso – lo reto molesta Patty.

Archie iba a asomarse, pero Patty le dijo –

\- Por favor Archie, no es nada del otro mundo, te ruego que te quedes aquí con nosotros, ahora mismo les te digo porque esta tan molesto Stear

\- Esta bien Patty

\- Sera mejor que vayamos a nuestra mesa

\- Bien vamos.

Archie estaba más que curioso, pues el rostro de su hermano se notaba más que molesto, cuando por fin llegaron a su mesa, Archie dijo –

\- Pues bien ya estamos aquí, ¿Qué es lo que tanto le molesto ver en el jardín a Stear?

\- Bueno no es para tanto, es solo que…

\- Es solo que vimos a la tía Elroy besuqueándose con un tipo cual colegiala – dijo Stear interrumpiendo bruscamente a Patty

\- ¿Qué? Jajajajajajaja hay hermanito creo que tomaste de mas

\- No estoy tomado, no seas tonto – menciono Stear muy serio

\- Entonces ¿es verdad?

\- Pues si, Archie – dijo Patty.

Annie estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de escuchar, y Stear al verla dijo –

\- Así mismo me quede yo Annie, sin poder decir palabra alguna

\- Perdón es que… me parece increíble lo que acabo de escuchar

\- Pues créelo Annie, ¿ahora entiendes mi molestia hermano?

\- Desde luego que si, ¿conoces al tipo?

\- No, nunca antes lo había visto

\- Tenemos que defender la honra de la tía Elroy, no podemos permitir que ese extraño la seduzca

\- A ver chicos, ¿no les parece que están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

\- ¿Te lo parece Annie?

\- La verdad es que si, creo que se han tomado demasiado en serio sus disfraces, creí que el actor era Terry

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso y estar bromeando con este asunto tan delicado?

\- Vamos chicos, su tía tiene derecho a enamorarse, ¿no se han puesto a pensar que tal vez es un amor de antaño que regreso por ella? – dijo Annie entrelazando sus manos y mostrando una cara por demás soñadora

\- Por favor Annie, no digas tonterías

\- No son tonterías, ¿o acaso creen que la gente madura no tiene derecho de enamorarse?

\- Es que tu no viste como se estaba besando con ese hombre – intervino Stear molesto

\- Lo que veo es que son un par de egoístas

\- Tal vez, pero ese tipo va tener que darnos algunas explicaciones

\- Archie, Stear, mejor vamos a bailar, ya mañana hablaran con su tía

\- Por favor Patty, ¿pretendes acaso que dejemos que mi tía este dando el gran espectáculo en el jardín?

\- Bueno no creo que sea para tanto mira para allá.

Tanto Stear como Archie se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron entrar a su tía tomada de la mano de aquel tipo tan misterioso, ¿pero que estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso su tía había perdido el juicio por completo? Stear miro a Archie y dijo –

\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Mírala parece una chiquilla, esta peor que Candy y Albert

\- Que exagerado eres Stear – dijo Patty moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

\- Tengo una idea hermano, vamos a que nos presente a ese tipo, a ver como reacciona

\- ¿Qué te parece Annie? - dijo Patty

\- Pues me parecen un par de niños celosos

\- No es que estemos celosos, pero pues no queremos que se aprovechen de la tía Elroy

\- Entonces que ¿van a ir? – interrogo Annie

\- Creo que no va a ser necesario Annie, mira vienen para acá – menciono Patty.

Elroy caminaba muy alegre del brazo de Mervín, cosa que a los chicos los tenía completamente desconcertados, pero una cosa si tenían que reconocer, por primera vez su tía sonreía, y sonreía de verdad, era como si de pronto hubiera rejuvenecido, cuando llego con ellos finalmente dijo sonriendo y en un tono por demás jovial –

\- Hola Stear, Archi, chicas, me alegra que estén aquí juntos, quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante

\- ¿Algún socio nuevo tía? - interrogo Archie

\- Bueno si es un nuevo socio, pero además es un viejo amigo, ¿saben? El viene de Escocia, nos conocimos en nuestra juventud y pues hoy me lleve una muy grata sorpresa al ver que William lo había invitado a su presentación

\- Ah ¿entonces Albert esta enterado de quien es el Sr?

\- Así es Stear, bueno permítanme presentarles al Sr. Mervín Callagham

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos jovencitos, ¿tu eres?

\- Archivald Cornwell y mi hermano es Alistear

\- Pues lo repito mucho gusto en conocerlos, son tal y como me los describiste Elroy, un par de jovencitos muy simpáticos ¿y estas jovencitas?

\- Ah ellas son…

\- Nuestra novias – se apresuro a decir Archie, interrumpiendo a su tía

\- Caray jovencito es usted muy impetuoso

\- Bueno si un poco, ella es Annie y es mi novia, ella es Patty novia de mi hermano

\- Pues encantado de conocerlas

\- Igualmente Sr. Callagham – mencionaron ambas al mismo tiempo, cosa que causo gracia en Elroy y en Mervín.

\- Y dime Alistear, ¿siempre eres así de serio?

\- Que va Mervín, si Stear, es muy parlanchín, ¿sabes? desde niño siempre le ha gustado hacer inventos, es un chico muy ocurrente - dijo Elroy orgullosa

\- ¿En serio Stear?

\- Así es, Sr. Callagham, me gusta inventar cosas

\- Pues te felicito, tal vez después me puedas mostrar algunos de tus inventos

\- ¿Se va quedar mucho tiempo aquí en Lakewood?

\- Bueno eso depende de tu tía y también del Sr. Andrew- menciono Mervín mirando a Elroy con ojos soñadores para enseguida decir - Bueno chicos, la música suena deliciosa ¿acaso no van a bailar?

\- Tal vez mas tarde

\- Bueno nosotros si vamos a bailar ¿quieres Elroy?

\- Claro Mervín, vamos.

Los cuatro chicos vieron a la pareja de enamorados dirigirse a la pista de baile, mientras Mervín tomaba por la cintura a Elroy esta sentía como si flotara entre sus brazos, era la primera vez que bailaba con alguien que no fuera de su familia, y se sentía muy bien, era como si sus cuerpos se reconocieran y se amoldaran a la hermosa melodía de un bello y acompasado vals.

Mientras en el jardín, una pareja de rubios platicaba de todo y de nada, hasta que Albert entrelazando su manos con las de Candy dijo -

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Candy? a pesar de que he viajado mucho, y visto bastantes lugares hermosos, en ninguno me siento tan bien como aquí, esta casa, este jardín me traen unos recuerdos muy agradables, aquí jugaba con mi madre mientras que Rosemary atendía estos hermosos rosales, creo que tanto Rosemary como yo éramos muy parecidos a mi madre, ella adoraba la naturaleza y los animales

\- ¿Y tu padre?

\- El era un hombre muy bueno, pero siempre pendiente de los negocios

\- ¿Jugaba contigo?

\- No

\- ¿Qué se siente tener padres Albert?

\- Es como tener el mismo cielo a tus pies, es tener un amor que no conoce limites, es algo increíble

\- La Srita. Pony y la hermana María así me hicieron sentir siempre

\- Candy… ¿Qué tipo de amor sientes por mí?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Me gustaría saber que sientes en estos momentos

\- Bueno, es algo que no puedo describir muy bien

\- Intenta describirlo por favor

\- Pues, no se que de decir, creo que me quede en blanco

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ahora mismo lo veraz.

Entonces Albert se levanto y tomo suavemente a Candy por la cintura y después la acerco más a el, era como si no quisiera que se le escapara de los brazos, enseguida bajo su rostro para quedar muy cerca de su boca y después dijo con voz sensual –

\- ¿Alcanzas a escuchar la música?

\- Si, un poco

\- Entonces bailemos.

Este pego mas a su a cuerpo a Candy para enseguida comenzar a moverla al ritmo de la música, ella solo se movía por instinto porque de pronto la música fue sustituida por el loco latir de su corazón, lo escuchaba claramente, luego sintió como Albert con su índice comenzaba a juguetear con sus rizos para enseguida recorrer anhelante su espalda y nuevamente preguntarle pero esta vez en un susurro –

\- ¿Qué tipo de amor sientes por mí?

\- Un amor que hacer que mi corazón casi explote, que hace que mi estomago se contraiga, un amor donde no me importan los prejuicios ni las clases sociales, en estos momento me siento extraña, un montón de sensaciones inexplicables están invadiendo mi cuerpo, es como si quisiera que me apretaras mas fuerte

\- ¿Así? – interrogo Albert acercando mucho mas su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir su excitación

\- Si Albert, así.

Entonces Albert la tomo por el mentón y luego apoderándose de sus labios, la comenzó a besar apasionadamente, después de un buen rato de deleitarse con los labios de ella, Albert beso su cuello y enseguida sus hombros, mientras besaba sus hombros comenzó a masajear la nuca de Candy, quien descansaba su cabeza entre los dedos de Albert, para enseguida soltar un fuerte suspiro y decir con voz ronca -

\- Cásate conmigo Candy.

CONTINUARA…


	13. Chapter 13

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 13

Cuando Candy escucho la propuesta de Albert, su cuerpo se puso rígido y abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso estaría soñando? O en verdad Albert le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, el al verla tan seria le pregunto –

\- ¿Por qué no me contestas nada Candy?

\- Bueno es que… estoy muy sorprendida, me halaga mucho tu propuesta pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Me parece que es muy pronto Albert, hace tan solo unos momentos nos declaramos nuestro amor y tú ahora me pides que nos casemos, ¿no te parece que es muy apresurado?

Albert se separo un poco de ella y enredando uno de sus rizos en su dedo comenzó a juguetear con el mientras preguntaba –

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Bueno es que quizás debamos conocernos mas

\- Pero Candy, nos conocemos de años, creo que nos conocemos mejor que nadie, es mas tu me conoces mucho mejor que mi propia familia, hemos sido amigos, confidentes, hemos compartido tantas cosas, yo se todo de ti Candy y tu sabes todo de mi, ambos nos amamos, yo quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero que seas mía para siempre.

Ella al escuchar decir a Albert que quería que fuera suya para siempre, entrecerró los ojos y respiro profundo para intentar calmar el mar de emociones que aquellas palabras le estaban provocando, y después de unos segundos se acerco bastante a Albert y le susurró al oído –

\- Si Albert, acepto ser tu esposa , quiero ser tuya para siempre.

De pronto Albert nuevamente la replegó a el y comenzó a besarla con mas intensidad que antes, ella sintió como la lengua de Albert buscaba ávida la suya y entonces ella se dejo llevar correspondiéndole con la misma vehemencia, era una sensación completamente nueva para ella, no supo por cuanto tiempo se estuvieron besando de esa manera tan apasionada, lo que si, es que se comenzó a sentir bastante acalorada y agitada, y se dio cuenta de que Albert estaba igual que ella, porque su respiración sonaba distinta, y su cuerpo se sentía tenso, podía sentir cada musculo de el, y eso le gustaba, le agradaba la manera en que el la estrujaba entre sus brazos, de pronto las manos de el bajaron hasta su cintura y la apretó con mas fuerza como si esto fuera posible, entonces Albert la replegó a su entrepierna para que pudiera sentirlo mejor, de pronto se comenzó a mover de manera provocativa y con la voz enronquecida dijo –

\- Te amo Candy, te amo con todas las fibras de mi ser, quisiera en este mismo instante hacerte mía, hacerte el amor, poder acariciar cada centímetro de tu piel

\- Yo también quisiera que me hicieras el amor en este preciso instante Albert – dijo Candy bastante excitada.

Al escucharla decir eso, Albert se dio cuenta de que si ambos seguían así no podrían contenerse mas, y sería capaz de hacerla suya en ese preciso instante, Candy estaba tan dispuesta como el, la podía sentir, se había dado perfectamente cuenta por lo que acababa ella de decirle, el tono de su voz era por demás sensual, era prácticamente una invitación, sentía como los pechos de ella subían y bajaban de una manera por demás provocativa por la respiración agitada, ¡Por Dios como le hubiera gustado posar su lengua sobre ellos! pero quería que la primera vez de ella fuera especial, desde luego que iba hacerle el amor, deseaba como un loco hacerla suya, hacerle sentir ese fuego que lo estaba quemando por dentro, pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento, así que con desgano se separo lentamente de ella y luego de darle un beso en la frente le dijo –

\- Candy, mi vida tenemos que casarnos cuanto antes, no quiero esperar mucho tiempo

\- Yo tampoco quiero esperar Albert – dijo Candy con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Después de algunos minutos donde solo se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos, Albert invito nuevamente a Candy a sentarse y ya mas calmado Albert saco de su pantalón un hermoso estuche y lo abrió lentamente para enseguida sacar el precioso anillo de compromiso que había heredado de su madre, y tomando con delicadeza la mano de Candy deslizo en su dedo el anillo que le quedo perfecto, y esta sonriendo dijo –

\- Esta hermoso Albert, pero… es demasiado

\- Nada es demasiado para ti Candy

\- Pero dime ¿cuando lo compraste?

\- No lo compre, es la herencia que mi madre dejo para la mujer que yo eligiera para compañera de toda la vida, y tu eres esa mujer Candy, esa compañera con la que deseo compartir toda mi vida

\- Yo también quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo Albert

\- ¿Crees en el destino Candy?

\- Creo que cada persona se forja su propio destino

\- ¿Sabes? yo creo que tu y yo siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos

\- ¿En serio?

\- Desde luego, cuando eras apenas una chiquilla quede prendado de tu sonrisa, eso es algo que siempre me ha cautivado de ti

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- La verdad es que siempre me agrado tu rebeldía, eres una mujer distinta de las demás, siempre has sido valiente, has luchado por lo que amas, y vivir contigo fue la mejor de las experiencias, ahí me enamore como un loco de ti, recuerdo perfectamente el esmero con que me cuidaste, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Candy

\- Tu eres un hombre maravilloso, eres mi alma gemela, nunca vuelvas a dejarme sola, promételo por favor

\- Te lo prometo Candy, ahora ¿qué te parece si regresamos al salón? Ya no se escucha la música y quisiera decirle a la tía Elroy nuestra decisión

\- Esta bien Albert vamos.

Mientras en el elegante salón los últimos invitados eran despedidos por Elroy y Mervín quienes sonreían de una manera por demás elocuente bajo la mirada desconcertada de un par de chicos y sus novias, la actitud de Elroy era de lo más extraña, no parecía ser ella misma, su rostro tan adusto se había transformado en uno sonriente y afable, además de vez en vez miraba con ilusión al hombre que estaba a su lado, Stear se dirigió a su hermano y le dijo –

\- Estoy bastante preocupado por la tía Elroy, su comportamiento es muy extraño

\- Yo también estoy preocupado Stear, sin embargo el Sr. Callagham parece ser una buena persona

\- Tengo que reconocer que tienes razón hermano, pero recuerda que las apariencias engañan, tenemos que estar muy atentos con ese hombre.

Tanto Patty como Annie, se miraron y sonrieron un poco, les parecía un tanto exagerada la actitud de los chicos, pero tal vez tenían razón, apenas iban a decirles a los chicos que las llevaran a casa de Annie cuando Stear dijo –

\- Miren ahí vienen Candy y Albert

\- Tenemos que hablar con Albert de inmediato Stear, decirle lo que esta ocurriendo

\- Chicos por favor tranquilos, ¿no les parece que esto lo pueden hablar por la mañana? – dijo Annie

\- ¿Y dejar que ese hombre se quede a dormir en la mansión? – interrogo Archie molesto

\- No tendría nada de malo, la mansión Andrew es enorme

\- Por favor Annie, no se trata de si es enorme o no, se trata de que no esta bien que un desconocido con el cual te recuerdo se estaba besando la tía Elroy se quede en la mansión, no es correcto – menciono Stear un tanto molesto

\- Bueno chicos tranquilícense, en realidad solo estamos suponiendo que el Sr. Callagham se vaya a quedar a dormir, tal vez no tarda en retirarse – dijo Patty tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente

\- Pues no se le ven intenciones de que vaya a retirarse, de hecho se esta comportando como si fuera ya parte de la familia, no comprendo porque esta acompañando a la tía Elroy a despedir a los invitados, ese no es su lugar – menciono Archie.

En esos momentos iban llegando Candy y Albert tomados de la mano y antes de decir nada, Archie se acerco presuroso para enseguida decir -

\- Albert ¿dónde estaban? Tenemos que tratar un asunto algo delicado ¿podríamos conversar un momento a solas?

\- A ver Archie cálmate un poco ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - interrogo Albert bastante confundido por la actitud de su sobrino

\- Por favor Albert, te aseguro que es muy importante – menciono Stear.

Albert miro a Candy, y enseguida dijo –

\- Chicos Candy y yo queremos darles una noticia, ¿que les parece si esperamos a que amanezca y luego platicamos de lo que uds. quieran?

\- Albert por favor, te aseguro que es muy importante el asunto a tratar, si no fuera así, no los molestaríamos

\- Por mi no hay problema Albert, yo espero en la recamara con las chicas

\- Gracias, pequeña.

Cuando se dirigían a las escaleras Candy miro que Elroy estaba platicando con un caballero muy apuesto quien la tenía tomada de las manos y enseguida depositaba un tierno beso sobre ellas, tanto Patty como Annie sonrieron y le dijeron a Candy que en cuanto llegaran a su recamara le explicarían que era lo que estaba sucediendo, a lo que Candy solo asintió, mientras en el enorme salón Albert al ver que sus sobrinos no decían nada menciono –

\- Bueno chicos vamos a la biblioteca.

Mientras Albert y los chicos se dirigían a la biblioteca, Elroy y Mervín conversaban muy animosos en el enorme salón, tan ensimismados estaban en su charla, que no vieron pasar a Albert con los chicos, y la verdad es que Albert tampoco los vio, puesto que estaba muy desconcertado por la actitud de sus sobrinos., finalmente cuando entraron a la biblioteca y el tomo asiento en el enorme sofá e invito a sus sobrinos a que también tomaran asiento, fue entonces que dijo -

\- Bueno chicos ya estamos solos, ahora si explíquenme que es lo que esta pasando.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Albert miraba como ambos se retorcían las manos un tanto nerviosos, entonces Albert se levanto del enorme sofá y entrelazando sus manos detrás de la espalda un tanto impaciente dijo -

\- No los entiendo, primero parecía que tenían urgencia en tratar un tema muy importante conmigo y ahora no dicen nada, estoy bastante desconcertado

\- Tienes razón Albert, es solo que no sabemos ni por donde comenzar – dijo Stear un poco apenado

\- ¿Qué les parece si comienzan por el principio?

\- Esta bien, ¿Conoces a un tipo llamado Mervín Callagham?

\- Desde luego que lo conozco Archie, es mi nuevo socio ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estamos preocupados por la tía Elroy – intervino Stear

\- Debí imaginar lo que pasaría, seguramente la tía Elroy no fue muy amable con el Sr. Callagham

\- Por el contrario Albert, se ha portado por demás amable, casi llegando a la exageración – menciono Stear

\- A ver chicos los noto un tanto alterados, por favor tranquilícense y explíquenme que es lo que esta sucediendo porque no entiendo nada –dijo Albert confuso

\- Mira Albert, tanto Archie como yo tenemos el presentimiento de que ese hombre quiere seducir a la tía Elroy

\- ¿Queeeeee?

\- Te sorprendes ¿verdad?

\- La verdad es que un poco, pero díganme ¿Por qué piensan eso?

Después de un incomodo silencio Albert observo que sus sobrinos se miraban entre si, y entonces un tanto desesperado menciono –

\- Por Dios chicos, no se queden callados y díganme porque piensan que el Sr. Callagham quiere seducir a la tía Elroy

\- Tú dile Stear, al fin y al cabo tu fuiste quien los vio

\- Tu también los viste después Archivald

\- Si pero tu eres el hermano mayor así que te corresponde

\- Pero…

\- Chicos, mi paciencia se esta agotando, Stear dime que diantres esta pasando

\- Esta bien Albert, mira lo que pasa es que durante la fiesta Patty y yo íbamos a tomar un poco de aire al jardín, pero nos detuvimos al ver a la tía Elroy besándose con tu nuevo socio

\- Jajajajajajaja, eso me parece imposible de creer, ¿estas seguro Stear?

\- Claro que estoy seguro, ¿Por qué inventaría yo semejante cosa? – dijo Stear molesto

\- Es que esto me parece tan extraño que… no ser que pensar

\- Oye Albert, ¿de donde conoces al tipo ese?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas Archie…

Enseguida llego a su mente el día que se reunieron en Chicago el y George con el Sr. Callagham.

**Flash-Back**

\- Sr. Callaghan, al Sr. Johnson y a mi nos resulta por demás interesante su propuesta, solo que tengo una pequeña duda

\- Dígame cual joven Albert

\- Como ud. sabe el Sr. Johnson y yo hemos venido en representación del Sr. William Andrew, y la verdad nos gustaría saber porque desea convertirse en socio minoritario de la cadena de hoteles de Miami pudiendo ud. abrir su propia cadena de hoteles y obtener ganancias mayores

\- Bueno, tal vez sea porque aún siendo un viejo, guardo ilusiones y esperanzas

\- No comprendo

\- Tal vez algún día le cuente mi historia joven, pero por el momento me gustaría saber si aceptan mi propuesta

\- ¿Si se da cuenta de que nosotros vamos a ser los mas beneficiados con esto?

\- Tal vez económicamente si, pero emocionalmente tal vez yo salga ganando.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

Las palabras del Sr. Callagham, no dejaban de resonar en la mente de Albert, ¿Qué era lo que ese hombre pretendía? Ahora recordaba también que le había preguntado por su tía aquel día, y también se había expresado de ella como si le conociera cuando decidió invitarlo a su presentación con el propósito de vigilarlo mas de cerca, el Sr. Callaham dijo –

\- Por cierto, ¿la Sra. Elroy Andrew estará presente?

\- Desde luego, ella es quien esta organizando todo

\- Con el buen gusto de ella, estoy seguro que el evento será todo un éxito.

Desde luego que en aquellos momentos no le había dado la importancia que tal vez merecía el tema, por andar pensando en como declararle su amor a Candy, de pronto Archie al ver a Albert tan pensativo y son el rostro un tanto descompuesto dijo –

\- ¿Qué sucede Albert?

\- Disculpen chicos, tengo que hablar de inmediato con el Sr. Callagham

\- Pero...

\- Retírense a descansar por favor.

Después de decir esto último Albert salió de la biblioteca dejando a Stear y Archie mas que confusos y luego se dirigió al enorme salón donde vio a su tía y al Sr. Callagham muy entretenidos charlando y no pudo evitar mirar que el Sr. Callagham, tenia a su tía tomada de la mano, estaban tan entretenidos recordando como se habían enamorado, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Albert se dirigía hacia ellos hasta que este estuvo frente a ellos y dijo –

\- Buenas noches tía, espero no interrumpir tan agradable charla

\- ¡William! Yo… Elroy se soltó de inmediato de la mano de Mervín, cuando vio como Albert la observaba muy serio

\- De ninguna manera interrumpes nada muchacho ven siéntate, tenemos mucho de que hablar

\- Ya lo creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar Sr. Callagham, sin embargo me gustaría hablar con Ud. a solas, tía ¿nos permite por favor?

\- Claro que si William, buenas noches Sr. Callagham – menciono Elroy nerviosa y retirándose un tanto asustada.

Albert espero a ver que su tía saliera del salón y cuando esto sucedió miro fijamente al Sr. Callagham y con bastante seriedad dijo –

\- Pues bien, creo que es hora de que me aclare algunas cosas ¿no le parece?

El Sr. Callagham sonrió levemente al ver la seriedad con que Albert le hablaba y le miraba, tenia que reconocer que aunque el patriarca del clan Andrew era muy joven sabia imponerse, tomo una copa con un poco de whisky y sin dejar de mirar a Albert le dijo –

\- ¿Te importa si tomo un trago?

\- Claro que no, adelante

\- Gracias William.

Mientras en la recamara de Candy las chicas terminaban de contarle a Candy lo sucedido, esta se encontraba mas que sorprendida, tenia tantos pensamientos encontrados que no sabia como reaccionar, al parecer esa noche había estado llena de sorpresas de todo tipo, primero Neal, enseguida la declaración de Albert, y ahora al parecer la tía Elroy siendo seducida, ¿Qué mas faltaba? Al verla tan callada Patty pregunto –

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

\- Es que son tantas cosas que asimilar que me encuentro en un remolino de emociones

\- ¿A que te refieres exactamente Candy?

\- Bueno Annie, es que… ¿no se han preguntado porque ya no traigo mi disfraz?

\- Es cierto, bajaste con el pero luego desapareciste y te cambiaste ¿acaso te sentiste incomoda?

\- No, es solo que me paso algo horrible – menciono Candy con la voz a punto de quebrársele

\- ¿Qué te paso Candy? anda dinos no te quedes callada – la urgió Annie

\- Neal trato de aprovecharse de mi

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pero no logro dañarte ¿o si?

\- No Patty, afortunadamente Albert llego justo a tiempo y se lo impidió

\- Ese maldito idiota… - dijo Annie sorprendiendo tanto a Patty como a Candy pues nunca la habían escuchado maldecir

\- Annie por favor no te expreses así – dijo Patty

\- Es que me da tanta rabia, ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a hacer algo tan repulsivo?

\- Bueno Annie, supongo que eso es porque es un niño mimado y sus padres no le han enseñado los valores morales – intervino Patty

\- Eso no le da derecho a querer aprovecharse de una mujer

\- Bueno chicas, ¿les parece si mejor cambiamos de tema? – interrogo Candy, pues ya no quería recordar el momento tan desagradable que había pasado con Neal

\- Tienes razón Candy, mejor cuéntanos que era eso tan importante que tu y Albert tenían que decirnos

\- Annie, Patty, Albert me pidió que nos casáramos

\- ¿Y que le respondiste?

\- ¿Uds. que creen? - interrogo Candy mostrando el hermoso anillo de compromiso que Albert le había regalado

\- ¡Candy! que felicidad

\- Estoy tan contenta chicas… que quisiera gritar y bailar de lo feliz que me siento

\- Pues hazlo Candy – dijo Annie tomándola por las manos.

Candy apenas iba a brincar cuando de pronto se escucho que alguien tocaba a su recamara y esta haciendo un leve puchero y alzando los hombros dijo –

\- Adelante.

Para sorpresa de las tres chicas era Elroy, quien algo apenada dijo –

\- Espero no interrumpir chicas, pero me gustaría platicar con Candy a solas

\- Desde luego Sra. Elroy, nosotras de hecho ya nos íbamos a retirar

\- Si quieren quedarse ya ordene a Dorothy que les arreglara una recamara

\- Muchas gracias Sra. Elroy, con su permiso hasta mañana.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron en la recamara que les indico Dorothy, Patty dijo –

\- Oye Annie, ¿no te pareció algo extraña la actitud de la Sra. Elroy para con Candy?

\- Claro que si, se le miraba hasta apenada por interrumpirnos, ya vez que ella siempre ha sido muy estricta y mucho mas con Candy, nunca la ha querido

\- Pues si, espero que no se vaya a molestar si le llega a ver el anillo de compromiso a Candy

\- Ya mañana lo sabremos, ahora ya tengo un poco de sueño, mejor vamos a dormir ¿te parece bien Patty?

\- Si, buenas noches Annie.

En la recamara de Candy Elroy no dejaba de mirarla, no sabia porque pero tenia ganas de platicarle sobre Mervín, de hecho a eso había ido, quien mejor que Candy para comprender un amor guardado por tanto tiempo, y ella necesitaba que Candy convenciera a William de que no se fuera a oponer a su relación con Mervín, pues esta vez no estaba dispuesta a renunciar al amor aunque se lo pidiera el joven patriarca de los Andrew, de pronto Candy interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando dijo –

\- ¿Se siente bien Sra. Elroy?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pregunte que si se siente Ud. bien

\- Si, bueno solo un poco preocupada

\- ¿Puedo saber porque?

\- Candy… tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es que alguien se oponga a tu relación amorosa ¿verdad?

\- Sra. Elroy no comprendo, hace unas horas Ud. me dijo que no se opondría a mi relación con Albert y ahora…

\- Déjame terminar Candy, por favor

\- Esta bien

\- ¿Sabes? yo al igual que tu hace muchos años estuve muy enamorada, mi amor no pudo ser por culpa de las clases sociales, por mi cobardía, porque tenía que obedecer a mi padre, y ahora me he vuelto a encontrar con ese amor de antaño y tengo miedo de perderle

\- ¿Se refiere Ud. al caballero alto que besaba su mano hace un rato?

\- ¿Lo viste Candy?

\- Si Sra. Elroy, ¿pero porque tiene miedo de perderlo?

\- Hace un rato William se quedo platicando con el y lo note muy extraño, casi podría asegurarte que estaba enfadado

\- Sra. Elroy creo que tengo que decirle algo, pero por favor tome las cosas con calma

\- Me asustas Candy ¿que pasa?

\- Bueno hace un rato Stear y Archie se quedaron hablando con Albert, yo no sabía sobre que querían hablar con el, lo que si es que se notaban algo preocupados, pero hace unos momentos las chicas me comentaron el porque estaban así los chicos

\- ¿Y? – la apresuro Elroy

\- Bueno es que al parecer durante la fiesta Stear y Patty iban al jardín y la vieron a Ud. con ese caballero.

El corazón de Elroy comenzó a latir apresuradamente y comenzó a retorcerse la manos con nerviosismo, y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo tomo una figura de porcelana del tocador de Candy para comenzar a revisarla y tratando de sonar serena dijo –

\- Bueno, nos verían platicando

\- De hecho, creo que los vieron… besándose

\- ¡Dios mío! No puede ser, por eso William esta tan molesto, no me puede pasar lo mismo otra vez

\- Sra. Elroy cálmese por favor

\- Candy no pienso renunciar a Mervín, esta vez pienso luchar por su amor, así me cueste renunciar a ser una Andrew, tu me enseñaste a ser valiente, tu no permitiste que me opusiera a tu amor por William, ya no quiero ser una vieja amargada, quiero vivir Candy, quiero volver a besar a Mervín, el es el único hombre que he amado en mi vida, jamás tuve ojos para nadie mas, ayúdame por favor.

Candy estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de Elroy, jamás se hubiera imaginado ni en sus mas locos pensamientos que Elroy le confiaría a ella algo tan intimo, entonces tratando de tranquilizarla le dijo –

\- No se preocupe, no creo que Albert se oponga a que Ud. sea feliz, yo hablare con el

\- Gracias Candy, no sabes como me tranquiliza saber que me apoyaras

\- Claro que la voy a apoyar Sra. Elroy

\- Llámame tía Elroy nuevamente por favor

\- Desde luego tía Elroy – dijo Candy tomando su mano y ofreciéndole una tierna sonrisa.

Candy sintió mucha ternura al ver a una Elroy tan humilde, aunque esta no le había contado detalladamente como había sido su separación de Mervín, Candy pudo adivinar que fue algo muy doloroso para ella, y que tal vez por eso se había convertido en una mujer demasiado dura, de pronto Elroy dijo –

\- Ya es un poco tarde, me retiro a mis habitaciones a dormir, buenas noches Candy

\- Buenas noches tía Elroy.

Cuando Elroy salió de la habitación de Candy, esta se tumbo de espaldas sobre la cama mientras pensaba – Ah no cabe duda de que el amor nos puede volver tan blandos como una masa o tan duros como una roca, me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la tía Elroy se hubiera opuesto a mi relación con Albert? ¿o si Albert hubiese aceptado a esa Srita. de sociedad tan bella con quien bailo? ¿mmm será que con el tiempo me hubiera vuelto como la tía Elroy? No creo, tal vez hubiera terminado cuidando niños en el hogar de Pony, con lo que me encantan los niños, si, seguro que yo sería igual que la Srita. Pony o la hermana María.

Candy estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no escucho que tocaban a su puerta, entonces Elroy al no escuchar respuesta alguna entreabrió la puerta justo en el momento en que Candy emocionada decía en voz alta y suspirando -

Oh Albert, ya muero de ganas por conocer a nuestro primer bebé.

CONTINUARA…

Mil perdones chicas, y muchas gracias por la paciencia, he tenido muchos contratiempos, por eso mi tardanza en actualizar.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.


	14. Chapter 14

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 14

Elroy se tapo la boca para no hacer ruido y con sumo cuidado cerro nuevamente la puerta para enseguida dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación, había regresado a pedirle a Candy que la acompañara donde Albert y Mervín estaban hablando, estaba mas que decidida a aclarar de una vez por todas su situación con Mervín delante de su sobrino, sin embargo el escuchar a Candy decir que pronto ella y Albert se convertirían en padres la desconcertó bastante, pero mas que desconcertarla se sintió molesta, Albert le había dicho que siempre respeto a Candy, que no había tenido intimidad con ella cuando vivieron juntos, sin embargo estaba muy segura de lo que había escuchado, y aunque Elroy nunca había sido casada y por consiguiente nunca había tenido intimidad, sabía perfectamente como se engendraba un hijo, mientras pensaba esto último, sintió como un ligero sonrojo invadía sus maduras mejillas, se toco la frente y cerro los ojos mientras pensaba – Pero que ingenua soy Dios mío, ¿Qué esperaba de un par de jóvenes enamorados? Por mas que William sea un caballero, y Candy una dama, la convivencia diaria… seguro que no pudieron resistir la tentación, si yo que soy una mujer madura al ver a Mervín nuevamente sentí como algo extraño comenzaba a inundar todo mi ser cuando hace apenas hace unas horas me besaba, ahora ellos que son unos jóvenes… tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ellos, me tendrán que explicar muchas cosas.

Mientras en el enorme salón Albert escuchaba muy atento la historia de amor que le contaba el Sr. Callagham, parecía tan sincero que no sabía que pensar, cuando finalmente Mervín termino de relatarle el amor interrumpido con Elroy miro a Albert fijamente y le dijo –

\- ¿Por qué dudas de mi amor por Elroy?

\- Yo no he dicho nada Sr. Callagham – menciono Albert levantándose del asiento

\- Eres lo suficientemente maduro para saber que una mirada dice mas que mil palabras William

\- Tiene razón, la verdad es que su historia parece muy real, sin embargo…

\- ¿Sin embargo que William?

\- ¿Por qué si la amaba tanto renuncio a ella tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué esperar tantos años para venir a buscarla? Yo hubiera luchado con todas mis fuerzas por el amor de la mujer a la que amo

\- Que sencillo suena ¿verdad? dime una cosa William, ¿que hubieras hecho tu en mi situación?

\- Se lo estoy diciendo Sr. Callagham, hubiera luchado por ella

\- Efectivamente, me estas diciendo que hubieras luchado por el amor de la persona a la que amas, pero no me dices de que manera.

Se hizo un silencio profundo durante un par de minutos y después de pensarlo un poco Albert sin titubear menciono –

\- Me la hubiese robado

\- ¿En serio?

\- Por supuesto

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso hubiera significado para Elroy?

\- Hubiera significado su felicidad

\- Tal vez, pero también hubiera significado su deshonra y por consiguiente su desgracia, Elroy tiene unos principios muy sólidos y una calidad moral intachable, tu abuelo era una persona muy estricta, y se perfectamente lo infeliz que hubiera sido Elroy si me la hubiera robado

\- Tal vez mi abuelo después hubiera aceptado su relación

\- No William, eran otros tiempos, además tu abuelo era un hombre muy orgulloso de su apellido, y si ahora la sociedad es dura cuando cometes una falta aunque sea por amor, antes lo era mucho mas, y si Elroy se hubiera fugado conmigo tu abuelo la hubiera repudiado, y yo no quería eso para Elroy

\- ¿Y le pareció que era lo mejor renunciar a su amor?

\- Yo jamás renuncie William

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y como le llama a desaparecer por años?

\- Le llamo trabajar y hacerme de una pequeña fortuna para poder merecer su amor

\- Cuando se ama en verdad el dinero es lo que menos importa

\- No siempre es así William, si ahora que soy dueño de una pequeña fortuna y he logrado hacerme socio minoritario de las empresas Andrew, sucede que nuevamente el patriarca del clan Andrew esta dudando de mi amor por Elroy, estoy seguro que piensas que me acerco a ella por interés a su fortuna ¿o me equivoco?

\- No, no se equivoca, pero su actitud es muy extraña, comprenda mi posición, primero se aparece de la nada y de la noche a la mañana somos socios y ahora resulta que me cuenta esta historia de amor que francamente no se que pensar

\- En primera yo no te obligue a que me aceptaras como socio William y en segunda ¿no te parece que tu tía ya es una mujer adulta capaz de decidir?

\- Tiene razón Sr. Callagham, mi tía ya es una mujer adulta y muy capaz de decidir, pero antes de darle mi aprobación necesito hablar con ella

\- Comprendo que como patriarca de los Andrew tienes que dar la cara por tu tía y eso lo respeto, pero de una vez te digo que esta vez no pienso renunciar a Elroy, ah y no te estoy pidiendo tu aprobación, ahora si me disculpas me retiro, buenas noches.

El Sr. Callagham se dio media vuelta y con paso muy firme salió de la mansión dejando a Albert mas que desconcertado, todo le parecía tan irreal, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su tía hubiera vivido una historia de amor tan triste, se sirvió un poco de whisky y dando un breve trago decidió salir a caminar al jardín, se detuvo por algunos segundos a mirar su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana, todo parecía tan tranquilo por fuera que nadie sospecharía la de cosas que habían sucedido durante su presentación, movió la cabeza un poco molesto mientras pensaba –

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar nuevamente Candy? quisiera no ser el patriarca de esta familia y así desentenderme de todos estos problemas y dedicarme a planear contigo nuestra vida juntos, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así, tengo que aclarar primero esta situación con la tía Elroy, también debo de pensar muy bien el castigo que he de imponer a ese desgraciado de Neal.

Albert decidió subir a un árbol a esperar el amanecer, mientras en la mansión Elroy terminaba de arreglarse, no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche después de haber escuchado a Candy decir que iba a convertirse en madre, sabía que aunque William era el patriarca de los Andrew ella tenía la obligación de arreglar ese asunto de inmediato, estaba molesta por el comportamiento tan irresponsable de Candy y William, pero tenía que reconocer que lo que mas le molestaba era que tenía que anteponer esa situación a la suya con Mervín, años de haber esperado al amor de toda su vida y ahora que por fin se presentaba tenía que aclarar la situación de su sobrino y Candy, termino de arreglarse y bajo mas temprano que de costumbre, los empleados que estaban terminando de limpiar se extrañaron un poco al verla tan temprano, entonces Elroy muy seria dijo –

\- Por favor que me lleven un té a la biblioteca

\- Claro que si Sra. Elroy

\- ¿Alguien sabe si se quedaron algunos invitados en la mansión?

\- Solo la Srita. Annie y la Srita. Patty

\- Ah si, yo misma ordene que les arreglaran una habitación, pero me gustaría saber si alguien mas se quedo – menciono Elroy tratando de averiguar si Mervín había pasado la noche ahí

\- Pues no Sra. Elroy, solo ellas

\- Esta bien, en cuanto baje el Sr. William y Candy por favor que vayan a verme a la biblioteca

\- Como ud. ordene Sra. Elroy.

Dicho esto Elroy entro en la biblioteca, mil preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, ¿Dónde estaba Mervín? ¿William lo habría corrido? ¿Y si su sobrino le prohibió verla? ¿Con que derecho? Decidió que el té podía esperar y enseguida abrió la puerta para ir en busca de su sobrino cuando vio que William iba entrando y con voz sería dijo –

\- William que bueno que te veo, quiero hablar contigo por favor

\- Yo también tía Elroy, voy a darme una ducha y enseguida estoy con ud.

\- Quiero platicar contigo ahora William, ya después te ducharas

\- Esta bien tía.

En cuanto Albert cerro la puerta Elroy no se pudo contener y dijo molesta –

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste William?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Te pregunte que porque me mentiste, pensaste que nunca los descubriría ¿verdad?

\- Tía no se de que me esta hablando

\- Dijiste que siempre habías respetado a Candy y no fue así

\- Tía yo le juro que…

\- No jures William, no sigas mintiendo, se muy bien que tu y Candy ya estuvieron juntos ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme con tanto descaro?

\- Es que yo no le he mentido tía

\- Ya basta William, solo admite que entre uds. ya hubo intimidad

\- Es que no puedo admitir algo que no ha pasado

\- Entonces explícame como esta eso de que Candy esta esperando un hijo tuyo

\- ¿QUEEEE? ¿pero de donde ha sacado ud. eso?

\- Yo misma escuche a Candy decir que moría de ganas por conocer ya a su primer bebé, ¿tienes manera de explicar eso? mira William tal vez pienses que soy una vieja solterona, pero se perfectamente como se engendra un hijo

\- Pero tía, por Dios que cosas dice

\- Estoy tan molesta que ya no se ni lo que digo – dijo Elroy sintiendo el rostro arder.

Mientras Candy entraba alegre al comedor tocándose el estomago y mirando sonriente a Dorothy decía –

\- Buen día Dorothy, uff tengo tanta hambre que sería capaz de comerme una vaca entera jajajajaja

\- Hola Candy, veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor ¿eh?

\- Ahhhh Dorothy es que la vida es tan bella… y estoy muy enamorada y lo mejor de todo es que soy muy bien correspondida

\- Me alegro mucho por ti Candy

\- Por cierto ¿Dónde están todos? ¿acaso por primera vez madrugue o es que a los demás se les pegaron las sabanas?

\- Bueno en realidad si te levantaste mas temprano que de costumbre, pero no tanto como la Sra. Elroy ni el Sr. William que por cierto te están esperando en la biblioteca para hablar contigo

\- Bueno entonces creo que mi estomago tendrá que esperar – menciono Candy sonriendo para luego dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Lejos estaba de imaginarse el tema que estaba tratando Elroy con Albert, toco a la puerta y Elroy respondió –

\- Adelante

\- Buen día tía Elroy, buen día Albert, ¿Qué no tienen hambre? Porque yo tengo tanta hambre que podría comer por dos.

Elroy miro sería a Albert y entonces dijo –

\- Y ahora dime, ¿todavía lo niegas?

\- ¿Qué sucede tía Elroy? – interrogo Candy un tanto extrañada

\- Sucede que ya lo creo que podrías comer por dos

\- Bueno siempre he sido algo golosa pero hoy especialmente debo confesar que amanecí con mucha hambre, pero le prometo que me voy a moderar tía Elroy

\- Bueno no es para tanto, yo se que ahora mas que nunca debes de alimentarte mejor, lo que pasa es que estoy muy molesta con uds.

\- ¿Y porque esta tan molesta tía Elroy? – interrogo Candy un poco extrañada

\- Candy quiero que sepas que ya se lo que sucedió entre tu y William

\- ¿Se refiere a que nos queremos casar cuanto antes? Albert ¿porque se lo dijiste sin esperarme?

\- Con que ya tenían sus planes ¿eh? Bueno supongo que es lo mejor para que nadie se entere de tu estado Candy

\- ¿De mi estado? – interrogo Candy bastante extrañada.

Albert miraba divertido aquella conversación que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza, al principio se sintió algo molesto y hasta ofendido por lo que su tía estaba pensando de Candy y de el, pero ahora viendo a su pequeña y a su tía Elroy en aquella simpática confusión le causaba gracia, sin embargo Candy al ver que Albert sonreía le pregunto –

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Albert? ¿A que se refiere la tía Elroy? no la entiendo

\- A ver ambas tomen asiento por favor, creo que ya es hora de aclarar todo este malentendido.

\- Pues yo no creo que sea ningún malentendido William, como dije antes se muy bien lo que escuche

\- Pues sigo sin entender nada – menciono Candy

\- Mira Candy, sucede que la tía Elroy esta mas que convencida de que muy pronto vamos a ser papás

\- Bueno supongo que algún día tendremos hijos – menciono Candy un poco sonrojada

\- Desde luego que si Candy, solo que la tía piensa que eso sucederá dentro de muy poco

\- ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué piensa ud. eso tía Elroy?

\- Pues en primer lugar porque anoche te escuche decir que morías de ganas por conocer a su bebé, y luego entras diciendo que mueres de hambre y que serias capaz de comer por dos, después dices que se van a casar cuanto antes, ahora dime ¿que quieres que piense Candy? es mas que obvio que estas embarazada

\- No tía Elroy, yo no estoy embarazada, Albert tiene razón todo esto es un malentendido

\- ¿Entonces porque dijiste que morías de ganas ya por conocer a tus hijos y a los de William?

\- Pues porque estoy muy enamorada de Albert y porque en verdad me gustaría saber como serán, claro en un futuro

\- ¿Es cierto eso Candy?

\- Claro que si tía Elroy

\- ¿William?

\- Tía se lo estoy tratando de decir desde hace un buen rato, pero ud. ni siquiera quería escucharme solo se dedico a estarme reclamando

\- Dios yo… me siento tan avergonzada, creo que arme una tormenta en un vaso de agua

\- Creo que si tía

\- Lamento haber pensado mal de ustedes, pero ahora quiero que me expliquen como esta eso de que se quieren casar cuanto antes

\- Bueno tía Elroy, lo que pasa es que Candy y yo estamos muy enamorados y no queremos esperar

\- William, Candy me gustaría que se trataran un poco mas, que se conocieran

\- Es que ya nos hemos tratado lo suficiente tía – menciono Albert

\- Si, se han tratado como paciente y enfermera según me lo has dicho, pero creo que el noviazgo es diferente

\- Tía por favor, ni Candy ni yo queremos esperar, yo la he amado por tanto tiempo en silencio que ya no puedo ni quiero esperar para gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto la amo

\- Y lo puedes hacer William, como su novio y su prometido

\- Tía lo siento pero Candy y yo ya decidimos que nos casaremos cuanto antes

\- Esta bien, veo que ya están mas que convencidos de su decisión, ahora díganme ¿en cuanto tiempo piensan casarse?

\- Bueno no hemos hablado de eso muy bien, pero de que será muy pronto ni duda cabe ¿no es así mi amor?

\- Claro que si Albert – menciono Candy muy emocionada y Albert le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

\- Mi amor ¿me podrías dejar un momento a solas con la tía Elroy?

\- Claro que si, voy a desayunar con los chicos.

En cuanto Candy salió, Elroy supo que había llegado la hora de hablar de ella y de Mervín, Albert la invito a sentarse nuevamente y antes de que Albert dijera algo Elroy menciono –

\- ¿Dónde esta Mervín?

\- Anoche después de que hablamos se retiro

\- ¿No te dijo si volvería? – interrogo Elroy algo nerviosa

\- Si tía, me dijo que iba a volver, el Sr. Callagham anoche me hablo sobre ustedes, pero me gustaría escuchar su versión

\- Esta bien, solo espera un momento por favor, enseguida regreso.

Elroy salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su habitación, saco aquel viejo pero elegante cofre donde tenía guardadas las cartas que le enviaba Mervín y saco la ultima que había recibido de el, había llegado la hora de que en realidad la conocieran, que supieran que no siempre fue una mujer dura, que alguna vez tuvo ilusiones y sueños, que nuevamente las tenía y que esta vez no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ellas.

Enseguida salió de la habitación para dirigirse a donde Albert, cuando entro le entrego la carta y le dijo –

\- Esta es la última carta que recibí de Mervín, en su momento fue mi alegría, pero también fue mi desdicha

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Léela

\- No tía, yo sería incapaz de leer algo tan intimo, tan suyo, solo cuénteme que fue lo que sucedió por favor

\- Esta bien, yo era muy jovencita y Mervín dado que era el hijo del cocinero de nuestra casa era quien se encargaba de llevar el té todas las tardes, esa era mi hora favorita ¿sabes? pues mi corazón saltaba emocionado cada que lo veía, entre nosotros no había necesidad de palabras, con solo mirarnos discretamente ambos sabíamos cuanto nos amábamos, después el se decidió y comenzó a escribirme, éramos novios por carta, ambos nos las ingeniábamos para que nuestras cartas llegaran a su destino, hasta que una noche recibí esta carta donde me pedía que nos encontráramos por primera vez, esa noche yo estaba especialmente contenta y desde luego muy emocionada, por fin me vería con el a solas, mi padre y mi hermano habían salido a verse con unos socios, y mi madre tampoco se encontraba, quedamos de vernos en el enorme jardín de los laberintos, cuando acudí a nuestra cita el me entrego una hermosa orquídea y enseguida me declaro su amor abiertamente, el pronto iba a graduarse como economista y me propuso matrimonio, yo apenas y lo podía creer, mi corazón estaba rebosante de alegría, pero solo fue por unos instantes, porque de repente llegaron mi padre y mi hermano, Mervín le dijo a mi padre que deseaba casarse conmigo, que me amaba, como era de esperarse tu abuelo se molesto muchísimo y corrió a Mervín y a su padre, nos separaron William, desde ese instante yo sentí que mi corazón había muerto, mi corazón había partido con Mervín y jure que nunca me casaría y como puedes ver lo cumplí – dijo Elroy con la voz un tanto quebrada

\- Tía ¿Y porque no luchar por su amor?

\- Porque fui una cobarde, porque le tenía miedo a tu abuelo… porque era otra época, William yo lo amo, y desde que mi padre nos separo perdí toda esperanza de volverlo a ver, deje de creer en el amor para convertirme en alguien duro, William, Mervín y yo nos amamos y desde ahora te digo que esta vez no voy a dejar ir la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado, no creas que desconozco mi posición y la suya, pero no me importa, tampoco me interesa si la sociedad me critica, y si tu como patriarca decides que no merezco pertenecer a los Andrew por querer darme una oportunidad con alguien que no tiene un apellido influyente lo comprenderé y me iré lejos a vivir con el.

Albert estaba muy sorprendido, pero mas que eso estaba conmovido, le parecía que estaba hablando con una extraña, desconocía totalmente esa parte de su tía, ¿como juzgar una mujer que había sufrido tanto por amor? Y además el era incapaz de hacerlo, la entendía perfectamente, porque si de algo estaba convencido era de que el amor no conocía de clases sociales, después de unos breves momentos dijo –

\- Tía Elroy, yo no me opondré a su relación con el Sr. Callagham, se ve que es un buen hombre, y sobre todo me dijo que la ama, es solo que me preocupe un poco, yo jamás me hubiera imaginado que ud. hubiese pasado por semejante situación y ante todo sentí ganas de protegerla

\- Gracias por entender William

\- Tía ahora hay otro tema que me gustaría tratar con ud.

\- Tu dirás William

\- Comprenderá que no puedo dejar pasar por alto lo que Neal trato de hacerle a Candy

\- Entiendo que es un asunto muy delicado ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

\- Había pensado mandarlo a la cárcel

\- ¡No William! Eso sería un gran escándalo

\- Lo se tía, y mas que nada lo hago por Candy, no por ese… muchacho, por eso mejor decidí mandarlo a terminar sus estudios a una escuela militarizada

\- Estoy de acuerdo William, se que esto lo va ayudar a madurar, solo te pido que evites que sea mandado a la guerra

\- Desde luego tía, esto solo es una lección, sin embargo le hare creer que si es indisciplinado o baja sus notas, como patriarca no haré nada para evitarlo

\- Muchas gracias William

\- Bueno tía, creo que se nos fue el tiempo aclarando algunos malentendidos, ahora si me permite iré a ducharme y luego a desayunar

\- Claro que si William, yo también me retiro a desayunar.

CONTINUARA…


	15. Chapter 15

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 15

Cuando Elroy se dirigía al enorme comedor se llevo una muy grata sorpresa al ver a Mervín sentado cómodamente platicando con sus sobrinos, quienes se veían bastante interesados, Elroy se quedo mirando la escena hasta que Mervín volteo y dijo –

\- Elroy, hace un buen rato que te estoy esperando

\- Buen día Sr. Callagham, buen día chicos – saludo Elroy con timidez

\- Aquí los chicos se ofrecieron muy amablemente a hacerme compañía

\- Gracias Stear, Archie

\- Bueno tía, nosotros los dejamos para que platiquen mas cómodamente - dijo Stear con cierta picardía que hizo que Elroy se sonrojara un poco.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Mervín dijo –

\- Tus sobrinos son unos chicos muy simpáticos, pero algo curiosos y sobre todo un tanto celosos

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque es la primera vez en mi vida que un par de jovenzuelos me interroga de una manera tan… intensa digamos

\- ¿Qué te preguntaron?

\- Bueno querían saber mis intenciones para contigo y pues les conté sobre nosotros

\- ¿Y que paso?

\- Creo que se quedaron tranquilos, ¿sabes? ellos te quieren mucho Elroy, pero sobre todo se preocupan por ti

\- Son mi adoración, no se que hubiese sido de mi sin ellos, son unos chicos muy buenos, como me hubiese gustado que conocieras a mi Anthony, pero el ahora descansa junto a su madre y nos dejo como recuerdo este bello jardín lleno de rosas – menciono Elroy nostálgica y señalando el hermoso jardín

\- No te pongas triste Elroy, mejor ¿que te parece si te invito a desayunar fuera?

\- Mmm no se si sea una buena idea

\- Elroy por favor, no somos unos chiquillos, la verdad me siento un poco tonto al estar actuando como si fuéramos a hacer algo malo

\- Tienes razón Mervín, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.

En el jardín los chicos terminaban de contarles a Patty, Annie y Candy quien era el Sr. Callagham en la vida de su tía, y Annie dijo –

\- Se los dije, algo me decía que ese caballero era un amor de antaño de la Sra. Elroy, y ustedes pensando mal del Sr. Callagham

\- Esta bien, nos equivocamos, ¿pero que mas querías que pensáramos si no que ese Sr. la quería seducir para poder ser parte de los Andrew?

\- Espero que no tengas esa opinión de mi Archie – intervino Candy sonriendo levemente

\- Gatita desde luego que no, tu eres diferente

\- Espera Candy, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿acaso tú y Albert?

En ese preciso instante Albert iba llegando y tomando a Candy por la cintura dijo -

\- Si chicos, Candy y yo muy pronto nos vamos a casar, pues esta jovencita sedujo mi corazón y mi alma, para poder convertirse en la Sra. de Andrew

\- ¡Albert! me espantaste

\- Cariño perdona, no fue mi intención asustarte

\- Albert, espera un poco ¿Cómo que muy pronto se van a casar tú y Candy? – interrogo Stear

\- Así es chicos, ayer lo decidimos, de hecho esa era la noticia que les queríamos dar, pero luego ustedes insistieron en hablar conmigo de la tía Elroy, y bueno lo demás ya lo saben

\- ¡Vaya con la parejita hermano! Creo que se nos están adelantando, primero la tía Elroy y ahora Candy y Albert – dijo Archie sonriendo

\- Bueno ¿y para cuando es la boda?

\- Bueno Patty, todavía no hemos hablado de fechas, pero por eso vengo por Candy, ella y yo tenemos algunas cosas que planear, así que si me permiten me llevo a mi prometida

\- Claro que si Albert – dijeron los chicos sonriendo.

Albert y Candy se alejaron tomados de la mano, este admiraba discretamente la belleza de su futura esposa, su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado solo de pensar que esa hermosa y pequeña rubia se convertiría muy pronto en su mujer, y también al recordar como ambos se habían besado la noche anterior, sentirla tan cerca y tan entregada a sus besos lo habían hecho desearla con mas fuerza que nunca, tanto tiempo anhelando sentirla de esa manera, infinidad de veces se había imaginado acariciando su delicada y suave piel, pero la noche anterior no se comparaba en nada a lo que por tanto tiempo había soñado, el poder tocarla y sentirla tan cerca, el aspirar su aroma tan freso y a la vez dulce, esa mezcla lo volvía loco, de pronto Candy se detuvo y le pregunto –

\- ¿Por qué estas tan callado Albert?

\- Pensaba en ti, en lo hermosa que eres, en lo femenina que te miras, me emociona saber que muy pronto estaremos juntos.

Candy se sonrojo un poco, al ver que Albert la miraba de una manera por demás seductora, y desde luego por que sabia perfectamente lo que Albert había querido decirle en sus ultimas palabras, y lo sabía perfectamente porque ella sentía lo mismo, tan solo de recordar como el la había rodeado con sus fuertes brazos la noche anterior la hizo estremecer, Albert se dio cuenta y tomándola por el mentón se acerco lo suficiente para rozar sus labios y enseguida decirle –

\- Candy… te necesito tanto.

Fue entonces que Albert poso sus ojos en los húmedos labios de ella y bajando el rostro con una lentitud que a Candy le pareció una eternidad, finalmente se apodero de ellos con tanta pasión que hizo que Candy se estremeciera y sintiera que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, sin ella darse cuenta emitió un pequeño gemido que hizo que Albert volviera a la realidad y fue tornando el beso mucho mas delicado hasta que finalmente dijo –

\- Ven Candy, sentemos un rato, tenemos tanto que planear… - dijo Albert en un suspiro.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y trato de tranquilizarse, pues no se estaba comportando precisamente como una dama, su amor y deseo por Albert la volvían loca, así que haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura contesto -

\- Es cierto Albert.

Ambos estaban sentados en la hierba y durante un par de minutos ninguno dijo nada, querían decirse tantas cosas y de sus bocas no salía palabra alguna, por fin Albert carraspeando un poco dijo –

\- Candy, ¿En cuanto tiempo te gustaría que nos casáramos?

\- Pues… ¿un mes? ¿o es muy pronto? – interrogo ella tímidamente

\- Me parece perfecto pequeña, tenemos que organizar esto cuanto antes

\- Si, le diré a las chicas que nos ayuden, estoy segurísima que lo harán gustosas

\- Yo también estoy seguro de ello cariño

\- Pues entonces manos a la obra – dijo Candy levantándose como un resorte.

De pronto Candy en tono juguetón y quitándose las zapatillas le dijo a Albert –

\- A que no me alcanzas.

Albert de inmediato comprendió el juego y dándole una ventaja de apenas unos segundos, se levanto y comenzó a correr detrás de ella, ambos parecían dos chiquillos correteando y escondiéndose entre los arboles, ambos no paraban de reír hasta que finalmente Albert la sujeto por la cintura y la tumbo con suavidad sobre la fina hierba y comenzó a acariciar con el dorso de su mano el fino cuello de Candy, ella entrecerró los ojos disfrutando el delicioso aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Albert, mientras el se permitía disfrutar ver como los pechos de Candy subían y bajaban seductoramente por la agitación de haber correteado un poco, así estuvieron un buen rato, ella deleitándose con el aroma masculino de su amado y el admirando ese par de montañas que muy pronto conquistaría.

En otro lugar una pareja madura caminaba tomada de las manos, la mayoría de la gente miraba a la pareja con discreción, todo mundo conocía a Elroy Andrew, y nunca la habían visto en compañía de algún extraño, sonreía de manera por demás jovial, se le veía contenta, entonces Mervín mientras caminaban dijo –

\- Elroy mira, toda esa gente nos esta mirando de manera extraña, ¿Por qué será? Seguro me envidian por tener a la mujer mas bella del mundo

\- Tengo que confesarte algo Mervín

\- ¿Es grave?

\- Tal vez lo suficiente para que te arrepientas de querer estar con una mujer como yo, y no es mi intención que te alejes de mi, aunque me hice la promesa de luchar por nuestro amor tengo que ser muy honesta contigo – menciono Elroy con seriedad

\- ¿Qué pasa querida?

\- Mervín, desde que te fuiste me volví una mujer muy dura, se podría decir que hasta amargada, y un tanto cruel, desgraciadamente Candy se convirtió en mi victima por algún tiempo

\- ¿Te refieres a la chica rubia que anoche acompañaba a tu sobrino?

\- Así es

\- Nada de lo que me digas va ha hacer que deje de amarte y mucho menos que cambie de opinión Elroy

\- Por favor Mervín, escúchame ¿quieres?

\- Esta bien.

Elroy comenzó a relatarle como había tratado a Candy por ser una huérfana y no contar con un apellido de alcurnia, como la había recibido de mala manera en la familia de los Andrew, y esto porque así lo había dispuesto William, también como había creído que era una rebelde por desobedecerla y haberse empecinado en estudiar enfermería, como había rumores de que ella estaba viviendo inmoralmente con un vago, como le había quitado el apellido por dichos rumores, Mervín no decía nada, solo la escuchaba atento, mientras Elroy sonreía de forma irónica al mencionar – y pensar que de no ser por ella quien sabe que hubiera sido de William y de nuestra familia., finalmente termino de relatarle el porque de dichas palabras, Mervín tomo su mano y le beso con ternura diciendo –

\- Elroy no soy quien para juzgarte, todos cometemos errores en nuestras vidas

\- Lo se, pero fui muy cruel con ella

\- Y dime, ¿Qué piensas ahora de ella? ¿te sigue importando que ella al igual que yo no tenga un apellido de alcurnia?

\- Desde luego que no Mervín, ahora me doy cuenta de que esas son tonterías, ella es la mujer indicada para mi sobrino así como tu lo eres para mi, he comprendido que ambos se aman, y que están dispuestos a luchar por su amor contra quien sea, Candy me enseño a ser una mujer valiente, ella se gano mi admiración y mi respeto, ojala y yo en aquel tiempo hubiese sido igual de valiente que ella

\- Eran otros tiempos Elroy, era otra situación, aquí lo importante es que has recapacitado y aceptado la relación de tu sobrino con esa jovencita ahora ¿te parece si hablamos de nosotros?

\- Claro

\- Elroy, no tenias porque contarme todo esto, a veces es tanto el dolor que sentimos que nos vemos obligados a mostrarnos duros, y quiero que sepas que esto que acabas de decirme no ha cambiado en nada mis sentimientos por ti, me hacen amarte mucho mas, porque eres una mujer que sabe reconocer que se ha equivocado

\- Gracias por comprender Mervín, ¿sabes? creo que la gente nos mira porque nunca me habían visto con un caballero que no fuese de mi familia, y creo que porque no puedo ocultar lo feliz que estoy

\- Elroy me gustaría que nos casáramos en dos meses, digo si no te importa lo que diga la gente y si no te parece demasiado apresurado

\- Desde luego que no me importa, y me parece muy bien que nos casemos cuanto antes.

Mervín tomo galante su mano y la beso con infinita ternura, si antes la amaba ahora la admiraba y la amaba mucho mas por haber sido tan honesta con el, solo el conocía a la verdadera Elroy, solo el era capaz de comprender el dolor por el que había pasado, finalmente ambos decidieron regresar a la mansión para darles la noticia a todos.

Mientras que Candy y Albert seguían recostados sobre la hierba, ambos escuchando la respiración acompasada del otro, de pronto Albert tomo a Candy por el mentón y no pudiendo contenerse mas, comenzó a besarla de manera provocativa, Albert pudo sentir como Candy se estremecía ante sus besos y respirando de manera profunda dijo –

\- No sabes como anhelo que me dejes acércame un poco mas ti pequeña, tu belleza tan salvaje me vuelve loco Candy.

Ella con el rostro totalmente sonrojado contesto –

\- No dejes de besarme Albert, yo solo quiero sentirte un poco más, por favor.

Las dulces pero provocativas palabras de la rubia hicieron que el cuerpo de Albert reaccionara de manera inmediata y dijo con voz muy profunda –

\- Vamos un rato a la cabaña ¿Quieres?

\- Si quiero Albert.

Entonces Albert se levanto para después tomarla de la mano y dirigirse a la cabaña, ella caminaba junto a el en silencio y con la cabeza sobre su pecho, finalmente llegaron y Albert la invito a entrar, en cuanto cerraron la puerta el solo dijo –

\- Te amo tanto Candy…

Y ambos comenzaron a besarse de una manera distinta, sus labios se estaban reconociendo nuevamente, pero los besos se comenzaron a volver mas intensos, sus manos se movían inquietas, Albert comenzó a recorrer con delicadeza los hombros de ella para después posarse sobre su espalda, ella se dejaba llevar por aquel delicioso e intimo momento, Albert presiono mas su pecho contra los senos de la rubia, aquella sensación era totalmente indescriptible para Candy, su corazón parecía que iba a explotar al igual que el de Albert, Candy quería mas de el y este se daba perfecta cuenta, porque sentía como el cuerpo de ella se arqueaba ante el para poder sentir su excitación, además le ofrecía gustosa su delicado y fino cuello para que el lo besara, y el ansioso lo succiono, eso era mas de lo que cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas pudiera soportar, si bien era cierto que quería ser un caballero con ella, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la mujer que amaba, y aunque trato de controlarse Candy le dijo –

\- Solo un poco más Albert, no dejes de besarme… por favor mi amor.

El sabía que Candy era una chica inexperta y que decía las cosas tal y como las sentía, y ella estaba verdaderamente excitada, ¿Cómo resistirse ante las palabras de su amada quien le pedía que no dejara de besarla? El único problema es que el no solamente quería besos, el quería mucho mas, su cuerpo se lo estaba reclamando, así que acercándose mucho mas a ella se animo y levantado un poco el vestido de Candy comenzó a recorrer con verdadero erotismo sus muslos, Candy soltó un enorme suspiro seguido de un breve gemido que dejaba ver lo excitada que se estaba sintiendo y fue entonces que Albert con la voz totalmente enronquecida dijo –

\- Candy, mi amor te juro que si continuamos, no podre parar… me estoy volviendo loco de deseo por ti.

Candy al escucharlo salió repentinamente de su estupor y con el corazón acelerado bajo levemente la cabeza y solo atino a decir –

\- Perdón Albert yo…

\- No cariño, no te disculpes por favor, realmente este momento ha sido genial, mira toca mi corazón – dijo Albert tomando la delicada mano de Candy para enseguida colocarla sobre su pecho

\- ¡Albert! tu corazón parece que esta a punto de explotar

\- Así es Candy, por eso no quiero esperar mucho para que nos casemos, creo que lo mejor será que no regresemos a este lugar hasta estar casados ¿te parece?

\- Si, creo que es lo mejor.

La pareja regreso tomada de las manos, cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, ambos contentos por aquel momento tan intimo, Candy se daba cuenta como su cuerpo había reaccionado ante los intensos besos y las fugaces caricias que el rubio le había brindado, estaba feliz, aunque tenia que reconocer que se sentía un poco desilusionada por que Albert se controlara nuevamente, por un lado pensaba – ¡Dios! ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Albert no se hubiera controlado? Yo realmente deseaba que el continuara, era como si estuviera en un lugar distinto, sentía como si flotara, quería mas de el, yo anhelaba que ambos fuéramos uno solo, ¡santo cielo! Estuve a punto de gritarle que me hiciera suya cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis muslos, escuchaba claramente su respiración agitada, si Albert no hubiese dicho nada se lo habría pedido, gracias a Dios el supo controlarse.

Mientras tanto Albert pensaba – Es increíble lo que me haces sentir Candy, estuve a punto de quitarte la ropa y hacerte mía, mis manos ansiosas anhelaban seguir recorriendo cada centímetro de tu hermoso cuerpo, con que gusto mis labios se hubieran seguido deleitando con el dulce néctar de tu boca, y tu suave cuello, pero si hubiésemos continuado tal vez ahora mismo te estarías arrepintiendo y yo mismo me lo estuviese reprochando, por eso estoy mas que seguro que lo correcto es no volver a estar solos en esa cabaña hasta estar casados.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión y en cuanto entraron tanto Elroy, Mervín y George los miraban un tanto extrañados, mientras los chicos apenas y podían ocultar unas picaras sonrisas, pues tanto Candy como Albert iban algo desaliñados, Annie adelantándose a que Elroy dijera algo, sonriendo con discreción se dirigió a Candy mientras decía –

\- Candy, Patty y yo necesitamos de tu consejo sobre unos vestidos, ¿nos podrías acompañar por favor?

\- Bueno no tengo el mejor gusto pero…

\- Anda Candy, es muy importante para Patty y para mi ¿verdad Patty? – insistió Annie

\- ¿Cuáles vestidos Annie? – interrogo Patty algo extrañada

\- Los que estábamos viendo en las revistas hace rato Patty, **acuérdate – **enfatizo Annie.

Finalmente Patty comprendió a que se refería Annie y dijo -

\- Ah si, los vestidos, vamos Candy acompáñanos

\- Esta bien chicas, con su permiso tía Abuela, Sr. Callagham.

En cuanto entraron en la recamara de Candy, Annie poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura dijo –

\- Candy, ¿no te parece que tanto Albert como tu se descuidaron un poco?

\- No te entiendo Annie – menciono Candy bastante confundida

\- Creo que si te miras, lo podrás entender mejor – dijo Annie poniendo a Candy frente al espejo.

Cuando Candy se miro casi se va de espaldas, su cabello estaba muy alborotado y con una que otra hoja, además de que su vestido estaba algo arrugado, y para colmo su cuello tenia una pequeña marca roja, se tapo la boca con ambas manos y Annie dijo –

\- ¿Ahora entiendes a que me refiero?

\- Chicas yo…

\- Vamos Candy, a nosotras no tienes porque explicarnos nada, sabemos lo que es estar enamoradas y pues en ocasiones nos gana la pasión, pero ambos tienen que ser mas cuidadosos, ¿ya viste las horas que son? Ustedes estuvieron desaparecidos por casi seis horas, la Sra. Elroy ya hasta iba mandar buscarlos, si no es por el Sr. Callagham que la tranquilizo quien sabe que hubiera pasado, además Albert trae también la camisa un poco desabrochada – menciono Patty

\- Les juro chicas que no ha pasado nada entre Albert y yo

\- Ya te dijimos que a nosotras no tienes porque darnos explicaciones, solo sean mas cuidadosos Candy, yo solo espero que la Sra. Elroy no tenga una vista tan buena y se haya dado cuenta de esa marca que traes en el cuello – dijo Annie sonriendo mientras de su bolso sacaba un poco de maquillaje para tapar la pequeña marca que Candy traía en el cuello.

Cuando Annie termino de tapar la marca, enseguida comenzó a cepillar el cabello de Candy para enseguida poner un poco de linaza para que sus rizos se volvieran a formar y orgullosa dijo –

\- Listo ahora si estas como nueva, ¿cierto Patty?

\- Así es Annie.

Mientras en la sala Elroy preguntaba –

\- ¿Dónde estaban tú y Candy? ¿Por qué ambos estaban tan desaliñados?

\- Bueno tía la verdad es que correteamos un buen rato por el bosque y pues como nos cansamos, nos quedamos dormidos sobre la hierba

\- ¡Cielos William! ¿y lo dices así como si nada?

\- No veo que tenga de malo correr y luego recostarse a descansar tía

\- Es que no es correcto William

\- Vamos Elroy, son un par de jóvenes, están llenos de vitalidad, yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con William, no tiene nada de malo que hayan querido corretear un rato querida – intervino Mervín tomando la mano de Elroy tratando de tranquilizarla

\- Esta bien, ¿pero es que acaso corrieron un maratón de casi seis horas?

\- Claro que no tía, ¿Por qué dice eso? – pregunto Albert

\- Pues porque precisamente es el tiempo que se tardaron, por eso lo digo.

Antes de que Albert dijera nada, Mervín intervino y dijo –

\- Querida, ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos olvidamos de este asunto y en cuanto bajen las chicas les damos la feliz noticia?

\- Tienes razón Mervín, William por favor ve a arreglarte un poco porque como has escuchado Mervín y yo tenemos una noticia que darles – menciono Elroy sonriendo y olvidándose totalmente del asunto.

Albert se retiro sonriendo a su recamara, pues mas o menos tenía una idea de lo que su tía y Mervín deseaban decirles, apenas entro se miro al espejo y al igual que Candy se sorprendió por su apariencia, en esos momentos agradecía infinitamente que Mervín estuviera en Lakewood, pues solo bastaba con que el tomara la mano de su tía para que esta se olvidara de todo., rápidamente se aseo para enseguida bajar.

Cuando Albert entro a la sala vio a todos reunidos y finalmente Mervín dijo –

\- Solo tú faltabas muchacho, tu tía y yo tenemos una noticia que darles.

Albert se coloco al lado de Candy y sonriendo dijo –

\- Bien pues creo que ya estamos todos, así que adelante con la noticia Sr. Callagham – menciono Albert amable

\- Bien, no me lo van a creer pero estoy muy nervioso.

Al escucharlo decir esto todos soltaron una leve risa, pero Albert lo invito a que continuara y el Sr. Callagham después de carraspear un poco dijo –

\- Bueno, antes que nada quiero que todos ustedes sepan que Elroy y yo nos amamos y hemos esperado por muchos años para finalmente poder vivir este momento… así que William quiero pedirte formalmente la mano de Elroy, deseo convertirla en mi esposa

\- Pues…

\- William por favor, no vayas a decir que no, Mervín y yo nos amamos – dijo Elroy algo nerviosa

\- Sr. Callagham, desde luego que le concedo la mano de tía Elroy, ah pero eso si, sepa usted que somos tres caballeros dispuestos a velar por la felicidad de la tía Elroy, así que hágala muy feliz por favor

\- Ten la plena seguridad de que así va ser William

\- Y bien, ¿para cuando piensan casarse? – interrogo Albert

\- En dos meses

\- ¿No les parece demasiado pronto? – interrogo Stear bastante sorprendido

\- ¿Acaso te parece que somos un par de chiquillos Alistear? Pregunto Elroy sonriendo

\- Bueno tía es que… la verdad si me parece demasiado pronto

\- Vamos Stear, acabas de escuchar que llevan años esperando este momento, por favor no seas dramático – dijo Archie sonriente

\- Nosotros también tenemos una noticia que darles – dijo Albert tomando a Candy de la mano

\- ¿Qué noticia William?

\- También nosotros vamos a casarnos tía

\- Creo que ya me lo sospechaba William, ahora yo debo de preguntar ¿Cuándo es la boda?

\- En un mes

\- ¿Acaso están jugando competencias? – interrogo Archie divertido

\- Es que nosotros al igual que la tía Elroy y el Sr. Callahgam también llevamos un buen tiempo anhelando estar juntos – contesto Albert sonriendo

\- Bien pues entonces vamos a brindar por esta noche tan especial, ahora mismo le digo a Dororthy que traiga una botella de champagne y unas copas – Menciono George alegre de que en la mansión se respirara un ambiente tan lleno de amor.

Después de esa noche todo se volvió preparativos, tanto Elroy como Candy eran un manojo de nervios, así que Annie y Patty decidieron pedir ayuda extra para que la cosas pudieran fluir mejor, la Sra. Britter y la abuela Martha aceptaron encantadas participar en los preparativos, Candy y Albert casi no tenían tiempo de verse, en ocasiones esto ponía algo triste a la rubia, y mas aún porque una semana antes de su boda Albert tuvo que salir de viaje para firmar algunos contratos, después de que Candy lo despidiera en la estación del tren, de regreso a la mansión se disculpo con la familia diciendo que tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza y que se recostaría un rato, estaba verdaderamente triste, cerro lo ojos y comenzó a recordar que el le había dicho que ya nunca se iban a separar, que la llevaría a todos sus viajes, pero como pedirle que la llevara si ella junto con Annie y Patty estaban planeando su boda, después de un rato escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta y tratando de mostrar su acostumbrada sonrisa contesto –

\- Adelante

\- Candy, hija ¿que te sucede?

\- Bueno hace un rato me sentía un poco mal, pero no se preocupe ya me siento mejor

\- ¿No será que estas triste porque William partió?

Candy agacho un poco la cabeza pues un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir y no quería que Elroy la viera llorar, no quería preocuparla y dijo –

\- Yo se que el tiene asuntos que atender, y además todavía quedan algunos detalles para la boda, ya ve que hace falta que me pruebe nuevamente el vestido, que me hagan la prueba de peinado y del maquillaje, entre otros detalles…

\- Candy, a mi no me engañas, se que eres una chica sencilla y que esos detalles para ti no son tan importantes, ¿Por qué no admites que extrañas a William tanto como yo a Mervín?

\- Es cierto tía, lo extraño como no tiene una idea, me siento incompleta, en estas ultimas semanas casi no nos hemos visto

\- Candy, William decidió dejar cerrados todos los asuntos que tenía pendientes para poderse ir de luna de miel sin ninguna preocupación, ¿sabes? te comprendo perfectamente porque yo también extraño muchísimo a Mervín, desde aquella noche que brindamos por ambos compromisos sabes bien que al día siguiente partió a Escocia – menciono Elroy con dejo de nostalgia

\- Es cierto tía Elroy, soy una egoísta, solo estaba pensando en lo que yo sentía sin preocuparme por sus sentimientos

\- Candy, tengo que confesarte algo…

\- Dígame, la escucho

\- Se que los Leagan nunca te trataron bien, y bueno Neal se porto como un verdadero patán contigo, sabes que William lo envió a una escuela militarizada en castigo a lo que intento hacerte

\- Si lo sé tía, ¿pero que pasa con eso?

\- ¿Sabes? siempre quise a Sara como si fuera mi hija, y a sus hijos como si fueran mis nietos, pero hoy mientras tu fuiste a despedir a William, vinieron a visitarme Sara y Eliza, la verdad me dio mucho gusto verlas, y quise compartirles mi alegría, pero no reaccionaron como yo lo esperaba…

\- ¿Qué paso tía? – interrogo Candy al ver a Elroy a punto de llorar

\- Me dijeron que era una vieja ridícula, que iba ser el hazmerreír de todo mundo, que yo a mi edad y casándome y además con un pobre diablo – menciono Elroy llevándose las manos al rostro para tratar de ocultar las lagrimas que ya salían a borbotones de sus ojos

\- ¿Pero como se atrevieron? – menciono Candy molesta

\- Candy, la verdad es que ahora mismo estoy dudando

\- ¿Duda Ud. del amor del Sr. Callahgam? ¿acaso no lo ama?

\- No Candy, yo amo con todo mi corazón a Mervín y se que también el me ama

\- ¿Entonces a que se refiere con eso de que esta dudando?

\- A que tal vez si sea una ridiculez esto de mi boda, mírame soy una vieja

\- No lo es, es una mujer enamorada, no deje que las palabras de un par de arpías le hagan dudar

\- Tienes razón Candy, gracias por tus palabras, necesitaba escucharlas, necesitaba que me convencieras

\- Tía Elroy, por favor no vuelva a dudar, se que quiere mucho a la Sra. Leagan, pero si es una persona que le hace daño, lo mejor será que se aleje de ella

\- Lo haré Candy, pues a nadie se lo había dicho, pero Mervín me propuso irnos a vivir a Escocia después de casarnos

\- Pero supongo que vendrán de visita a Lakewood

\- No Candy, no pienso regresar, han sido muchos años alejada de mi querida Escocia

\- La vamos a extrañar

\- Podrán ir a visitarnos, Escocia es un lugar bellísimo, con unos paisajes hermosos, además ahí nací, crecí, me enamore, deje una historia de amor inconclusa que el día que me case comenzare a vivirla en su máximo esplendor, tal vez no sea una jovencita, pero soy una mujer madura que aun vibra entre los brazos del amor de su amado

\- Que hermosas palabras tía Elroy

\- Es lo que siento Candy, bien ahora es hora de dormir, le pediré a Dorothy que te traiga algo ligero para que cenes

\- Gracias tía Elroy.

Esa semana se paso demasiado rápido, y a pesar de que para Annie, Patty, la abuela Martha, y la Sra. Britters fue un trabajo titánico planear ambas bodas, ver la alegría reflejada en el rostro de Elroy y de Candy fue una verdadera recompensa a sus esfuerzos, estaban todas reunidas en la amplia recamara de Candy terminando de ver los ajustes que la modista hacia a su vestido cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta mientras decía –

\- Pequeña ya regrese, ven quiero verte.

\- Candy casi se tropieza por querer correr a abrir la puerta al escuchar la voz de Albert, cuando todas gritaron –

\- No Candy, Albert todavía no te debe de ver y menos porque traes el vestido puesto – intervino Elroy

\- Pero…

\- No Candy, tu y Albert se verán hasta mañana en la iglesia – menciono Elroy determinante y salió

\- Así será mas emocionante – dijo la modista con una tierna sonrisa

\- ¿Pero porque?

Este día es para consentirte y bueno tienes que lucir muy fresca y relajada mañana, afuera esperan dos chicas para darte un baño de novia, y además te harán un tratamiento para dejar tu cabello muy perfumado, si Albert hubiera llegado ayer si lo hubieras visto, pero el día de hoy ya no hay tiempo – menciono la Sra. Britter

CONTINUARA…

Quiero agradecerles nuevamente su paciencia, pues estos últimos meses me ha sucedido de todo, por eso he tardado en actualizar, pero en los ratitos que tengo libres me pongo a escribir aunque sea poco, pues como ya he mencionado anteriormente no me gusta dejar mis fics inconclusos, esta historia ya mero llega a su fin, y me da gusto ver que chicas nuevas la agregan a sus fics favoritos, esto me honra enormemente y desde luego me inspira a continuar escribiendo.

Con cariño su amiga Demonyc =)


	16. Chapter 16

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 16

El día transcurrió lento para el par de rubios, pues ambos añoraban verse, mientras el par de damiselas preparaban a Candy para su delicioso baño de novia, Albert por su parte le preguntaba a Elroy –

\- Tía ¿No le parece exagerado que no pueda ver a mi prometida?

\- De ninguna manera William, es lo tradicional, ella tiene que estar relajada y muy linda para el día de mañana

\- Pero tía Elroy, Candy es una mujer bellísima, y no necesita nada de tratamientos de belleza ni todas esas tonterías, yo la conozco perfectamente y se que estará igual de impaciente que yo, déjeme verla solo unos momentos por favor

\- He dicho que no William Andrew y es mi última palabra

\- Como quisiera que estuviera aquí el Sr. Callagham – menciono Albert entre dientes

\- William si piensas que el solo ver a Mervín puede hacerme cambiar de opinión te equivocas

\- Caray querida, esperaba que con tan solo mirarme te olvidaras hasta del mundo entero – menciono uno voz muy conocida a espaldas de Elroy

\- ¡Mervín! Comenzaba a pensar que no alcanzarías a regresar para la boda de William y Candy, además no sabes cuanto te extrañe

\- Yo también te extrañé mucho querida, pero por fin estoy aquí, no me perdonaría estar lejos de ti en una ocasión tan especial como esta

\- Gracias al cielo que pudiste llegar, jamás te lo hubiera perdonado ¿eh?

\- Ven querida, tengo algo que mostrarte, se que te encantara.

Mientras el par de enamorados se retiraba, un brillo especial y una picara sonrisa aparecieron en el rostro del joven novio y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Candy, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie alrededor, miro que tanto la abuela Martha y la Sra. Britter iban acompañadas de un par de mujeres, una llevaba una enorme caja, y la otra llevaba un pequeño maletín forrado de terciopelo rojo, del otro lado vio que Patty y Annie bajaban las escaleras sonriendo, así que supuso que por fin Candy estaría sola, por fin podría ver a su amada rubia aunque fuera tan solo unos instantes, mientras en la recamara Candy estaba sentada frente al espejo envuelta en tan solo una mullida toalla y con el cabello un poco recogido, una de las chicas le dijo que ya era hora de retirar la toalla para poderle untar algunas esencias frutales, Candy no estaba muy conforme, le avergonzaba sobremanera que otras personas le ayudaran en algo que ella consideraba era muy intimo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas y les decía al par de chicas –

\- Se los agradezco enormemente, pero por favor yo sola puedo ponerme la esencia, ya me prepararon el baño, ¿Qué mas planean hacer? ¿acaso bañarme? – dijo Candy frunciendo el ceño

\- Por favor Lady Candy, le aseguramos que es algo totalmente natural y además muy relajante, mi hermana y yo hemos hecho esto muchas veces

\- Pues yo desde que tengo memoria, me he bañado sola y el hecho de que otra persona me bañe no se me hace muy natural que digamos, digo soy enfermera y he bañado enfermos pero como pueden verme soy una persona bastante sana, mírenme puedo brincar y mover las manos al mismo tiempo dijo Candy danzando y alzando las manos haciendo que la toalla se le cayera y esta quedara totalmente desnuda frente a los ojos del par de chicas y de Albert que entro sin tocar y diciendo - ¡SORPRESA!

Los cuatro se quedaron por algunos segundos sin poderse mover, Albert no podía dejar de mirar a Candy y esta no sabía que hacer, hasta que una de las chicas levanto con rapidez la toalla y cubrió lo mas que pudo a la rubia que estaba mas que sonrojada, por otro lado la otra chica tuvo que sacar a Albert casi a empujones diciendo –

\- Por favor joven salga, o tendré que llamar a uno de los criados para que lo saque de aquí, esto es absolutamente inapropiado, ¿Quién se cree ud. que es?

\- El hombre mas afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra – menciono Albert en un enorme suspiro y con cara de bobo

\- Entiendo, es usted el novio, pero por favor váyase y olvídese de lo que vio ¿quiere?

\- Eso va ser muy difícil Srita.

\- Esta bien, como usted quiera, pero ahora por favor márchese de aquí, y por favor le ruego que la Sra. Elroy no se entere de lo que acaba de suceder aquí

\- Esta bien Srita.

Acto seguido Albert se dirigió a su recamara y tumbándose sobre la cama cerro los ojos para recordar la linda imagen que hacia tan solo unos momentos acababa de regalarle Candy sin proponérselo, y su mente no podía dejar de decir –

\- Dios mío Candy, eres tan hermosa… solo un día mas, solo un día mas y por fin serás mía, te amare como nunca nadie te ha amado, conoceremos el cielo juntos, te haré vibrar como nunca, ahora mismo mis manos y mi cuerpo están temblando de deseo por ti, un fuego ardiente esta consumiendo mis entrañas, oh Candy, Candy si supieras que desde que me dijiste que tu también me amabas mi cuerpo grita por el tuyo, como quisiera en este mismo instante ir a tu recamara y tumbarte sobre la cama para amarte, sería maravilloso, pero tengo que controlarme.

Entonces decidió que lo mejor seria irse a duchar para tratar de apaciguar lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta y fue a abrir, vio que era Stear quien mirándolo de arriba abajo le dijo –

\- Perdón Albert, no quise interrumpir

\- ¿Cómo dices? – interrogo Albert un poco confuso

\- Bueno… es que creo que estabas un poco… ocupado

\- Bueno de echo iba a darme una ducha

\- Si, me imagino que la necesitas

\- No se porque, pero tu tono me parece algo sarcástico Stear

\- Tal vez es porque creo que tus pantalones están…

\- ¿Están como Alistear?

\- Será mejor que mires hacia tu cremallera, creo que así comprenderás mejor.

Albert miro sus pantalones y al ver que su miembro estaba algo erecto sintió como la cara le ardía de vergüenza solo atino a decir –

\- No es lo que te estas imaginando Alistear

\- Vamos Albert, no tienes de que avergonzarte, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez , solo dale gracias a Dios de que no haya sido la tía Elroy quien tocara a tu puerta y te viera así – dijo Stear sonriendo burlonamente

\- Muy gracioso jovencito ¿Qué te parece si mejor cambiamos de tema?

\- Esta bien, a lo que venía, Archie y yo decidimos organizarte una despedida de soltero, así que será mejor que te des una buena ducha, nosotros te esperamos abajo

\- Pero Stear… vengo cansado

\- Anda Albert, es solo un rato, irán George, el Sr. Callagham, Archie, y algunos amigos de nosotros

\- Esta bien, en un momento los alcanzo.

Mientras Albert se duchaba, Candy se dejaba dar el baño de novia cual manso corderito, era como si estuviera hipnotizada, ya no debatía, el par de chicas solo sonreían al verla tan tranquila, hasta que una de ellas dijo –

\- Lady Candy, espero no se moleste por lo que voy a decirle, pero su futuro esposo es un hombre muy buen mozo, permítame felicitarla, es usted una mujer muy afortunada

\- Tengo tanta vergüenza… - por fin menciono Candy

\- Oh no Srita. no diga eso

\- Es que… ¿vieron la cara que puso Albert al verme en una situación tan vergonzosa? Parecía… no se desilusionado

\- Yo mas bien diría que estaba muy impresionado por su belleza Lady Candy

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Oh si, créame será difícil olvidar la cara que puso al verla en todo su esplendor

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

\- Bueno mientras mi hermana trataba de cubrirla, yo le pedí a su prometido que saliera y que olvidara lo que había visto y el con una cara de chico enamorado solo contesto que eso sería muy difícil – sonrió la chica mientras perfumaba el cabello de Candy.

Candy al ver al par de chicas tan amables se animo por fin a romper un poco el hielo con ellas y dijo –

\- Chicas ustedes se ha portado muy amables conmigo, quisiera preguntarles algo muy personal

\- Díganos, estamos a sus ordenes

\- Bueno es que… esta bien, se que se presentaron conmigo pero la verdad ni siquiera puse atención a sus nombres, quisiera comenzar esta conversación sabiendo sus nombres

\- No se preocupe Lady, mi nombre es Conny y mi hermana se llama René

\- Bueno Conny, agradezco que hayas empujado un poco a Albert y a ti René te agradezco el que me hayas cubierto

\- No hay de que Lady

\- Ah otra cosa, no me gusta que me llamen Lady, díganme Candy, si quieren solo háganlo delante de la tía Elroy

\- Claro que si, Candy

\- Bien ahora la pregunta… ehhh ¿ambas son casadas?

\- Así es Candy

\- ¿Y tienen mucho?

\- Bueno yo tengo 3 años de casada y un bebé – respondió Conny

\- ¿Y tu René?

\- Yo apenas tengo un año

\- Chicas ¿como es el matrimonio?

\- Es hermoso, es como un sueño – menciono Conny sonriendo

\- Si bueno, lo imagino, pero a lo que me refiero es como es de primero

\- Creo que lo que tú quieres saber es como es la primera noche ¿o me equivoco Candy? – dijo René sonriendo picara

\- No, no te equivocas René

\- Candy, eso es algo que tu sola debes de descubrir

\- Es que no se como debo de comportarme

\- Solo déjate llevar, tu esposo sabrá guiarte y cuando menos te lo esperes serán una sola persona, es algo maravilloso

\- ¿Una sola persona? – interrogo Candy con ojos asustadizos

\- Candy, hace apenas un rato nos dijiste que eres enfermera, ¿acaso no te enseñaron la anatomía de un hombre y una mujer?

\- Pues si pero…

\- Entonces sabes perfectamente como un hombre y una mujer pueden ser una sola persona

\- Basta René, no seas tan especifica – la reto Conny

\- Candy, ¿Porque nos preguntas a nosotras que somos un par de desconocidas en vez de consultarlo con tus amigas o con la Sra. Elroy? – interrogo Conny sonriente

\- Bueno, en primer lugar porque la tía Elroy apenas se va a casar, y tanto Patty como Annie son chicas solteras

\- ¿Y la Sra. Britter? ¿Y la Sra. mayor?

\- Bueno, a la Sra. Britter no le tengo tanta confianza y la abuela Martha a veces es un tanto arrebatada

\- Comprendo, pero me voy a tomar el atrevimiento de darte un consejo, primero disfruta tu ceremonia, después tu fiesta, y cuando llegue el momento de estar a solas con tu esposo deja que las cosas fluyan naturalmente

\- Pero… ¿Y si resulta que me comporto torpe?

\- Candy no pienses en eso, ya te dije deja que las cosas fluyan, no forces la cosas ni intentes comportarte como alguien que no eres, estoy segura que el sabrá comprenderte

\- Gracias Conny, gracias René, así lo haré.

\- Bueno linda, por hoy hemos terminado nuestro trabajo, es hora de que descanses, mañana regresaremos a arreglarte y te aseguramos que serás la novia mas hermosa del mundo, además por fin logramos que te relajaras un poco, ahora mismo avisaremos a la Sra. Elroy que hemos terminado para que ordene que te suban algo que cenar

\- Se los agradezco mucho chicas

\- Muchas felicidades Candy, y recuerda tienes que lucir mas fresca que una flor y tratar de estar tranquila

\- Así lo haré, se los prometo.

Cuando finalmente se quedo sola, se acerco a cerrar con llave la puerta para que nadie entrara y enseguida se dirigió al enorme espejo para mirarse, ella nunca había sido una mujer vanidosa, sin embargo el echo de que Albert la viera desnuda había despertado en ella mucha curiosidad, poco a poco se quito la ligera bata que llevaba puesta hasta quedar completamente desnuda, y se dio cuenta que no tenia nada de que avergonzarse, después de algunos minutos de estarse mirando cerro los ojos y comenzó a recorrer con suavidad sus hombros, para enseguida acariciar sus pechos, aquella leve caricia hizo que recordara el día que ella y Albert estuvieron solos en la cabaña, entonces comenzó a imaginar que eran las manos de Albert y no las de ella quienes la estaban recorriendo, después de algunos minutos de estar acariciando su cuerpo su respiración se comenzó a tornar un poco mas rápida hasta que escucho que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta y decía –

\- Srita. ¿Candy esta bien? Por favor responda, soy Dorothy

El corazón le dio un vuelco al mirarse nuevamente al espejo y ver que estaba totalmente sonrojada y desde luego desnuda, escucho nuevamente la voz de Dororthy llamándola con insistencia y entonces dijo con voz temblorosa –

\- Estoy bien Dorothy, enseguida abro la puerta, solo espera un momento por favor.

Se puso rápidamente la bata, y abrió la puerta lo más relajada que pudo y con una enorme sonrisa dijo –

\- Pasa Dorothy

\- Buenas noches Candy, te he traído algo de cenar

\- Gracias, todo se ve delicioso

\- Candy… ¿te sientes bien?

\- Claro, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Bueno es que como tardaste un poco en abrir y estas algo sonrojada… ¿no te estarás enfermando? A ver déjame tomarte la temperatura – dijo Dorothy tratando de tocar la frente de Candy

\- No Dorothy, deben ser los nervios y la emoción, además recuerda que aquí la enfermera soy yo

\- ¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien?

\- Absolutamente

\- Como tu digas Candy, bien te dejo para que cenes y descanses

\- Gracias Dorothy

\- Buenas noches Candy.

Apenas iba saliendo Dorothy cuando Candy le dijo –

\- Espera un momento Dorothy

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Dónde esta Albert?

\- Bueno hace unos momentos lo vi salir con los jóvenes Cornwell, el Sr. Callagham y George

\- ¿Solo ellos?

\- Si

\- ¿Y sabes a donde fueron?

\- La verdad es que no

\- Esta bien Dorothy, gracias.

Mientras Candy cenaba tranquilamente en la mansión, uno de los amigos de Archie mientras conducía dijo –

\- Ya mero llegamos, así que les sugiero que le venden los ojos al novio

\- Un momento ¿A donde vamos?

\- Es una sorpresa Albert – dijo Stear emocionado mientras le vendaba los ojos a Albert.

Albert no estaba de lo más feliz y tanto el Sr. Callagham como George se daban perfecta cuenta y decían -

\- ¿Cómo es que nos dejamos convencer por este par de jovenzuelos de venir a un lugar de estos?

\- No lo se Sr. Callagham, pero le aseguro que esto no va ser tan divertido como el joven Archie y el joven Stear se lo están imaginando, conozco perfectamente a William y este tipo de lugares no le simpatizan para nada

\- ¿Y a usted amigo George?

\- ¿Me creería si le dijera que es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar así?

\- Creo que si, porque yo también soy nuevo en esto, me siento como un tonto y mire que estos jovencitos se miran bastante emocionados

\- No se porque pero tengo la impresión que ellos también es la primera vez que vienen a un lugar así

\- ¿Y entonces como saben de este lugar?

\- Creo que por sus amigos, solo hay que verlos, al parecer se saben el camino perfectamente

\- ¿Por qué piensa eso George?

\- Porque uno de ellos fue quien les dijo que ya mero llegamos, para comenzar a vendar a William

\- Es usted muy observador George.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a una vieja casona que estaba a obscuras, tanto George como el Sr. Callagham se miraron algo intrigados y antes de que dijeran nada Archie dijo en tono nervioso y mirando a uno de sus amigos- todo es parte del show ¿verdad chicos?

\- Claro que si Archie.

Sin embargo al bajar del auto los chicos Cornwell ya no estaban tan seguros de que aquello fuera una buena idea, el lugar por fuera se veía bastante deprimente, y Stear acercándose a Archie en voz baja le dijo –

\- No me digas que todos nuestros ahorros solo ajustaron para este lugar

\- Stear por favor… todo es parte de show, no hay de que preocuparse

\- Mas te vale Archie

\- Hey tanto Jhonn, como Paul también son tus amigos ¿no? Y además tu estuviste de acuerdo

\- Chicos ¿hay algún problema? - interrogo Albert con los ojos todavía vendados

\- Nada Albert, ya veras como te vas a divertir.

Entonces avanzaron hasta que finalmente Paul abrió la vieja puerta que rechino haciendo que George sonriera un poco mientras decía – Creo que esto no va ser tan aburrido después de todo.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, unas luces rojas fueron encendidas y un montón de chicas en ropa interior bastante sugestiva y con enormes traseros y bustos gritaron al uníoslo –¡ SORPRESA!

Entonces una de ellas jalo a Albert para enseguida sentarlo en una vieja silla para luego colocarse encima de el y quitándole el vendaje se vació una botella de licor barato sobre su busto y le dijo a Albert con voz algo grave – vamos tesoro bébelo, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras enormemente

Albert no sabía que hacer, pues aquella mujer era enorme y pesaba bastante, además lo miraba como si quisiera devorarlo, George estaba a punto de soltar una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de William cuando de pronto sintió que alguien pellizcaba fuertemente su trasero mientras le decía – ven acá flaquito, tu pareces ser muy tímido, pero te aseguro que conmigo se te va quitar

\- Pero señorita yo…

\- Hey chicas, este es muy propio, me acaba de decir señorita jajajajajaja, vamos no digas tonterías y mejor invítame un trago.

El Sr. Callagham trato de escabullirse discretamente hasta la salida, pero una enome chica con labios carnosos y muy rojos le dijo –

\- Hey abuelo, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- Es que yo…

\- ¿Acaso no te gusto?

\- Srita, es usted muy linda, ¿pero sabe? Yo también estoy a punto de casarme y…

\- Pues entonces antes de tu boda has de mi lo que quieras corazón

\- Es que yo no…

\- No te preocupes, se a lo que te refieres por la edad, pero te aseguro que soy muy buena en mi trabajo, solo relájate.

Archie y Stear se dirigieron a sus amigos furiosos, aquello no era precisamente lo que ellos habían planeado, pero tanto Paul como Jhonn estaban muy entretenidos con un par de chicas con enormes traseros, pero aún así Stear se acerco y dijo –

\- Chicos ¿podemos hablar con ustedes?

\- Por favor Stear, ¿que no vez que estamos ocupados?

\- Si lo veo, pero por favor

\- Vamos, no sean aburridos, y diviértanse, las chicas están mas que dispuestas ¿no es así?

\- Claro que si, a ver tu pareces ser muy serio con esas gafas, pero yo te lo voy a quitar – menciono una de las chicas quitándole los anteojos a Stear

\- Hey espera, así no puedo ver nada, devuélvemelos

\- Tal vez no puedas ver pero si tocar mira – dijo la chica poniendo la mano de Stear en su enorme trasero

\- Muy lindo trasero, pero por favor queremos hablar con nuestros amigos

\- Bah como quieran – dijeron las chicas molestas.

Cuando se retiraron Archie estaba más que rojo por el coraje y dijo –

\- ¿A que maldito lugar nos han traído?

\- Es una casa de citas, ¿Qué esperaban?

\- No se, otra cosa

\- ¿Como que?

\- Algo mas… elegante, algo de mas categoría, el licor es bastante corriente, quema la garganta, es mas hasta hace llorar los ojos

\- Archivald, te estas comportando como una damita – menciono Paul

\- ¿Te parece?

\- Claro que si, solo te falta llorar

\- Eres un idiota

\- Basta chicos, así no vamos a resolver nada – dijo Stear molesto

\- ¿Entonces que sugieres cuatro ojos? – interrogo Jhonn

\- Que nos devuelvan el dinero, Albert no se esta divirtiendo, además esa enorme mujer no se le quita de encima y el se mira bastante incomodo

\- ¿Y tu le estas cuidando su virginidad? - dijo Jhonn en tono burlón

\- Imbécil.

Entonces Stear ya no pudo soportar más y le dio un puñetazo a Jhonn, entonces Archie viendo a su hermano envalentonado también le dio un puñetazo a Paul, este apenas iba a devolver el golpe cuando de pronto entro la policía y diciendo –

\- Todos quietos y con las manos arriba.

Albert miro al techo de la vieja casona diciendo – esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.

Entonces molesto dijo – Srita. ¿Seria usted tan amable de quitarse de encima de mí?

\- Perdona muñeco, no pensé que te molestara.

\- Basta de platicas, he dicho que las manos arriba – ordeno el oficial

\- Esta bien, solo le pedí a la señorita que se bajara de mi

\- Bueno ya lo hizo, ahora a callar, todos quedan detenidos

\- ¿Pero porque? – interrogo George

\- Porque hemos recibido reportes de que aquí se venden bebidas adulteradas y que seguido entran menores de edad, y bueno al parecer el cierto – dijo el oficial mirando a Stear, Archie y sus amigos

\- Oficial tal vez sea cierto pero le aseguro que nosotros… bueno es la primera vez que venimos

\- Si como no, y también me va a decir que ellos fueron quienes los trajeron a ustedes.

Entonces George no dijo nada, y todos y todas fueron detenidos, cuando estaban en la celda, Albert dijo furioso –

\- No puedo creer que este encerrado a tan solo unas horas de casarme

\- Albert, por favor discúlpanos, nosotros lo único que queríamos era que te divirtieras, que pasaras una noche inolvidable

\- Y lo lograron chicos, les aseguro que esta noche será inolvidable para mi

\- William, voy a avisar a mi abogado para que venga a sacarnos de aquí

\- Se lo agradezco Sr. Callagham, pero creo que será mas rápido si le avisamos a la tía Elroy, detesto utilizar nuestro apellido y nuestras influencias, pero creo que esta vez será necesario – menciono Albert

\- ¿Y que vamos a decir? ¿Qué accidentalmente estábamos en una casa de citas de la peor reputación?

\- Se que va sonar bastante estúpido, pero esa es la verdad

\- Creo que tienes razón, aunque se que esto va molestar enormemente a Elroy.

En la mansión Andrew, Elroy miraba impaciente el reloj, ya eran casi las tres de la mañana y ni Mervín ni los demás habían llegado, afortunadamente Candy no se había dado cuenta de nada y dormía muy plácidamente, entonces el teléfono sonó y Elroy contesto de inmediato – cuando escucho que todos estaban detenidos, casi se desmaya de la impresión, pero haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, solo dijo –

\- Salgo enseguida para allá.

Despertó al chofer y a Dorothy para que la acompañaran, y desde luego les pidió mucha discreción, cuando estuvo frente a ellos y Mervín le resumió la situación, Elroy los miro molesta y dijo –

\- No se como voy ha hacerle pero ustedes salen de aquí ahora mismo, ah pero ustedes muchachitos, no los quiero ver cerca de mis sobrinos, y de esta penosa situación no quiero que se sepa absolutamente nada ¿entienden? – dijo Elroy molesta dirigiéndose a Paul y a Jhonn

\- Si Sra. como usted diga.

Elroy tuvo que pagar una fianza algo elevada, pero una hora después salieron, cuando llegaron Elroy le dijo a Albert que se fuera a descansar, que tenía que verse fresco para su boda, estaba muy molesta, casi no podía ocultarlo, entonces Mervín trato de abrazarla y esta se safo diciendo –

\- Supongo que te divertiste en ese lugar y con esas mujeres

\- Elroy por favor, no me digas que estas celosa

\- Si, si estoy celosa.

Mervín no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Elroy molesta dijo –

\- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

\- Elroy, te aseguro que ni siquiera te puedes imaginar lo que vivimos ahí, yo lo único que deseaba era escapar de ese horrible lugar, y creo que ya te había dicho que para mi no existe ni existirá mujer mas hermosa que tu

\- ¿Entonces porque fuiste?

\- Por estúpido, y bueno la verdad porque pensé que solo iríamos a tomar una copa y a brindar por la felicidad de William, pero te aseguro que no fue nada divertido, ahora ¿Qué te parece si nos retiramos a descansar?

\- Esta bien Mervín, creo que también nos hace falta descansar.

Al día siguiente, Candy estaba muy contenta, finalmente había llegado el día mas importante en su vida, Albert por su parte se había quedado dormido mas tarde que de costumbre, se sobresalto al ver la hora que era, se ducho rápidamente para enseguida dirigirse a la biblioteca por el regalo de Candy, aquel regalo que hacia tiempo había ido a recoger a Chicago y que había decidido entregárselo el día de su boda, solo faltaban cuatro horas para que Candy se convirtiera en su esposa, mientras bajaba a la biblioteca reconoció al par de chicas que iban llegando, eran las mismas que había visto en la recamara de Candy el día anterior, seguro que habían ido a arreglar a su pequeña rubia, en eso entro George y con una sonrisa dijo –

\- Finalmente hoy es el día William

\- Si George, finalmente Candy hoy se convertirá en mi esposa

\- ¿Sabes? por un momento llegue a dudar que este momento llegara

\- ¿Lo dices por lo de anoche?

\- Si

\- Yo también pensé que lo iba pasar en prisión por una tontería

\- Ahora que lo pienso fue divertido ver tu cara de espanto cuanto esa enorme mujer se subió encima de ti jajajajaja – menciono George

\- Si, también me causo gracia cuando me contaste que te pellizcaron el trasero y te dijeron flaquito jajajajaja

\- Eso fue realmente muy vergonzoso

\- Ya lo creo que si

\- Le contaras a Candy sobre lo que paso anoche

\- Claro que lo haré George, no me gustaría empezar mi matrimonio con secretos, además no hice nada malo y jamás tuve ni tengo la intención de serle infiel

Así se habla muchacho, ahora bien creo que ya es hora de que te vayas arreglando, así que te dejo

Gracias George.

CONTINUARA…


	17. Chapter 17

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 17

Albert miro por el enorme ventanal el precioso jardín, ese día en especial le parecía que todo era mucho mas hermoso, el cielo le parecía mas azul que de costumbre, las rosas se miraban con mucho mas vida, y el mismo se sentía mucho mas vivo, era como si una energía nueva se apoderara de el, finalmente después de un enorme suspiro miro el reloj y vio que todavía tenia tiempo para ir a cabalgar un rato, ya de regreso se cambiaria para ese día que por tanto tiempo había anhelado, cuando se dirigía a su habitación se detuvo por unos instantes frente a la habitación de Candy, luego la escucho decir –

\- Estoy tan emocionada… aun me parece increíble que vaya a convertirme en la esposa de Albert.

Albert acaricio levemente la puerta de la habitación diciendo –

\- Yo también estoy emocionado pequeña.

Después de decir esto se retiro a cambiar para ir a cabalgar, mientras en la habitación las chicas trataban de contener la energía de Candy, ese día estaba mucho mas parlanchina que de costumbre, no dejaba de hablar ni de moverse de un lado a otro, Annie desesperada decía –

\- Candy por favor, deja de caminar de un lado a otro, ya nos tienes mareadas

\- ¿Es que puedes creerlo Annie? voy a ser la Sra. de Andrew la esposa de Albert, cielos no se en que momento me enamore de el, pero lo que si se es que ahora el es como el aire que respiro, ya muero de ganas de verlo ¿Falta mucho para la ceremonia?

\- Faltan 4 horas y si sigues caminando como un león enjaulado, a las chicas no les va dar tiempo de arreglarte

\- Si eso es, creo que me enamore de Albert el día que me defendió de tongo el león, o quizás cuando lo cure… bueno también creo que me enamore de el día que desapareció, nos sabes lo angustiada que estaba, no ya se, me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de el cuando leí aquel poema que dejo sobre la mesa de nuestro apartamento uno de estos días te lo voy a mostrar, no ya se tal vez…

\- ¡Candy White! Basta ¿Qué no me has escuchado?

\- Por su puesto que te escuche Annie, me diste la pista para saber cuando me enamore de Albert

\- Candy por favor tienes que tranquilizarte, estas muy nerviosa, no has puesto atención en nada de lo que te acabo de decir

\- Perdona, tienes razón, soy un manojo de nervios, y cuando estoy nerviosa no paro de hablar

\- ¿Es en serio? fíjate que no nos habíamos dado cuenta - menciono Annie sarcastica y enseguida dijo - ahora por favor ven, siéntate.

Cuando estuvo sentada Annie la miro y le dijo –

\- Se que estas emocionada y nerviosa, pero tienes que tranquilizarte por favor, falta muy poco para la ceremonia y todavía no te has duchado, relájate Candy ¿quieres?

\- Si Annie, tratare de relajarme, gracias por estar aquí conmigo

\- A Patty también le hubiera gustado estar ahora mismo aquí, pero la abuela Martha se empeño en salir de compras y de ahí irian al salón de belleza a que las arreglaran, bueno ya la conoces

\- Comprendo, ¿y tu a que hora te vas a arreglar?

\- De hecho ya voy a comenzar, solo estaba esperando a que trajeran mi vestido, así que te dejo en buenas manos Candy

\- Si Annie, gracias.

Mientras las chicas comenzaban a arreglar a Candy quien finalmente había logrado quedarse un poco quieta, Albert cabalgaba tranquilamente mientras pensaba –

\- Es increíble como aquella chiquilla que una vez me inspiro tanta ternura y ganas de protegerla ahora me inspire amor y pasión, mi Candy, mi pequeña rubia… solo unas horas mas y finalmente serás mi esposa, serás mía.

Miro su reloj y decidió que ya era hora de regresar, mientras en la mansión Elroy era ayudada por Dorothy a arreglarse, Dorothy estaba muy sorprendida de ver a Elroy tan hermosa y elegante, no había duda de que el amor la había hecho rejuvenecer, parecía otra mujer, ya no usaba mas esos vestidos tan tristes y serios, su peinado era diferente, y bueno ni que decir de su carácter, ese día en especial no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba, para Dorothy no paso desapercibido el hermoso y elegante anillo que Elroy lucia en su dedo anular, ella se encargaba de limpiar toda su joyería y estaba mas que segura de que ese anillo no lo había visto hasta ese día, así que no pudo evitar decir –

\- Luce usted muy elegante y bella Sra. Elroy, y ese anillo es muy hermoso

\- Gracias Dorothy, ¿sabes? es mi anillo de compromiso, me lo dio Mervín ayer que llego

\- Es una joya preciosa

\- Efectivamente Dorothy, es una joya muy bella, pero hay cosas mucho mas importantes que lo material

Dorothy la miro con una tímida sonrisa y entonces Elroy dijo –

\- Así es Dorothy, tu sabes que yo tengo muchas joyas de un gran valor, regalos de mi padre y de mi madre, regalos de mis abuelos, sin embargo este anillo es muy especial para mi, en el veo el amor, el trabajo arduo de un hombre enamorado que finalmente me encontró para ser felices, este anillo significa la libertad de mostrarme verdaderamente como soy, porque esta Elroy que vez frente a ti Dorothy es la verdadera, no la mujer recia y hasta amargada que conociste durante muchos años

\- Sra. Elroy… no tiene porque decirme todo esto yo solo soy una sirvienta

\- No Dorothy, eres una chica que ya forma parte de la familia, has sido leal con nosotros y yo tengo mucho que agradecerte

\- Yo he sido muy feliz sirviendo a su familia Sra. Elroy

\- Dorothy, te tengo un regalo

\- ¿A mi?

\- Si, mira este vestido es para ti – menciono Elroy sacando un hermoso vestido de fiesta

\- Señora yo… es muy hermoso pero yo no puedo aceptar un regalo tan costoso

\- Niña no te estoy preguntando, lo compre especialmente para ti, ¿o con que piensas asistir a la boda de William y de Candy?

\- ¿Yo voy a asistir en calidad de invitada?

\- Así es Dorothy, se que tu y Candy son buenas amigas y ella se va sentir muy feliz de verte en su boda, además no encontraba madrina de ramo y yo le dije que no se preocupara por eso, que yo le tendría una madrina perfecta, el Sr. Wittman te entregara un hermoso ramo de rosas cuando salgas, así que ve a arreglarte

\- Pero es que…

\- Dorothy, no repliques mas y ve a arreglarte

\- Señora Elroy yo no se que decir…

\- Pues no digas nada y anda corre a arreglarte que ya es algo tarde

\- Gracias Sra. Elroy, muchas gracias, pero todavía me falta retocar un poco su maquillaje

\- Anda niña ve, no te entretengas más, y por mi maquillaje no te preocupes que yo terminare de retocarlo

\- Nuevamente muchas gracias Sra. Elroy, le prometo que me sabré comportar

\- Estoy segura de que así va ser Dorothy.

Elroy sonrió satisfecha al ver a Dororthy retirarse tan contenta, era increíble lo bien que se sentía desde que cambiara de actitud, era muy satisfactorio hacer felices a los demás, ahora sentía que la querían y no que le tenían miedo, miro en la pared de su habitación una vieja pero muy bien conservada pintura de su padre y acercándose a ella dijo – Ahora soy completamente feliz padre, ahora vuelvo a ser la verdadera Elroy, aquella a la que tu tal vez sin darte cuenta enterraste, aquella mujer de la que tan orgulloso te sentías desapareció, mírame papá, esta soy yo, una mujer enamorada de un hombre maravilloso, ya no soy mas aquella Elroy que por años se oculto y fingió ser fuerte y dura, mi trabajo como matriarca del clan Andrew concluyo, ahora decidí ser feliz al lado de Mervín, después de la boda de William y Candy, Mervín y yo nos casaremos y regresaremos a nuestra amada Escocia.

Después de esa breve charla con la pintura de su padre, Elroy se sentó frente al espejo y se dispuso a retocar su maquillaje, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido desde la presentación de William a la sociedad como el patriarca de los Andrew, suspiro nostálgica al recordar a los Leagan, la verdad era que le hubiera gustado que ellos compartieran su dicha, pero tristemente se daba cuenta de que no estaban dispuestos a cambiar, eran demasiado orgullosos y soberbios para reconocer sus errores, la palabra humildad les era completamente desconocida, no pudo evitar recordar con dolor las palabras que Sara y Eliza le habían dicho la ultima vez que fueron a verla, el vergonzoso comportamiento de Neal hacia Candy, moviendo negativamente la cabeza dijo – perdónenme, perdóneme porque la razón de que ustedes sean así en gran parte es culpa mía.

En eso escucho que alguien abría la puerta y miro a Stear elegantemente vestido quien dijo –

\- Tía ¿que es lo que le pasa?

\- Nada hijo, no me pasa nada

\- ¿Como de que no? Se mira triste, ¿acaso no esta contenta de que Albert por fin se case con Candy?

\- No es eso Stear, claro que estoy contenta de que William se case con la mujer que ama, es solo que…

\- ¿Qué tía Elroy?

\- Me gustaría que los Leagan compartieran esta dicha con nosotros

\- Pero tía…

\- Comprende hijo, yo los quiero a pesar de todo, no se puede dejar de querer de la noche a la mañana, Sara siempre fue como una hija para mi, y Eliza y Neal son como mis nietos, no puedo dejar de quererlos y extrañarlos a pesar de su manera de ser, no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día recapaciten

\- Tal vez en un futuro tía, pero por lo pronto quiero verla alegre, así que haga lo posible por quitar esa sombra de tristeza de su rostro

\- Tienes razón hijo, hoy es un día muy especial, todos tenemos que estar alegres – dijo Elroy embozando una tímida sonrisa

\- Así esta mejor tía, ¿entonces vamos?

\- Espera todavía me falta retocar un poco mi maquillaje, además…

\- Comprendo, quiere ir del brazo de su prometido ¿cierto? – menciono Stear mirando el hermoso anillo de compromiso de Elroy

\- Así es Stear, mejor me gustaría pedirte un favor

\- ¿De que se trata tía?

\- Me gustaría que tu te hicieras cargo de acompañar a Candy a la iglesia, que tu seas quien la entregue

\- Por mi encantado tía

\- Gracias Stear

\- Entonces nos vemos en un rato mas en la iglesia tía - menciono Stear retirándose de la habitación de Elroy.

Minutos después Mervín toco a la puerta de Elroy y se quedo maravillado al verla tan elegante y hermosa, entonces galante le ofreció su brazo y esta sonriendo lo tomo, ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña iglesia, cuando llegaron vieron a un Albert nervioso que miraba una y otra vez su reloj mientras en la habitación de Candy las chicas le habían hecho un semirecogido elegante, algunos rizos caían libres, el maquillaje era tenue pero hacia resaltar sus finas facciones, el vestido era corte princesa y con un hermoso y sexy escote en la espalda que solo era cubierto por un ligero y elegante encaje, Candy se miraba con sorpresa al espejo y enseguida dijo –

\- Creo, creo que el vestido es algo atrevido

\- No Candy, te vez espectacular

\- ¿Y si me pongo alguna chaqueta encima para cubrir el escote de mi espalda?

\- Desde luego que no Candy, tienes una figura envidiable, debes de lucirla

\- Creo que me veo algo descarada, nunca en mi vida use un vestido así de escotado

\- Te ves elegante Candy, además ya te retrasaste diez minutos y el Sr. Andrew debe ya de estar desesperado

\- Esta bien, tienen razón.

Candy se llevo una muy agradable sorpresa al ver que Stear y Dorothy la estaban esperando abajo, en cuanto bajo Dorothy le entrego un hermoso ramo de rosas diciendo –

\- Me dijo la Sra. Elroy que yo sería tu madrina de ramo Candy, espero que no te moleste

\- ¿Cómo voy a molestarme de que mi amiga Dorothy sea una de mis madrinas? Te vez hermosa Dorothy, te confieso que tenía un poco de miedo de quien fuera a ser mi madrina cuando la tía Elroy me dijo que ella se haría cargo de eso, pero eligió muy bien, sabía que me pondría muy alegre de que tu fueras ¿Y tu Stear? ¿también quieres ser mi padrino de ramo?

\- Stear movió negativamente la cabeza y sonriendo amable le dijo –

\- A mi se me asigno la noble tarea de entregar a la novia, espero que no te moleste

\- Desde luego que no me molesta Stear, por el contrario me siento muy halagada

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos Candy

\- ¿Y Dorothy?

\- Yo la voy a llevar – menciono George quien iba entrando a ver porque se estaba retrasando tanto Stear en salir con Candy, George no pudo evitar mirar con admiración a Dorothy – quien se sonrojo un poco al sentir la insistente mirada de George, Candy se dio cuenta y sonriendo dijo –

\- Siendo así, vámonos – dijo Candy presurosa.

Candy subió al elegante coche, el camino a la iglesia era corto así que llegaron de inmediato, el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver a Albert tan guapo, llevaba un elegante smoking color negro, Stear al ver que Candy se retorcía con nerviosismo las manos le dijo –

\- Ahora si Candy, ha llegado la hora de que ustedes sean felices, este es su momento

\- Mi corazón esta que brinca de felicidad Stear

\- Lo se Candy porque tus ojos tienen un brillo especial, anda vamos que Albert ya esta desesperado.

Segundos después Stear ayudo a Candy a salir del coche y cuando Albert la vio bajar, se quedo impresionado al verla tan hermosa y femenina, con ese peinado y ese maquillaje se miraba mas mujer, y el vestido hacia lucir su muy bien y formada figura, Archie le dio un discreto codazo al verlo tan embelesado y luego le dijo –

\- Deja de mirarla de esa manera Albert, parece que te la quisieras comer, los demás se van a dar cuenta

\- Perdona Archie es que esta tan bella…

\- Si esta hermosa, pero el sacerdote ya esta un poco desesperado, así que será mejor que entres, ahora mismo le digo a la tía Elroy que venga para que te acompañe

Albert apenas y se dio cuenta cuando Elroy lo tomo suavemente del brazo y con ternura dijo –

\- Vamos William, tienes que esperar a Candy en el altar.

Cuando finalmente ambos estuvieron juntos en el altar, el sacerdote sonrió tenuemente al mirarlos tan enamorados, y comenzó a oficiar la ceremonia, Annie fue su madrina de anillos, y Patty de arras, Elroy y Mervín de lazo, un lazo que los uniría de por vida, la ceremonia termino y los novios se dirigieron a la salida donde los invitados los esperaban gustosos para lanzarles pétalos de rosas, después se acercaron a felicitarlos, ya casi la mayoría de los invitados se había ido al salón a esperar a los novios para brindar por su felicidad cuando Albert escucho una voz muy conocida que decía –

\- Nosotros también queremos desearles mucha felicidad

Este se volvió un poco junto con Candy y vio que era Terry quien iba acompañado por Susana a quien se le veía por demás contenta, ambos se acercaron a los novios para felicitarlos pero Archie se les adelanto diciendo –

\- ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? no les voy a permitir que arruinen el día de Albert y Candy

\- Tranquilo elegante, mi esposa y yo hemos venido a felicitar a los novios, y de verdad que venimos con las mejores intenciones

\- ¿Tú esposa? – interrogo Candy sorprendida

\- Así es Candy, hace un mes que Susana y yo nos casamos, pero dejen que los felicitemos

\- Claro, claro que si.

Después de una cálida y breve felicitación por parte de Terry y Susana, Albert dijo –

\- No sabes lo contento que me siento de que compartan nuestra dicha Terry, es un día muy especial para Candy y para mi

\- Lo sé Albert, por eso Susana y yo quisimos venir a felicitarlos y a compartirles una maravillosa noticia

\- ¿De que se trata? – interrogo Albert

\- Vamos a ser papás, ¿pueden creerlo? Susana me ha dado la noticia mas maravillosa del mundo – menciono Terry mirando amoroso a Susana y depositando un tierno beso en su frente

\- Pues felicidades, es una hermosa noticia – dijo Candy emocionada de ver tan contenta a la feliz pareja y se sintió aliviada al ver que en los ojos de Terry no había ninguna señal de reproche para con ellos, ahora sus ojos solo reflejaban amor hacia Susana.

Albert y Candy invitaron a sus amigos a celebrar su dicha y estos aceptaron gustosos, Terry y Susana se fueron en el auto con Archie y Annie, mientras que Candy y Albert se fueron en el auto en que había llegado ella, Albert detuvo unos instantes el auto y Candy pregunto –

\- ¿Pasa algo Albert?

\- Pasa que muero de ganas de besarte, pasa que muero de ganas por demostrarte cuanto te amo, pasa que me estoy volviendo loco por ti Candy eso es lo que pasa – Menciono Albert fijando la mirada en los rojos labios de Candy para enseguida acercarse a besarla apasionadamente, ella al sentir como Albert entreabría sus labios correspondió de inmediato, y este la ajusto un poco a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba tocar aunque fuera un poco su espalda, desde que la había mirado desnuda el día que llego y ahora viendo el hermoso escote que lucia en en su vestido su imaginación se había desbordado, su imagen lo perseguía, de pronto Candy lo aparto con suavidad diciendo –

\- Creo que tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar a la fiesta

\- Si, creo que tienes razón Candy - menciono Albert un tanto desilusionado.

Entonces puso el auto en marcha, cuando llegaron antes de entrar Albert tomo por el mentón a Candy diciendo –

\- Te amo Candy, y te prometo que te hare muy feliz

\- Yo también te amo Albert, y ya soy muy feliz

\- Bien pues… creo que es hora de entrar, ya nos esperan

\- Si, creo que nos tardamos un poco en llegar.

En cuanto entraron se escucharon muchos aplausos y muchos vivan los novios, Candy se sentía un tanto tímida, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, Albert la conocía bien y supo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, así que sujetándola por la breve cintura la miro y guiñándole un ojo le dijo –

\- Despreocúpate cariño que solo estaremos lo necesario, muero de ganas de estar a solas contigo.

Candy sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro y embozo una tímida sonrisa, las palabras que le había dicho Albert lejos de tranquilizarla le habían puesto algo nerviosa, ahora mas que nunca estaba pensado en su noche de bodas, ambos fueron dirigidos a la mesa de honor por Elroy y Mervín quienes después de que los rubios llegaran a su lugar dijeron –

\- Queremos proponer un brindis por la felicidad de los nuevos esposos, ¡salud!

\- ¡Salud! – se escucho decir al uní solo a los demás invitados.

La celebración estaba de lo mas divertida, sin embargo Albert ya estaba desesperado por irse, y así se lo había echo saber a Candy mientras bailaban, Albert estaba un poco contrariado pues al parecer Candy estaba haciendo todo lo posible por retrasar ese momento tan añorado por el, quería estar a solas con su esposa, quería amarla, solo de pensarlo su corazón se desbocaba emocionado, y mientras bailaban Albert le susurro al oído a Candy –

\- Cariño, es la cuarta vez que te digo que es hora de irnos y tu quieres seguir bailando, me da la impresión de que no quieres que estemos solos ¿es eso?

\- No digas eso Albert, es solo que creo que todavía es algo temprano para retirarnos, ¿Qué pensarían los invitados si ven que nos retiramos tan pronto?

\- Pensaran que queremos amarnos, que deseamos estar solos, somos esposos Candy

\- Esta bien, solo deja me despido de las chicas y nos vamos.

Albert embozo una enorme sonrisa y besando la punta de la nariz de Candy le dijo –

\- Me despediré rápidamente de la tía Elroy y de los chicos, te estaré esperando en el jardín, junto a la fuente

\- Esta bien Albert, ahí nos vemos.

Candy se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigas para despedirse y estas la abrazaron más que gustosas diciendo –

\- Oh Candy, te miras bellísima, además la fiesta quedo hermosa

\- Bueno esto fue gracias a todas, que en tan poco tiempo me ayudaron a organizar todo

\- Por cierto Candy, ¿ya miraste el hermoso camisón para tu noche de bodas? – pregunto Patty emocionada

\- Estoy tan nerviosa que ni siquiera lo saque de la caja, ¿como se me fue a olvidar? Ahora ni siquiera sabré si me queda o no

\- Estoy segura de que te quedara perfecto y si no, pues te pones uno que te trajimos la abuela Martha y yo

\- ¿Ustedes me trajeron un camisón nuevo?

\- Si, la abuela Martha lo escogió, hace rato le pedí a Dorothy que lo pusiera en tu maleta, ya veras que te encantara, esta lindísimo

\- Jajajaja ya me imagino lo sexy que lucirás con lo que te compro la abuela Martha – dijo Annie en tono burlón

\- Pues déjame te digo que yo quede sorprendida del gusto tan moderno de la abuela Martha – menciono Patty

\- Por cierto Candy, no es que te corra de tu fiesta, pero tu y Albert ya debieron de haberse retirado ¿no te parece? – dijo Annie sonriendo pícaramente

\- Bueno de hecho venía a despedirme, Albert también se esta despidiendo en estos momentos de los chicos y de la tía Elroy

\- Pues me parece muy bien, pero anda Candy no te demores mas tiempo y ve al lado de tu esposo

\- Así lo hare, chicas, nos vemos luego

\- Anda Candy, ve para que luego nos cuentes los detalles

\- Annie, no seas indiscreta – dijo Patty dándole un ligero golpe a Annie en un costado

\- Ay no finjas que no te mueres de la curiosidad por saber que es lo que sucede en una noche de bodas

\- Bueno si, pero no es correcto preguntar, eso es muy intimo.

Candy las miraba sonriente y Annie dijo –

\- ¿Todavía estas aquí? anda Candy ya vete

\- Esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy, nos vemos luego chicas - menciono Candy alzando la mano y despidiéndose.

CONTINUARA…

Hola chicas, se que tal vez en este capitulo muchas de ustedes esperaban la luna de miel, pero este era el capitulo de la boda de nuestros rubios, el siguiente capitulo prometo golosinas, eso es un hecho, así que ténganme un poco de paciencia, he estado enfermita =(

Saluditos a todas.


	18. Chapter 18

ANHELOS

CAPITULO 18

**NOTA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LENGUAJE EXPLICITO.**

Mientras se dirigía a la salida, volvió el rostro con un dejo de nostalgia hacia el salón y vio tanto a Archie como a Stear acercarse a las chicas depositar un beso para enseguida invitarlas a bailar, sonrió al ver a sus amigos tan contentos, hubo dos parejas en especial que en esos momentos llamaron su atención, Elroy y Mervín estaban tomados de las manos y se miraban mas que enamorados, sabía que finalmente Elroy sería feliz al lado del hombre que por años se había visto obligada a olvidar, la otra pareja que había llamado su atención bailaba armoniosa, eran Dororthy y George, quien lo hubiera imaginado, aquella jovencita de tímida sonrisa y aquel hombre de infinita seriedad ahora parecían un par de enamorados, al parecer George le susurraba cosas hermosas a Dorothy pues esta sonreía un poco apenada, Candy soltó un enorme suspiro y se llevo ambas manos al pecho y se dijo a si misma – Bien es hora de ir al lado de mi esposo.

Camino lento hacia el jardín hasta que la música que sonaba en el salón fue sustituida por el fuerte latido de su corazón, en ese momento miro a Albert quien estaba de espaldas, Candy aún no sabia en donde pasarían su noche de bodas pues Albert le había dicho que era una sorpresa, cuando finalmente llego a el dijo –

\- Hola… ya estoy lista

\- Mi amor, yo también estoy listo, ¿nos vamos? – menciono Albert con una enorme sonrisa

\- Claro, cuando tú quieras… Albert

\- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

\- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

\- ¿Sabes? tenemos una casa cerca de la playa, pedí a los empleados que nos prepararan una romántica bienvenida durante los días que salí de viaje, ya veras que te encantara

\- ¿Esta lejos de aquí?

\- No tanto, haremos como 3 horas en el auto, pero vamos Candy no demoremos mas

\- Espera Albert, yo no llevo la ropa indicada para una playa, es que como no sabia a donde iríamos pues…

\- Eso no importa mi amor, allá compraremos lo necesario

\- Esta bien Albert, pero no me gustaría llegar vestida así, creo que llamaría demasiado la atención – dijo Candy señalando su vestido de novia

\- Tienes razón, ¿te parece bien si llegamos a la cabaña a cambiarnos? Nos queda de paso

\- Me parece una excelente idea, ¿y las maletas?

\- Ya están en el auto Candy, anda que se nos esta haciendo muy tarde.

Ya dentro del auto Albert la tomo delicadamente por el mentón para enseguida depositar un suave beso en sus labios, la sintió temblar un poco y enseguida arranco el auto, Candy iba demasiado pensativa, no podía evitar preguntarse como debería de comportarse ante el que ahora era su esposo, además la última vez que habían estado en la cabaña se habían regalado caricias algo intimas y las había disfrutado muchísimo, sin embargo no estaba tan segura de cómo debía de comportarse al rebasar esas caricias, sabía que había mas pero no sabía exactamente que, lo imaginaba y eso hacia que su preocupación se acrecentara aún mas, decidió cerrar los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse, no quería que Albert la notara tan nerviosa, después de unos momentos sintió cuando Albert detenía el auto, y en tono suave le dijo –

\- Candy, mi amor ya llegamos

\- Ah si, enseguida subo a cambiarme – menciono Candy bajando rápidamente del auto y tratando de abrir la puerta de la cabaña sin éxito

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo Candy? – interrogo Albert en tono suave sacando las llaves y abriendo la puerta para enseguida invitar a Candy a entrar

\- Nada ¿Por qué?

\- Mmm has estado algo extraña desde que te pedí que saliéramos de la fiesta ¿algo te esta preocupando?

\- No, ¿Por qué habría de estar preocupada? – interrogo Candy tratando de sonreír

\- No lo sé mi amor, es que… te noto algo tensa

\- Bueno, tal vez este un poco cansada, pero no te preocupes

\- Candy, por favor dime si algo te esta incomodando por favor, no quisiera pensar que ahora que ya eres mi esposa me has comenzado a perder la confianza

\- Oh no Albert, por favor no pienses eso, es solo que…

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – interrogo Albert tomándola de la mano para invitarla a sentarse en el cómodo sofá junto a el

\- Es que te voy a parecer una tonta

\- Candy no digas eso por favor, anda cariño dime que es lo que te ocurre, vamos pequeña confía en mi por favor

\- Albert… tengo miedo

\- ¿Miedo a que?

\- No se… a no saber que hacer, como debo de comportarme, yo quiero complacerte, quiero ser buena contigo pero… pero no se como, yo no quiero desilusionarte, yo nunca he estado con nadie, bueno tu me entiendes – dijo Candy cubriéndose el rostro totalmente avergonzada.

Albert estaba mas que sorprendido al escucharla, así que eso era lo que tenía su pequeña, por eso había tratado de retrasar lo mas posible el retirarse de la fiesta para estar a solas con el, al verla así, no pudo evitar sentir una infinita ternura, y el que ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerla suya, demostrarle todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella, sin embargo se dio cuenta que tal vez ella necesitaría un poco mas de tiempo, así que con voz suave y tranquilizadora dijo –

\- Mi amor, no te preocupes, tu nunca me desilusionarías, y no quiero que sigas pensando en esta noche, en como debes de comportarte ni nada de eso, todo se dará en el momento que menos lo esperemos, ¿Qué te parece si mejor partimos a la playa mañana temprano?

\- ¿Y nos quedamos a pasar la noche aquí? – interrogo Candy

\- Si, creo que es buena idea descansar hoy pero antes ¿que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores? es una noche hermosa

\- Me parece una excelente idea, gracias mi amor, gracias por comprenderme yo…

\- Shhh no digas mas Candy, mejor sube a cambiarte, ponte algo cómodo que yo haré lo mismo – menciono Albert depositando un tierno beso en su frente.

Candy se sintió aliviada con la propuesta de Albert, caminar por el bosque le haría bien, estaba segura que eso la tranquilizaría, mientras abría la maleta pensaba – Soy una tonta, deseo estar con el, quiero que me bese, que me acaricie, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo, que tontería.

Entonces recordó lo que le dijeron Conny y Renne – Solo déjate llevar.

Saco de la maleta un elegante camisón blanco transparente con un hermoso bordado sobre la parte del pecho, decidió ponérselo a ver que tal se le veía y casi se va de espaldas al ver que no le cubría absolutamente nada, movió la cabeza negativamente y se lo quito para buscar algún vestido cómodo para salir a caminar, de pronto miro otro camisón que iba con una nota que decía –

Con todo mi cariño para mi nieta Candy, hija esta noche es especial para ti, solo déjate guiar por tu esposo, no tengas miedo, es maravilloso irse descubriendo, ir conociendo una de las etapas mas lindas del matrimonio.

Con cariño la abuela Martha.

Candy sonrió y saco el delicado y fino camisón, este era también color blanco pero en seda, tenia un hermoso escote en el pecho que estaba cubierto por un elegante encaje, también se lo puso y le gusto como se le veía, era discreto pero coqueto al mismo tiempo, además era muy suave., de pronto escucho que Albert tocaba a la puerta y preguntaba –

\- Candy ¿Estas bien?

\- Oh si Albert, es solo que no encuentro que ponerme, pero ya voy no tardo

\- Esta bien preciosa, no te preocupes te estaré esperando abajo

\- Si Albert, gracias enseguida voy.

Se quito rápidamente el camisón y saco un lindo vestido y unas zapatillas bajas para enseguida cambiarse, antes de salir de la habitación se miro nuevamente al espejo y le gusto mucho su imagen, decidió ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios y un poco de perfume, finalmente bajo y miro a Albert poniendo un poco de leña en la chimenea, se le veía tan guapo con esa ropa tan informal, ese era su Albert, así como lo había conocido siempre, si bien con el smoking se le veía elegante y guapo a Candy le gustaba mas verlo de manera informal, ese era el hombre del cual se había enamorado, no se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando con demasiada insistencia hasta que Albert se volteo y dijo –

\- Que bien que ya estas aquí mi amor

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

\- Porque sentí tu mirada, y bueno también porque pude oler tu rico aroma a rosas – dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Bueno estaba preparando la chimenea para cuando regresemos encenderla, pero ya termine ¿nos vamos?

\- Si.

Ambos salieron tomados de las manos, efectivamente era una linda noche, el cielo estaba especialmente estrellado esa noche y el camino era iluminado por una hermosa luna llena, tanto Albert como Candy iban en completo silencio, no necesitaban de palabras para decirse cuanto se amaban, su corazón y sus manos lo decían todo, Albert acariciaba con ternura su delicada mano, y ella sentía como su pulso estaba mas que acelerado, después de un rato Albert se detuvo y recargándose en un enorme árbol la tomo delicadamente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el para enseguida clavar sus enormes y profundos ojos azules en los de ella para decirle –

\- Te amo tanto pequeña, mi pequeña y preciosa Candy, esta noche estas especialmente hermosa.

El corazón de Candy se acelero aún mas pues la mirada de Albert era diferente, era como si con ello le estuviera prometiendo infinidad de cosas, Albert tomo la mano de Candy para luego depositar un fugaz beso en ella mientras decía -

\- Mira Candy, siente como late mi corazón.

Ella se estremeció al sentir el alocado corazón de Albert, era como si fuera a salírsele del pecho, entonces ella cerró los ojos, luego se humedeció los labios con la lengua y enseguida los entreabrió, Albert se quedo maravillado con aquel seductor e involuntario gesto de Candy, lo estaba invitando a besarlos, y eso lo excito bastante, su cuerpo estaba mas que encendido, pero tenia que ir lento, ser muy cuidadoso para no asustarla, así que se agacho y la beso suave, ella correspondió igual, aquello era una deliciosa tortura para Albert, su cuerpo estaba mas que excitado, deseaba ajustarla mas a su cuerpo para que ella pudiera sentirlo, sin embargo se contuvo un poco, Candy respiro profundo y pudo inhalar el delicioso aroma varonil que desprendía el cuerpo de Albert, de pronto Albert sintió como ella se replegaba a el, ella era quien se estaba tratando de ajustar a su cuerpo, entonces Albert dijo con voz ronca –

\- Me estas volviendo loco Candy

\- Abrázame Albert, quiero que me abraces muy fuerte.

Aquellas palabras lo desarmaron por completo y la atrajo mas hacía si mientras nuevamente comenzaba a besarla, Candy pudo sentir la excitación de Albert, el ritmo de su respiración se comenzó a acelerar, entonces Albert comenzó a acariciar los hombros de ella para enseguida bajar despacio los delgados tirantes de su vestido, Candy suspiro profundamente y se replegó mucho mas a el soltando un leve gemido que termino por enloquecer a Albert, ella se estaba dejando llevar, estaba gozando de aquellas suaves caricias, después de masajear un poco los desnudos hombros de Candy mientras le prodigaba pequeños besos alrededor de cuello Albert se animo a ir un poco mas lejos al ver como ella estaba disfrutando, así que comenzó a acariciar lo senos de ella primero por encima del vestido, después bajo un poco la cremallera de su vestido y pudo tocarlos mejor, poso su lengua sobre ellos y esto ocasiono que Candy soltara un ligero gemido acompañado de un – ohhh Albert, no dejes de hacerlo por favor.

Así que Albert siguió lamiendo con dulzura pero a la vez con pasión y deseo los pezones de Candy, pero mientras hacia esto levanto un poco el vestido de Candy, quería tocarla, quería sentirla mas, era una deliciosa tortura para el, así que metiendo la mano bajo la ropa interior de ella comenzó a acariciar los delicados y húmedos pétalos de su femineidad, después de acariciarla por algunos minutos introdujo un dedo dentro de ella haciendo que esta soltara un enorme suspiro diciendo – ahhhh Albert… me haces tan feliz, hazme el amor, hazme tuya, deseo que me hagas tuya, ahhhh sigue acariciándome mi amor, así mi amor, así me gusta que me toques ahhhh.

Aquello era demasiado para Albert, el quería hacerle el amor en un lugar especial, un lugar romántico, no en medio del bosque, pero sentía que su cuerpo era un volcán en plena ebullición, ¿Cómo detener aquella pasión y excitación del momento? Además Candy comenzó a desabotonar con algo de impaciencia la camisa de el, y comenzó a besar su pecho, se le veía bastante decidida, la Candy temerosa se había esfumado por completo para dar paso a una Candy sensual y seductora con ganas de hacer el amor, estaba totalmente sonrojada y con manos un poco torpes comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Albert mientras entre besos decía – acaríciame Albert, no dejes de tocarme, ohhh .

Que mas daba el lugar, ¿acaso no había dicho el que las cosas se darían cuando menos lo esperaran? Pues ese era el momento, y el estaba deseando hacerla suya y ella quería entregarse a el justo ahí y en ese momento, así que no la iba a decepcionar, la deleito un poco mas con sus dedos mientras decía – ohhh Candy eres tan suave, eres tan frágil, tan bella ohhhh cariño me estas volviendo loco.

Después le ayudo a terminar de desabrocharse los pantalones, y Albert la replegó a el mientras acariciaba con deseo sus caderas y al mismo tiempo mordisqueaba y lamia los labios de Candy ella sentía la enorme excitación de Albert y lo miro con ojos llenos de deseo, fue en ese momento en que Albert decidió bajarse los pantalones y cargándola con una rapidez que ella no se esperaba le dio un suave mordisco en el cuello mientras se introducía muy lentamente en ella esto hizo que Candy se abrazara fuertemente a el, cuando comenzó a sentirlo dentro de ella, se quedaron abrazados así por algunos segundos, mientras sus cuerpos se amoldaban, pero después dieron paso a unos rítmicos movimientos que tanto Candy como Albert estaban disfrutando enormemente, finalmente ambos se pertenecían, después de unos minutos de estar unidos y disfrutándose, llego el clímax para los dos, fue como si tocaran el cielo al mismo tiempo, Albert se quedo quieto por algunos momentos al sentir que el cuerpo de Candy iba bajando de ritmo, las contracciones de su pelvis eran cada vez mas relajadas, hasta que finalmente ella también se quedo quieta, Albert se separo cuidadosamente de ella para enseguida recostarse sobre la hierba y atraerla hacia el para enseguida cubrirla con sus enormes y fuertes brazos, le dio un profundo beso y luego dijo –

\- Oh Candy, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, esto ha sido realmente maravilloso y algo inesperado debo decir

\- Tu también me has hecho muy feliz Albert, nunca imagine que hacer el amor fuera así

\- ¿Así como? – interrogo Albert en tono pícaro y travieso

\- Bueno tu sabes, es como un baile en el que ambos nos entendemos, en el que no se necesita de música para saber que movimiento sigue, nuestros cuerpos simplemente se reconocen y se acoplan sin que nosotros nos lo propongamos, simplemente se unen hasta llegar a la perfección y entonces comienzan a moverse al ritmo que nuestro corazón y amor marcan

\- ¡Vaya Candy! me sorprende la manera en que has descrito nuestra entrega, ¿sabes una cosa cariño? Se me han despertado nuevamente las ganas de bailar contigo, pero esta vez en la cabaña al calor de la chimenea, ¿y tú quieres que nuestros cuerpos vuelvan a bailar como hasta hace unos momentos?

Candy sintió como su vientre se contraía de deseo al escuchar la sugestiva invitación de Albert, desde luego que deseaba estar nuevamente con el, deseaba entregarse con todo su corazón a su esposo, deseaba prodigarle mil caricias, deseaba demostrarle que ya no tenía miedo, que lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era volver a pertenecerle, volver a ser suya, entonces dijo -

\- Si Albert, si quiero que bailemos nuevamente.

Albert acaricio la desnuda y tersa espalda de ella con su dedo índice provocando en Candy un profundo estremecimiento que hizo que su cuerpo se contrajera y replegara nuevamente su pelvis en la de Albert y este sonriendo le dijo –

\- Mmm cariño si vuelves a moverte de esa manera creo que volveremos a bailar aquí, así que será mejor que regresemos ahora mismo

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Albert, pero antes…

\- ¿Antes que?

\- Bésame, bésame como hace unos momentos.

\- Sera un placer Sra. Andrew – menciono Albert besándola con pasión.

Minutos después Albert le ayudaba a Candy a subirse la cremallera del vestido y luego emprendieron el camino de regreso a la cabaña, muy seguido se detenían a darse apasionados besos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cabaña, entonces Albert dijo –

\- Por fin hemos llegado Sra. Andrew, ahora si es hora de cumplir una de las más viejas y románticas tradiciones que hace un rato olvidamos, pero nunca es tarde para corregir este enorme error – dijo Albert levantando en brazos a Candy, provocando en ella una sonora carcajada.

La subió en brazos hasta la habitación y luego la deposito suavemente sobre la cama, ella miro como los ojos de Albert estaban de un azul mas intenso, su mirada nuevamente estaba cargada de deseo, sin embargo Candy quería que aquella segunda vez fuera mas que especial, quería que la viera mas bella y fresca que hace un rato, así que carraspeando un poco dijo –

\- Me gustaría darme una ducha

\- Claro Candy, yo también me duchare

\- Mmm bueno es que me gustaría ducharme sola, quiero verme bonita para ti

\- ¿Acaso estas planeando volverme completamente loco? Eres la mujer mas bella sobre la faz de la tierra Candy, estas bellísima

\- Si pero… ya sabes traje ropa especial

\- Oh, claro comprendo, bueno te propongo algo, ¿Qué te parece si en lo que tu preparas tu ropa yo me doy una ducha rápida y luego bajo a encender la chimenea y veo en la despensa si hay algo para preparar algunos bocadillos?

\- Me parece una excelente idea

\- Bien, pues entonces voy a ducharme, no tardo.

Luego de que Albert sacara de su maleta un cómodo pijama y se metiera a la ducha, Candy saco los dos hermosos camisones, miro aquel transparente que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y de pronto le pareció buena idea ponérselo, quería verse realmente sexy para Albert, quería impresionarlo, luego miro el que le había regalado la abuela Martha y pensó – este es mas elegante y coqueto, quiero jugar un poco con la imaginación de Albert, creo que usare este.

Así que con decisión tomo el de seda que le regalara la abuela Martha, de pronto escucho cuando Albert salía de la ducha y rápidamente escondió el camisón, Albert sonrió al verla que escondía algo detrás de las manos y sonriendo dijo –

\- No he visto nada cariño, ya me voy para que te pongas cómoda

\- Gracias Albert – menciono Candy entrando rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

Se quedo parada por algunos minutos aspirando el masculino aroma a maderas que había dejado Albert impregnado, cerro los ojos y nuevamente sintió como un deseo hasta hace poco desconocido para ella se apoderaba nuevamente de su cuerpo, se tomo su tiempo para ducharse, pues quería oler muy bien, se unto aceite de rosas que le habían regalado las chicas que la arreglaron, quería que aquel delicioso aroma se le impregnara en el cuerpo, mientras Albert ya había encendido la chimenea y estaba buscando algunos bocadillos en la despensa, no había mucho de donde escoger, solo se encontró una botella con vino blanco, una caja con fresas cristalizadas y una botella con jarabe de chocolate, se arrepintió un poco de no ir al hotel que había reservado en la playa para esa noche tan especial, ahí los esperaba una hermosa bienvenida, pero bueno las cosas se habían dado de aquella manera y tendría que utilizar todo su ingenio para hacer de aquella noche, algo realmente inolvidable para Candy, así que puso el vino en la nevera y se dispuso a poner rápidamente en una rustica mesita que estaba junto al sofá un par de copas altas para en cuanto bajara Candy servir un poco de vino y brindar, luego en un plato ancho y liso puso las fresas y con el jarabe de chocolate las baño un poco, luego con el mismo jarabe dibujo dos corazones con las iniciales de C Y A, se movía como todo un experto en la cocina, cuando tuvo aquellos bocadillos listos los dejo a un lado de las copas y se sentó a esperar a Candy, mientras ella se estaba maquillando un poco los labios y las mejillas, para enseguida cepillar sus rizos, por último tomo la elegante botella de perfume con aroma a rosas para ponerse, pero olio su piel y se dio cuenta que no necesitaba ponerse mas perfume, aquel aceite realmente se había impregnado demasiado bien en su piel, así que se puso el elegante camisón que hacía juego con unas hermosas zapatillas de tacón no muy alto, salió de la habitación mas que convencida de que se veía muy bien y en cuanto Albert la vio se apresuro a recibirla, la expresión que Candy vio en el rostro de Albert la hizo sentirse mas que satisfecha, parecía querer devorarla con la mirada, el se miraba guapísimo con ese pijama de seda color negro, entonces tomando a Candy de la mano le dijo –

\- Candy te miras espectacular, ven cariño, encontré algunas fresas cristalizadas y un poco de vino blanco, toma asiento, en lo que voy por el vino

\- Gracias Albert.

Regreso rapidísimo y enseguida sirvió una copa para Candy y otra para el para luego decir –

\- Por nosotros Candy, por esta noche tan maravillosa, porque me has hecho el hombre mas feliz

\- Por nosotros Albert, porque me has mostrado un tipo de cielo que me era totalmente desconocido – menciono Candy mientras chocaba con delicadeza su copa contra la de Albert.

Albert tomo un ligero trago y luego deposito una fresa bañada con el jarabe de chocolate sobre los labios de Candy, un poco de chocolate quedo en la comisura de los labios de ella y esto hizo que la imaginación de Albert se desbordara, se acerco a ella lentamente y con su lengua comenzó a lamer los pequeños restos de chocolate, Candy enseguida sintió como el deseo se comenzaba a apoderar de ella, y se volvió hacia el entreabriendo los labios para permitirle a Albert que introdujera su lengua en su boca, finalmente sus lenguas se encontraron y juguetearon por algunos momentos, entonces Albert sintió como ella acariciaba su pecho y tomando sus manos las llevo hasta sus labios y comenzó a besar la punta de sus dedos, esto hizo que Candy se estremeciera y sintiera como sus pezones se endurecían por el placer que Albert le estaba causando con aquel simple movimiento, de pronto Albert tomo uno de los dedos de Candy y lo comenzó a succionar, Candy cerro los ojos y ahogo un gemido ante aquella sensación tan deliciosa, de pronto se comenzó a sentir demasiado excitada, quería mas, y tomando la mano de Albert la coloco en medio de sus muslos para enseguida decir –

\- Ohhh Albert, hazme el amor

\- Mmm espera un poco cariño, no seas impaciente, tengo preparadas algunas sorpresas – menciono Albert comenzando a acariciarla.

Albert tumbo suavemente a Candy sobre el enorme sofá y enseguida puso otra fresa en su boca para que ambos comenzarán a comerla al mismo tiempo hasta volver a unir sus bocas, después comenzó a bajar muy lentamente los tirantes del pijama de Candy hasta dejar totalmente descubiertos sus senos, Albert tomo la botella del jarabe de chocolate y puso un poco sobre los pezones de Candy para enseguida comenzar a succionarlos, esto hizo que el cuerpo de Candy se contrajera por aquel ardor que comenzaba a invadirla violentamente, trato de ahogar un grito de placer pero lejos de eso se escucho decir – ahhh que rico, mmm sigue Albert, se siente ahhh muy bien.

Albert estaba más que satisfecho al escucharla gemir y decir aquellas cosas tan ardientes de forma tan desinhibida, eso quería decir que iba bien, de pronto sintió como Candy tomo su mano y comenzó a lamer eróticamente su dedo medio, entonces fue el turno de Albert de emitir un muy prolongado gemido – ohhhhhh Candy, no me hagas esto, siento, ohhhhh siento que voy a explotar cariño, ahhhh y todavía no es tiempo, ahhhh espera un poco mas por favor.

Candy dejo de lamer el dedo de Albert pero no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al ver el rostro de Albert totalmente sonrojado por el deseo, eso aunado a que estaba temblando como un indefenso gatito, Albert se coloco encima de ella para que pudiera sentir como estaba de excitado, y cuando Candy sintió aquella palpitante y enorme erección su corazón latió con mas furia que antes, entonces con desesperación le quito la camisa del pijama dejando al descubierto una imagen que jamás olvidaría, admiro por algunos segundos el ancho pecho de Albert y sus musculosos y fuertes brazos, y también pudo admirar lo que se encontraba debajo de los delgados pantalones del pijama, era imposible no ver cuan excitado se encontraba el, entonces Albert termino de quitar el camisón de Candy dejándola totalmente desnuda, parecía un angel, pues sus largos rizos caían sobre sus pechos cubriéndolos, comenzó a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo con su lengua y con sus dedos, quería ir descubriendo sus punto débiles, quería torturarla, quería volverla loca de pasión y deseo, y lo estaba logrando pues el cuerpo de ella no dejaba de agitarse seguido de violetos gemidos pidiéndole mas, Albert se coloco detrás de ella después de bajarse los pantalones, sintió como Candy se le replegaba para poder sentir su erección en el trasero, el al sentir como Candy se le estaba replegando dijo con voz ronca – ohhh Candy cariño, eso se siente muy bien, ahhh sigue moviéndote.

Mientras Candy se movía sugerente en la erección de Albert, este derramaba una cascada de besos por sus hombros para enseguida subir a su cuello, de pronto Candy sintió como Albert comenzó a deslizar su mano en su entrepierna e introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que Candy se moviera un poco mas rápido, Albert se dio cuenta que ella estaba mas que preparada al sentir la tibia humedad de su intimidad, entonces cuidadoso retiro sus dedos de ella para comenzar a levantar nuevamente su entrepierna y comenzar a introducirse en su intimidad y nuevamente poseerla, Candy ahogo un gemido al sentirlo dentro, y entonces comenzaron a moverse al uní solo, los espasmos de Candy eran cada vez mas fuertes con cada embestida de Albert, este al mismo tiempo masajeaba los pezones de Candy y succionaba su cuello, cosa que hacía que Candy estuviera mas excitada, ambos estaban totalmente perdidos en aquel remolino de sensaciones, finalmente ambos explotaron de placer, estuvieron un rato quietos, sin decir una sola palabra, solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y sus agitadas respiraciones que poco a poco se fueron calmado, Albert tenía a Candy abrazada y besando con ternura sus hombros le dijo –

\- Eres una mujer sorprendente, estas llena de pasión, me encanta tu aroma, me fascina tu sabor, eres tan exquisita Candy, estoy gratamente sorprendido, te amo Candy, te amo como ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo

\- Tu me haz hecho la mujer mas feliz Albert, yo me siento perdida entre tus brazos, es una hermosa sensación, tu me haces ser otra persona, yo jamás pensé que me sentiría tan llena de vida y al mismo tiempo tan desvalida entre tus brazos

\- Tanto tiempo soñando este momento mi amor, tanto tiempo anhelándote, deseándote con desesperación, y la manera en que te me has entregado ni siquiera se acerca a lo que yo imaginaba cuando vivíamos juntos

\- ¿Tú te imaginabas amándome?

\- Si Candy, ahora te lo puedo decir libremente, tenía sueños de este tipo contigo, pero lo que mi cuerpo sentía en aquellos momentos en que te amaba, no se acerca ni por poquito a esta hermosa realidad, soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

Después de algunos minutos se quedaron profundamente dormidos y abrazados, de pronto Albert sintió algo de fresco, y se levanto, el fuego se había consumido y por eso empezó a refrescar, miro que Candy estaba hecha ovillo y la cobijo con su camisa, esta se movió un poco y Albert decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la habitación, entonces dándole un suave beso la despertó diciendo - Candy, cariño será mejor que vayamos a la habitación aquí esta haciendo algo de frío, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar

\- Mmmm no hace tanto frío Albert, mejor ven y cobíjame con tu cuerpo y veras como rápidamente entramos en calor – menciono Candy coqueta

\- ¡Vaya! me gustaría saber donde quedo aquella Candy tímida – dijo Albert sonriendo

\- Bueno, aquella Candy se esfumo en el momento en que le hiciste el amor en el bosque y le hiciste tocar el mismo cielo

\- Me halagas cariño, pero ya en serio creo que será mejor que vayamos a la habitación, este no es el lugar mas cómodo para pasar la noche

\- Tienes razón Albert – dijo Candy mientras jalaba un poco a Albert para besarlo.

Después de un breve pero intenso beso Candy se puso de pie junto a el completamente desnuda, Albert recorrió con suavidad su cuerpo y le dijo –

\- Eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, me gustas muchísimo, me encanta mirarte así, tan natural y sensual, pero será mejor que te ayude a ponerte el pijama – dijo Albert tomando el delicado camisón de Candy que estaba sobre el suelo

\- Me gustaría mejor ponerme tu camisa – dijo Candy tomándola para comenzar a ponérsela

\- ¿Prefieres ponerte la camisa de mi pijama a este coqueto camisón?

\- Si, es como si te llevara sobre mi cuerpo – menciono Candy mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa de Albert que le llegaba un poquito mas arriba de las rodillas y las mangas le quedaban enormes

\- Bueno he de decir que me encanta como se te mira mi camisa, te miras sexy

\- ¿Te parece que soy sexy?

\- Muy, muy sexy Candy.

Candy se sintió sumamente halagada al escuchar aquellas palabras de Albert y sentir como este la rodeaba con sus enormes y fuertes brazos, luego la cargo y subió con ella las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que abrió fácilmente con el pie, luego la deposito en la cama y se recostó junto a ella para comenzar a besarla nuevamente mientras le susurraba - nuevamente tengo ganas de ti Candy

\- Yo también Albert, bésame, bésame hasta hacerme perder el conocimiento – dijo Candy mordisqueando el lóbulo de Albert

\- Mmm eso se siente muy bien Candy, mmm espera un momento no tardo.

Candy lo vio salir completamente desnudo y se quedo algo sorprendida, no había duda de que Albert era un hombre con muchos atractivos, era un hombre demasiado atractivo y varonil, cerró los ojos y sonrió al recordar lo que hacia algunos momentos habían vivido, suspiro mas que enamorada, se sentía como en un estado de ensoñación, era como si estuviera flotando, su cuerpo se sentía diferente, su cuerpo se había mezclado con el aroma de Albert, aspiro profundo y sonrió con satisfacción, de pronto abrió los ojos al sentir que Albert se colocaba a su lado diciendo –

\- Lo que yo daría por saber que esta cruzando por esa linda cabecita

\- ¿Qué me ofreces? – interrogo Candy coqueta

\- Mmm ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Que me ames de una forma distinta

\- ¿Qué tan distinta?

\- No lo se, sorpréndeme nuevamente

\- ¡Dios! ¿acaso te estas convirtiendo en una mujercita insaciable?

\- Tu me haces desearte Albert, has despertado en mi sensaciones que ni te imaginas

\- Entonces cierra los ojos y quédate muy quieta Candy.

Ella obedeció, y de pronto sintió como Albert le colocaba una venda sobre los ojos para enseguida colocar algo fresco en cada uno de sus pezones y después en su ombligo para terminar en su intimidad, después sintió como algo liquido resbalaba por su cuerpo, aunque tenía los ojos vendados se dio cuenta que era el jarabe de chocolate por el fuerte aroma, Albert la miro ahí inmóvil con las fresas sobre su cuerpo y bañada en el jarabe, trago seco al mirarla de aquella forma tan sensual, después de algunos segundos de estarla admirando se le fue acercando lentamente y con su lengua fue quitando las fresas y el jarabe, sentía como Candy se movía con desesperación pues lo tomo por los cabellos diciendo su nombre, y sintió mas la desesperación de ella cuando llego a su intimidad y comenzó a lamer con erotismo el jarabe que había puesto ahí, el introducía su lengua en ella con maestría y Candy gemía suplicante – ohhh Albert, por favor me estas volviendo loca, ahhh.

Albert sonreía satisfecho al verla tan rendida ante el, de pronto Candy se quito la venda de los ojos y tomando la mano de Albert comenzó a lamer su palma, haciendo que Albert cerrara los ojos lanzando un pequeño gemido, no había duda de que Candy era una mujer llena de pasión, y el estaba loco por ella, así que nuevamente comenzaron a amarse.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y la feliz pareja dormía plácidamente después de una noche llena de pasión, de pronto Candy se despertó y miro a Albert, le gusto despertar a su lado, se sentía tan bien estar juntos, comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza su cabello para después admirar por un buen rato su rostro, se le veía bastante relajado y tenía una ligera sonrisa, rozo con algo de cautela los labios de el para no despertarlo, enseguida intento levantarse pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron, Albert la tomo por la cintura diciendo –

\- Mmm ¿a dónde crees que vas? – interrogo Albert con voz ronca

\- Buenos días Albert, iba a ducharme

\- Quédate un rato mas aquí conmigo cariño

\- ¿No vamos a ir a la playa?

\- Ouch la playa, lo había olvidado – dijo Albert tallándose con desgano el rostro

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces supongo que tienes razón Candy – dijo Albert bostezando

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo Albert? nunca te había visto tan desganado

\- Cariño, déjame recordarte que anoche casi terminas conmigo

\- ¿Yoooo? – interrogo Candy en tono inocente

\- Si usted Sra. Andrew, es un verdadero remolino

\- Bueno tu me provocaste, yo solo respondí, además déjame decirte que yo me siento llena de energías así que arriba flojo

\- Mmm otro ratito Candy, por favor

\- ¿Es en serio Albert?

\- ¿Solo un ratito mas si? – suplico Albert

\- Esta bien, quédate un rato acostado en lo que yo me ducho

\- Gracias cariño.

Candy se metió al cuarto de baño y comenzó a ducharse, cuando de pronto sintió que Albert la abrazaba por detrás dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, enseguida Candy sintió la dura erección de Albert entre su espalda y su trasero, y volviéndose a el le dijo –

\- Veo que te recuperas rápido

\- Tu haces que me recupere rápido Candy – menciono Albert comenzando a masajear los pechos de ella.

Después de esas breves palabras en el cuarto de baño solo se comenzaron a escuchar los gemidos de una feliz pareja de recién casados, después de volverse a amar, terminaron de ducharse, se arreglaron y emprendieron el camino hacía el lugar donde pasarían su luna de miel, pero antes llegaron a un pequeño restaurante para desayunar pues ambos se encontraban muy hambrientos, las palabras no eran tan necesarias en esos momentos, sus miradas llenas pasión lo decían todo, de pronto Albert tomo de la mano a Candy y le dijo –

\- Candy, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros

\- ¿De que hablas? – interrogo Candy un poco intrigada

\- ¿Sabes? un día antes de nuestra boda los chicos me tenían preparada un fiesta de despedida

\- ¿Cómo es que yo no me di cuenta de eso?

\- Bueno… es que no fue en la mansión

\- ¿Entonces donde fue?

\- En un lugar bastante desagradable, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo solo me ocasiona risa – dijo Albert tallándose un poco el rostro y volviendo a sonreír

\- ¿Qué sucedió Albert?

\- Mmm déjame contarte cariño, pero no te vayas a molestar por favor

\- Todo depende de lo que me cuentes – dijo Candy bastante seria.

Albert le relato lo sucedido en aquel lugar con aquellas enormes mujeres y como fue que termino su despedida de soltero, Candy lo miraba bastante sería, de pronto Albert pensó que no había sido una buena idea haberle contado sobre la dichosa fiesta, de pronto miro como Candy comenzaba a sonreír diciendo –

\- No puedo creer lo que me acabas de contar

\- ¿No estas molesta Candy?

\- Debo decir que no me agrado en absoluto el que fueras a ese lugar y menos que una mujer se sentara sobre tus piernas, pero supongo que fue inevitable

\- Suena ilógico pero así fue Candy, se lo puedes preguntar a George o al Sr. Callagham

\- Sería divertido preguntarle a George que sintió cuando le tocaron el trasero jajajajaja

\- ¡Candy!

\- No te preocupes Albert, que no lo voy a hacer, solo te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a ir a un lugar así

\- Prometido, ¿Me creerías si te dijera que nunca lo había hecho?

\- Si Albert, se que no eres un hombre que guste de ese tipo de diversiones

\- Perdóname Candy, debí quedarme en casa aquella noche

\- Ya olvídalo, y mejor hablemos de nosotros

\- Tienes razón mi amor, es solo que no quería que hubiera un solo secreto entre nosotros

\- Y yo te agradezco el que me lo hayas dicho – dijo Candy acariciando el rostro de Albert.

Albert estaba muy agradecido de que Candy se lo hubiera tomado de aquella manera tan tranquila, ahora tenía otro motivo para admirarla mas, tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso en ella mientras decía -

\- Déjame decirte cariño que cada baile contigo se vuelve mas interesante, esta mañana fue delicioso bailar nuevamente, solo espero no haberte defraudado

\- Desde luego que no me has defraudado Albert, eres un excelente bailarín – menciono Candy sintiendo su rostro arder

\- No tanto como tu Candy

\- Eso es porque tu eres un muy buen maestro

\- Pues déjame decirte que eres una alumna muy aplicada.

Ambos sonrieron cuando un joven mesero que pasaba por ahí al escucharlos hablar sobre **"baile"** se acerco interesado a ellos para preguntarles que si eran maestros de baile, pues a el le interesaba mucho aprender, esto ocasiono que Candy se atragantara con el jugo y Albert sonriendo amable le dijo al mesero –

\- No joven, no somos maestros, bailamos por amor y placer

\- Es una lastima, porque en verdad que me interesa tomar clases y ustedes se ven tan profesionales que yo pensé… en fin disculpen si los moleste

\- Ya llegara el momento en que aprenda a bailar jovencito, no se desespere, ahora bien ¿me podría traer la cuenta?

\- Claro Sr. enseguida se la traigo.

Cuando el mesero se retiro Candy estaba mas roja que un tomate, aunque Albert había manejado perfecto la situación ella casi se ahoga por tratar de contener la risa por la pregunta tan inocente del mesero, si el hubiera sabido a lo que se referían Candy y Albert con eso del baile tal vez el mesero sería el que se hubiera botado de la risa, finalmente salieron del restaurant carcajeándose ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás comensales., subieron al auto y tomaron el camino que los llevaría hasta la playa.

Después de casi dos horas, finalmente llegaron, Candy se quedo maravillada ante la bella vista del mar, definitivamente aquel lugar era el mismo paraíso, llegaron a la casa a dejar las maletas, la habitación estaba decorada muy romántica, sin embargo Candy estaba mas que ansiosa por ir a conocer la playa y abrazándose a Albert le dijo –

\- Me gustaría dar un paseo por la playa ¿podemos ir?

\- Desde luego que si Candy ¿quieres que vayamos a comprarte ropa para la playa?

\- No, solo deseo dar un paseo

\- Esta bien cariño, pero antes quiero darte un regalo muy especial

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ya lo veras cariño, solo espera un momento.

Candy vio que Albert sacaba un sobre de la maleta y enseguida se lo entrego, lo abrió ansiosa, miro los papeles y sorprendida dijo –

\- Pero… pero si son las escrituras del apartamento de Chicago

\- Así es Candy, es todo tuyo es mi regalo de bodas

\- Oh Albert, es un regalo maravilloso, ese departamento significa muchas cosas para mi, ahí vivimos momentos maravillosos

\- Lo sé Candy, por eso le dije al Sr. Tomas que me lo vendiera

\- Gracias mi amor, gracias por este hermoso regalo

\- Bien cariño, ahora si vamos a la playa.

Salieron de la casa tomados de las manos para dirigirse a la playa, en cuanto llegaron Candy se agacho a tocar la suavidad de la arena y no pudo controlar el impulso de quitarse las zapatillas para poder sentir la arena bajo sus pies, entonces comenzó a correr como una chiquilla gritando –

\- Albert, quítate los zapatos y alcánzame, esto es realmente maravilloso.

Este sonrió travieso y la obedeció, parecían un par de chiquillos correteando por la playa hasta que Albert la alcanzo y la tumbo sobre la arena que ya se mezclaba con el agua del mar y con voz ronca y seductora le dijo –

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

\- Oh si, claro que deseo volver a bailar.

Y ambos comenzaron a besarse.

**FIN.**

Gracias por apoyarme con sus lindos comentarios chicas, y más aún por su paciencia, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas.

Gracias

Sabrina Weasley Vanessa sol

Chicuelita Candice ledezma

Sakura-shara19 Angdl

Serena Candy Andrew Graham Pazuzu

Maiira Huiir Paulayjoaqui

Norma Angelica mgoh

Mary Andrew Lune-Foncee

Noukinav18 Paulline-yabrough

Stormaw irma

Guest Melissa Reyes

Liovana elizabethpadillapazm

Mercedes hnsn1991

Usagihell34 Kanoys

Luz BloodyDarkRose9

Sayuri1707 Ysabel487

Black Cat2010 Carmenlv

Calimoon28 BrendarVazquez

Jimenezindirajo Saraandrew

Serenatsukin20 .351

Gina Riquelme .7792

monica Lucre Lpez

Glenda brigge

Mayra Exitosa Melissa Reyes

Skarllet northman Deicj89

Carolinamaciaslandaeta Tania Lizbeth

Josie Maryel Tonks

Krutzladee

Gracias a todas.

Con cariño su amiga Demonyc


End file.
